When you wish upon a star
by Kicki
Summary: Santa Claus, is abducted, possibly killed, by the evil Winter Queen to stop him from driving his reindeers through the heavens spreading the message of Christmas. It's up to the elf Erin to find someone who will save the Spirit of Christmas, or the Winter Queen's dark reign of coldheartedness will rule the world. The Charmed Ones seem like the obvious choice...
1. Prologues and Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is meant as a Christmas tale Charmed fanfic. If you recognize it may be that you have read it on mcmahoniacs (.net) where it is already published. While it takes off moments after the 150:th episode, which took place in Sept. 2005, the main story takes place on Christmas 2006; totally disregarding most (but not all) things happening in the second half of season 8.  
Be patient, Cole _will_ enter into it.

Edgewood Orphange and Mondrian Hotel actually exists - I hope they don't mind if I borrow their good names.

In case someone thinks the Winter Queen has anything to do with the White Witch of Narnia - she doesn't! It's just one of those basic fairytale characters.

Are you ready?  
Okay then... Hold on!  
"Now Dasher, now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!"

 **When You Wish Upon A Star** / C. Hansen

 **PROLOGUE NO.1**

Cole leaned on the banister of the Golden Gate Bridge and wished for sleep; deep, dreamless sleep.

 _I could use some oblivion._

But it seemed he was to be denied everything – even death.

 _Half demon, half human, half dead… Seems I'm destined to be nothing but half of anything ever._

Fingers interlaced, he leaned on his forearms, letting the sea-breeze touch his face, and wondered if Piper had noticed his lapse. While she couldn't do the simplest poltergeist trick, he had picked up the framed photo of Phoebe just like that. It was a mistake, he admitted, but the need to look at Phoebe made him forget himself. He hadn't lied to Piper, but he hadn't told the entire truth either; because there was simply no point in her knowing what he could and could not do.

Sometimes he wished _he_ wasn't so painfully aware of his limitations. Contrary to what he first thought, he could move quite freely in any plane – only he couldn't be seen or heard except by other souls in limbo, or people with second sight, like Drake.

Phoebe, being psychic, would be able to see him too if he wasn't careful. It had been tempting, but not an option if he was to succeed.

 _Phoebe…_

God, how he missed her! So much in fact, he hadn't been able to hold back his feelings when she entered the room, and she had felt his presence – almost seen him.

That was another slip up.

His entire plan – so precarious, so carefully built, so easily ruined – to save her from sharing his fate, would have failed miserably if she had found out that he had staged everything. He had been very specific about it to Drake not to reveal him, or his plight, at any cost. He honestly wanted her to move on – even if he condemned himself to an eternity alone in this cosmic void he was trapped in. He simply loved her too much not to.

Still, a glimmer of hope remained to him.

He did have an ulterior motive, just as Piper had suspected; if he could persuade Phoebe not to give up on love, there was the sliver of a chance that she might return the favor and save him. All it really took to break the curse put on him was that someone admitted that she loved him with all her heart. However, if he told anyone about that, that chance would be null and void. In addition, the chance that Phoebe would let him back into her heart was less than remote, but it was still a _chance_ if she kept looking for love.

And if she didn't save him?

Then he had won anyway, and his comfort for the rest of eternity would be that he had given Phoebe back the gift of love – and he would always have the _hope_.

 _We hurt each other a lot, but I still love you, Phoebe, and I will always love you. Nothing can change that._

Taking a deep, shivering breath of the salty, fresh sea air, Cole pushed away from the railing and faded out of existence.

 **PROLOGUE NO.2**

The first rays of the morning sun found their way through the window of the Halliwell manor and into the bedroom, but the two people in the bed had already been awake for some time; prying away a few precious moments to themselves before the children woke up.

"When are you going to tell Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"I'm not," Piper confessed, avoiding his look. "Please don't tell me to, Leo."

"Why? Don't you think she deserves to know?"

Piper was still for a moment and then she shook her head. "I think she deserves her peace of mind. Even Cole recognizes that. She's just begun to move on, Leo, and with Drake dead she has yet another loss to cope with – I can't tell her that Cole is…"

"Alive?"

"Around," she decided. "Can you imagine what it would do to her? Knowing he was here, that he has been watching her ever since… She would freak out."

"And we are certain it was Cole?"

"Tall, dark and snarky? Comes back from the dead to save Phoebe? Oh yes!" Piper nodded vigorously. "That was Cole, no doubt about it. For a moment, I thought it was Barbas who had come back to mess with my mind, but… No, that was Cole. Not The Source Cole, or even crazy Cole… Just _Cole_." Cole rescuing Phoebe, she thought. Rescuing _us_ – again – when he had all the reasons in the world not to. Except…

Piper turned onto her side and snuggled up against her husband's naked shoulder. "God, Leo, you should have seen him when he spoke about her, the way he looked at her." She shook her head again – this time in incredulity. "Y'know what he told me? ' _Love transcends every plane of existence. All you need to do is believe in it with every fiber of your being, and just send it out_ …' No wonder Phoebe sensed his presence in the room. _I_ could feel the love and yearning that radiated from him at that moment."

Oh, he tried to be all smirks and suave about it, but he hadn't been able to hide his heartache and pain from her. It shone through in his eyes and voice like a beacon.

Leo raised both eyebrows. "She _sensed_ him, and you still don't think we should let her know?"

"It's exactly _why_ I don't want her to know. Phoebe's vulnerable right now. She says she fell a little in love with Drake, but I think she fell in love with the _memory_ of being in love."

"Which is what he wanted, I believe."

"I was going to say "being in love _with Cole"_. Drake must have reminded her of Cole when he wasn't evil."

"You're afraid she is still in love with him?"

Piper heaved a sigh. "Somewhere deep inside I don't think she ever stopped loving him. And if she finds out _this_ … Look, I just don't think it's fair for either of them. It's not what Cole wanted either. He wanted her to find love and dare to hold on to it. If she thinks Cole is within her reach… I don't know what that would do to her."

"I know." Leo let his fingers trace the outline of her arm. "What if she asks you?"

"I hope she doesn't," Piper murmured. "I don't want to lie to my sisters."

"Look, this is your call, Piper. Obviously, I'm not going to argue about it with you, but…"

Piper rolled up her eyes. "Obviously."

From the bassinet came the unmistakable noises of baby Chris waking up and Piper pushed out of the bed to go to her son.

Turning on his side, supporting his head on a hand, Leo watched his wife shrug into her morning robe, and wondered what he had done to deserve to be so happy – and what any one had to do to deserve some love and happiness. "I would like to think we came out of this having learnt something."

"I thought you quit being a Whitelighter." Irked, Piper bent over Chris to pick him up. "Personally, I am sick and tired of all these lessons. Can't we just say we won this one and leave it at that?"

"But how did we win?"

"Love conquers all?" Having checked the diaper, Piper arranged the pillows behind her back to give her youngest son breakfast. "You were on your way home. If Odin hadn't interfered…"

"True," Leo admitted. "But Odin did interfere. He was dealing from the bottom of the deck and if Cole hadn't helped us, I would be up there right now with no memory of either you or this little guy." With a tender look, he reached out to touch his son.

"Your point being?"

"My point being that when we are faced with a choice, our hearts tend to lead us in the direction of our destiny. But we are just as easily lead astray by people who want to make these choices for us – for whatever reason. Are we any better than Odin when we make this choice for Phoebe?"

"For God's sake, Leo!" Piper burst out, upsetting Chris. "She's my _sister_! I can't…"

"You can't choose her life or destiny, Piper. Nor do you know that she will be happier with your choice than her own. Maybe she will make the same choice, but it must still be _her_ choice. You owe it to her, and you owe it to Cole."

"To Cole?" Piper gave her husband a baffled look. "All he did to us, and _we_ owe _him_?"

"Cole did a lot of bad, but he saved us a lot of times too – not just last week. Remember back on our wedding day? If Cole hadn't gone out on a limb to find that killer, there would have been no wedding. He took back his powers from Barbas, knowing as he did that it probably would damn him in Phoebe's eyes. And when Shax came after you, and you were shot dead, it was Cole who saved us from The Source and the Underworld."

Piper grimaced. "I'm glad I have no recollection of that one. But I guess you have a point." Chris fidgeted and she moved him to her other breast. "I'll tell her if she asks me," she decided after some thought.

 **When you wish upon a star…**

 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Makes no difference who you are_  
 _Anything your heart desires_  
 _Will come to you_

 _If your heart is in your dream_  
 _No request is too extreme_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _As dreamers do_

 _Fate is kind_  
 _She brings to those who love_  
 _The sweet fulfillment of_  
 _Their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_  
 _Fate steps in and sees you through_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Your dreams come true!_

From _Pinocchio_ – Disney

 **Chapter 1**

The beautiful, dark-haired woman watched the ice mirror with rapt attention, and a smile of self-satisfaction formed on her lips as she saw how the plan she had worked on for more than a century, finally unfolded into its last stage.

'Patience,' she thought. 'That is how you win battles against Good.'

It was not something demons had in abundance, but she was the Winter Queen, and her patience was that of the age-old glaciers and eternal snows. She was the Fimbul winter that would fall upon the mortals and their world.

"Humans are such fools," she smirked, her long-nailed fingers resting on the shaggy head of the large, white wolf sitting next to her throne. "They think 'eternal winter' means a lot of snow and cold weather." She cocked her head to the side and laughed a soft laugh that tinkled like icicles. "Well, they _are_ right about the cold 'climate'."

Still laughing to herself, she rose from the thick polar bear furs on her ice-carved throne and glided down the dais, her long, ice-green, silk robes rustling softly as she moved. The wolves raised their heads, awaiting her orders.

"Grim and Fang!"

Two of the creatures immediately left their resting place and came up to her. The Winter Queen caressed their heads and stroked the silvery fur on their strong backs. "I think the time is ripe. Go, and bring him to me! Take your best warriors! He will come with you without a fight, but his pesky elves might try to stop you. In any case, I want the others to stand by for later."

The two wolves looked up at their mistress and their blue eyes flared; then they trotted off over the icy floor and out through the white portals silently opening for them. Five other wolves rose and followed them to lope away into the snowy night.

The Winter Queen turned back to her mirror and smiled contentedly at what it showed her. "I almost forgot. I have some Christmas invitations to send out." And she threw back her midwinter black hair and laughed her icicle laugh.

"Okay, it's official. I give up!" Piper threw the receiver down and her arms up. "The Christmas party is off."

"What!?" Phoebe almost fell off the ladder she used to get the decorations up over the bar. "You can't be serious!"

"The guy at city council didn't sound like he was joking."

"But I almost finished all of these." Paige waved a coaster with half a name written on it. Forty-eight handwritten, name cards were stacked on the counter. "My fingers are cramping up."

Fastening the garland hurriedly, Phoebe climbed down. "But what's happened?"

"Well, the deal was that P3 would host a Christmas party for the kids at the Orphanage, the city would supply busses to drive them here, and a catering firm would supply the food. Right? Only, the catering firm called me this morning to say they got another, far more lucrative deal, and couldn't do both."

"Yeah, but we said we would do the food bit ourselves, didn't we."

"And I would have been happy to, but an hour ago Tommy at Edgewood called too, telling me the busses are off because the drivers are on strike. I have been on the phone since then, just trying to get hold of whoever's responsible."

"And?"

"And he turns out to be a real jerk." Piper sank down on a stool and rubbed her face. "I can fix food for 50 hungry kids, but I can't… Whatever happened to the Christmas spirit?"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged concerned looks.

"Would a little magic be out of the question?" Paige ventured. "I mean it's certainly not like it's for personal gain."

The oldest Halliwell sighed. "But it's not a demonic matter. We just have to settle for whatever Christmas we can have ourselves."

"Oh, oh, I know," Phoebe enthused. "Let's have one like when we were kids. Just the family, with an open fire, eggnog, and Santa Claus coming down the chimney." She smiled fondly at the memory of Christmases past. "Do you remember when Prue tried to pull his beard off?"

"Yeah, and when Grams was furious with him for taking us up on the roof to pet the reindeer. And you drove everyone crazy singing 'Deck the halls with boughs of _Halli_ ' – repeatedly."

Phoebe giggled happily. "Yeah, those were happy days."

"When was the last time we had a traditional Christmas like a normal family?"

"Not since before Grams died."

"Not since you hit puberty."

"Piper!"

"Hey! I was the one who had to spend Christmas Day playing scrabble with Grams while you and Prue were out having fun, so don't you Piper me." Piper settled back and a dreamy smile spread over her face. "An old fashioned, demon-free, family Christmas," she mused. "I guess the boys would like that."

"M-hm, I know I would," Phoebe assured her with conviction.

"Excuse me." Paige was looking from the one to the other. "But when you said _Santa_ , did you mean…?"

"Why, Santa Claus, of course," Piper said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He really exists, you know," Phoebe assured Paige off her dubious look. "Actually, he is just a physical manifestation of the Spirit of Christmas. That's why he looks different in different countries. Anyway, he used to come by every Christmas when we were kids. Until that incident with the chimney that is."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what _incident_?"

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle. "Grams caught him in a trap she had up the chimney. She must have put it there to safe guard from demons, and forgotten about it."

Piper was laughing a little too. "He wasn't too keen coming around after that, was he?"

"No, but I guess at least Prue was getting old enough to realize that our visit from Santa differed from other kids', and Grams didn't really want us to know about the world of Magic anyway. Strange how I had forgotten all about that until right now." A thoughtful frown creased her brow. "Or not _forgotten_ – I just thought it was, you know, dreams… kids making stuff up. I didn't even believe in Santa again until long after we became witches."

"Me neither. Grams did a good job." Piper looked around at the half-decorated club. "So what do we do about all this?"

"Well," Paige offered. "I will not have spent all this work in vain, so I will go over to the bus depot and see if I can't charm the bus drivers into a good deed this close to Christmas."

"Okay, good idea," Piper agreed. "But no magic!"

"No magic," Paige promised and hurried up the stairs. "Just my natural charms."

"You know, her 'natural charms' could mean a lot more if anyone else was saying it," Phoebe observed.

"Yeah, well let's hope that they will work, because this doesn't look too good."

"Oh, cheer up, Piper!" Phoebe gave her a sisterly hug. "The decorations are all but done. Of course there will be a party. If there are decorations, there must be a party."

Barely had the words left her mouth, before the garland began to detach itself and float lazily to the floor.

"Nononono!" Phoebe tried to catch it, but one after one, the boughs rippled loose, and soon the entire sling was on the floor. "Oh, no. I spent an hour getting that one up."

Piper gave the ruined decoration a perfunctory look. "You were saying?"

The traffic was thick and impatient – more so since very few busses were to be found and more people had to resort to their cars. Drivers honked their horns, revved the engines, and drove in a generally irritated way. Only inches from getting a dent in her car on several occasions, Paige arrived at the bus depot in a slightly disheveled state.

The bus drivers were indeed on strike. Outside, someone was handing out flyers and the busses had been parked so that no one could drive either in or out. With sinking heart, Paige tried to put on her sweetest smile, and walked up to the flyer-guy. "Hi, I'm looking for someone who's in charge of the strike."

The man gave her a suspicious look. "Are you from the city or the union?"

"Eh, neither. I'm from P3. The club? I'm here to ask about the busses that were to pick up the kids from Edgewood Orphanage on Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve, eh?" The man wiggled his eyebrows as if she had said something funny.

Paige gave him a brave smile. "That was the deal."

"Well, then the deal is off."

"That's why I want to talk to someone in charge? Am I to assume that someone is you?"

The man gazed down at her, obviously contemplating telling her that he was, but seemed to think better of it. "That would be Ralph. You can find him inside." He waved a thumb over his shoulder. "But he will tell you the same thing."

"Yeah, well, I'll take my chances. Thank you." Hearing him chuckle as she passed, Paige walked through the gates to the parking lot and up to the office beyond. The sound of muttering voices and the smell of coffee led her to a lunchroom where a dozen bus drivers lounged. The room fell silent as she walked in.

"Now what have we got here?" one of them said and clicked his tongue in an appreciative way that Paige didn't appreciate at all.

"Hi, I'm…"

"If you're from the city, you can turn around now."

"No, I'm n…"

"Maybe the Union sent us some entertainment," someone in the back smirked.

"Put a sock in it, Don!" A dark skinned man, holding the largest pastry Paige had ever seen, walked over to her. "Who are you, Miss?"

"I'm Paige Matthews and I'm here about the deal to provide busses for the kids from the Orphanage on Sunday. Are you Ralph?"

The man nodded consent. "Now what deal would that be?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Humor me."

There was some chuckle in the room and Paige was getting even more annoyed and unnerved. "It's for the orphans' Christmas party at P3. The city promised to supply busses..."

"Yeah, well, see, the city also promised to pay us extra for working the holidays."

"And a couple of extra temps to fill in for those who wanted to be home for the holidays," someone else chimed in.

"But instead," a woman said sharply, "they have pulled all vacations and told us we have to work extra hours … without extra pay."

"What?" Paige frowned. "Why would they do that?"

Ralph gestured with his pastry. "That's what we are asking too."

"Look, I don't blame you for going on strike, but surely you can't let that stand in the way for doing something really good for Christmas? These kids have no families and they have been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Well, I _do_ have a family," the woman who had spoken before said. "And kids who have been looking forward to Christmas as well. They'll get damn disappointed too if I have to work the entire holiday."

"Okay, I get that, but these kids don't have anything. They don't even have moms or dads to be disappointed in. And now you are going to disappoint them a lot more than your kids are ever going to be, because this is all the Christmas they get."

"Look, lady," Ralph said. "We'd like to help you, but it's not like missing out on a party is going to kill them. We're on strike here."

"Well, is taking a break for a good cause, going to kill you?" A stony silence met her from the people in the room. "Okay, what if I can find someone who can drive a bus; could we at least borrow the busses?"

If possible, the silence grew even stonier.

"I think you better leave now, Miss," Ralph said.

Paige tried to stand her ground. "Don't you care at all? What about acting in the spirit of Christmas?"

"Christmas spirit only exists in sappy movies. This is the real world, sweetheart, and nobody cares about Christmas anymore, so take your goodie-two-shoes attitude out of here and scamper back home."

Feeling snubbed, Paige looked at them. "I would wish you a merry Christmas," she said. "But I can see how that would be a complete waste of words." She turned to leave, pausing momentarily in the doorway before she stepped out.

For no apparent reason, the large pastry left Ralph's hand and splashed onto his face.

"I guess there's no way but to cancel the whole thing then," Piper said as she put the teapot down on the table.

"But we can't," Paige objected. "The kids at the Orphanage…"

"We know, honey." Phoebe gave her a sympathetic look. "But you just said you spent the entire afternoon without finding anyone who could drive them. We can't swing it on our own."

Paige nodded glumly. "I don't know what's up with people. I asked everywhere and everyone I could think of. I even went to City Hall to guilt them into keeping their deal, but that was a complete waste of time."

"Told you so." Piper took a sip of her tea.

"So can we use Magic now?"

"No."

"Come on, Piper! You know how much this means to me. Edgewood was like my second home after mom and dad died."

Phoebe looked up from her evening paper. "I thought you moved in with an aunt and uncle or something."

"Yeah, I did. But Edgewood took care of me while they made arrangements, and they kept in touch even after I had moved out to go to college, so they're like a second family to me. I really wanted to do this for them."

Piper arched an eyebrow. " _You_ wanted to do something, so _I_ get to host a party?"

Paige blushed. "Well, I…I…thought…you didn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, silly. I'm just kidding."

Relieved, Paige rolled up her eyes at her, and Piper grinned. Then she grew serious again and took a long, thoughtful sip of her tea. "We still have to figure out what to do with the gifts people have donated to the kids now that no Santa will come and hand them out."

"Um, I don't think we have to worry too much about that," Phoebe said from behind the paper. "We can just carry it back up to the attic."

"What?"

"Well, aside from a teddy bear in bad need of some stitching and stuffing, all we've got is the stuff we donated ourselves."

"You can't be serious," Paige burst out. "When did we cancel on Christmas in this city?"

"Maybe Christmas has canceled on us," Phoebe suggested. "Says here that they have never received so little money in the donation boxes like they have this year, and the soup kitchens and hostels are without volunteers to help out over the holidays."

"Okay, this can't be right. Isn't there something we should do?"

"We tried," Piper reminded her. "Look what happened to that."

"So am I the only one thinking some demon could be behind all of this?"

"Who? The Grinch?" Phoebe grinned at her own suggestion. "I'm afraid this is just people for you, Paige. Sometimes demons don't have to do anything at all – they can just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"But what if the Spirit of Christmas has been killed or something?"

"Okay, no, see that's not possible, Paige. He's like from the beginning of time and part of the balance that must be kept. You just don't kill him – it's against the rules."

"Would that be the same rules that say no one can kidnap or kill Wyatt?" Paige asked, rolling up her eyes. "Because we all know how well they are working."

"No, these rules are much older." Phoebe put away her paper. "'Santa' of today is just this mix of half-legends like St Nickolaus and Kriss Kringle. The Spirit of Christmas is so much more than a jolly, old man, handing out gifts. He's an integral part of the entire solstice myth – he's the essence of Good magic. "

"Will you _please_ refrain from repeating that when Wyatt is around?" Piper said. "The little guy has had enough disappointments to last him a lifetime already."

"Okay." Paige shrugged. "But my instincts are telling me something's not right, and they are seldom wrong."

"Maybe he was attacked by a Demon of Amnesia," Phoebe suggested, batting her eyelids – and got hit by a pillow.

"Okay, that's it!" Piper decided, hastily trying to salvage the tea cups. "No more demon talk before Twelfth Night. We are officially off duty and I, for one, am going to have a nice, _quiet_ Christmas…"

The door slammed open and Wyatt stormed inside. "Mummy! Look what we got!"

"We got wet and dirty shoes," Piper admonished with a laugh and hurried to catch her little boy before he could climb onto the couch. "What have you and daddy been up to?"

"We got a tree." Opening both doors to make room, Leo wrestled the evergreen inside and almost swiped down the phone from its table as the tree unfolded its boughs. "I almost had to wrestle two other guys to keep it. People are behaving like crazy out there. How do you like it?"

Joining Piper in the foyer, the two younger Halliwell sisters gave the Christmas tree a good look. It was tall enough to almost touch the ceiling and had an even distribution of thick boughs covered in green needles, smelling wonderfully of turpentine.

Paige wrinkled her nose. "It's a little thin, isn't it?" she said, nudging Phoebe with an elbow.

"Oh, absolutely," Phoebe quickly agreed. "Not nearly tall enough either."

Seeing her husband's proud smile fade, Piper grimaced at her sisters and went to kiss him. "Pay no attention to the Jezebels. It's perfect! And we are going to have a perfect Christmas this year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The breathless elf skidded into the workshop and almost ran into the man with a full beard, working on a slab of wood. "Seven Snow wolves have attacked and killed the sentinels," he gasped. "They are heading right for the house!"

The austere man in the long, green coat looked up and frowned. "She's early," he remarked and returned to his carving.

"Do we alert the guards? We must barricade the doors or they will break through." The elf was jumping up and down in agitation.

The toy-maker carefully put down the piece of wood he had been carving and sheathed the knife. "No," he decided. "I don't think so."

"B-b-but, they _killed_!" the elf sputtered. "She is breaking the rules."

"I would say she is just re-inventing them. Winter solstice is tonight; the cycle has nearly come full circle."

"Do you really have to go to her?"

"Yes. It 's how it must be." Dousing the lights, the green-clad toy-maker strode out of the room, but hesitated on the threshold. "I fear this time she may have the upper hand," he muttered. "You know what you have to do, Erin."

The elf paled, but swallowed back his fear and anticipation, and drew himself up. "Yes, I do. I won't let you down, Santa."

Something thumped heavily against the large wooden doors downstairs, making the wood creak.

"I know you won't." The man who was known to many as Santa Claus, Kriss Kringle, or Father Christmas – although he was all of them and neither – smiled a little and his pale blue eyes glittered. "Then I will go down and give them the honorable reception required of us. And as I do my part in this, you will do yours."

Pressing his lips together, the elf stayed in the doorway while the Spirit of Christmas walked alone down the wooden stairs to open the doors. As he pressed down the heavy handles, Erin slipped silently back into the workshop, closed and barred the door carefully, and sneaked across the floor for a quick peek out the window.

The pack of huge wolves had split up to surround the house; two of them were right outside the doors, and one was coming toward him. Shaking with fear, Erin scuttled across the room to the open fireplace. A few dying embers still flickered in there. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he boldly stepped into the hearth and closed his eyes.

The huge body of the winter wolf crashed through the window, sending glass shards and splintered wood into the room. Growling deep in its throat, it sniffed the air and trotted a turn around the workshop, sniffing all corners. It growled at the fireplace, but failing to find anyone there, it left the workshop by easily pushing away the bar from the door, and prowled into the hallways to round up other elves.

In the empty workshop, the dying embers flickered in the cold draft and some soot rustled down from the chimney pipe.

"Paige's not entirely off," Phoebe said as they left the nursery.

Piper's hand remained on the handle a second longer. "Did you have a premonition? Because we were promised no more interference in our personal lives for a good while."

"No." Phoebe shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "But it is winter solstice and evil forces are at their zenith. Perhaps we should keep our eyes open."

"And when did you become such an expert on solstices?"

"Oh, I had reason to check up on… something … I just think we should… you know… be careful."

"Okay, I'll talk to Leo about it. But if he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, that's it. I'm not going off on a wild goose chase for demons this close to Christmas."

Leaving the bathroom, Phoebe saw the sliver of light beneath the attic door and crept up the stairs. Carefully pushing the door ajar, she peeked around the edge. "Piper?" Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her. "What are you doing up here? It's the middle of the night, and… freezing!" Shivering, she pulled her morning robe tighter. As Piper looked up from what she was doing in the old couch, Phoebe could see she had tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, sweetie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She dabbed at the corner of her eye. "Wyatt wet his bed and I had to change the sheets, and then I couldn't go back to sleep. So I thought I would come up here and find some old photo albums; show the boys all the pics of us as little girls, and Grams, and mom…" Her voice trailed away and she gestured vaguely at the box in her lap. "And then I found this…"

Concerned and a little mystified, Phoebe walked over to the couch, grabbed a blanket on the way and curled up on the couch next to her sister. "Let me see." Curious, she peeked into the old shoe box. "Oh…" It was full of pics, lots of them, haphazardly thrown into it. She grabbed a handful and started flipping through them. "Prue's photos?"

"Yeah. I found it in the old trunk over there. I had forgotten about putting them there after she… When Paige moved into her room."

Smiling at the memories, Phoebe sorted through the packet in her hand. "Look, there are lots of Andy here. And…of Prue." She gingerly brushed her fingers over the portrait. "I really miss her."

"Me too. Do you think she and Andy…?"

"Oh, I'm sure they are!" Giving her sister a quick smile, Phoebe grabbed another handful from the box. "Hey, look! That's you and Dan."

"Yeah, the one that got away." Piper laughed a little.

Phoebe gave her a pointed glance. "Regrets, sister?"

"None whatsoever. Let's just not show them to Leo."

Phoebe thumbed the pic. "Have you ever wanted to find out where he is; what happened to him?"

"There were times when I wondered about him," Piper admitted. "When Leo and I broke up, when he had to be an Elder, then I sometimes thought about calling Dan – but no, I would never do that to either of them. Why?"

"Mm, no reason. Just curious." She put it away and held up the next. "Remember that one?"

"Leo." Smiling, Piper took the photo to study closer. "I think Prue took this when we still thought he was a 'handyman'."

"And you were quick to find out just how 'handy' he was."

"Aren't you a fine one to talk?" Piper tried to hide her embarrassment by scoffing, but failed completely as she couldn't help but smile. "Are there any more of him there?"

"I'll look." Phoebe dug into the box, shuffling photos aside, when she suddenly froze in mid-motion. "Cole…?"

"Where?!" Panic rising, Piper looked about and just barely caught herself as she received a strange glance from her sister. "Sorry. Old habit," she amended sheepishly, hoping Phoebe wouldn't suspect anything else.

Phoebe was too preoccupied by her find to notice her sister's near slip of tongue, or faint sigh of relief. Very slowly, the photo was uncovered and picked up as carefully as if she thought it would crumble into dust.

For obvious reasons, Cole harbored a deep dislike for having his picture taken, but she talked him into it a couple of times and Prue had managed to take a couple of really good shots. It was in fact one of the few things Prue had appreciated unreservedly about Cole; he took great pictures. Once, Phoebe had them all framed and hung, but in her effort to purge the manor from any demonic residue after he was vanquished, she had also destroyed anything that reminded her about Cole. Apparently, one escaped.

A little breathless, she stared at the face on the photo. "Cole…" she mouthed.

It was so long ago since she said his name out loud. Even longer since she had seen that sun-glitter smile of his, the one that made his ocean-colored eyes sparkle, making her heart skip a beat. A strange mix of feelings swirled in her stomach, making her vaguely nauseous. "Did you know his mother planned his birth for the winter solstice, to make sure he was born under as much evil influence as possible?" she murmured. Moreover, he had died on this day too, four years ago. She felt uncomfortable for feeling almost guilty remembering that.

"So that's the secret about your extended knowledge about it?" Piper gave her a sharp look.

Phoebe shrugged. "I told you I had a reason to check up on it. I just wanted to make sure there was no way he could use it to return."

"And?"

"I don't know. Other vanquished demons have returned. I have almost been afraid to speak his name out loud for fear that he would somehow… But if he really could, you'd think he would have tried by now." She wasn't sure if she was just relieved, or a tad disappointed too.

Piper regarded her closely. "If he did," she asked, carefully choosing her words. "What would you do?"

"I don't know. Run?" She let go a short laugh. "I haven't thought about it. Actually, I try not to think about him at all. Too many painful memories, I guess." Her voice trailed away as she absentmindedly let her fingers trace the outline of his face. "He did have a beautiful smile, didn't he?" she murmured softly. While she removed her hand, her eyes stayed wistfully on his face.

Piper pursed her lips, weighing the pros and cons, wondering what would be the right thing to do. How much better – or worse – would Phoebe feel from knowing Cole wasn't in Hell but trapped in some limbo by a curse? If she told her that, would she also have to reveal that Cole still loved her so much, he found a way to save her from sharing his fate? "Phoebe…" she began haltingly. "There's something I should have told you a long time ago." She took a deep breath. "Remember when the Elders took away Leo's memory, when I almost died…?" The sudden sound of a baby crying startled her. It was Chris who had woken up, discontent with something. Interrupting herself, Piper looked nervously from the door to Phoebe and back again. "I just…"

"Go ahead!" Phoebe smiled. "We can talk in the morning."

With a grateful smile, Piper hurried out the door, but stopped on the threshold. "Aren't you coming?"

"Right behind you, I'll just put these away." Smiling, she held up the box and started to put the photos back, but as soon as Piper had left the room, her hands slowed down. Pressing her lips together, Phoebe picked up the remaining photograph, to gaze at Cole's face once more. He was smiling at the camera; his blue-green eyes glittering with happiness. She wondered if he was at peace now, or suffering in Hell, and suddenly there was a small, completely unexpected, pang of guilt.

"I never wanted you vanquished," she whispered wretchedly to the portrait. "I just wanted you out of _my_ life, not out of _yours_. Wherever you may be, I hope you have a happy birthday."

Catching herself five minutes later, still gazing at the pic, Phoebe quickly put it back in the box, closed the lid firmly, and ordered herself back to bed.

No, she never thought about Cole. It was much better that way. There were just too many broken faiths and too much guilt there, to be dealt with. After all her losses, she had trusted him to stay and he had left her, disappointed her, and betrayed her trust beyond repair. Now that she finally had restored her faith in love, there was no point in dragging it all up again. It was ancient history, and nothing she wanted to go back to ever again. Because if she did, she might have to admit she might be wrong about him. Then, how would she be able to hold on to what she had convinced herself in order to stay sane?

No, Cole had become evil and that justified her actions.

That night, a cold wind blew through Prescott Street, freezing the puddles and coating the car windows with a fine layer of frost. It rattled the boughs in the gardens outside the old houses, and crept under the thresholds. The draft carried upstairs and swept into the bedrooms where the three witches slept. They shivered a little in their sleep and pulled their duvets closer. No one noticed the frost, forming on the inside of the windows in intricate patterns.

When they woke up in the morning, there was no trace of it.

The Winter Queen's pale face lit up in a frosty smile as Fang and Grim returned with a man they gently but firmly herded forward between them. "You came!" she cried out brightly in greeting, immediately picking up a silvery cup and holding it out toward him. "Some mulled wine? Or would you prefer milk and cookies?"

The man accepted the offered cup. "You are much to kind, Milady," he said – a barely detectable edge to his voice. "Your invitation was such that I could not resist." Warming his hands on the silver goblet, he regarded its contents thoughtfully. "Your home made brew, no doubt."

"No doubt." A feline smile played on her blood red lips. "Please, try it."

"And if I decline?"

A small thunderstorm brewed in her eyes. "Then my wolves will start killing off your elves. Your choice, of course. Think of it as a part of your…" she waved a delicate hand and rolled up her eyes, "…grand design."

The Spirit of Christmas nodded and sipped the red, steaming liquid. "So, to what do I owe this not entirely unexpected honor?"

The Winter Queen studied her guest closely. His eyes were paler than she remembered, but still very blue; ice blue and sharp. The once dark hair had begun to turn gray and his skin had started to wrinkle with age and weariness, but he was still very handsome and dashing. "Let's not stand on protocol, Kriss. You and I go back way too far for that. I've missed you; isn't that reason enough?" She smiled and stepped close enough to put her hands on his arms. "It's been a long time."

Regarding her over the rim of the steaming cup, Kriss slowly extended a hand to push a strand of midnight black hair out of her face. "It's been very long."

The potion was already doing its work; binding his powers, breaking down his resistance to her charms. Slowly his hand crept behind her neck to pull her close into a passionate kiss – a kiss he knew would seal her hold on him until the spell was broken. It was such a sweet way to succumb, he thought.

"Why, Santa," she whispered gleefully as he drew back. "Either you brought me a pocket sized Christmas tree, or you _are_ happy to see me."

"And if that is my reason for coming here; what is yours for bringing me?"

"Oh, same old, same old…" She swept away from him, gliding back up to her ice throne to settle down on the thick fur skin. "I want to prevent you from spreading joy and good will toward men. It so cramps my style."

"I see." He took another, thoughtful sip, and gestured with the cup. "Well, I guess you have to try."

"Not this time, Kriss." She smiled sweetly at him. "This time I plan on making a few changes."

If he was shocked or worried, it didn't show as he merely frowned at her. "You can't change what is already set to happen, Milady. It is simply our task and purpose to play out this legend, and keep the balance from tipping."

"Is it?" Her demure smile turned into a self-satisfied smirk. "Well, I'll tell you something. I'm so tired of doing this old dance over and over. This time the scales _will_ tip; in my favor."

Santa's frown deepened. "The cycle must be allowed to continue. You can't change it."

"Can't I?" Her cold laughter billowed out from her mouth in a cloud of frost. "For years I have patiently planted my ice needles in the hearts of humans, slowly bleeding them of their empathy, freezing their belief in Good and Magic. Tell me, 'Santa'! How many humans out there truly believe in you anymore? With their computers, and high technology, and science, there is no room for the legends or miracles anymore. They have forgotten what Christmas is really all about. They have forgotten about _you._ No one will come to your aid this time."

"You are wrong," Santa said calmly. "There are still those who believe in me and remember me, and they will come to bring back the light."

The Winter Queen gave him a leisurely look. "You mean the Charmed Ones?" she purred, and then smirked at his failure to mask his apprehension. "I have known about them for years, my dear, and I have made very sure they will not interfere."

"What have you done?" Santa Claus took a step forward but faltered in his step, and the Queen's eyes glittered as he stumbled to his knees.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" she said smugly. "Actually, I handed out a couple of early gifts for Christmas. Oh, and I also put a little extra into that mulled wine," she added. "I wanted to make sure you didn't leave the party too soon. After all, you wouldn't want to miss any of the entertainment."

She pointed to an oval surface on the wall where the ice was so polished it was clearer than crystal. At her gesture, it begun to shimmer like an aurora borealis. The colors merged and blended, and slowly a picture took shape, showing the interior of Santa's house at the North Pole. Five Snow wolves, tongues lolling, were gathered just inside the doors. In a corner, a number of frightened elves huddled.

"Garm, you may commence according to plan," the Queen ordered.

As one, the wolves rose and advanced on their captives.

"No!" Santa gasped from the floor. "What are you doing? You can't…"

"Oh, but I can!" Imperiously, she glared at him. "This is the Christmas when _my_ wish will come true – and those who say Santa doesn't exist will finally be right." Laughing, she turned back to watch the carnage in her ice mirror.

"No!" Piper thrust out both her arms in a gesture of finality. "I am not doing it. I am sick and tired of being taken for granted in this house. I have one house, two little boys and P3 to take care of, and I have one husband and two sisters, who could offer to help once in a while."

The image in the mirror gestured back, looking equally decisive. Sighing, Piper turned back to the half-cleaned, not yet decorated house, and the groceries in the kitchen, waiting to be turned into Christmas dinner.

And then there was the club…

The accountant had come by today to go through the books, and while they weren't doing poorly, they couldn't afford to close for the holidays. It would be such a disappointment for everyone – herself included – but if she prepared all that could be prepared, and just saved the last details for Christmas Day, she might just be able to swing both. After all, she still had two days left to do it in.

Piper sighed again. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to do it, she was even quite proud of her work, and knowing how grateful her family would be, helped a lot. Only, sometimes a little help offered, without having to ask for it, would be nice.

Halfway through her preparations, the phone rang.

" _Piper, it's me! You can never guess what I will be doing!"_ Phoebe was shouting into the receiver at her end, making her sister wince.

"So it wouldn't be coming home early to help me clean and cook, because I would never guess that."

Phoebe didn't listen. _"MGMishostingabigChristmasshowonTVwiththeirstars andatalkshow,andpeoplewillbeabletocallin,andtheywantmetobeinapanelgivin'advicetolonely-people,"_ she blurted out without stopping to breathe. _"Isn't it fantastic, Piper?! I'm going to_ _Hollywood_ _! Ohmygod! I don't know what to wear!"_

"Okay, okay, calm down! I thought you were done with TV-shows after the last time."

" _Yeah, well, this is different, because you know what else? I said I couldn't come unless my family got to come, so we are_ _all_ _going!"_

"Wait…? We are... _what_? When?"

" _Christmas! We get to spend the entire holiday in Hollywood. I've got to call Paige."_

"Phoebe, wait! What do you mean 'Christmas'? We can't go on Christmas. _I_ can't go on Christmas."

Phoebe's breathless joy abated in the other end of the line. _"What_ _do you mean you can't go?"_

"We were supposed to have a family Christmas…"

" _We will still have that, but in Hollywood."_

"Yes, but I have to keep P3 open on Christmas and… I can't do that from Hollywood."

" _What?"_

"I'm sorry, but I _have_ to, and I am trying to juggle having Christmas with you guys anyway…" Piper looked around at the messy kitchen and Chris happily munching cookie batter, and she thought thank God, Leo had taken Wyatt with him downtown to watch the decorations. "Can't you just fly down to tape the show and come back?"

There was a moment's silence _"It's a six hour, live show, Piper, and it airs on Christmas Day. I can't answer questions before people make them, and they will be allowed to call all through the show. It's the chance of a lifetime. I_ _have_ _to go."_

Piper took a deep breath. "Of course you do. Look, I have to get cookies out of the oven; can we talk about this when you get home?" Without waiting for Phoebe's answer, she hung up, removed Chris from the table, and went to rescue the cookies out of the oven. "What morons host a live show for six hours on Christmas Day?" she grumbled as she shoved another baking sheet into the oven. Ignoring the sting of guilt for having the club open, she started on a new batch of cookies.

Then the phone rang again, and annoyed, she snatched it up. "Phoebe, I'm really happy for you, but…"

" _It's Paige. Guess what!"_

"I'd rather not."

" _I've solved our Christmas problem."_

"You have?"

" _Yes! Billie just called. She has invited us to spend the holiday with her in New York."_

"New York? And how are we supposed to arrange for flight tickets two days before Christmas?"

" _Ever heard of orbing? I have always wanted to go to New York! Isn't it great?"_

"Terrific! Paige, I… You haven't talked to Phoebe yet, have you?"

" _No."_

"I thought so." Piper sighed again, a bit more strained this time. "We have to talk about this toni... Chris, _no_!" Dropping the cordless, she ran over and caught the screaming two year old, who had burnt his hand on the hot sheet. "Damn it! It's alright, sweetie." Flushing his hand in cold water, she did her best to hold the squirming child in her arms, when the smoke alarm went off.

"What the…?" Looking around wildly, she saw the smoke from the stove and realized that at least one batch of Christmas cookies had gone to waste as smoke was pouring out of the oven door. With Chris under one arm, screaming his head off, she tried to get the batch of burnt cookies out without causing more damage to either. However, with Chris flaying his arms frantically, she tipped the entire batch onto the floor where they scattered in a million, sooty crumbles, while the smoke alarm and Chris tried to drown each other out.

" _ **Enough already!**_ "

The smoke alarm exploded in a shower of sparks, and fell silent – as did Chris out of pure shock.

Ignoring the mess, Piper got some Aloe gel from the cupboard to treat the scald, and went to sit with Chris in the sunroom. "It's alright," she told herself. "It's alright, because this is what happens in normal families, leading normal lives, because these things happen to make… normal lives into _lives_." Applying the cool balm seemed to have a soothing effect on Chris. He was only sobbing quietly now. "You know what else is okay?" Piper said and dried away his tears. "No demons or magical beings are going to hassle us this Christmas. The only thing magic coming to visit this house, will be Santa Cl… _What the…?"_

There was a terrible ruckus from the chimney. Soot rained down the pipe and then something large thudded down on to the hearth in a cloud of ashes, coughing and wheezing. Crawling out, a gnome-like being dragged what was left of last night's fire out of the fireplace, onto the recently scrubbed floor.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

The sooty, bearded face wrinkled up in a look of utter surprise as he realized that while he could move his head; his body was frozen in place. Letting his quizzical gaze travel up the pair of legs in front of him, he eventually reached Piper's stern face. "Miss Piper Halliwell?" he croaked.

" _Mrs_." Piper stared down at him. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Erin, one of Santa's elves, and I apologize for my clumsy entrance…"

"Do you now?" Lowering her hand, she shifted Chris to her other arm, but made no effort to unfreeze the little man on the floor.

"Yes… Santa never makes a mess like this in a chimney… although he is in one… mess I mean. Would you mind… unfreezing me, miss… Mrs. Halliwell?"

"Yes, I would. You still haven't told me what you want, why you're here, or whether or not you want to kill me and or my family."

The elf made big eyes. "Oh, I mean absolutely no harm. I'm here to fetch the Charmed Ones' help."

"'Fetch'?" Feeling the elf didn't present any greater threat, Piper unfroze him. "Stay!"

Erin picked himself up on his feet, but stayed obediently where he was. "You have to come with me to fight with the Winter Queen and her wolf army."

"I thought you said you meant us no harm. Fighting wolves sounds _pretty_ harmful to me." She tried to put Chris down, but he clung stubbornly to her.

"Yes, but I promised to enlist the most powerful, good witches there are to help save Christmas."

"And that help would be needed…when, exactly?"

Erin mistook Piper's bright smile for a positive response. "Oh, you must come with me to the North Pole at once."

"North Pole?" Piper briefly closed her eyes. "Okay, first of all, we're off duty. Secondly, I am booked solid for the holidays anyway, and frankly, I'm already sick and tired of the entire _season_. It only brings out the worst in people, so why would I even _want_ to save Christmas?"

"But…you _must_ … You're the _Charmed Ones_!" The elf cowered under Piper's sudden glare.

"The answer is no. I advise you to go look for help elsewhere, because we are just not available for saving the world anymore." With that, she swung away to leave.

"But… but…Santa needs your help!" Erin started after her but stopped abruptly as Piper swung back. "It's imperative that the Spirit of Christmas returns. People _need_ to believe there is still good in the world."

"I Don't _Care_." The remnants of a log that had rolled out of the fireplace, exploded with an unexpected loud bang, startling Chris back into tears. "Now look, what the mean elf made mommy do."

Bewildered and confused, Erin backed into the fireplace. "She's already gotten to you," he moaned.

Piper glared at him. "Don't let the damper hit you on your way out."

With a mournful look, the elf closed his eyes and disappeared up the chimney.

At a total loss for what to do, Erin leaned back against the chimney. This was not supposed to happen! If the Charmed Ones wouldn't help, where would he find someone powerful enough who would? He didn't have much time either. If the Winter Queen wasn't defeated before midnight Christmas Eve, eternal winter would fall over the minds of men, and evil would rule the world for a hundred years.

Digging in his pocket, Erin fished out a handful of what looked like snowflakes. He tossed them in his hand a couple of times, as if he contemplated their weight, then he tossed them up high in the air. "Show me where I can find what I seek!"

The snowflakes whirled in the air, slowly swirling toward the roof-tiles beneath his feet, where they landed in an intricate pattern. Erin frowned at it. "That can't be right," he muttered, scooped up the flakes and repeated the procedure. When he had gained the same result three times, he gave up. Putting the snowflakes back in his pocket, Erin took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," he said, closed his eyes, and disappeared in a puff of snow.

"Piper? We're home." When no one answered, Leo removed Wyatt's jacket and shoes, and went looking for his wife. Seeing the mess in the empty kitchen, he worriedly called out again and started searching the house. In the sunroom he found Piper and Chris. "Piper? Are you okay?"

"I am now. Chris isn't. Do you think you could call Paige to come and heal his burn?"

Leo looked at the red, blistering hand, and then at the disaster area around the fire place, and frowned worriedly. "No demons, I hope."

"Just a hellish day. If you could take Chris, I'll go and clean up the kitchen. Oh, and we need a new smoke alarm."

Puzzled, Leo cradled his youngest son. "Maybe I have some news to cheer you up with then. I ran into your dad today. He wondered if we wanted to join him for Christmas. Apparently, he won the lottery for using the company's big cabin in Aspen, and he said we could all join him. I think it would be a great idea and the boys would love a white Christmas."

"Isn't that just swell," Piper said blankly and disappeared into the kitchen.

The atmosphere was – to put it mildly – tense.

Paige had healed Chris's hand and the two boys were happily playing on the floor, while their parents and aunts gathered around the table. Piper was eerily calm and collected, which had at least Phoebe very apprehensive.

"We can't be everywhere," the eldest Halliwell was saying. "Either we choose one, or we split up."

"But you just said you can't close P3," Phoebe pointed out. "There's not much choice in that."

"Yes, there is. You decide what _you_ want to do and where _you_ want to be, and I will be at the club. It's as simple as pie."

"I don't understand," Paige burst out. "Yesterday you were all mushy about an old-fashioned, family Christmas, and now you want to skip it all together?"

"I don't want to 'skip it'" Piper said, eyes on her sons. "I just don't see the point in everyone being miserable on Christmas Eve. No matter what we decide on, I still have to stay here and keep the club open, and you would be here staring at each other, all wishing you were someplace else."

"But we wouldn't be sitting here," Phoebe assured her. "We would be helping you out at P3, and we'd still get to celebrate Christmas together."

"Not Wyatt and Chris. And someone will have to stay with them." Piper took a deep breath. "Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do here, but I've made up my mind and I am not going to ruin everybody's Christmas. I _want_ you to go. Leo, take the boys to dad and give them a white Christmas! Paige, go to New York and hug Billie from me! Phoebe, _please_ go to Hollywood and be in a big show. It's what you've dreamt about all your life."

Her husband and sisters shared a long, reluctant look.

"But what about you?" Leo finally said.

"I have booked up a big party who wants a 'Christmas free' Christmas, and to tell you the truth; I'm looking forward to it. With the lot of you out of the house, I can plan this in peace and quiet and I won't have a nervous breakdown because I have to do two Christmas parties. Frankly? I'm sick and tired of Christmas right now."

There was another very long silence.

"Are you really sure about this?" Phoebe finally said.

"Consider this my Christmas gift to all of you, and we can all get together for New Year's Eve instead. Okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erin opened his eyes, and then he opened his eyes wide. He was standing in a wintry forest of snow-covered conifers, a bright full moon overhead, making the snow glitter as if all the stars of heaven were mirrored in it. In the clearing beyond the cove he was standing in, he could discern a small cottage with smoke rising lazily from the chimney, and candles flickering in the windows. It wasn't quite what he had expected to find, and taking a steadying breath, he started forward, hesitantly heading for the door, when something knocked him over from behind.

The snow was soft and cold as it broke his fall and filled his face. Frightened, he pushed over on his back and found himself staring up into the jaws of a large wolf.

The wolf was staring down at him with amber eyes, and for a moment, Erin feared one of the Winter Queen's white, Snow wolves had caught him. Then he realized that this wolf – although quite big – was smaller, dark gray, and hadn't torn him to shreds; so perhaps not. That insight was only marginally relieving, as the wolf was still standing over him, showing sharp teeth in a faint but unmistakable snarl.

"Don't move!" it growled in a guttural voice and Erin blinked in surprise as he realized that it had spoken.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he croaked meekly, since it seemed wise to agree with anything with sharp teeth that was standing over you.

"Tes!" A voice called. "What are you doing?"

Erin started to look around but froze as the wolf growled again. "I said; 'don't move'!"

"Tes?" The voice had come very close and a blue moon-shadow fell over Erin as the owner of the voice stepped up through the snow. Too afraid to turn his head, the elf glanced up to his left. There were a pair of winter boots, and the boots had legs in them that disappeared up under a thick coat. On top of the coat, there was a head, but a hood was covering it and since the man stood with the moon behind him, his face was lost in black shadows. "Now, what have we got here?"

"We have a gnome," the wolf growled, not taking her eyes off Erin. "A _live_ one."

"Interesting." The man lifted a hand to scratch the stubble on his chin "Technically, that's not possible."

"I'm not a gnome!" Erin objected shakily, too offended to keep quiet. "I'm one of Santa's elves." He tried to draw himself up to his full three feet while lying in the snow.

The man removed the hood to reveal a handsome, if scruffy visage beneath dark, shortcropped hair. A pair of intense blue-green eyes was fixing the elf with keen interest. "An elf?" he said with mild incredulity. "Well, that explains _how_ you can be here, but not _why._ I didn't know Santa delivered to limbo."

"Shows how much you know then!" Erin scoffed. "I'm Erin, and I already know who you are. You are the one they used to call Belthazor or Cole Turner. Correct?"

"What's left of him," Cole admitted, wondering where this would go. "Then I guess you know why I am here too."

"I do." Erin made to get up, but the wolf made no sign of letting him. "Can I at least sit up?"

Cole nodded once and Tes backed off just enough to let the elf sit. In a huff, Erin slapped the snow from his gray, wooly cap, and brushed it off his beard.

"So, why would a Santa's elf want to come to this godforsaken place? Lost the Christmas spirit?" He grinned.

"As a matter fact; yes," Erin quipped back snappishly. "This will probably surprise you as much as it did me, but I have come for your help. The Winter Queen is about to destroy the Spirit of Christmas. Unless someone, who still believes in the message of Christmas, comes to his aid, Santa won't ride his sleigh on Christmas Night, and then winter will rule the hearts of men for a very long time."

"I know the legend. What has all that got to do with me?"

"This time it's for real. Since I was led here in my search, you are obviously the one I seek."

Cole shrugged non-committaly. "Obviously you have me confused for someone who actually gives a damn." The dry amusement in his eyes faded into a more set look. "If you want to save the world, I recommend you go to the Charmed Ones. They're pretty good at it when they don't get too preoccupied with themselves."

The elf gave him a desperate look. "I have already been to them, but they turned me down."

"There you are then." Unexpectedly, he signaled the wolf to stand down, and turned away. "Come inside if you want to talk." Without stopping to see if the elf would follow, Cole strode through the snow toward the cottage.

Disheartened, but not about to give up, Erin scrambled to his feet and hurried after, closely followed by the wolf, who didn't intend to take her eyes off him.

The insides of the cottage were sparsely furnished. There was an armchair in front of the fireplace, a trestle table, a bookshelf crammed with books, and a bed with a couple of blankets thrown across it. There was no electricity – candles and an oil lamp in the ceiling provided light.

"Sorry for the mess," Cole said, shrugging out of his coat. "I'm the only one who lives here – well, maybe 'live' is stretching it. Point is, I wasn't expecting company." He gestured vaguely and a chair appeared. "Have a seat?"

A bit unnerved, Erin sat down. The wolf curled up in front of the fire to watch him while Cole leaned against the fireplace.

"The snow," the elf said carefully. "It isn't real, is it?"

Cole's eyes narrowed. "What makes you ask?"

"I was full of it, it should have made a wet track inside the door, but my feet are dry and so is the floor and it isn't cold in here."

"You have a sharp eye for details. No, it's not real, and neither is this house or anything in it, but the original setting is rather… _drab_ , so I created my own surroundings." He waved in the general direction of the door. "It gives me something to do. I'd offer you something to drink, but it wouldn't be any more real than anything else here, so…" He shrugged in what could be interpreted as either indifference or apology.

"So the wolf isn't real either?" The elf gave the animal a hopeful look.

"Oh, she's real enough. I happened to find her half dead in a different plane. I brought her with me to heal, and now she doesn't want to leave."

"But she speaks."

"So do you," Tes said sharply.

"Um, yes… Good point, good point."

"So tell me," Cole said, saving Erin to find a way out of an uncomfortable silence. "What did you do to make the Charmed Ones decline an opportunity to rid the world of evil?"

"I didn't do anything. I just appeared and told the witch called Piper she must help…"

"Excuse me?" Cole gave him a look of incredulity. "You dropped in unannounced on _Piper_ and _told_ her she _must_ help you? No wonder she threw you out. Even I know better than that," he chuckled.

Erin shifted on his chair. "It's their duty to…"

"Their _duty_?" The chuckle turned into laughter. "Oh, I do hope you didn't lay that one on her." Then his temper switched suddenly, and grew impatient instead. "If you're looking for someone to help you persuade the Charmed Ones, you've come to the wrong place. They'd have to be near death before they'd listen to me – literally."

"Death may well be the case, unless you come with me," the elf stated gravely. "The Winter Queen will make sure they don't interfere with her plans. She has already put them under a spell to chill their hearts."

"Assuming for a moment that I wanted to help you, I don't see how. I'm stuck in limbo, in case you haven't noticed," Cole sneered. "If I'm your best bet, you're in serious trouble. What am I supposed to do? 'Scrooge' the Charmed Ones? Actually," he smirked. "I would be an excellent Marley."

"A tortured spirit, fettered by his sins? Seems to me you are dragging around more guilt than you can be held accountable of."

Shoulders sagging, Cole slumped down in the armchair to stare at the flickering flames in the fireplace. "I've done nothing but evil in my life. Why do you think I am here?" He scoffed a little and a bitter grimace distorted his face. "Even when I tried doing something good it ended up bad." On the armrests, his hands balled into fists. "Bottom line? Go back to the North Pole! I stopped saving their ass when I was stuck in this limbo."

"But not their hearts, I believe?" Grinning, the elf gave him a knowing look. "Being here didn't stop you from saving Phoebe from a fate worse than death, did it? Saved her sister and brother-in-law in the process too, I believe."

Cole snapped up his head. "How can you know about that?" he asked sharply. "What did Piper tell you?"

"Nothing. She didn't have to. All acts of true love are known to the Spirit of Christmas." Chuckling at Cole's askance look, Erin picked up a familiar tune. _"'…he's writing a list, checking it twice_ , _he's gonna find out who's naughty or nice…_ ' Humans are not altogether wrong about that part, you know. And what Santa knows, his elves know." Ignoring Tes' watchful eye, Erin jumped out of the chair, and walked over to the bookshelf to pick up a framed photograph. "I know what you did for the sake of love, how much you sacrificed – repeatedly – to keep Phoebe safe. Even when The Source had full possession of you, even when all was lost to you, you still managed acts of true love." He thumbed the picture thoughtfully, and held it up to Cole. "If saving Christmas isn't in your interest, maybe saving your love is."

Slowly, Cole reached out to take the picture of a smiling Phoebe, from the elf, and gazed silently at it, a finger gently tracing the outline of her face.

 _Phoebe…_

"Loving Phoebe was the one good thing I ever did in my life," he whispered.

Erin nodded. "Sometimes one thing is enough."

"Enough for what?" With an irritated gesture, he put the picture down. "Being trapped in limbo?"

The elf winked. "Enough for a wish."

Paige shivered and tried to buffet her arms to her sides to keep warm in the freezing cold wind.

Phoebe had told her all about how Time's Square was bright as Heaven with all kinds of Christmas decorations, but she had neglected to tell her that it was also cold as hell. And, stupid, stupid, she had totally neglected to take into account that New York wasn't San Francisco, and forgotten to bring really warm clothes.

Then again; Billie had promised to pick her up at 5 p.m. sharp, and she had been here since 4.45. Paige glanced up at the clock on top of the building next to her. It said 6.15 p.m.. "I'm sure we agreed on the 23:rd," she muttered and tried jumping up and down to stomp some feeling into her toes.

A good guess would have it that Billie had been held up in traffic, but why didn't she call? She could always try to orb to her, but with all these people around, magic was liable to be exposed. Not that anyone paid her much attention. They just hurried past her in a rush for getting all their errands done before Christmas. She had tried to stop a couple to ask for directions to a nearby coffee shop or something, but they had just stared at her and hurried on.

Oh, well, she thought. Once Billie did arrive, they would have lots of fun. She hadn't told Piper or Phoebe anything, but truth to tell, she felt that a family Christmas wasn't on the top of her list this year. Sure, it was fun with the kids, but going out to party was more fun – and if the Big Apple wasn't the place to party, then what would be? Besides, she had seen too many disastrous 'family' Christmases back when she worked with the Social Services. How many times hadn't she been called in during the Christmas holidays, when the cops had taken kids into custody, because their parents – if present at all – were wasted on booze or drugs, or both? Sometimes they were beaten up, sometimes worse… Paige shivered again, but not from the cold. If there was anything worse than child abuse, it would be child abuse on Christmas Eve.

No, after the magnificent failure to throw a party for the Orphanage, she was quite happy to be out of the San Francisco Christmas spirit this year. And if Billie would just come _now_ , she wouldn't have to be so annoyed with the New York Christmas spirit either.

"Paige Matthews?" a hoarse voice called behind her.

"Yes?" Turning around, she saw that it came from a Yellow Cab that had pulled up by the curb. "How do you know my name?"

The cab driver grinned. "I don't. But a Billie Jenkins asked me to drive here and look for, and I quote; 'a pale, young woman, with dark hair, a suitcase, and not enough clothes for New York in December.' You fit the bill, sweetheart."

Paige hesitated, but only for a second. After all, only Billie knew she would be here, and the cab driver looked like any other Greek cab driver she had ever seen. Besides, standing out here in the cold could prove more dangerous to her health. If he tried anything, she could always use a little magic. Bold by decision, Paige stepped up to the cab and grabbed the back door handle. "Assuming Billie didn't just want you to look for me, can I get in? Because I've almost frozen my butt off, waiting for her."

"Hop in, sweetheart!" He gestured with his thumb, and Paige gratefully stepped inside, hauling her suitcase with her. "I am supposed to inform you that your friend has been held up, and that I'm to drive you to your hotel. Okay?" Not waiting for an answer, he shifted the gear into 'drive' and slid back into the steady stream of traffic.

"I suppose." Paige rubbed her hands to get some warmth back into them. "I just thought I was to stay with her."

"Yeah, see I wouldn't know anything about that, but by the sound of it, she had a full house already. Anyway, she said she would meet you tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay…" Feeling a little robbed of her expectations, Paige told herself that this was so typical for a girl Billie's age. Most likely, she had a party with friends who had just dropped by, but it still hurt a bit that she wasn't invited. "I still don't understand why she didn't call me," she complained. "I've been waiting for over an hour."

"Is your cell phone on?" the cabby asked innocently. "Because she mentioned she couldn't reach you."

"Of course it is!" Paige pulled it out of her pocket to prove it, and remembered as she did that the cell sometimes switched itself off when she orbed longer distances. "Oh, no…" she sighed.

The cab driver grinned in the rear view mirror. "There you have it then, ma'am."

"So what do I do now? I mean I don't know anyone here, or where to go. We were supposed to have dinner and she would show me around town."

"Well, I can tell you of a couple of good restaurants, show you the sights, if…" he winked "…you hire me for the ride."

"If you can take me to a good place to eat, I'll even buy you a dinner," Paige laughed, happy to at last have found a person in possession of some kind of Christmas spirit. "The hotel can wait. I'm starving."

"Okay, a restaurant it is then. Just sit back, ma'am, it will be a while in this traffic, but I'll take you there safely."

"Thank you." Satisfied with the way she was handling herself in New York, Paige leaned back against the soft seat and let the many lights pass her by. The cab was cozy and warm, and soon she was feeling drowsy. 'I'll just close my eyes five minutes', she thought. 'Not go to sleep or anything. Just rest before dinner.'

The driver glanced in his rear view mirror and smiled as Paige's head lolled to the side. "Sweet dreams, ma'am," he said. "I'll be sure to wake you up when we get there."

Piper looked around and was rather pleased. P3 was void of anything even remotely Christmas; the party that hired it would be pleased. Part of her did miss the decorations – Phoebe had put so much effort into it – but at the same time it was liberating to be free of them. No pressure, no expectations of how a Christmas should be.

She sent a guilty thought to the tree at home, still undecorated, and to Leo and her sons. She would miss them very much, but they were probably having the time of their lives and this party would bring in so much money, maybe she could keep the club closed for a couple of days after, and go up to be with them.

There was a knock on the door, and Piper wiped her hands quickly and went up the stairs to let the man, who had been her contact, inside for inspection.

Outside the door a well-dressed, elderly gentleman stood, holding a silver-knobbed cane. His dark gray suit was most certainly from Armani, and went extremely well with his graying hair and clear, blue eyes. His entire appearance was such, that Piper felt like she was in the presence of some benevolent and wealthy benefactor.

The moment she opened the door he swept off his hat, bowed and kissed her hand. "Mrs. Halliwell, I presume?" he said and smiled pleasantly.

Completely charmed, Piper couldn't help but smile back. "You must be Mr. Cherrytree then. Welcome to P3. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Supporting himself heavily on his cane as his left leg seemed to drag a bit, he made his way down the staircase, with Piper following behind. Halfway down he stopped to catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cherrytree?"

"Yes, yes, thank you. It's just my leg. I like to tell people it's a war wound, but truth is it's not half as heroic." He rubbed his thigh a little. "I was run down by a young man on a motorbike." Before he continued his ascent into the club, he took a quick survey from the stairs.. "Aahh, I like what you have done here, Mrs. Halliwell. It's a wintry decoration, but nothing that says 'Christmas'."

"Thank you. I've arranged for sushi and sashimi, as well as the canapés, as you required, but I couldn't get a band on such short notice. I do have a great selection of jazz music on CD though, that you might want to check out."

While she showed Mr. Cherrytree the arrangements, Piper got increasingly more comfortable in his company. He didn't just listen to her – he paid attention. He asked relevant questions, expressed gratitude for her efforts, and showed sincere appreciation for her work, all of which made her feel generally good about herself. After a while, she felt like she was talking to a dear uncle.

"Well, this has been most reassuring," Mr. Cherrytree eventually said, putting his gloves and hat back on. "I must go now, but you've done an excellent job, Mrs. Halliwell. I am confident this non-Christmas party will be our best ever."

"We aim to please." Piper smiled. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Cherrytree?"

"You want to know why we are doing this?" He smiled and winked. "Don't look embarrassed! I am quite used to getting that question. You see, we are so tired of the concept. The entire thing is nothing but a big reason for the stores to make more money, and the so-called charity organizations to beg for extra donations. People become obsessed with buying things no one wants anyway, visiting relatives you can't stand, and getting worked out for what? It's all humbug if you ask me."

To her own surprise, Piper found that she couldn't quite argue with him. "I can't say that I share your point of view entirely," she managed as she followed him to the stairs. "But you certainly have a point."

"I know I do." Waving his cane to underline his statement, Mr. Cherrytree started up the stairs, but without the extra support, his foot didn't quite get all the way up and the toe snagged on the edge of the first step. As he flailed to catch his balance, the cane swung back in an arc. Before Piper could react to either freeze or duck, the hard wood hit her across the temple, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Oh, dear!" Mr. Cherrytree, exclaimed, kneeling by her side. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Halliwell. Are you alright?"

Blurry eyed and dizzy, Piper tried to sit up. "My head…" she groaned, gingerly touching the sore spot, and noted the blood on her fingers. "I… I don't think so."

Mr. Cherrytree helped her to a chair. "That was a nasty blow I gave you. I am terribly sorry. Can I drive you to the nearest hospital?"

"Hosp… No, thank you, I'll be fine if I just get home." And can call Paige to heal me, she thought.

"But you can't drive in your condition," the contrite gentleman objected.

"I'll be fine in a cab."

"No, absolutely out of the question. I have a Bentley with a driver outside. If you don't want to go to a hospital, I insist on driving you home, Mrs. Halliwell. It's the least I can do."

Her head hurting too much to get into an argument, Piper succumbed to the idea of riding a luxurious car rather than a cab through the Christmas traffic stockings. A call on his cell phone, and Mr. Cherrytree's chauffeur came to help them both up the stairs, and into the car.

It was a very nice car indeed. Piper was laid out in her back on the skin-clad back seat, while the two men took the front seat, and soon the Bentley rolled softly through the streets of San Francisco. The purring engine, and the flickering lights through the windows made her sleepy, and she closed her eyes to shut them out. Drowsily, she reflected that she shouldn't fall asleep in case she had a concussion, but she just couldn't seem to open her eyes again.

Almost asleep, it occurred to Piper that they didn't know where she lived. But she was too dizzy to react on that thought, and then she drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't believe you," Cole snapped angrily. "A _wish_ would free me from this non-existence?" The mere hint that there could be an easy way out of here, had him shaking

with anger, because raising such hopes was nothing but foolish, wishful thinking, and nothing that would make this any easier.

"Not exactly," Erin clarified. "You wouldn't escape permanently. The power of Christmas will give you until midnight between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"And if I save Christmas, then what?"

The elf gave him an apologetic look. "I'm afraid that regardless of what you do… Um, know what happened to Cinderella?"

"I see," he muttered, eyes narrowing. "So I get to save the day, and all I get out of it is… _this_?" He scoffed and turned back to staring out the window. "Been there, done that. Thanks, but I think I'll pass on honor and glory this time."

Erin regarded him quizzically. "And if that decision means Phoebe will die very soon?"

Unable to help himself, Cole swung around and the blue-green eyes flashed as they were trained on the elf. "What do you mean by that?"

"Unless you help save Christmas, all your efforts on her behalf have been for nothing. The Winter Queen will freeze her heart and use her for her own dark purposes. Your pretty little witch will be turned into an evil, cold-hearted being; a wraith serving the needs of the Winter Queen, until she grows tired of her and kill her for the fun of it."

Eyes screwed tightly shut, Cole felt his nails bite into the windowsill. If Phoebe died... Leaning heavily on both arms, he stared out into the glittering midwinter night. "You have no idea what you're asking me. Do you know what I went through before I came to accept my fate the first time? To go back… to be _alive_ again… to see her, maybe even talk to her…only to return here…" He gestured vaguely at his surroundings. "I can't go through that again." Nevertheless, he couldn't let Phoebe die without at least trying to help her. "This wish-making," he said after some thought. "How does it work?"

Erin brightened a little. "You can make any wish that comes from your heart."

"And there will be no repercussions for personal gain?"

"None. You can wish for yourself, as long as it isn't a selfish wish, if you know what I mean." Erin winked at him. "Are you ready to make your wish?"

"Yes," he said slowly, still thinking it over. It would deprive him of a chance to get out of here, but it would be for the best of them all. "I wish for Phoebe to be safe."

Erin gazed silently at him. "Are you sure?" he finally asked, stroking his beard. "I should warn you to choose you wishes carefully. The manner in which your wish is granted may not always be what you expect."

Tiny warning bells were ringing that he was heading in the wrong direction, but he had made his decision. "That's my wish – straight from the heart. Take it or leave it!"

"Very well," Erin said and dipped his hand into his pocket. "Then wish it with all your heart, and speak the words."

Suddenly very apprehensive, Cole found himself in a spot he hadn't counted on, but it was too late to back down. Hands balling into fists again, he took a deep breath and concentrated. "I wish," he said, glaring defiantly at the elf. "I wish that Phoebe will be kept safe."

As he spoke, the elf tossed a handful of glittering snowflakes up in the air to rain down over him. It glittered and twinkled, like he was standing in a cloud of stars, swirling up and around him.

"What's happening?" he breathed as he felt himself being tugged away. "What did you do?"

"Your wish is coming true," the elf said, his voice oddly distorted and far away.

"It wasn't _supposed_ to bring me back!"

"I warned you about choosing your wish with care," Erin's voice was almost inaudible. "You wanted Phoebe safe – well, apparently, you are the only one who can save her."

"No!" Cole yelled, trying to fight it, but the wish was whisking him away like a snowflake in the wind.

" _Cole_!" Tes leapt across the floor, into the swirling glitter and then they were both gone.

Alone in the disintegrating cabin, Erin thoughtfully stroked his beard. "Good luck, Cole," he muttered. "I hope you use your wish well and save Christmas for us."

A cold wind found its way through the rapidly disappearing walls, and blew out the fire. Quickly, before the entire place was gone, the elf scuttled into the fireplace, closed his eyes and disappeared up the chimney.

There was a palpable _shift_ , and then he wasn't standing in his log cabin, but in the old attic of the Halliwell manor.

"What the hell have you done!?" he roared, but there was no elf to answer that, only Tes, cowering at his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want to be left behind."

"It's okay, Tes. I'm glad _you_ 're here. I'm just not happy to be _here_." Frustrated, he swung around to slap his hand against the wall – noting immediately that he felt the pain in his palm. Not much, just a lot more than he had become used to the past couple of years. Pulse quickening in time with his breath, Cole looked at his hands and swallowed back. "I'm alive," he whispered, not knowing if it was cause for cheer or fear.

Then he stiffened and inhaled sharply as he realized that he might not be alone in the house and if he was real he could be both seen and heard. Instinctively, he reached out with his senses, and while he didn't feel any one else's presence, he found that he apparently had some powers to go. Pursing his lips, he tried a short shimmer across the room, and had no problems at all. "Okay," he said, calculating his options. "I'm not entirely helpless then."

"So what are you going to do?" Tes asked. "Save Christmas or save Phoebe?"

"I don't know. Neither?" Heaving a sigh, he went to sit on the couch to try to figure things out. "Maybe it's the same thing?"

"And the Winter Queen?"

"Definitely not! Whatever happens, I am _not_ going to seek out that cold bitch. Let the Charmed Ones deal with her." He glanced down at the wolf. "What are you looking at?"

"A fool?"

Cole scowled at her. "I was for listening to that meddling elf," he muttered, drumming his fingers on the armrest. His eyes fell on a shoebox, sitting on the couch, and grateful for any distraction he flipped off the lid, raising an eyebrow as he saw its content. Mildly curious and oddly intrigued, Cole reached down and picked up the photo in the top of the pile. It was one of him, smiling at the camera. He turned it over, but the other side was nothing but empty, white paper.

Shifting hands, he shuffled around until he found one of Phoebe. Judging by the blond hair, falling in soft curls around her heart shaped face, he deduced it must have been taken at least six years ago. It made him remember that first night he had set eyes on her. She had swung around and…. Putting the lid back on the box, Cole pocketed the pic of Phoebe.

"Damn it!" he muttered, leaning forward. "What am I supposed to do in 24 hours without any preparations whatsoever?"

If a wolf could look smug, Tes was doing it. "Improvise?"

Cole let go a sound somewhere between a scoff and a short laugh. "Well, since I'm here anyway, I guess I could take a look at what's going on." Pushing off from the couch, he stood back up and caught Tes' gaze... "But I'm _not_ talking to Phoebe," he stated off her look.

Beckoning the wolf to follow, he started for the door, but hesitated in his step as he passed the Book of Shadows on its stand. Sucking in his upper lip, he slowly reached out toward it, but before he could touch it, he closed his fingers again and pulled his arm back. With no explanation for the wondering wolf, he left it and walked out the door.

The manor was empty, just as he had sensed it was. With a very peculiar feeling, he opened the doors to all the bedrooms on the second floor. In Phoebe's room he lingered just for a little while longer, before he quietly closed the door again and went downstairs.

There was an undecorated tree in the foyer and a bag of old toys. He picked up a worn teddy bear and turned it over. Stuffing fell out where one leg was dangling. Frowning, he put it back, and drifted into the kitchen. For a household of six, it was depressingly empty. Suddenly feeling hungry – for the first time since before he was vanquished – Cole gave in to the urge of tasting food again, and scavenged for something to eat.

 _Knowing Piper, there's bound to be lots of food this close to Christmas._

But he was gravely disappointed. The most he could find was some cookies and a frozen turkey. Settling for a handful of the Christmas cookies – tossing a couple Tes' way – he went back to the fridge for something to drink, and noted the three post-its on the door.

'Leo/dad, Aspen' one of them said, followed by a Colorado number. The second one said 'Billie, home' and the third 'Mondrian Hotel', each with a phone number; one to New York and the other to the L.A-area. Frowning, he studied them while drinking directly from the milk carton, munching down the last of the cookies. Because he hadn't been able to refrain from looking in on them from time to time, he knew who Billie was, so no mystery there. The others were more puzzling.

"This is odd," he said, tapping the first note. "Why would Leo leave his family to be with Victor in Aspen for the holidays? Why doesn't it say 'Leo/Piper'?"

"Maybe she's joining them later?" Tes suggested, sniffing out the crumbs he had dropped. "Maybe it's an old note."

"No, Piper never leaves old notes up. And why would she have a number to a five star hotel in L.A?"

"Why don't you ask her?" The wolf muttered, only marginally interested.

Cole gave that idea some thought. Making himself known only to Piper, was probably the best way to go about this anyway, since she already knew about him not being quite as dead as they would like him to be. "Good idea!" Putting back the milk carton, he grabbed Tes with his other hand and shimmered them just inside the backdoor of P3, chancing Piper would be there.

The club was empty and quiet. Disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Piper's look when he appeared again, Cole walked up to the door leading to her office, and tried it.

Unlocked, it swung open.

"Strange. As far as I can recall, Piper always kept it locked." He went inside, and flipped through the ledger. The club was booked for Christmas Day by a Mr. Cherrytree. Consternated, Cole glanced out the door. "Wouldn't a Christmas party warrant some Christmas decorations?" Closing the ledger, he walked back out of the office. "We're not finding anything else here. Let's go, Tes!" He looked around. "Tes?"

The wolf had been sniffing around the bar, and was now standing at the foot of the staircase, with bristling fur. "Blood!" she growled deep in her throat. "I smell fresh witch blood here."

Instantly, Cole was by her side, kneeling down to search the floor. "I can't see anything. Are you sure?"

The wolf glared at him.

"Okay, let's just do the demonic variety of a CSI then." Concentrating, he passed his hand over the part of the floor Tes was indicating. His palm glowed a little and when he removed it, a stain was clearly visible. Cole took a deep breath, and caught himself praying it wasn't Phoebe's, but as he gingerly touched it, senses told him it was Piper's. In search for her, he reached out further with his tracing senses, but wherever Piper was, she wasn't within his reach. "What else can you smell?" he asked, jaws clenching a little.

Tes trotted around the floor, nose to the ground. She went up the stairs, growled once at the door and came back down. "A witch was here, a couple of hours ago, and a…male whose smell I don't like. They walked around, behind the counter too. She let him in through the door up there, but when he left, he was accompanied by another strange smelling male, who must have let himself in. And this is strange; the witch followed them through the door, but her feet didn't touch the ground."

"How do you know that?"

"The strongest scent of her is in the air, fresher than that on the stairs, and there's a drop of blood on the landing at the top."

"They knocked her out and carried her away?" A knot of worry was beginning to form in his stomach.

"I don't think she was unconscious, but it's hard to tell."

"Go back to the strange smelling men; what do you think they were? Ordinary, bad guys or… demons?"

"Neither. Hard to say. They were male _something._ Not necessarily _men_."

Cole shook his head. "I can't sense any traces of magic being used. Whatever they did, they tricked her into trusting them, or took her by complete surprise." He sat in thought for a while, and then he got up and went back to her office to flip through the ledger one more time.

"Find anything?" Tes asked as he returned.

"Yes, she was expecting this Cherrytree guy to come here today to inspect before the party on Sunday. Since we can assume he was here, maybe we should call him and find out what happened." He waved the note where he had scribbled down a phone number and an address.

He placed the call from the bar, but the number had been disconnected, and cursing silently, he hung up again. "I don't like this. Come on!"

They left through the likewise unlocked main entrance door, which Cole, after some thought, carefully locked behind them by way of magic.

Nose to the ground, Tes tried to follow the trail, but it disappeared by the curb.

"They took her to a car," Cole said, a distant look on his face. "Somehow I doubt they went to a hospital."

The scent of the car was strong and special. Tes attempted to follow it, but after a few blocks it simply disappeared.

"You're worried," she said, glancing at Cole. "I can smell it."

"Yes, I am," he admitted. "Let's get back to the manor and see if we can't find some clues to where Paige and Phoebe might be."

Thrilled, Phoebe stepped off the plane at LAX and almost laughed out loud in sheer excitement over being in Los Angeles. Piper was right. This was her dream come true. "Did you know there really is a Santa Claus?" She smiled brightly at the flight attendant and almost danced all the way through the endless corridors to get to baggage claim.

Naturally, her baggage was the last to arrive. Nervous that whoever was picking her up had left without her, she rushed out with it into arrivals, colliding with a couple just outside the doors, and the baggage cars got totally entangled.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Phoebe was down on all four trying to pick up the contents of the suitcase that had come open. "Is this yours?" She held up what turned out to be a bra, and the irritated owner snatched it out of her hands.

"I'll sue you if anything is damaged," she hissed angrily. "Look at my suitcase! Look at my clothes! These are supposed to be shown at the next Victoria's Secret fashion show and now it is all over a dirty floor."

"I-I'm sorry," Phoebe stammered. "But if this is so valuable, why are you hauling it around in an old trunk?"

The woman gave her an ice-cold stare. "And your name is?"

"Ms. Halliwell?" a deep voice said above her.

Phoebe snatched up to see a well-built man in a dark suit, eyeing her without amusement or hostility. "Yes," she squeaked nervously.

The man reached down a hand and pulled her to her feet, removed the piece of underwear in her hand and handed it over to the other woman together with a piece of paper. "This is my employer's card. Your lawyers can contact ours, if you are interested in a lawsuit."

"I will…" With a haughty look, she glanced at the card; read it twice and paled a little. "…think about it," she finished lamely.

"Good." Dismissing her completely, the man turned back at Phoebe, who found herself clinging to the handle of her suitcase. "Then maybe you would care to come with us, Ms. Halliwell. I guess you want to go to your hotel before the welcoming party tonight."

"Eh… yes?" Phoebe felt her spirit rise like quicksilver on a hot day. The man had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. "Yes, I do," she added, a little more boldly. "Will you be escorting me?"

Offering his arm, her protector took her suitcase in his other hand. "That is what I am here for, Ms. Halliwell."

Phoebe lounged leisurely in the backseat of the luxurious Rolls, zooming silently northeast toward Hollywood and Mondrian Hotel, feeling as bubbly as the Champagne in her glass.

She had learned that her charming guide / bodyguard came from Italy, his name was Enrico, and he was going to accompany her wherever she went the next couple of days, until she was back on the flight to San Francisco on Monday. Phoebe thought she could do a lot worse. "Paige is so going to regret going to New York instead," she sighed happily.

"Paige is one of your sisters that wouldn't come?" Enrico asked. He was sitting opposite her in the extended car, his back against the glass separating them from the driver.

"Yes. You knew about that?"

"Oh, yes. We had a reservation at the hotel for three suites for your party, but two were cancelled."

Phoebe's eyes opened wide in delight. "Suites?"

Enrico smiled his charming, bright Hollywood smile. "Wait and see!"

In the soft-skinned backseat, Phoebe sank back with a happy sigh. She could get used to this. In an effort to keep this in perspective, she had told herself it was just for a couple of days. As for the big show, she would probably be in a big panel, and be happy if she got to say anything at all on camera. Then again, why shouldn't she savor every drop of this adventure? Just to be in Hollywood was nothing short of fantastic.

The hotel was huge, and the moment they arrived, hotel staff, offering their help, surrounded the limo. They opened the big glass doors for her, and carried her suitcase, and Enrico took care of the signing in at the front desk, so all she really had to do was enjoy the treatment – which was lucky, because everything was so dizzying, she found it hard to concentrate.

The lobby of Mondrian was a stunning place, mainly built from light hardwood, and decorated with diaphanous curtains, glowing glass walls, and an enormous Christmas tree in the middle.

And the room… The room took her breath away.

Everything was in light colors; plainly furnished and decorated, but breathing of luxury all the same. The sitting area of the suite consisted of two white cushioned sofas, placed in front of a wall-covering, floor-to-ceiling window. Through a wide opening to the left, the biggest bed she had ever seen – save the one she and Cole had shared in his penthouse apartment – was placed. There was another floor-to-ceiling window here, and Phoebe could only stare breathlessly at the sight of the beautiful view of the neighborhood and all the lights, as the piccolo pulled away the curtains. Then he waited patiently for her to turn around so he could show her the bathroom.

"Oh, my god!" Phoebe breathed, admiring the beautiful tiling in pale gold, the oversized bathtub, and the whicker armchair. "It's as big as my bedroom at home."

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction?" Enrico said. He had paid the piccolo and they were alone in the suite.

"Like it?" Phoebe struck out her arms, made a twirl and landed on the bed. "I am in heaven! I'm in Hollywood in a luxury hotel. I _love_ it!"

"Well, enjoy your stay. You have a couple of hours before we need to go. If you want any help with your hair or make-up, just call room-service. I will pick you up at ten sharp."

"Thank you. I am so excited about all this." The Champagne making her heady, she suddenly hugged him, and pushed away in embarrassment. "Okay, see you later!"

As soon as he had left, she dug up her cell phone to call Paige, but no one answered. Billie didn't pick up either and slightly disappointed, Phoebe disconnected without leaving a message on the answering machine. "I guess they're in some noisy place, having lots of fun," she muttered and flipped her cell open again to call Piper – with the same annoying result. "Piper, I'm at the Mondrian now, and it's fantastic," she told the answering machine. "Call me before 10 p.m.! I'm in room… _suite_ 2316."

Phoebe sighed a little. It would be so much more fun if she had someone to share the experience with, she thought, and allowed herself a moment of envy of Paige and Leo, who would spend Christmas with people they knew and loved. Then she remembered that this was _her_ big adventure, and thought no more about them. Instead, she did her best to take full advantage of the room on her own, testing the sofas, getting a short nap lying across the bed, and drawing a bubble-bath in the fantastic tub.

By the time Enrico knocked on the door, the room service had just left and she felt more beautiful than ever. "Come in!" she called, draping herself over the sofa for best effect. She was wearing a sleeveless, Christmassy red evening gown, with embroidery in gold running in an intricate pattern across the top and down over her waist. The glitter caught the highlights in her dark hair; gathered up and pinned into a beautiful hairdo around her heart-shaped face.

Enrico stepped inside, and by his look she could tell she had reached the desired effect. "Ms. Halliwell," he said, an amazed smile on his lips as he took her in. "You are going to be the most beautiful woman at that party tonight."

Phoebe couldn't hold back her pleased laughter. "Thank you. And please call me Phoebe since we are going to see a lot of each other for the next couple of days."

"That would be very unprofessional of me," he smiled. "How about a toast before we leave?" From behind his back, he brought forth a bottle of Champagne. "I found this bottle of Bollinger standing around, and thought it looked a little lonely."

"Bollinger? Like in James Bond's favorite brand?"

"Well, it's not a '56, but I think it will do." With little to no effort, he uncorked it with just a small pop and poured the amber liquid into two glasses, handing one to her.

Delighted, Phoebe took it, but hesitated. "Ooh, I'm not sure I should. I had a glass on the flight, and some in the limo. I do want to be able to stand straight at least when I enter the party."

Smiling, Enrico held his glass out in an invitation to toast. "I can assure you no one will notice if you stumble. Let's drink to your entrance into the world of Hollywood, Ms. Halliwell… Phoebe."

Flattered and tickled pink by the treatment she was receiving, Phoebe raised her glass and clinked it lightly against his. "To the world of Hollywood."

The moment she tasted the Champagne, she understood why it was Bond's favorite. Sweet and dry at the same time, it trickled down her throat and filled her stomach with a sensual warmth. Leaning back against the white cushions, Phoebe sipped some more of it and admired the spectacular view of the Christmas decorated Hollywood Strip. "This is so fantastic," she breathed. "It's like a wish come true. I just wish I could share it with my sisters."

"Have you tried calling them?"

"No answer." She sighed and put the glass down. "I had hoped Piper would call before we left, but I guess she's too occupied with her anti-Christmas party at P3."

A cell phone buzzed and she looked around, hoping it was hers, but to her disappointment it was Enrico's.

"'Scuse me," he said, and reached for it. "Yes? Okay… I see… I'll know what to do. Thank you." He flipped it close and put it away. "Adrian said a crowd has gathered outside. He will drive the car around, and when he comes up here, we will take you out the back door."

"Okay." Slightly consternated, Phoebe reached for her cell phone. "I'll try calling Piper one more time then." But all she got was the answering machine. "Damn it!" she muttered and disconnected.

Enrico reached over and filled her glass. "Have some more Champagne while we wait."

Without hesitating, Phoebe took the glass and drank. She was not about to let Piper ruin her mood.

There was a knock on the door and the chauffeur stepped inside. "Everything's ready," he said.

Enrico got up and offered a hand to Phoebe. "Are you ready?"

"Absolu-utely." She giggled a little at her slur. "I'm afraid you've made me a little tipsy, Enrico." Taking his hand, she rose, and stumbled as her head began to spin. "Uh…"

"Phoebe?" Concerned, Enrico grabbed her with both hands to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." Her head was spinning faster and her legs were feeling very strange. "I didn't have _that_ much Champagne," she objected weakly.

"Maybe if you lie down a little," Enrico suggested, gently escorting her over to the bed area and sat her down on the King size.

"But my dress…" Phoebe slurred.

"Don't worry about it."

Gently, he made her lie down. His hands were soft and strong, and she felt that she was safe doing as he said. She closed her eyes, hoping the spinning would stop, but opened them again as she felt something cold touch her arm. "What…?" Something pricked her skin and she tried to snatch back, but her arm was held firmly in place. Blinking, she realized a syringe was being pushed into her. "What are you doing?"

Enrico's calming smile entered her blurry vision. "It's just something to make you feel a little better," he assured her, gently shooting the content into her vein.

"But… I don't do drugs," she objected weakly.

"Welcome to Hollywood!" Enrico said, his smile all of a sudden less reassuring.

Alarm bells going off in her head, Phoebe tried to sit up, but the shot – whatever it was – was not making her feel any better. If anything, she was feeling worse than before. Her head was spinning like a mad merry-go-round, and all sorts of colors were dancing in front of her eyes, making the room look frighteningly odd. Vaguely panicking, she tried to get out of the bed, but her limbs wouldn't obey. "Why?" she said in a choked whisper. "What did you do to me?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Enrico was getting out of his tux. "What are you…?"

She felt her body being roughly shoved over the bed and heard how her dress ripped as the skirt was torn from her body. "No!" She tried to shout, but it was just a weak moan. "Adrian, help me!"

"Enrico?" the chauffeur muttered. "Is this necessary?"

"This is _my_ Christmas wish," Enrico grinned evilly, tearing the shirt off his chest. "And I am making it come true!"

"Hey, who's trying to stop you? But weren't we supposed to take her there without delay?"

"Didn't you just call to tell me the other two sister's are neutralized already? We can do what we like. There's no hurry anymore, and there was no clause saying the goods needed to be undamaged." Straddling Phoebe's unresisting body, he snarled at his partner. "Go watch the door! I can keep guard for you later."

Adrian gave them a disgusted look. "You always get them first," he muttered, but left the room all the same.

"Alone at last, my dear," Enrico whispered gleefully. "Let's make… _magic_."

"You're a… demon?" she whimpered, fear making her breath catch in her throat.

"Demon? Don't insult me! I'm a warlock."

" _No!_ No!" Frantically fighting the drug, Phoebe tried to move away, to slap his hands from her body as they pressed up her stomach and grabbed her breasts, tearing the top down from them. " _Don't_!"

But her body was betraying her completely. She tried to scream as his hands wandered all over her body, but there were only gasps coming from her lips, her hands flapping uselessly in the air. "Paige!" she tried to scream, hoping her sister would hear. "Leo! Piper!"

"Scream all you like, _witch_." Enrico's mouth was just above hers, his eyes no longer kind, but glowing with a mix of triumphant hate and desire. He pressed his lips over her mouth and she almost gagged on his slobbering tongue. "No one can hear you. No one will come to your aid. Not even that traitor-demon husband of yours could save you now – had you been smart enough to keep him." Letting his tongue slide up her throat up to her ear, he forced his kiss on her again. "This is the ultimate victory; to take what he treasured the most."

" _No!"_

"You are _mine_!"

Her legs were pressed apart and, as the world reduced itself to a buzzing white noise in her ears, Phoebe screwed her eyes shut against the pain she knew would come.

' _Cole!'_ she thought in sheer desperation. _'Cole! Help me!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Is this a private party? Or can anyone join in?"

Furious with the disturbance, the warlock swung around. "Adrian! Didn't I tell you to…?" He stopped abruptly to stare at the tall man leaning casually against the doorpost, arms folded leisurely across his chest. "Who the hell are you?! Where's Adrian?"

Cole threw a slow glance over his shoulder. "I think something's… eating him," he remarked ambiguously, and turned back. Now his eyes were flashing dangerously. "I see you have already met my wife. Would you mind stepping off her _now_?"

"Or what?" Sneering, the warlock glared at the dark-haired stranger, clearly not wanting to believe what his brain was screaming to him. "Your… _wife_ …?" he then said, his mind slowly grasping the impossible. Slowly, he looked down at the limp, naked body of a semi-conscious Phoebe Halliwell and back at the intruder, who had pushed away from the doorway. "You can't hurt me!" he maintained, his sneer on the frantic side. "The Winter Queen's powers are protecting me!"

"And _my_ powers protect Phoebe."

The way he was holding himself sent chills down Enrico's spine. " _No! You're dead!_ " the warlock suddenly screamed, his hand lifting to smite the apparition with his magic.

An energy-ball sped across the room, taking Enrico off the bed and straight through the window to fall in a screaming ball of fire toward the ground, exploding halfway down in a grand firework flower.

Turning to look at the still body on the bed, Cole scowled fiercely. "Phoebe…" he breathed, voice shaking as badly as his clenched fists. Her beautiful dress was torn to shreds, her hairdo badly tousled and the mascara was smeared out over her face, making her look like a messed up hooker – and he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 _Beautiful, but messed up._

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he wondered what to do now. He so longed to touch her again, but he shouldn't even be here.

Slowly, he sat down on the bed. The draft from the window was leaving a trail of goosebumps on her naked skin, and without thinking about it, he waved at the window, barely noting that the glass mended itself.

Two hours ago, back at the manor, he had heard her message, and been very close to pick up the phone to answer, but resisted the urge. He simply couldn't risk revealing himself to her – besides, what would he have said? 'Hi, honey! I'm home.'? Deciding she was safe in a fashionable hotel, he tried to locate Paige instead.

Snooping around, he finally found a note in Paige's room about meeting 'B' on Time's Square, Friday the 23:rd at 5 p.m., and glanced at the watch on her bed stand. It said 8.30. After a lot of hesitation, he tried to call Billie.

To his relief someone did answer, but it wasn't she.

" _Hello, Billie Jenkin's phone!_ " a young girl's voice half shouted, half slurred, the unmistakable sounds of a party in the background almost drowning her out.

"Eh, hi," Cole began, caught a little unprepared. "Is Billie there?"

" _Yeah, see, she can't get to the phone_ ," the girl giggled. " _She's…_ _busy_."

Cole caught the underlying meaning and decided not to push his luck. "That's okay; I was actually looking for a friend of hers, Paige Matthews, visiting with her over the holidays."

" _What? Page who? I can't hear you!_ "

"Paige!" Cole shouted into the receiver. "I'm looking for Paige Matthews. Is she there?"

" _Oh!_ _I'll check!_ "

He heard her yell into the room for a Paige, and then her slurry voice returned. " _Sorry. There's no Paige here. She's that friend of Billie's in San Francisco, right?_ "

"Yeah, have you seen her today at all?"

" _No, sorry. You know we're in New York here. I wouldn't be able to._ " She burst out laughing.

Cole hung up and took the decision to shimmer to New York to look for her himself.

With Tes' sharp nose to help him, he had walked around Time's Square several times without finding more traces of Paige than there was of Piper at P3. According to Tes, a witch with the same smell as the clothes in Paige's bedroom, had been standing for quite a while on the sidewalk, stepped up to the curb and disappeared.

"A cab," Cole muttered. "She wouldn't have orbed with all these people around. Any chance you can trace it?"

Tes shook her head. "Too many cars here."

"Hm. I'll see if I can sense her." Stepping back into the shadows of a wall, he closed his eyes and spread his arms a little, trying to pick up Paige. It was a long time ago since he had tried it, so he concentrated a little extra, opening wide to any trace – and reeled as something hit him with such force, it made him gasp.

"Did you find her?" Tes looked up at him worriedly. "What's wrong? You smell terrified."

Pale as a ghost, Cole stared emptily in front of him. "Phoebe…" he breathed, grabbed Tes by the scruff of her neck and shimmered faster than he had ever shimmered before.

And here he was, rescuing her again, although he had promised himself not to go near her. Once again, he was risking everything for the sake of a love he had no idea if it would ever be requited, but he simply couldn't give up on it. It was all he had left.

 _Now, what do I do with you?_

He couldn't take her with him because of the implications it would bring, but taking her to a hospital was out of the question. Not only would her name be all over the tabloids; how did they explain what had happened to her? No mortals, especially not any cops, should know what had happened in this room. "What am I supposed to do?" he murmured, reaching out to put a shaky hand on her cheek. God, it felt so good to be able to feel her again.

Knowing he had no choice, Cole shook his head. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Barely conscious, Phoebe was aware of Enrico interrupting himself before he had been able to do the unmentionable, and then he had somehow been lifted off her. There had been a distant bang and someone else had sat down beside her. She wondered vaguely if it was Adrian, but it felt differently. It felt like that time in the manor when Piper was dying… It felt like… _Cole_. But that was _impossible_.

A warm hand touched her face and she tried to open her eyes, but all she could discern was a dark suit. Before her overloaded brain shut down completely, she felt how she was wrapped up in the bedspread, and lifted into someone's arms. A vaguely familiar voice whispered to her not to be afraid, that everything was going to be all right, and oddly soothed, she let herself relax and be carried away. There was a swirling sensation and then she knew nothing more.

All through the night, he held her while she – more or less delirious – alternately cursed or wept in his arms, when she didn't threw up as the drugs were wearing off. He had cleaned her up and found a nightie for her to wear. In Piper's cupboards, he had found some herbs he knew would counteract the effects of the drugs the warlock had used, and forced her to drink it – and then cleaned up some more.

It was early morning, Christmas Eve, when she finally fell asleep naturally, and he could breathe a sigh and relax. Tucking the blankets around her lithe body, Cole quietly left the room.

"Will you guard the door while I catch a few minutes' rest?" he asked the wolf who had settled outside in the hallway.

Tes gave him a curious glance. "You, _sleep_?"

"Yeah…" He let go a faint laugh. "It's a waste of time I don't have, but I haven't slept since God knows when, and I think I need to. Wake me up in two hours, or if anything at all disturbs you. If everything is quiet, we will leave as soon as Phoebe wakes up."

"Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"Not if I can avoid it. With any luck she won't have any memory of what has happened tonight and I will just be a weird dream in her memory." He exhaled slowly in a drawn-out sigh. "I'll be next door."

He more or less fell down on the duvet. The feel of a bed was like a little taste of heaven and he fell asleep almost immediately.

Being a light sleeper by force of habit, Cole stirred awake as he sensed someone else enter the room. Quiet footfalls betrayed a being approaching his bed and he waited silently until it was close enough. In one, swift move, he grabbed the hand that reached out toward him, flung the owner down and turned on the lights by way of magic. Across the bed, a naked woman sprawled in his tight grip, her yellow eyes gazing up at him with a mix of fear and guilt.

"Tes? What are you doing?" He let go and she sat up slowly, rubbing her wrist. "Is anything wrong with Phoebe?"

"No, she's sound asleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered.

"Scare me? I could have killed you before you got halfway through the room. What were you thinking?"

"I… I thought, being alive again… you might want some… company."

"Company? Oh…" Realizing that he was shown a rare offer from her side, Cole rubbed his forehead and tried to come up with a smooth way out of the situation. "Tes, I… I am flattered – to say the least, but… Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"How do you know?" Yellow eyes were suddenly very close to his. "Come on, Cole," she pleaded with him with in an urgent whisper. "I'm in heat." Before he could stop her, she had wriggled down next to him and slithered up on his chest to gently place her hands on his face.

"Tes…"

Her lips were slowly, almost hesitantly, placed on his and he was too much gentleman to refuse her shy kiss.

As he didn't reject her, Tes became a little bolder, and in spite of himself, Cole found himself responding to her. She was small and lithe and her body warm and soft to the touch. He let his hand slide over her back and the sensation of naked skin was just as pleasant an experience as he remembered it. Having been able to touch things but not to _feel_ them, he now found that a surprisingly large part of him longed to touch and feel, and be felt, by a woman, again. Giving up struggling, Cole let himself get swept up in the sensation of being aroused.

Not inexperienced, but definitely unused to making love to a human, Tes had some ideas of her own that he found a little quaint, but never the less appealing, and he didn't stop her sometimes-awkward efforts to please. Gently placing his hands over hers, he guided her right and enjoyed the way she picked up on what he preferred.

Not really wanting to, but too caught up in the escalating excitement to desist, Cole let Tes have her way with him, and simply immersed himself in the present – until the past caught up with him in a much unexpected way.

He couldn't say if it was a scent, a sound, or a touch. Maybe it was just the whole situation and the feeling it called up in him. Whatever it was, it brought back a memory so strong and so vivid, that he actually believed it was real. For a brief second he felt, smelled and even saw her; frosted hair falling in soft curls over her naked shoulders, dark eyes aglow with love and passion, and an immense feeling of joy welled up inside him.

Smiling with happy wonderment, he opened his mouth to speak her name; when she said his instead, and the illusion burst apart as he blinked to see Tes's face.

Shocked, he inhaled sharply and pulled away, almost pushing her out of the bed.

"Cole! What's wrong?"

Falling back, Cole hid his face in his hands, trying to get some hold of himself. "N-nothing. Ah, I-I just… I can't Tes. I just can't do this." Pushing her aside, he sat up on the edge of the bed.

Tes' composure fell completely where she cowered beside him. "Is it because I am a werewolf? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have forced myself on you. I just can't stop myself when I'm…"

"No, Tes." He reached out to take her arm to keep her from creeping out of the room. "It has nothing to do with that. I've slept with… Look, I was a demon for over a century; you'd be surprised to know what I have slept with. It's just… I don't know." He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face with both hands.

Tes looked all confused. "Oh, I don't know how to behave with humans. It's so much simpler with wolves; if you're in heat you just find a good mate and… mate. "

Cole let go a faint laugh. "Humans are not all that different. This has nothing to do with you. It's all about me and my…demons. Pun intended. I thought I had dealt with them, but…" Gesturing helplessly, he sighed and let his hand slide down her arm, his fingers easily reaching around her slender wrist. "I'm sorry, Tes. You are a very pretty and sexy girl, and I do care about you. I like you a lot, but I…"

"You don't love me," she filled in for him.

"I don't love you in that way," he said in a voice set just above a whisper. "It shouldn't matter. It never did before, but now it does. You said once that wolves mate for life; well, apparently half-demons do as well. I just want one woman. I can't ever have her, and I thought I had moved on, but…" He shrugged and sighed in tired defeat. "I guess I never will…"

"You could pretend I was her," Tes suggested hopefully. "You have your magic and I wouldn't mind. I just want you to be happy."

Recalling the last time he had tried something like that, Cole let go a faint, self-derisive laugh. "Thanks, but no. It wouldn't be fair on either of us. Besides, you deserve to have someone who loves you for who you are." He caressed her chin and a wan smile crept to his lips. "Don't fall in love with me, Tes. It's a waste of time and energy."

 _I'm cursed to live without for eternity…_

"But I already love you," she said, fairly surprised over his words. "How could I not? You saved my life, you found me food and shelter, and you keep me safe and treat me nice. But that's not why I came." His confused look had her smiling. "Please, understand that in my eyes you are the… how do you say? The 'Alfa male'? All females in a flock want to mate with the Alfa male. It's not 'love' – not in the sense you mean it – it's a flock thing; heavily surrounded by rules of rank. I am content and happy to be in your flock. If I had realized there already was an 'Alfa female', I would never have come on to you like this."

Cole tried to suppress a smile. "Phoebe, Alfa female? That's actually a good one." He rubbed at his face again. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven. It's still dark."

"Okay, I have some things to do. Keep an eye on Phoebe for me, will you. If she wakes up, try to stay hidden – unless she tries to leave. I want her to stay here until I get back, or past midnight if I don't, but don't harm her."

"I can do that." Sliding down to the floor, Tes resumed her wolf shape. "Where are you going?"

Cole took a deep breath. "To get a shave and then I'm going to see if I can fix at least part of this mess."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Cole sneered. "I'll improvise."

Cole regarded his surroundings from behind one of many spruce so covered in frozen snow they had twisted with the weight of it, looking like they were contorted in excruciating pain. Up ahead where the spiraling towers of the Winter Queen's ice castle. Glittering in green and white shades against the blue moon shadows on the snow, it mirrored the aurora borealis above, crackling and shimmering in giant curtains, full of colors.

It was cold – mercilessly so. Cole blew on his hands and rubbed them. Standing here was a waste of time, but he still hesitated, bothered by Tes' irritating insinuation that he was trying to take the easy way out just because he did not want to be around when Phoebe woke up.

 _Easy, my ass! I hate improvising!_

He was amazingly good at it, though, especially for a demon once famous for his meticulous and elaborate plans. It was mainly because he had realized early on that while careful planning would save you a lot of later headaches – mental ones as well as physical – there was no such thing as a foolproof plan. You just had to be ready to improvise at all times; learn to play it by ear. Like right now. This was so far from planning as he could get. This was playing it by ear from the word 'go'.

Coming here was just a hunch he was following. He would never have connected the abductions of the girls to the Winter Queen, if it weren't for what that warlock had said: 'The _Winter Queen's_ powers are protecting me! _'_

Cole was quite certain the warlock hadn't made that up at the spur of the moment. It just wasn't something you said unless it was true. Assuming she had contracted them to take care of the Charmed ones; what exactly was their mission? To kill them? It would be the obvious choice in most cases, but the whole set up had him thinking she wanted them alive. But what would the Winter Queen possibly want from the Charmed Ones? Why would she want them at all?

Moreover, what was the warlocks' motive in this?

 _Some skulking and lurking might take care of that lack of information._

It was amazing what you would hear if you just waited around long enough – that was something else life in the Underworld had taught him.

 _I hope a 100 years worth of experience has taught me something – or I'm in for a lot of headaches._

Taking a deep breath, he shimmered away from the marginal safety of the trees, hoping this little trip would pay off. With any luck, he might be able to rescue two foolish witches.

The hall was vast. Built up from ice and snow, its architecture was vaguely reminiscent of a gothic church with its high, vaulted ceiling and many windows. Rows of thick ice pillars supported the upper galleries circling the walls on each side, leading to the turrets. Opposite the giant portals was a raised dais, holding a large but delicate ice-throne. There were no candles or other lights. Instead, the ice seemed to contain an inner light that lit up the place from floor to ceiling.

Moving silently through the upper gallery, invisible in the shadows, Cole was not looking at the fantastic tapestries, covering the wall behind the throne, nor admiring the beautiful rose window above them. His full attention was on the area in front of the throne. There was another raised dais there, covered in furs and with a suspiciously humanlike shape lying on top of it. He wanted to take a closer look, but the woman in a flowing, ice-green dress, leaning over it, prevented him.

 _Milady…_

She was keeping her voice low, speaking softly, yet her words carried up to him clearly, and he took care to make no sound for fear of betraying his presence.

"Soon, my dear," the Winter Queen said, caressing the furs. "Soon we will be together forever."

There was a commotion by the doors and a number of very large, white wolves trotted down the hall, dragging a limp form with them. As they neared the Winter Queen, they stopped and the foremost wolf sat back on its haunches, lifting its front paws as if to beg.

Beg was not what it did, though. In front of Cole's eyes, the wolf started to straighten out, rise up and change until there was no wolf, but a man.

 _Shape-shifters? That explains why Tes couldn't identify their scent._

"We have found another one," the Shape-shifter was saying, bowing deeply for the Queen.

"I'm not surprised." She prodded the heap of rags with her toe. "They're like vermin."

"Shall I feed him to the wolves?"

"Yes." She started to turn, but hesitated and changed her mind. "No. I want to talk with this one. Send the wolves back out, and then bring the gnome to me! I will be downstairs, seeing to my other guests."

"Will do, Milady. Have they all arrived then?"

"No. One is still missing, and neither Adrian nor Enrico have been in touch."

 _So, you do have Piper and Paige._

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"Idiot!" The back of her hand slapped hard across his face. "Of course something is wrong. I just don't know what. Enrico was just a little bit too eager to trick that particular witch," she muttered. "If one of your men screws this up, I will tear him apart limb for limb."

 _Not if I find him first; and I will scourge Hell for his sorry black soul to tear apart for what he did to Phoebe._

It had, in fact, been all he could do to refrain from unleashing his wrath on the warlock in the hotel room, but taking care of Phoebe had taken precedence. In retrospect, keeping one of them alive long enough for some answers, might have saved him the trouble he now had. Then again, considering the circumstances, he didn't regret a single thing.

"Enrico may very well be screwing something, but not this deal," the Shape-shifter argued, a hand going to his burning cheek. "I'll look into it."

The Winter Queen glared down at him. "I strongly suggest you do! Before I regret this deal and send you back empty-handed."

"You promised us the witches!" the Shape-shifter objected angrily.

" _After_ I am done with them!" the Winter Queen snapped back. "I've invested too much into this spell to bleed the Christmas spirit from every mortal human's heart, to have you ruin this because of your impatience."

"Impatience? We have waited years for this!"

"Then you can wait another day!" Dismissing the upset Shape-shifter, she swept around to walk back through the hall.

 _So that's the deal. But I still don't understand what she needs the witches for._

Cole watched raptly as the Winter Queen swept past below him. Before she veered right and disappeared through a door behind the throne, she stopped briefly by the bier, her fingertips dragging lightly across the fur.

 _And what is it you really want with him?_

By the entrance doors, the warlock was sending the wolves back out and picking up the prisoner to drag with him to the same doorway the Queen had left through.

Just before they left the room, Cole could hear a guttural voice slur something through cracked lips. "I'm _not_ a gnome, I'm an _elf_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Groaning, Piper tried to put a hand to her aching head and found that she couldn't. Mainly because her hands were tied behind her back. "Oh, bugger it!" she muttered, and groaned again as she tried to lift her head to get a look at her surroundings.

When the colorful spots had stopped dancing in front of her eyes, she could see that she was lying on a thick fur skin, surrounded by ice that glowed dully with a greenish light, just enough to let her discern the opposite wall.

The wall had a door.

The door was opening.

Piper squinted at the light brightening considerably as a tall, slim woman, in a snug-fitting gown, glided inside. Not stepped, Piper noted; _glided_ , and came to a halt a couple of feet from her, studying her closely.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the woman said in a melodious voice that tinkled like silver bells. "How's that bump on your head, Ms. Halliwell?"

"Throbbing."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Not half as sorry as I am." Struggling to sit up, she looked around. "Where am I? This place doesn't look like the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" The Queen let go a scornful laugh. "I would hope not! I'm the Winter Queen and you're a guest in my castle of eternal winter here at the North Pole."

"North Pole, huh?" Piper tugged at her bonds. "Do you keep all your _guests_ tied up?"

"Usually, I just freeze them, but I need you alive to perform a small service for me."

"Yeah? Well, I'm on vacation from witchcraft, so forget it! Besides, my sisters will come to save me any minute now."

"You mean this sister?"

The Winter Queen moved aside and Piper gasped in shock as Paige was pushed inside to stumble and fall onto her knees beside her. "Paige! Why aren't you in New York?"

Sobbing quietly, Paige remained on her knees, head hanging. "I'm sorry, Piper," she whispered. "They tricked me."

Furious, Piper glared at the Queen. "I don't know who you are, lady. But the moment I get my hands free, I will blow you to kingdom come."

"Which is why I've made sure you are properly tied up." The Winter Queen smiled pleasantly. "The part about 'Kingdom come' is not too inaccurate, though. But I will leave you two girls alone and we can talk some more later, when your third sister arrives." The door closed and the light grew dimmer again.

Making an effort, Piper managed to wriggle closer to her sister. "Are you okay, Paige? Did they hurt you? Is Billie alright?"

"Billie's fine. I hope." Sniffling, Paige tried to find a more comfortable position. "She never came to meet me. There was this nice cab driver who said she had sent him, and then I think I fell asleep. I don't remember."

"You fell asleep in a cab in New York? Paige! What were you thinking?"

"Don't yell at me! I wasn't _planning_ to fall asleep. It just happened. You're here too, aren't you?"

Piper sighed. "Yeah, they fooled me good too. The whole reservation of P3 for that party was just a set-up… and apparently so was Phoebe's invitation. I hope she…" She stopped and inhaled sharply. "Oh, my god, Paige," she hissed. "Leo! Do you think the cabin in Aspen was a trick too? What if that bitch has gone after him and the boys?"

"Actually," Paige said slowly. "She hasn't – yet. Now that we know where they are, it will be so much easier."

"What?" Eyes widening, Piper stared at Paige, who had stopped sniffling and thrown back her hair to grin maliciously. "Paige?"

"Sorry, no. My name is Henbane, but you know me better as…" Paige's lithe form shifted and grew, and in her stead, a man with silver gray hair grinned at Piper.

"Mr. Cherrytree!"

"Yes. Thank you for the information. Your sister refused to say anything, so I really didn't expect it to be this quick and easy." Shedding the ropes as easily as if they never had been there, the Shape-shifter brushed off his knees and walked back to the door. "Milady!"

The door opened immediately and the Winter Queen appeared in the opening again. "That was quick. I'm impressed, Henbane."

The Shape-shifter bowed. "I told you, I'm a professional."

"You scheming, lying son of a bitch," Piper yelled. "You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did." He smirked. "Again."

"That's enough." The Queen shoved the warlock out and stepped inside. "Listen carefully, Piper Halliwell, Charmed One. I need the Power of Three, and you are going to supply me with it."

"Forget it!"

The Winter Queen seemed unperturbed. "Then you can forget about the rest of your family."

"Well, I don't see them here. Besides, it's the Power of _Three_ , not the Power of _One_."

"That is being arranged even as we speak, my dear. Actually," She glanced over her shoulder. "Your youngest sister is right here, and the other is on her way." Stepping aside, she let Henbane carry Paige inside and dump her unceremoniously on the furs. "As for your husband and two lovely little boys… Well, that's entirely up to you." With a final smile, she swirled around and glided out through the door almost soundlessly, leaving Piper to steam.

"Oh, God… Where am I?" Paige groaned.

"Let me put it this way; Hell has frozen over, some cold bitch queen with a huge Narnia complex is in charge, and I just screwed everything up."

"What are you talking about?" Paige squinted at her.

"Never mind." Piper sank back against the wall. "When I get my hands on her, I'll shove that North Pole up somewhere where the sun definitely never shines!"

After some indecisive wavering, Cole chose to follow the warlock with the elf. Apparently, the girls weren't in any immediate danger of their lives, but the elf just might be, so he wanted to get to him before the Queen did.

While he waited to be able to follow the warlock without revealing himself, Cole left the upper gallery to venture close to the bier-like stand. On top of the many furs a man in dark green, fur-brimmed robes, was laid out as if on _lit de parade_ , his eyes half-open, and with frost covering his face.

Out of curiosity, Cole stepped up to it. The man was at least as tall as he was, with a gray-streaked, full beard, and something majestic to his person.

 _The Holly King, I presume._

If shimmering away with him was all it took, things would have been so easily solved, but things were never that easy. It would take something more – some kind of sacrifice, or perhaps a Power of Three spell.

 _Maybe that's why the Queen wants the Charmed Ones; so they can't interfere._

Cole regarded the frozen man silently, wondering, when the half-open eyes suddenly focused on him and a cold hand grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Startled, he snatched back, but the hand held on to his wrist.

 _"Help...me!"_ the frozen spirit wheezed between barely moving lips.

Worried someone might hear, Cole looked around, but the hall was empty. "Let go and I will fetch someone who can," he gritted out as quietly as he could. He was prying at the fingers, but they dug into his arm, pulling him closer, making him wince.

" _No.._. _You!_ " The pale blue eyes stared up at his, then all light seemed to go out of them and the hand relaxed and fell away.

Rubbing his wrist, Cole straightened up.

 _Sorry, but I stopped believing in Christmas miracles four years ago._

Disturbed by the unexpected hold-up, he hurried through the door and down the stairs, to catch up.

Cole fell back into the shadows around the corner, as the warlock stopped outside one of many doors in the long corridor. Pushing it open, he heaved the elf inside, closed the door carefully and walked off the other way.

As soon as the warlock was out of earshot, Cole walked up to the door. It was made of ice, just like everything else in here, and vaguely translucent. It was also properly locked, but no door had ever been able stop him. A shimmer later, he stood in a rectangular space with absolutely nothing in the way of furnishing, in it. Snow and ice was all that there was.

The elf was curled up on the cold, white floor, his breath wheezing in and out of his lungs. His clothes were torn in several places and Cole scowled at the welts and bruises that could be seen beneath them. "Erin?"

As he crouched down and placed a careful hand on his shoulder, the elf tried to snatch away, opening his eyes a little, fearfully searching out who had come to harass him further. The bloodshot eyes came to rest on his face, and a hand grabbed feeble hold of his sheepskin-lined leather jacket.

"Oh, it's you," Erin grumbled, not sounding particularly pleased, and pulled himself up to sit. "What are you doing here? You're disrupting my plan."

 _Excuse me?_

"What plan? Get beaten to death?"

Suddenly looking a lot less in pain, the elf pushed to his feet. "Don't get smart with me, young man. I wished to get inside – I got inside."

"I see… And what did you plan to do…" he glanced around "...in here?"

Erin sniffed. "Minor setback. I was on my way out when you interrupted me." With little to no regard for Cole, he pushed past him.

"Well, excuse me for attempting to help." Resenting the treatment, Cole stood back up and made to leave when a strong hand grabbed his jacket again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To rescue someone who actually needs it? Granted they will be about as ungrateful as you, but…" He shrugged.

"No," Erin said. "They must stay. But since you're here, you can be of some help."

"What? Look, I am not…"

"They are coming. We should be going."

Cole started to object, but something in the elf's eyes stopped him. "Any special place in mind?"

The elf grinned at his scowl. "I think the next empty cell will do just fine."

"You are completely useless!" the Winter Queen hissed at the warlock. "You left an _elf_ alone?"

"But…but…he was half unconscious," the warlock defended himself, backing away.

"Idiot!" The ring on her hand left a red line on his cheek as she backhanded him into the wall. "It's _Christmas_! He will recuperate from any wound in minutes."

"I'll start a search for the elf, immediately, Milady," Henbane cut in.

"Never mind that!" the Winter Queen snapped. "I will deal with the elf. My wolves will find him in no time. Find the witch's sons and husband instead, and intensify the search for the third sister!"

"Yes, Milady."

" _Now_ , Henbane!" In cold fury, she swept off down the corridor, leaving the two warlocks to simmer.

"Damn!" Ruiz spat, wiping blood from his stinging cheek. "I am so going to enjoy killing that bitch when the time has come."

"You idiot!" Henbane hissed, giving Ruiz a second backhand. "The Queen has ears everywhere, and you shoot your mouth off about our plans."

"I don't think she…"

"Are you willing to bet your life on that? Hm? I thought not." Turning away, Henbane started to pace the cell. "I will go after the family. You go see why Enrico hasn't checked in yet with the third witch."

"I bet he's just having a bit of… _fun_ with her."

Henbane's gray eyes flashed, rapidly burning away Ruiz's lewd grin. "I told him he could have his fun _after_ we were done with them."

"I know. I'm on it."

"Make it swift, Ruiz! We can't do a thing until we have all three of them here. We need the Charmed Ones to do their magic as much as she does." Making a grimace, somewhere between a grin and a scowl, the warlock blinked out.

Ruiz remained behind a few seconds, staring in vexed confusion at the empty cell. Then he shook his head and blinked out as well.

In the cell next door, Cole felt his jaws clench. It would only be a matter of time before the warlock went to San Francisco to look for Phoebe. "I have to go," he said. "Are you coming or staying?"

"To do what?"

"I'm getting Piper and Paige out of here; home to Phoebe. Together they can figure out some Power of Three spell to…"

"You can't take the witches."

"Watch me!"

"No!" Erin grabbed his jacket with both hands. "Listen to me, Cole Turner! If you take them out, they will never go back in. They will, in fact, be much safer here."

"Safe? They are just waiting for them to say that spell."

"Exactly, but nothing will happen to them because they need all three together first, alive. You need to concentrate on keeping Phoebe safe and…"

"Away from here." Cole nodded to himself. That made sense.

"No…" Erin's voice softened a little. "You need to break the Winter Queen's spell on her, and bring her here. Preferably without anyone knowing."

"I need to… _what_?" Cole blinked. "I thought that thick cap of yours would protect against blows to the head. If I don't bring her, they can't say the spell, and the Queen and the warlocks will lose."

"True, but so will Christmas. You see, _we_ need them to say a spell too. It's the only way to save the Spirit of Christmas."

Cole gave the elf a dubious look. "And you know this because…?"

"I'm an elf."

"I thought so. Look, there's still a big problem with this. Even if I can sneak Phoebe back in without attracting the Winter Queen's attention, there is no guarantee she will agree to come with me in the first place."

"She will come. Once you've helped her break the spell, she'll be more inclined to save her sisters."

"Provided she will listen to me long enough to hear they need saving. Even if she does, she will probably refuse to trust me anyway. Not that I blame her; we didn't part on the… eh, best of terms. " Shoving his hands into his pockets, Cole shrugged his shoulders. "So unless you have another wish there for me; don't expect us back very soon."

"You've had your wish. The rest is up to you." Erin grinned inside his thick beard. "Now, go! I can take care of myself – and a couple of other things that need taking care of." Digging into his pocket, he scooped out a handful of snowflakes that he tossed into the air. "Merry Christmas, Cole Turner!"

"Wait! How do I break the spell on Phoebe?"

"In the spirit of the season?" Erin winked at his confused frown, and disappeared in a cloud of snow.

Cole stared at the empty spot. A few, remaining snowflakes drifted through the air to settle on the snowy white floor. Not at all pleased with the way things had developed, he kicked at the ground and scowled. Suddenly, he was in for all the headaches he had tried to avoid by coming here.

 _Great…This Christmas is getting merrier by the minute._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Slowly, sleep let go its grip on Phoebe.

Bit by bit, she became aware of a bed, the gray light of an overcast winter sky, and – finally – herself. Immediately, she wished she hadn't woke up.

Her head felt like a bulldozer was trying to find its way through her brain; her tongue was like a sponge dipped in gall, and her entire body felt like a rag someone had wrung every drop from. "Shit," she slurred, and tried ever so carefully to open her eyes; groaning at the weak light. Fumbling for her alarm clock, she found it and noted the time to 10.45 a.m. "Oh, God, Elyse will kill me," she muttered and forced herself to sit up. Her head spun a bit, but she found that if she didn't move too fast, it wasn't that bad. "What the hell did I do last night?" What day was it anyway?

She couldn't even remember coming home, much less going to bed. Forehead wrinkling up, she tried to recall anything from the previous day. She must have gone to work, and… No, wait a minute! She hadn't gone to work, because she had been invited to do a big show in Hollywood. Yes, she remembered stepping on that plane, and the amazing hotel room, but everything after that was a blur. "How did I get back home?" she wondered muzzily, rubbing her temples.

Maybe it was all a dream? She did recall having a _really_ weird dream. There was a lot of anger and tears involved, and… Cole. It wouldn't be the first time she dreamt about him – although it was over a year now since the last occasion – but most of the times, it was just dreams. Then there were times, like this time, when he was so… _present_ ; as if he actually had been there with her. Suddenly a bit apprehensive, Phoebe gave her room a furtive glance, but there was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen, and with a sigh she forced herself out of bed, found a morning robe, and staggered out to the bathroom.

Avoiding looking in the mirror, Phoebe tied back her hair, splashed a lot of cold water on her face, and rinsed her mouth. Feeling a little more awake, she stumbled back out in search of some answers.

"Piper?"

There was no reply. In fact, the entire house felt eerily quiet and abandoned. Gingerly, she made her way downstairs into the kitchen, hoping that her sister had left a note or something, but there was nothing except for a pot of coffee and a glass containing something that didn't look too appetizing. The glass did come with a note, though. 'Drink me!' it said.

Grimacing, Phoebe picked it up. "Who am I? Alice in Wonderland?" But Piper usually knew what she was doing, so she gulped it down, grimaced some more and took herself rapidly to the sink as her empty stomach objected violently to the surprise attack from above. Against all odds, she managed to keep it down, and slowly inched her way over to the coffee pot to pour a cup of black coffee, which seemed to go down a lot easier than Piper's concoction.

Amazingly enough, she felt a little clearer after only five minutes, and since the headache was dissipating, she picked up her cup and decided to go sit in the sunroom until she was feeling good enough to find out what was really going on. "This better not be a time loop or something," she muttered with address to whoever had made sure for the past eight years that these weird things happened to them.

Still a bit unsteady, she shuffled her way into the sunroom – and stopped dead in her tracks; eyes growing wide, mouth opening. The sound of her coffee mug crashing to the floor was a loud explosion in the breathless silence.

Bewildered beyond belief, she stared at the man, who regarded her silently from the whicker chair by the French windows. He was dressed in jeans, a sheepskin lined leather jacket and a charcoal black turtleneck. "Whoa…wha…wha…?" she stammered, completely shell-shocked. Backing a couple of steps, she stumbled over her own feet and fell to the floor, her eyes never leaving the all too familiar face. "This can't be happening…" she gasped, backpedaling on all four until her back slammed into the nearby wall, bringing her up short.

"Merry Christmas," Cole said, an uncertain smile skittering across his lips.

"No-no-no …You're dead!" she finally managed; a shaky finger pointing in is direction. "Yo-you're supposed to be gone forever. You can't be here… Who the hell are you?"

A shade of pain moved across his handsome visage. "It's me, Phoebe," he said quietly.

"No!" She shook her head in utter denial. "It can't be you. You're dead and this is a very bad case of…of delirium tremens." Except that she had never sobered up this fast in her life, ever. Swallowing hard, she pressed back against the wall.

His elbows were on the armrests, his hands resting lightly in his lap. He ached to do something with them, but forced himself to remain still. "I'm afraid neither is correct," he said, more certain than ever that this was the wrong way. "Look, Phoebe, I realize this comes as a shock to you, and I'm not wild about this myself, but I swear I'm not here to hurt you. We need to talk…"

"Talk?" she mouthed blankly, and paled a little, wondering for a moment if the Demon of Fear had returned and overheard her conversation with Piper up in the attic the other night. Then her brain got back into gear and with her back still pressed against the wall, she surged to her feet. "Oh, no," she breathed, anger brewing. " _We_ don't need to do anything. _You_ need to disappear. I don't know how you managed this, and I don't care – just get the _hell out of here_!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, bracing for the storm he knew would come.

Except it wasn't a storm; it was a size four hurricane.

"You evil bastard!" Phoebe yelled in rage. "Get out of my house! How dare you come back after everything you've done? How _dare_ you? You're _dead_! Why can't you just _stay_ dead? What in the concept of _dead_ is so lost on you? You're a walking nightmare! Damn it, Cole! I was doing fine. Why did you have to come back? You can't have me! I don't want you! Can't you get it through your thick scull that I… Aaaarrgghh!" Screaming out her frustration, she waved her hands at him. "Just go back to hell, and _stay_ there!"

"I will go," Cole promised calmly, biting back the pain her outburst caused him. "But not before we have talked – and listened."

Phoebe ogled him. "What in what I just said did you fail to understand? Let me spell it out for you! I - Don't - Want - You - Here!"

"Maybe not," he said flatly. "But you _need_ me."

" _Need_ you?" Phoebe let go a near hysterical laugh. "I need you like I need this hang-over. You're the last thing I need in my life."

 _You may be more right about that than you think._

"Fine." He made to rise. "Save your sisters on your own then. Oh, and you have to be quick about it, or none of you will live to see Christmas Day."

"I don't care about Christm…What?" Phoebe's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Wait, what did you just say?" Slowly, she inched closer to him. "What was that about my sisters?"

Folding his arms, Cole leaned forward a bit. "I thought you didn't need me for anything, so figure it out yourself."

Phoebe's fist came at him with surprising speed, but for once he had anticipated it, and caught her wrist before she could hit him.

"Let go!" She hissed like an angry cat, trying to pull free, but he was holding her arm in a steady grip. "What have you done to Piper and Paige?"

"Me? Nothing." He held on to her arm and while he felt the resistance in her muscles, she had stopped tugging. "But if you say 'please' I might tell you who has."

"Bastard!" she spat, tugging her arm again, but with less force. She had ended up standing much closer to him than she wanted. The warmth and scent of his body, towering over her, was unavoidable this close. The proximity made her angry; angry with him for having the gall to stand there, looking so damn good, and angry with herself for even thinking about his looks. Or his eyes…

There just was something very special about his eyes that always captured her. They were blue-green and intense, always looking right _at_ her, _into_ her, drawing her in; making her breath catch in her throat, and her heart beat a bit faster.

Involuntarily, Phoebe took a step forward. She was so close, the edge of his jacket brushed lightly against her; so close she could feel his breath on her defiantly upturned face.

"Let me go," she breathed shakily, unable to look away from his eyes.

 _I wish I could…_

"I'm not holding you."

The grip on her wrist was indeed quite loose. Still, it was a second before she pulled out of it. Knowing by the glint in his eye that he had noticed, she quickly took a step back; her hand sliding free. Eyes lingering on him a little longer, she held her arm close to her body, confusing feelings warring inside her. "Why are you here?" she repeated, her voice set just above a whisper; adding almost inaudibly: "Please?"

Cole had folded his arms again, his left hand briefly touching his chin in a thoughtful gesture. Then he slowly swung around, and stepped behind the chair as if to keep it between them. "I'm here to help you, Phoebe. Nothing else. Please, believe that."

She shook her head. "But how? Paige told us you were…"

"Vanquished? Gone for good?" His lips tightened briefly into a hard line. "I thought so too, but here I am and we don't have time for twenty questions."

"Then make time, because I want to know if you've collected a lot of demonic powers from the Wasteland again, before I even consider believing anything you say."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case, how will you believe me when I answer that question?"

"Don't start with me, Cole! Do you have powers or not?"

"Very well." He straightened up a bit. "Yes, I have some powers. No, I have _not_ collected them in the Wasteland. I didn't even intend to come here, but I was sent by the same elf that asked for your help."

Phoebe opened her mouth to argue about powers, when she realized something else. "Wait a minute. What elf?"

Now it was Cole's turn to look surprised. "Piper didn't tell you?"

 _Piper keeps a lot of secrets from you, doesn't she?_

"No. When would that have happened?"

"He didn't say. But I was sent here yesterday, so anytime just before that, I guess."

"Yesterday…" Suddenly, she recalled that the last thing she remembered was being in Hollywood. "What day is it today?"

"Christmas Eve, and that's why we…"

"It was you!" she burst out. "You abducted me from the hotel. What sick, twisted plan…? Oh, my God, the show! I have to go back. Take me back this instant!"

"What show?"

"The one I was invited to be in! They are rehearsing today, and if I don't get there… I have to call them!" Turning away, she rushed over to phone in the foyer.

Cole caught up with her as she nervously waited for someone to pick up on the other end. After a while, she put the receiver down to try another number.

"I don't understand," she muttered. "I just get a message that there is no such number." Spotting her purse in the hallway, she hurried up to it, found her cell phone to check the numbers, and tried again – with the same result. "I don't understand. Cole, you _have_ to get me back!"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, but there never was an invitation for you."

"But the show!" She scooted into the living room to snatch up the TV-guide, and held it up for him to see. "Look!"

Taking the magazine from her, he put it back down. "But _they_ didn't invite you, Phoebe. It was a clever scam."

"But the flight tickets and the hotel… the party." She hesitated and blinked as parts of last evening were coming back to her. "Enrico…" Pushing up her sleeve, she stared at the Band-Aid in the bend of her arm. She had been too hung over to wonder about it in the bathroom, but now she was able to piece things together. "The bastard tried to drug me! Where is he? I'm going to vanquish his sorry ass from here to eternity!" Suddenly, the fire was back; flashing in her dark eyes.

"I'm afraid that's been taken care of already." Unsure how she would react to that; he swallowed a little.

Phoebe swung around to give him a penetrating stare. When she spoke again, her voice was oddly calm. "You killed him." It was a statement, not a question.

"He was a warlock, Phoebe. I had no choice…he was…"

Phoebe held up a hand to stop him. "I know… It's… okay, Cole." She wrapped her arms around her. "I… I don't remember much. It must've been something in the Champagne… I got all dizzy, and then he…" She bit her lip and Cole held his breath as she frowned and tried to recall the events. "The rest is just a blur," she finally said, shaking her head. Then she looked up at him again, her eyes more questioning this time. "Then _you_ …?"

He nodded, looking both pleased with himself and oddly embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I guess it's become a bad habit…"

"…to save me? You do have a bad habit of doing that, don't you?" For the first time, there was a ghost of a smile on her face. "Mr. Turner, we have got to stop meeting this way." Wagging a finger at him, she let go an ever so faint laugh, not much more than a smile really, but he treasured it in his memory already.

Then her smile faded, and rubbing her forehead she heaved a sigh instead. "I've been such an idiot. I should have known a big Christmas show was too good to be true, but they made it sound so… legit, and I so wanted to go…"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," he offered softly, aching to put his arms around her, but even though she was standing no more than six feet from him, she was still miles away. "It was a very clever plan to separate you from each other, to pick you up one by one."

"No. I don't believe you. I _can't_ believe you." Phoebe shook her head. "Paige is in New York with Billie. She _talked_ to Billie." Flipping her cell open again, she started to dial. "I'll call her right now to prove it."

"She's not there." Leaving her to convince herself, he sauntered over to lean against a doorpost.

Several rings went through before a sleepy voice answered in the other end and Phoebe threw him a victorious glance. "Billie?! It's Phoebe. Thank God, you're there. Get Paige on the phone!"

" _Don't shout. God, my head… What was that about Paige?"_

"I need to talk to her, like right now."

" _Then why are you calling me? Do you know what time it is?"_

"It's three hours later than here, so wake up already! Is Paige there? Please tell me you picked her up alright yesterday."

" _Okay, I don't get this. Where and when was I supposed to pick her up? You could've called and warned me, because I don't remember anyone telling me she was coming to New York."_

Breathless, Phoebe blinked at the phone. "She's not there? So you never invited any of us to spend Christmas with you?"

" _No. This is some joke, right?"_

"Yeah, right…a very bad one too. Merry Christmas, Billie. I'll talk to you later." Staring emptily in front of her, Phoebe disconnected. "Billie never called her."

"I told you. The warlocks…"

"I'll call Piper." Near frantic, because deep inside she knew he was right, she flipped up her cell phone again and pressed the speed dial for Piper's cell. "Pick up, Piper, pick up! Pick up!" But all she got was an automatic reply. "I don't understand! She was here this morning. She made me…" Noting his look, she checked herself. "Piper hasn't been here at all, has she?"

"Not since yesterday, no."

It dawned on her then that her weird dream wasn't really a dream, and a sense of vertigo made her slightly nauseous. "That was you?" As he nodded, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Okay, I am just going to assume that nothing happened here tonight…" She glanced over at him to find his expression annoyingly unreadable, which annoyed her even more because she knew her accusation had hurt him, and for some reason that didn't sit well with her. Then a new, horrifying thought struck her. "Leo and the boys!" she gasped. "Please, tell me that if I dial their number, they will pick up. Please, tell me they're not held by warlocks!"

"They're perfectly safe," he assured her after a moment's hesitation. "For now."

"I know that look, Cole. What is it you're not telling me?"

"The warlocks are looking for them."

Phoebe gave him one look, and then she started to dial; only to find her cell phone disappear and turn up in Cole's hand. "Damn it, Cole! Give it back to me! We have to warn them – we have to get them out!"

With a self-conscious look, he put her phone down on a nearby table. "No. We can't warn them."

"Are you…? Why not?"

"Because we want them to stay where they are, so the warlocks can find them." He winced as Phoebe started to back away from him with a wary, almost frightened look in her eyes. "Just hear me out, Phoebe! The warlocks will not attempt to move, or even disturb them once they do find them. If Wyatt is pushed into using his orbing powers, they might find themselves having to search for them all over again, and they don't have time for that. So they will watch and wait – maybe trying to get close by impersonating someone familiar, but they will leave them unharmed as long as they can."

"Well, that makes it alright then!" Phoebe snapped with sarcasm dripping from the words; her wary look unchanged. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know how they work – and right now they are working to our advantage."

"How?"

" _We_ will know exactly where to find _them_. When we go there, we can take out a lot of opposition in one go."

With a set look, Phoebe paced a turn. She couldn't deny that he actually made sense. Lacking the energy to yell at him, she settled for giving him a tired stare. "I swear, Cole…if you have anything to do with this…"

"We wouldn't have this conversation if I did."

"We shouldn't be having _any_ conversation." Rubbing her forehead again, Phoebe walked past him into the living room. "I can't believe this is happening."

"If it's any consolation, neither can I," he offered to her back. "But we're here, Phoebe, and we need to deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with this," she burst out. Wrapping her slender arms around her body, she slowly turned around to face him, her dark eyes betraying an inner pain. "I don't want to deal with _you_ – not again. I just…can't."

He almost reached out to touch her, but refrained. Phoebe was too fragile right now; she could barely receive information from him. A touch would send her spinning. "I'm not asking you to," he said softly. "But you need to deal with how you're going to save your sisters, so you can save Christmas."

"Okay, stop right there! When you say 'save Christmas', you don't mean just the family dinner, do you?"

"No. You actually need to save _Christmas_. You and your sisters."

Phoebe gave him a look full of doubt. "And _you_ were sent here to help me?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Yeah, well, for all I know, you could be setting me up – again."

Hiding the sting of guilt, Cole gave her a slanted smile. "I do have the sense to learn from my mistakes. I mean, trying to deceive you, lie to you, worked, oh so well, in the past. Besides, if I wanted to harm you, I would have done so last night."

"Cole…"

"Oh, come on, Phoebe! Give me a little credit here! If I wanted to trick you into something, wouldn't I be offering something _less_ life-threatening?"

Her determination wavering, but still unconvinced, Phoebe gave him a furtive look from below. "I wish I could say that question didn't come with a multiple-choice answer," she muttered, but apparently decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "So what exactly are we supposed to save Christmas from?"

"Ever heard the legend of the Winter Queen and the Holly King?"

"Is that the one about how the Holly King must surrender to the Winter Queen, but as long as there's one single person believing in him, she must let him go?"

"In the version adjusted for children, yes." He pushed away from the doorpost and followed her into the room, keeping a certain distance between them. "In reality, the Winter Queen is a sort of ancient evil who belongs to the world of Faërie, just like trolls and other magical creatures. Her entire purpose is to destroy the one thing that keeps her from ruling the world; namely the Holly King, which is just an ancient name for…"

"The Spirit of Christmas," Phoebe realized.

"Correct. And unless you stop her before midnight tonight, she will succeed this time."

Phoebe brightened up a bit. "Well, if believing in Santa is all it takes, it shouldn't be too hard. I've even met him. What do I have to do? Click my heels three times and say: 'I do believe in Santa'?"

"Ah, see, that's the part I referred to when I said it was adjusted for children. It's not the Spirit of Christmas you must believe in, but the Christmas _spirit_." Seeing her consternated look, he tried to clarify. "It takes some kind of sacrifice, made in true Christmas spirit, to set him free."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "Is this another one of those stupid rules made up by Elders and Demons?"

Hands shoved into his pockets, Cole shrugged. "I believe it was sort of a deal breaker."

Rolling up her eyes in disgust, Phoebe raised her arms in a silent plea for sanity. "Wasn't there _any_ one with some common sense, around?" Off his look, she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Never mind! Just tell me how a tiny fairy can capture the Spirit of Christmas."

Clearing his throat, Cole fought back his smile at the thought of the Winter Queen as something akin to a butterfly with an attitude. "Not 'fairy'," he corrected. " _Faërie_. There's nothing tiny about the Winter Queen – especially not her ego. And believe me; she has enough power to make the world a very dark and cold place."

"What else is new?" With a scoff on her lips, Phoebe turned away from him again, walking further into the room to stare out the window. Outside, thick, cold mists were rolling in from the Ocean, obscuring the sun. "So what you're telling me is that the Charmed Ones are needed to save the Spirit of Christmas?"

"Basically, yes."

"And an _elf_ was here talking to Piper about it, and when she turned him down, he went to _you_?"

Cole decided to ignore the way she said that. After all, he didn't understand the logic behind that choice either. "That's what he told me."

"Uh-huh." Phoebe gave him a brooding look over her shoulder. "See, this is what I have a problem with. Piper hasn't mentioned any of this. Why would she turn down a plea for help without even talking to us, her sisters, about it?"

"Because the Winter Queen created a very powerful spell, making everyone insensitive to the Christmas spirit, to ensure no one would come to his aid. It affected the three of you as well, which is why the warlocks could divide and conquer like they did."

" _That_ I can actually believe," Phoebe admitted ruefully, folding her arms in front of her again. "So we need to vanquish a couple of warlocks; place Leo, dad and the boys somewhere safe; come up with a plan on how to find my sisters, and rescue first them and then Christmas in less than 12 hours?"

" _Finding_ your sisters is not a problem. The Winter Queen holds them in her castle at the North Pole."

Phoebe gave him a look that was both dubious and exasperated. "Didn't you say _warlocks_ took them?"

"Yes, but the Queen has struck a deal with them to bring you to her. A deal they're not going to honor, by the way."

"Oh, my God," Phoebe gasped, pressing both hands to her mouth. "They're going to kill Piper and Paige."

"No, they won't. They all need you for some kind of spell, and they need all three of you to make it work, so your sisters are actually quite safe for the moment."

"How can you be so sure about that? How do you know…?" Realizing something, she broke off abruptly. "You've been there, haven't you?" Seeing his flustered look, Phoebe almost threw another fit. "How could you leave my sisters behind?"

"I meant to get them out, but found it was safer this way for all of you."

"Some things just never change!" She glared up at him. "You just had to go off on your own, didn't you?"

Cole took a deep breath. Some things indeed never changed. "You weren't exactly available for consultation," he reminded her, patience wearing thin. "I've saved us a lot of time, which by the way is going to waste. The warlocks might find you any minute."

"They may, indeed," a stern voice said.

Startled, Phoebe swung around to see a rather stocky gnome with a thick, gray beard, and a very determined expression on his gnarled face.

"Erin?" Cole frowned in annoyed surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me at once," the gnome said, reaching out a hand toward Phoebe, who backed away a step.

"Whoa! I'm not going anywhere with anyone. Cole, do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, I do. Phoebe, meet Erin; one of Santa's most annoying elves."

The elf grinned and made a perfunctory bow. "My pleasure, I'm sure. And now that we have wasted enough time on pleasantries; perhaps we could hurry up?"

"What's changed?" Cole's frown had shifted from surprise to concern.

Ignoring him, the elf held out his hand again. "No time to explain. You will be quite safe with me, Miss Halliwell. It's your nephews' safety you need to worry about."

Having started forward, Phoebe hesitated. "Chris and Wyatt? But Cole said…" Oddly conflicted by the way she suddenly felt reluctant to leave Cole, she stalled for time. "Eh, can I just get dressed first?"

"Absolutely. Take your time. Make sure to choose something black."

"Black?"

"Isn't that what you would wear to a funeral? We need to go _now_ if you want to keep your family alive."

"Oh, no," Phoebe whispered, her feet propelling her forward out of sheer desperation.

"Phoebe, wait…"

"Don't listen to him, Phoebe," Erin snapped. "Obviously, he wants to keep you from saving them. You can't trust him."

 _What?_

The urgency in Erin's voice drove Phoebe forward and her hand was inches from Erin's when a strange sound, coming from the parlor, made her turn around to see something that made her eyes grow wide with fear.

A large wolf was in the doorway, slowly advancing into the room, fur bristling. "Little gnome," it growled, yellow eyes fixing Erin. "You smell funny."

A faint tremor ran through Cole. "Funny?" His voice was a mere whisper, yet crackled like a whiplash.

 _Shape-shifter!_

A bolt of energy was already forming in his palm, but unfortunately, Phoebe was in his direct line of fire and Tes was too far away to take the Shape-shifter down. "Get away from him, Phoebe!"

"Cole?" Recognizing the dangerous look in his eyes, Phoebe raised her hands a little. With her back against the elf, she failed to see how he shifted shape into Ruiz, or the ball of fire forming in his hand. She did see the one in Cole's. "Cole…what are you…? Don't!"

Behind her, Ruiz raised his hand in a sure aim, knowing he was shielded by her body.

"Take her!" Cole snapped out the command, and before Phoebe could react, the huge creature leapt toward her, jaws open in a ferocious snarl. Both paws hit her in the shoulders, knocking her back with considerable force, sending her crashing to the floor.

The moment Phoebe was out of his way, Cole launched his energy bolt. It seemed to hit the Shape-shifter right in the chest, but Ruiz blinked out at the same time, making it impossible to tell if he was hit or not. Normally, he would have shimmered after to finish the job, but the fire-ball his adversary released before he disappeared, was too close for him to duck.

Not powerful enough to do any damage, it still sent him flying, back first, into the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

 _Damn! I had forgotten how much that hurts!_

Groaning and wincing, he tried to force the air back into his deflated lungs, when he became aware of some commotion in the room. Still gasping, he forced his eyes open to see Phoebe wield a heavy chair, trying to fend off Tes.

"Get back!" she shouted angrily, her voice shaking a little from fear. "Get away from him!"

 _What are you doing? Trying to defend me?_

Not certain what to believe, Cole tried to push himself up. "It's okay…" he wheezed. "It won't hurt us."

As soon as Cole spoke, the wolf settled down to lie on the carpet.

Slightly unclear whether he had addressed her or the canine, Phoebe put the chair down, warily keeping it between them. "Are you okay?" Rattled, she glanced down at him

"Yeah. I just need to catch my breath." He let go a faint laugh and allowed his tired body to fall back on the floor. "Just like in the good old days, isn't it?"

" _Bad_ old days, you mean?" Phoebe's lips were pressed together, but the irritation in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"That was one of the shape-shifters I warned you about."

"Okay, let's pretend for the moment that I believe you. Where did _that_ come from?"

"What?" Pushing himself up to sit, he saw her look at the wolf. "Oh! Don't worry. It's with me."

"I know I shouldn't be surprised, but… _You_ 've got a… _wolf_?"

"It's not a wolf." He gave her a slanted smile. "It's a werewolf."

"A _we-what_?" Phoebe stared at him. "I hope there is a very good explanation as to why you have teamed up with a werewolf."

"So I can eat you better?" he sneered, getting fed up with being accused at every turn.

On the verge of an angry retort, Phoebe decided it wasn't worth the trouble, and just let go an explosive sigh. "That's exactly the kind of answer that won't gain you my trust, you know."

Cole struck out with both hands in exasperation. "Is there _any_ way to do that?"

"How about more truth and less evasion?" Off his look, she sighed and shook her head a little. Not knowing how to sort this out, Phoebe looked over at the creature again. It was big and dark gray, almost black, with amber eyes that looked back at her, unwavering, penetrating; as if it was evaluating her very soul. "What's his name? Cerberus?"

"It's a she." Something mischievous glinted in his eyes. "I call her Prue."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Clearly not amused, Phoebe glanced over at the wolf again. "Don't werewolves take human shape when there's no full moon?"

"I prefer my canine one," Tes answered, making Phoebe all the more flustered for forgetting the creature was able to both understand and answer. "And my name is Tes. I have followed Cole since he found me near death and helped me. I owe him my life."

"I see…" Phoebe tapped her lips with a finger, and then she turned back to Cole. "You helped a _were_ wolf against… what?" Hands fastened on her hips she gave him a pointed look. "Innocents?"

"Hardly that." Scowling, he got back on his feet. _You just have to assume that?_ Except, this time, she was partly right. "A mob of bloodthirsty peasants had clubbed and killed her litter and her mate. They were about to torture her to death. I think they deserved a lot worse than just a good scare."

"You know better than that." Phoebe scolded gently, silently admitting that the explanation put things in perspective. Still, she was not about to let him get away with it. "They probably thought a werewolf was a threat to them."

"Well, she wasn't. Her _father_ was a werewolf who happened to mate with a regular wolf. Tes was just trying to survive between worlds."

"Well, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Phoebe raised a knowing eyebrow at Cole, a faint smile in the corner of her mouth.

 _More than you'll ever know…_

"What I know," he said, grateful for the chance to change the subject, "is that we need to break the spell on you, and we need to do it fast, because if that Shape-shifter made it back to his mates…"

"I know… and I…do believe you, Cole. It's just a little much to take in all at once." Summing up all her boldness, she bravely walked past Tes, and bent down to pick up the pieces of the mug she had dropped earlier. There was something calming about cleaning up a mess not created by magic – even if it was Cole's appearance that had made her drop it in the first place. It gave her time to gather her thoughts too. Cole's presence was very disturbing – on so many levels, and for so many diverse reasons.

A very large part of her mind was screaming to her to get as much distance as she possibly could between them, but it couldn't quite drown out the part that whispered to her about a time when heaven and earth was moved for the sake of a love that was just as passionate and deep as it was impossible.

It was a time she had tried very hard to leave behind her. Not to deny – it was too much part of what had made her who she was today, for that. She just wished to put it to rest; because _things_ had happened – things that had changed everything forever, and wondering what would have happened if she had tried to do differently, would only drive her insane.

Maybe it _was_ meant to be – maybe it wasn't. Either way, there was nothing she could do to change what had happened. Fact remained that they had ignored all warnings, broken every law there was, and were made to pay for it – in spades.

Phoebe stared at the shards of her mug; broken splinters, spilt coffee, and suddenly an old nursery rhyme started to repeat in her head.

' _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

 _And all the king's horses and all the king's men_

 _Could not put Humpty Dumpty back together again.'_

"Phoebe?"

Cole's voice was soft and concerned, and she realized with a start that a tear had escaped to trickle down her cheek.

"It's… nothing. I guess it's just that time of the month." Giving him a half-hearted smile, Phoebe rubbed at her face with her sleeve. "My favorite mug," she lied.

Getting back to her feet, she made to take the broken mug to the kitchen, but stopped as Cole held out his hand.

"May I?"

Puzzled, she let him take the shards, and watched as he cupped his hand over them and closed his eyes in concentration. When he lifted his right hand again, the mug was whole, without as much as a crack to show it had been broken. Smiling, he handed it back to her.

"I didn't know you could do that," she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

 _Neither did I._ "I only wish all things were as easy to mend."

Feeling his eyes searching for hers, Phoebe quickly turned away to escape to the kitchen. "I'll put it away before I drop it again."

Thoughtfully fingering his chin, Cole followed her with his eyes. "What do you think?" he asked the werewolf.

Tes regarded him silently for a second or two. "I think you're both nuts," she stated, yawned and promptly fell asleep on the rug.

In need of a moment alone, Phoebe slipped out of the kitchen and scurried upstairs.

The shock had finally caught up with her, and her legs almost gave out beneath her before she reached the marginal safety of the bathroom. Once there, she sat down on the floor, closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to stop herself from freaking out. Warlocks kidnapping her sisters and trying to ruin Christmas in every sense of the word, she could deal with. Cole being not only back but back in _her life_ was an altogether different matter.

With shaky hands, she turned on the faucets, and let the hot water stream over her until she regained some sort of equilibrium. By the time she had washed off the horrible, dirty feeling of having her body violated – of which she, thankfully, only had a vague recollection – and toweled herself dry, she was determined not to be fazed by any reaction Cole might elicit from her.

By the time Cole had climbed the stairs, Phoebe was still in the shower, so he continued into her bedroom to go sit in the armchair.

He had long since lost count of all the nights he had spent in that chair, just watching her sleep; both dreading and hoping she would sense him. On rare occasions, he had taken advantage of the fact that he could enter any plane, and sought her out in her dreams. Sometimes, she had run away from him; sometimes she had run toward him, but he always faded away before she reached him.

Only once had he stayed; the first time. She had walked up to him with happy wonder in her eyes, and unable to stop himself he had reached out to touch her. His fingers had brushed across her cheek, brushed away a strand of loose hair, and he had smiled and spoken her name…

That was a big mistake. In the dream-plane, his voice was as real to her as if he had been alive. The sound woke her up and she had sat bolt upright in her bed with such a shocked look – not unlike the one she had given him when she saw him today – that it was weeks before he even attempted another nighttime visit to her room.

 _What the hell am I doing here now?_

The very same question was mirrored in Phoebe's eyes as she returned to her bedroom five minutes later. Caught unaware by the sight of him sitting there, she snatched a little in the doorway. Taking a deep breath to compose herself again, she marched up to her dresser without paying him any further attention. If she pretended he wasn't there, it might be easier to keep her cool.

Ignoring Cole was not that easily done, though. His very presence in a room was such that even if he kept quietly to the background, he still attracted attention. There was just something about him that made it impossible not to notice him.

Phoebe couldn't help but throw furtive glances in the mirror, while blow-drying her hair, to watch him watching her steadily. She didn't know what unnerved her the most; his keen gaze or his silence.

Tying up her hair in a loose bun, Phoebe gave him a sidewise look. "Turn around!" she ordered, starting to untie the morning robe she had donned again after the shower.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he pointed out, and tried not to wince as she twisted the knife that remained in his heart, another turn.

"Yeah? Well, you lost the right to do so a long time ago."

If her head wasn't spinning already from the overwhelming events of the morning, she would have been shocked to find that while part of her couldn't wait to kick him where it would hurt the most if he so much as breathed at her, another part actually wished he would.

Not wanting to find out if Cole would be the perfect gentleman or have the indecency to at least look at her, Phoebe disappeared into the closet. When she emerged again, she had put on a pair of dark ski-pants and a warm, red sweater with golden snowflakes embroidered over the front.

The sweater also had a zipper in the back of the neck. A zipper that stuck, and refused to budge and, of course, she couldn't quite reach it.

Amused, Cole watched her fight with it for a couple of seconds before he decided to brave it. "Let me…" he offered and rose to extend a hand, causing Phoebe to snatch back and quickly step away from him.

"Hands off, mister!" She glared at him, daring him to try that again, but to her faint disappointment, he stayed where he was. Irritated with everything, she gave the zipper a good tug – and it finally came loose. Only to snag in her hair that had come undone during her struggle. Wincing, she tried to pull it down again, but it was more stuck than ever, and every tug she made, tugged at her hair as well. It hurt like hell, but pride stopped her from asking Cole for help.

Just as she was about to look for a pair of scissors, she felt a warm hand placing itself over hers, gently removing them.

"May I?" Cole's voice said quietly behind her back. "You're entangled quite badly."

Giving up, Phoebe let go a frustrated sigh; her hands coming down to fold across her chest. "If you insist…"

His hands were soft and warm, firm but gentle, as they briefly touched her skin – just like she remembered them. Keeping herself very still, determined not to read anything into this that wasn't there, Phoebe still caught herself closing her eyes and wishing he would be at it just for a little while longer, and silently scolded herself. "Why are you here?" she sighed as he finished by tying her hair back up.

I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. I can't even tell you why I can't

"I told you," he said, his voice slightly distant as he concentrated on the hairdo as well as on the feel of her beneath his fingers. The scent of orange flowers – the scent of _Phoebe_ – was strong in his nostrils this close to her. "I'm here to help you save Christmas."

Phoebe pressed her lips together. She hadn't meant it that way, but would be caught dead before she told him that. "So tell me," she asked, trying to ignore the proximity – another thing that was ever so hard to do. "Where have you kept yourself the past four years?"

"In between," he lied truthfully, adding for good measure; "Too bad for Heaven, too good for Hell."

"Being mysterious won't earn you any points, you know."

"No? As I recall you used to love that about me."

His glittering blue-green eyes met her dark brown in the mirror, something between a smirk and a smile on his lips, and for a brief moment it was as if he had never been away; as if the past four years had been nothing but a weird dream. The entire situation was so surreal that Phoebe suddenly got the feeling that if she turned around now, Cole wouldn't be there – and then she would wake up from this crazy dream. "Well, I _used_ to do a lot of things that made no sense," she stated pointedly, stepping away from him. "But I've learned from my mistakes too, and damn it, Cole, you're asking a _lot_. We both know what a master you are at deceiving people into doing what you want. You've set me up so many times in the past and now you turn up from God knows where, claiming an elf sent you here to help me. It's just…" She waved her arms for lack of an appropriate word, ending in a gesture of helplessness. "I want to trust you. I just don't know how."

Cole watched her silently. Phoebe's words hurt more than he thought they would. Or not her words so much as the past they brought to mind. There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about; things that never got said, things he needed to explain to her – but explanations wouldn't change a single thing. Besides, there was no time. What he really needed was a fast and sure way to convince her of his intentions.

"I wish I could go back in time and change the past," he said quietly. "But I can't – the past will always remain the past, and there's nothing you or I can do about that. I do realize I have no right to expect you to trust me like it never happened, but what if I can prove to you that I'm not evil?"

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

"If there is something you _can_ trust; something you know won't lie to you?"

Phoebe's dark eyes searched his, and then she suddenly drew back a little as she realized what he was getting at. "The Book of Shadows," she whispered.

Cole made an almost imperceptible nod. "Would you agree that your book won't let anyone evil touch it?"

"Yes, but…"

"So, if I can touch it, would that prove to you that I am not evil?"

"I…I don't know. I guess so, but…what if you can't touch it?"

Eyes, the color of a stormy sea, fixed her. "Then we will both know, won't we?" Without waiting to see if she would follow, he turned around and headed for the stairs to the attic before he lost his nerve.

Three feet from the Book of Shadows, he stopped. Pale light of an overcast and misty winter's day, filtered through the stained glass, cloaking the space in multi-colored shadows rather than bright spots. Time seemed to stand still up there.

 _Or collect._

It was most likely because of all the magic in the room. The Book of Shadows was like a magical generator all on its own, where it rested on its lectern in the dusky attic; silent and closed. Cole almost felt as if it waited for him to challenge it.

Having caught up with him, Phoebe came around to stand behind the lectern. "Are you sure about this?" Her eyes were dark and concerned.

 _No._

Wetting his lips, Cole tried to will his heart to beat slower. "Yes."

A year and a half ago, he had managed to make Piper trust him. Now he needed to make Phoebe do the same, and it was going to be a lot harder. This was not how he had wanted to do it, though.

 _What if I can't touch it?_

Determined to go through with his decision, Cole quickly bit back the nervous twitch that scuttled across his lips. Standing at an arms length from the magic book, he eyed it as if he was measuring an opponent. Then he took a deep breath and lifted his right hand, stretching and flexing his fingers a couple of times before slowly reaching for the leather-bound tome. Shaking only a little, his hand hovered in the air less than half a foot above the cover.

What if the book scooted away? What if it didn't sense his good intentions? What if the curse he was under interfered in some way? There were so many reasons he hadn't tried to touch the Book of Shadows before, and it was not fear of being hurt – at least not physically.

 _Please, let me touch you! For Phoebe's sake. I can't help her if she doesn't trust me. Please, don't move away!_

Steeling himself, he lowered his hand toward the triquetra on the cover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Snow wolves edged closer to the log cabin, but stopped inside the edge of the forest; invisible to the human eye. Two of the wolves sat back on their haunches, started to blur, and then Henbane and another Shape-shifter returned to their human shapes.

"What do you think, Lother?" Henbane indicated the cabin with a nod.

The other pursed his thin lips, and scratched the stubble on his chin. "The wolves are sensing magic nearby and the kids we saw in the store live here. I think this is the right place."

"So do I, but we need to make sure."

"Can't we just take them?"

"And risk exposure if we're wrong?" Henbane shook his head. "No, we need to tread carefully. Besides, I don't want the children."

"You don't? I thought the Queen…"

"The Queen has no idea what they are. We wouldn't be able to contain them, much less harm them. The two men, on the other hand, don't have any magic, but the trick is not to bring them with us; it's to make the witches _think_ we have."

"So why don't we just turn into them?"

"They won't buy that again. We have to bring them something more convincing. Like a… finger?"

Lother grinned, showing a row of white teeth. "You have such a devious mind, Henbane. What are we waiting for?"

"Confirmation."

Barely had he spoken the word when Ruiz blinked in, stumbling to his knees. "Henbane!" he wheezed.

"Ruiz? What's happened? Did you find Enrico and the witch?"

"Enrico and Adrian are dead. I found the witch at her home, but she wasn't alone. Some demon was with her. He stopped her from coming with me." He lifted his hand to bare the gaping hole in his chest. It was still sizzling from the heat of the energy bolt.

Lother gasped at the gruesome sight.

Henbane merely glanced down at it. "You're worthless, Ruiz! Did you at least recognize the demon?"

"You've got to help me…" The warlock crumbled to the ground, gasping from pain. "Please…"

" _Did you recognize the demon?_ "

"No, but the witch said his name; Pole or Soul or something like that."

Henbane's eyes narrowed. "Cole?"

"That's it, but it's not important. I blasted him. He's dead. Henbane… help me!"

"He most certainly _should_ be," the Warlock muttered; a grim scowl on his face. "So the infamous Belthazor has returned. I wonder why? Not to mention how?"

" _Henbane_ …!" Ruiz screeched as flames shot up around him; his scream cut short as he vanished.

"It should be impossible," Henbane went on as if he hadn't noticed Ruiz's demise. "But it's the only explanation for the witch's escape back home. You really must admire that bastard half-blood. His sense of survival truly is unsurpassed." For a while he seemed to be deep in thought, and then he snapped out of his contemplating to seize up Lother. "If we're lucky, Ruiz really did off him, but knowing this particular demon, I wouldn't want to bet the farm on it."

"Shouldn't we go there and pick her up?" Lother suggested.

"No. I think it will be a lot better if they come here, but we need to change our plans accordingly. Take the Snow wolves and secure the surroundings. If you encounter them; separate the witch from whatever company she arrives with and take her to the Queen."

"And what will you be doing?" Lother asked, more than a trifle nervous.

"I will go in and set up for step two, according to plan."

"Okay. What if that demon turns up too?"

The Warlock smiled maliciously. "Unlikely, but the more the merrier. After all, it's Christmas."

"If you say so." Shifting back into wolf shape, Lother trotted off into the trees. As he turned around, he could see Henbane had shifted shape. Next moment, he blinked out only to turn up by the door to the cabin, to knock on it. After a couple of seconds the door opened and Henbane was let in. Lother nodded once to himself and gathered the Snow wolves to keep them ready.

Cole's hand was all but inches away when the book moved away from him, and the breath he had been holding, caught in his throat as a shockwave of disappointment blasted through him.

Then he realized that Phoebe had tipped the whole lectern out of his reach, and was standing with her palms resting protectively on the Book of Shadows, and a contrite look on her face.

"Why?" he managed thickly.

Phoebe's look became even more contrite. "I'm…I'm sorry…I just couldn't let you go through with it, Cole. I appreciate what you are willing to risk for me here, but I just realized that I don't _want_ to know. I think maybe we are both better off not knowing."

"We are?" he said, reminding himself that being with Phoebe was to be in a perpetual state of confusion.

"Yes. The fact that you were willing to try told me all I really need to know."

That and the look in his eyes that split second he thought he couldn't touch it; but she didn't tell him that.

"And?" he asked guardedly.

Eyes downcast, Phoebe fingered a bookmark sticking out between the age-old, yellowing pages. Then she inhaled deeply and looked back up at him. "And I think that I should give you the benefit of the doubt."

Relief flooding through him, Cole let himself relax a little. "You're sure?"

"I have to be. If you _had_ been able to touch it, I would have spent forever wondering if it was a trick. And if you hadn't…" Letting the lectern return to its original position, she gave him a grave look. "We would be back to square one, wouldn't we? Who would save Christmas and my sisters then?"

"I guess you're right." Cole nodded. In a sense, he was quite relieved that he didn't have to touch the witches' tome. He had taken a huge chance, but there was in truth nothing he wouldn't risk for Phoebe. It was a fact he had resigned to a long time ago, and while it probably was the reason why he was now eking out some kind of existence in limbo, it was also the reason why _he_ was 'dead', and not Phoebe. In a way, that made it all worthwhile.

"I know I am." Phoebe's dark eyes glittered a little. "So what do we do now? I mean, how do we break the spell?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me? Why exactly are you here again?"

Cole shrugged. "I asked Erin, but all he would say was 'in the spirit of the season'."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I only wish I knew. You're the witch. Any ideas?"

"Okay…" Coming around to his side, she started to flip through the Book of Shadows. "Maybe I can find something in here." Turning several pages over, she eventually opened a page with 'Christmas' written in elaborate handwriting at the top.

Looking over her shoulder, Cole saw it contained a long list explaining the uses of holly, mistletoe, and various other things adhering to the season, as more than just decorations or ingredients in recipes for cookies.

Phoebe thumbed the page. "Do you think a potion containing some of this would at least counteract the effects of the magic?"

"It's worth a try, but we don't have all that much time to make potions in. As I recall, they don't exactly sort under 'fast food'."

"Well, we have to start somewhere. If I can't break the spell we might as well stay here for all the good we will accomplish without." Finding pen and paper, she quickly copied the list and headed down the stairs.

The kitchen was cluttered with Christmassy things. Phoebe had cut a bough from the Christmas tree, taken down the holly from the mantelpiece, and made Cole fetch the mistletoe down from the ceiling by way of magic. From Piper's spice shelf she had picked out cinnamon, saffron and allspice. There were red apples, dried orange-rings, nuts, cranberries and Piper's Christmas cookies. There were also three small batches of Mint Julep, mulled wine and eggnog – courtesy of Cole, who had taken great pleasure in making them. Especially the sampling, until Phoebe remarked that it would be nice if something was left for the potion.

Munching an apple he had pinched when her back was turned, Cole watched from over by the window with curbed interest while Phoebe stirred pots and added ingredients.

She had changed a lot since he first set eyes on her, six years ago. Then she had still been a young girl, a slip of a witch, a wench full of childish innocence, still believing all things were either good or bad, black or white.

That Phoebe, that _girl_ , was gone today; replaced by the _woman_ in front of him. A woman whom nine years of fighting evil and putting her life on hold to do it, had made her wise and weary beyond her years. It was in her voice, in the lines in her face, and in the way she carried herself; a maturity and inner strength that came from finding out the hard way that the world was not the place you thought it would be and you were there to stop it from getting worse. The weight of the accepted responsibility made her more regal than the Winter Queen could ever hope to be. Cole thought it made her more beautiful than ever.

 _Maybe I stole your heart and soul, but at least I gave them back to you. The Elders stole your life and your innocence. They owe you more than they can ever repay._

"Damn it!" Phoebe threw the ladle – quite un-regally – into the pot, making potion splatter all over the stove. "This isn't working."

"That's the fourth batch that you've thrown out," Cole remarked. "Not that I want to rush things, but we do have a deadline to keep."

"Don't talk to me about 'deadlines'!" Phoebe muttered. "Maybe I took too much of the cinnamon?"

"Maybe you're doing it the wrong way?"

"Maybe you have a better idea? Because if you don't…" She waved the ladle at him and noticed he had gotten hold of the cookie jar. "And will you stop eating my ingredients. You're worse than Wyatt." Retrieving the jar, she sank back against the edge of the kitchen island, absentmindedly fishing out a cookie of her own to nibble on. "Maybe I _am_ doing it the wrong way. I don't even know if this potion should be thrown, swallowed or applied on the skin. And even if I did, how would I know it worked? I don't _feel_ like I'm under any spell. I don't even feel like doing this… What?"

Cole had pushed away from the bench he was leaning on to give her a narrow look. "I think that's it."

"What is?"

"Feelings. You don't _feel_. The Queen's spell stops you from feeling empathy, but you're an _Empath_ , Phoebe. That must be what Erin meant with 'in the spirit of the season. You don't need a potion to counteract the spell; you can break it all by yourself."

Not sharing his excitement, Phoebe grimaced. "Except they took it away. I don't have that power anymore."

"Yes, you do," he gently prompted. "It's not something anyone can take away, because it's what you _are_ – just like I can't change that I am half…"

"Human?" she filled in, surprising him enough to interrupt himself to try and read her look, but it was too vague and he gave up.

"I was going to say 'demon', but thank you. Point is; you can't _not_ be it. "

"That can't be true. Remember that demon…Vinceres? He took away the empathic powers from a priest, and then Prue got them from him. Thanks to you, I might add."

Cole ignored the jibe. "Except it's not the same thing," he went on to explain. "The priest _gave_ his powers to Vinceres. Weren't they returned to him once Prue relinquished them?"

Phoebe gave him a distressed look. It was obvious she wasn't thrilled about this idea. "What if I don't _want_ them back?"

"Without empathy, you die on the inside, and believe me; that's worse than being dead on the outside. If you want to break the Winter Queen's hold on you, you have to break open whatever block the Elders put on your empathic powers."

For a moment it looked like Phoebe was going to accept his solution, but then she shook her head. "No. I can't do it. I had so little control over it; in the end it caused more trouble than it was useful. It went so far we had to write a spell to partially block it."

"You did what?"

"We had to. It was driving Paige and Piper nuts that I kept telling them what they felt before they… Do you know how annoying it is when you laugh at me like that?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just…perfect. If you can make a spell for a partial block, surely you can make a spell to unblock it."

Phoebe opened her mouth to object, hesitated, made a renewed effort, and gave up as she had to admit that Cole's argument couldn't be argued with. "Unfortunately, I don't have any better ideas, so I guess I better start on that spell."

An hour later, Phoebe had consulted the Book and had a spell ready.

"I hope this will work," she said while arranging with a deep silver plate on a tripod over a lit candle, sprinkling small parts of Christmas ingredients into it. "The heat will release the essential oils in these. I need to say the spell, add some of my blood, and inhale the fumes." Having finished by sprinkling saffron over the bowl, Phoebe wiped her hands against her thighs. "That ought to do the trick, but I am not going up against that Queen of yours with a power I can't control, so once the block is off and the spell broken, I will block it again."

"Okay. What if you need it?"

"That's the easy part." Holding up a small skin pouch, Phoebe dangled it for him to see. "All I have to do is bag the contents in the bowl and keep it with me. When I need the power; I just untie it and inhale."

They watched in silence as the things in the bowl slowly began to dry and shrivel. After a couple of minutes, the sweet scent of orange, cinnamon, clove and the turpentine from the fir, mingled with the crisper smell of holly and mistletoe, filling the dining room.

"Okay…" Looking about, Phoebe found that there were no more preparations to be done, and picked up a ceremonial knife. "Wish me luck!" She gave him a quick smile – her nervousness shining through the bravery.

" _Christmas spirit has gone sour_

 _Holly, fir and saffron flower_

 _Release me from this ivory tower_

 _Return to me my Empath's power_."

Without hesitation, Phoebe brought the sharp knife to her left ring finger and pricked it. Ruby red drops of blood dripped into the potpourri, and hissed as they landed on the hot metal. There was the telling explosion, rising rather suddenly in a small puff of aromatic smoke that Phoebe leaned forward to inhale.

Cole eyed her closely as she opened her eyes again and slowly let out the breath she had been holding for a couple of seconds. "Did it work?"

Phoebe blinked as she tried to sense any difference. "I don't know." Avoiding looking at him, she busied herself with tending to her bleeding finger.

"Maybe we should find out," he suggested as she fumbled with the band-aid.

"I don't know how," she muttered sullenly.

"All you have to do is _let_ yourself feel."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me. I know."

Phoebe's knuckles were going white from squeezing the knife she was still holding on to. She could feel the Winter Queen's spell melting away, but it wasn't just the spell that made her cringe mentally. The biggest obstacle was standing in front of her, his concern shining through in his eyes and every move, no matter how hard he tried to hold it back. For any number of reasons, Cole was the last person whose feelings she wanted to feel. "No," she whispered, throat constricting. "I'm not ready. I'm not ready for you."

As she stubbornly refused to look up, he put it all on one card, and reached out to touch her chin ever so lightly to make her meet his eyes.

"It's just me, Phoebe," she heard him say in that soft, tender voice of his; an echo from happier times, bringing back memories, snagging at feelings she thought long forgotten.

Cole's blue-green eyes looked straight into hers, and she found it impossible to look away. Lips pressed together, she looked up at him, and thought it was odd – scary and odd – that after all this time, after all they had been through, he could still make her feel _safe_ with him. Safe to be all she could be.

Closing her eyes, Phoebe took a shaky breath, and let herself _feel_ …

"I…I need to sit down." Ignoring the hand he extended to her, Phoebe took herself to the couch in the living room and sank down in it. It hadn't been hard at all to locate the right place inside her. It wasn't even hard to trigger it. The difficult part was to control the amount of feelings that had washed over her when the spell finally burst. She had tried to open up slowly, just a little bit, but it was like trying to hold back a tidal wave. It had crashed over her and all but inundated her.

Taking deep breaths, she pressed her fingers against her temples and concentrated on the floorboards until she had the whole thing under control again. In a flash she had been privy to all Cole's feelings. There was anger, love and fear, hope and despair; all in a jumbled blur of intense emotions, but most of all there was this heartfelt pain, strong enough to completely knock the breath out of her.

Somewhere in the farrago of emotions, he was also hiding a big secret, but the onslaught had been too great to sort out any details.

"Phoebe?" Cole's voice sounded slightly husky, and she immediately sensed his concern for her.

"It's like getting a plug of wax out of your ear," she observed dully. "Everything suddenly gets louder and clearer."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Phoebe flashed him a small smile. "Don't be. It worked, just like you said and I am actually quite happy it did." Taking a deep breath, she pushed off from the couch. "I suddenly feel terrible for wanting to go to Hollywood on Christmas instead of being with my family, but I feel better for feeling worse – if that makes any sense."

"More than you'll know."

"Well, for what it's worth: Thank you."

She had no other purpose than to give him a quick peck on the cheek out of gratitude and for old times' sake. A friendly, little touch in passing, just to say thanks, but she was a little too wrapped up in the squall of emotions and her lips didn't land on his cheek.

His lips were soft and surprised to meet hers. Too surprised to back away out of her reach. Too surprised to respond at all.

Almost a little indignant over his blank response, she found herself lingering on his lips, insisting that he acknowledged her display of gratitude.

The scent of orange flowers grew strong in Cole's mind and unable to stop himself he slid his arm around her, leaning down so she would get a little closer. Slowly, hesitantly, his mouth opened and with trembling lips he allowed her entry – allowed himself to taste her again.

The sensation of him so close to her, triggered a million responses inside Phoebe. Her body tingled with a tension and desire she hadn't felt in years. Suddenly hungry for that feeling, she pressed a little closer and on reflex the tip of her tongue flickered lightly over his lips, touching the tip of his tongue. In response, his lips closed gently around hers, kissing her lower lip, kissing her upper lip, kissing her mouth; breathing into her in faint and shallow breaths that echoed her own. Beneath her hands she felt his soft, clean-shaven chin. Around her shoulder she felt his strong arm holding her, his other hand gently supporting her head as he leaned down even more.

Mesmerized, Cole felt her tongue hesitantly venture behind his lips and chased after it as it pulled out, luring it back – and it came back, slightly bolder, even eager to be back.

Hearts beating faster and faster, they found and got lost in one another's kiss, drawing it out, making it last as long as it could be, because the unspoken condition was that it could only be one little kiss.

One little kiss, which they built big and strong, feeding it with tenderness and held back desire, feeding it with erotic feelings and mutual passion. The ticking time bomb of love began to pulse in their loins, spreading through their veins and up to their hands and lips, making them breathe in shallow gasps as it hindered their halting breaths to reach their lungs, filling them up with desirous longing instead.

Pressing closer, Phoebe invited him to move his hands over her body and inside her clothes. She wanted him – no, _needed_ him – to pick her up and never let go. The feeling of belonging and being absolutely safe spread out inside her, familiar and alien at the same time. She just wanted to disappear in his embrace; it felt so right, so absolutely, perfectly and undoubtedly right. She hadn't felt like this in years – not since...

Suddenly realizing why it was so, Phoebe caught her breath and the mood broke.

Like the last chord in a song rolls out and fades away, the kiss ebbed out as her lips slowly slid away from his mouth; a thin string of saliva uniting them a brief moment longer while their mouths still remained half open, half an inch apart.

"Phoebe…" he breathed, eyes closed; still enthralled by the kiss he never thought he would taste again. "Phoebe…"

 _What are you doing…?_

"Cole…" His name stuck in her throat along with his kiss and she swallowed and tried again. "Cole, I…" She could feel his shallow breath on her face. "I'm sorry…I can't…" Her words were barely audible.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered back, and his hands slowly slid away from her body.

"It's just a stupid side effect of being an Empath." Closing her eyes, not ever wanting to open them again, Phoebe leaned her forehead against his chest and felt the warm, almost sensuous smell of his body surround her. It was all coming back to her; and it was all too late.

"I can't do this again, Cole," she finally said in a voice made hoarse by the lump in her throat. "It was so much pain and struggle for so few moments of happiness. We fought so hard and gained so little. I…" Her voice disappeared into the faintest of whispers as she spoke the words he had waited so long to hear. "I loved you, Cole. So help me God, I loved you so much." Sobbing, she buried into his shirt and his arms tightened around her, her words sending such sweet pain through his body. "I can't go through all that again," she continued after a few shivering breaths. "It's just too much… of everything. You saw what happened to us. We turned into monsters. Don't you think that is the Universe trying to tell us something?"

"Yes, I do." He tipped her face up to look at. Her brown eyes were rimmed with a quiet desperation and her lips trembled slightly. "But I don't think it is saying what you think it's saying."

 _If you had held on to love…_

Recalling she could read his feelings, he abruptly interrupted that train of thought.

Tears of anger and grief in her eyes, Phoebe stared up at him, defiantly and beseeching at the same time. "Why did you turn evil? What was it that you needed so badly that you couldn't resist? Why wasn't I enough, Cole?" She had told herself so many times that she should have known better than to think she could change the ultimate bad boy, known better than to think love would be enough. But she had also thought they had something more… "Why couldn't love be enough?"

 _That's where you are wrong, Phoebe._

His arms closed around her again, held her close to his body. "Love was more than enough, Phoebe. _You_ were more than enough. Never believe anything else. If it wasn't for you…" _I would be dead in a very nasty sense of the word…_ He swallowed back. "You were the reason I left my demonic life and ways behind me. You were the reason I kept fighting The Source even after he had fully possessed me. Without love, without _you_ , that would not have been possible."

What bittersweet irony that the same thing that turned him good would be the same thing that turned him back to evil. "I didn't want to be evil ever again. Please, believe that. I would rather die than see either of us evil… but it wasn't _my_ life they threatened to take."

Feeling how she stopped breathing for several heartbeats, he continued in a strangled whisper. "I didn't know what else to do. The Seer was up to something, but I knew no other way to save you. I just hoped that if I saved you first, the rest could be dealt with later."

He found a way too; the wizard! But the Seer thwarted his one shot at freedom; found the one thing that would keep him evil; an evil Phoebe. He had no choice after that. The scales had been tipped in The Source's favor, and all he could do was try to keep Phoebe as safe as possible. "Things didn't work out the way I hoped they would."

Phoebe bit her lip. "You should've told me."

"I tried. He wouldn't let me."

"I meant when you came back," she pressed, a slight irritation creeping into her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His jaws clenched a little. "Why didn't you ask?" He didn't need empathic powers to sense the grudging guilt that made her shoulders tense and eyes veer away. "Besides, would you have believed me if I did? You had already decided I was evil – all I could do was try to prove you wrong." There was no accusation, no harshness in his voice – only regret. After a moment's pause he added softly: "I failed."

"We both failed," she whispered back.

There was a long silence as they just stood there; close together but separated forever by Fate and the choices they made. There were no second chances, no going back or starting over; their lives might run parallel for a little while, but their paths were forever severed.

Eventually, Phoebe inhaled a long, halting breath. "Why did this happen to us? I don't think I will ever understand that."

"We never do," he sighed. "I've been around a while, Phoebe. Believe me, when it comes to Fate we seldom get the chance to understand. We're just along for the ride and hold on the best we can. You and me, we were just pawns in this game between Good and Evil. You were destined to vanquish the Source and I was destined to fall in love with you. Everything happens for a reason – remember?" He sighed again and shrugged a little. "I guess it was inevitable."

Phoebe looked up at him, eyes searching his face. "Meant to be?" Her voice was very small.

Gently, he wiped her cheek dry with his thumb; letting it caress her soft, warm skin. "Just not how _we_ meant it to be."

"No," she said in a near whisper, eyes veering down and away again. "And then they gave us a new destiny and you were not made a part of it." Heaving a deep sigh, Phoebe seemed to compose herself again and stepped back, out of his embrace. As his arms fell away from her, she pulled a hand through her hair and smoothed out a non-existing wrinkle in the sweater. "So…" She cleared her throat. "Is there a reason why you are here this time?"

"Just to help you save Christmas."

"And then what?"

"Then I go away again."

"For good?" For so many reasons, that question burned in her mind.

"Probably."

"What if I asked you to stay?"

She had no idea why she had asked him that. She had no intention whatsoever to ask. It just fell off her tongue before she could stop it, and she braced for his answer.

Cole felt how his body froze as the mere thought of staying created a strange, swirling feeling that spread from his stomach to every part of his body, making it buzz and tingle with a strange paralysis.

 _I wish I could tell you the truth, but I can't._

Realizing he had stopped breathing, he exhaled slowly. "It's not my choice. I only have until midnight."

"Midnight?" His unexpected answer was relieving and worrying at the same time.

"Yes, so we have to get this show on the road before I turn into a pumpkin."

His little joke broke the tension and Phoebe couldn't help but smile a little. "You know," she said, peering up at him. "That actually happened to me once. Not a very pleasant experience."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you okay?" Piper gave her sister a worried glance.

Paige groaned and squeezed her eyes shut against the splitting headache. "No."

"Orbing apparently isn't an option then."

"It was like banging my head into a wall. Whatever block she's put up, it holds. Any chance you can blow up the door?"

"My hands are tied – literally!" Piper wiggled her fingers and grimaced as the ties cut into her wrists. Her hands were feeling decidedly stiff and swollen. "Even if I could, I don't think it would be such a good idea. We would risk getting showered by ice needles. I'm afraid we have no option but to wait and see what happens."

"Well, at least we don't seem to be in any immediate danger. Until they get Phoebe, that is."

Piper's brow wrinkled up in a deep frown. "What happened to that, by the way? Didn't she say they already had Phoebe? You'd think they would have brought her here by now if they did. It must be hours since we heard anything."

"Yeah, and they did seem a bit pressed for time too." A bit more hopeful, Paige nodded and instantly regretted moving her head. "Do you think Phoebe escaped?"

"Either that, or they never had her to begin with."

"Maybe she got hooked up with some hot movie star at the airport so the warlocks never got to her."

"Oh, come on, Paige! That sounds a bit too good to be true, don't you think?"

Paige gave her a tongue in cheek look. "I think it sounds just like Phoebe."

"Okay, you got a point there." Piper smiled ruefully. "I think I will hope for a narrow escape, though. That way, Phoebe will be on to something's being wrong."

"So we hope that she figures out that we are being held prisoners by some evil fairytale queen at the North Pole, and comes to rescue us with her power of premonition?"

"You make it sound like Phoebe is completely helpless," Piper objected. "Phoebe was always the resourceful one."

"In what areas?"

"Paige!"

Paige rolled up her eyes. "I'm just saying. I mean how will she even get here? Tame a wild demon?"

"Why not?" Piper snapped. "She did that once before."

"Yeah, and look how well that went! Pity the Elders haven't assigned us a new Whitelighter."

"They wouldn't dare," Piper growled. "Phoebe will find a way. She always has."

"Whatever you say, sis'."

"Maybe, it's best if she stays away since they can't do what they want to do unless all three of us are here."

"Aren't you worried about where that leaves _us_?"

With a heavy sigh, Piper sank back down. "Right now I'm a lot more worried about Leo and the boys."

Whistling "Jingle Bells", the man he had been watching was following a barely discernable trail into the deeper parts of the forest; carrying a small axe over his shoulder.

"He's on his way." Lother, having resumed his human shape for the moment, stepped back behind the tree to disappear among the shadows of the snowy forest. "C'mon! We're leaving!"

The Snow wolves stirred leisurely among the bushes; gathering around him.

"The main task is to get a finger without him suspecting magic at play, so stay invisible. Once he starts chopping away, we will have our window of opportunity. Henbane said we need him alive, so be careful an _accident_ doesn't occur once we move in."

The Snow wolves gazed silently at him with their pale blue eyes. More clever than many humans, they understood him perfectly even if they communicated amongst each other in their own tongue. As Lother once more shifted into their shape and trotted off, they followed him in silence, leaving no marks on the pristine snow.

"Please, explain one more time why I can't call Leo or dad." Phoebe was holding on tightly to the cordless, her eyes warning him to try to take it from her.

Cole's look was becoming increasingly exasperated. "I thought that was obvious."

"To some of us, maybe." She firmly stepped away from his outstretched hand. "It sends up all sorts of red flags to me."

Folding his arms across his chest, Cole gave her a slanted look. "What happened to 'the benefit of the doubt'?"

"Momentary lapse of judgement?" One hand went to the leather pouch, hanging around her neck in its thong. "Just so you know; I am _not_ opening this again while you are within reach."

"Just so _you_ know; I'm grateful for that."

"Excuse me…" a guttural voice said, making them both jump a little. "I can always drink from the toilet, but if you'd rather I didn't…" Tes glanced up, yellow eyes resting briefly on each of them.

"I'll fix it," Phoebe offered at once. With a forbidding glance in Cole's direction, she put the phone down on the kitchen island and quickly found a bowl to fill with water for Tes.

The werewolf drank slowly and for a long time, unperturbed by the silence.

Cole was watching Phoebe as stubbornly as she was watching Tes, pointedly avoiding eye contact with him.

Having emptied the bowl, Tes glanced up at her. "I'm sorry. Did you want some?"

"What? Uh…no. I mean, I didn't mean…" Flustered, Phoebe tried to back out of the awkward situation.

"No? Because you do look like you could use a drink," Tes observed candidly.

"I guess you're right." Phoebe wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or grateful for the way Tes turned this around and at the same time provided her with a way out. "Considering all that's happened the past 24 hours, I think I do need a drink."

"Actually," Tes said slowly. "What I meant was that I can smell that you are dehydrated. You _do_ need something to drink, but I wouldn't recommend alcohol."

Phoebe opened her mouth and shut it again. Tes was embarrassingly right. She hadn't eaten anything since she was on the plane to L.A., and all she had had to drink today was a glass of that obnoxious – albeit effective – potion Cole had made, and a mouthful of coffee. Before that, it had mainly been Champagne, and more Champagne.

"Tes…" Cole began, having stifled a laugh, but Phoebe interrupted him.

"It's okay, I deserved that," she conceded. "I know I'm sounding like Piper now, but maybe we could all use something to eat before we go."

"It would be great if we had the time," Cole pointed out and was interrupted again; this time by Tes, rubbing hard enough against his legs to get his attention.

"Eating to gather energy sounds like a wise idea," the werewolf said. "Meanwhile, maybe Cole can show me the garden."

"The garden?" Confused, he looked down at Tes.

"Yes. I know males want to mark territory indoors; personally, I find it terribly impolite…"

"Oh…" Ignoring Phoebe's giggle, Cole beckoned Tes to follow him to the backdoor when the phone on the table rang.

Startled into immobility by the signal, Cole and Phoebe stared at the cordless as if it was an alien entity. The phone produced another signal and their eyes met across the table. He could tell she would pick it up. "Don't…" he warned, shaking his head.

"I have to. What if it's Leo calling for help?"

"How would he know you are here?"

A third signal rang out, making Phoebe wring her hands. "What if he's calling for Piper?"

"Wouldn't he call her on her cell phone? Even if it is Leo, we won't know that it is _Leo_."

A fourth signal came and Phoebe grabbed the phone, her eyes pleading with him to understand that she _had_ to answer.

"Phoebe, don't answer," he advised, forcing himself not to move. "It could be a trap."

Torn, Phoebe squeezed the cordless when the fifth signal came and made up her mind. "Hello?"

" _Phoebe?"_ Leo's surprised voice came over the line. _"What are you doing home?"_

"I…eh…it's a long story, Leo. I'm glad you called though." She threw a glance at Cole. "I have an emergency here. Quick, tell me where Piper keeps her stash of tampons!"

" _Huh? Eh, top drawer, in the far left corner."_

With a faint sigh of relief, Phoebe mouthed 'It's him' to a still skeptical Cole.

"Great," he snapped quietly, wary of being overheard on the phone by Leo. "Tell him you will call back."

" _Phoebe?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Is everything okay? You sound distracted."_

Phoebe let go a nervous laugh. "That's me, Leo; always distracted. Are you and the boys okay? Is dad…?"

"Phoebe!" Cole warned in a low voice.

" _We're all fine. Look, is Piper there? I tried to call her, but she doesn't answer her cell phone."_

"I know. I mean, no?" she hurriedly corrected herself.

Leo didn't seem to notice. _"It's just; she hasn't been herself the last couple of days. I thought she was stressed out over P3, but I'm beginning to worry it has something to do with me."_

"Oh…no! It's not you. She's been… One second, Leo!" Inhaling, Phoebe covered the microphone with her free hand. "I can't do this, Cole," she hissed. "I can't lie to Leo about his wife being kidnapped."

"You can't warn him! If the warlocks think they suspect _any_ thing…"

"How do you know they have even found them?"

"How do you know one of them isn't listening to this phone call?"

Phoebe removed her hand again. "Leo? Are you alone?"

"Phoebe, that's not exactly a sure proof way to…" he tried, but Phoebe waved him down and exasperated, he gave up.

" _Pretty much. I'm on my way to cut down a Christmas tree."_

"Ooh, that sounds nice, but don't you have to ask the landowner or something?"

" _Oh, I have. Well, truth to tell, he came by to tell us we could have one. Nice to know the spirit of the season is alive and well somewhere. He even gave me directions to where I could find a good one."_

"Yeah… that's very… nice." Phoebe's troubled eyes traveled up to meet Cole's frown again, and saw him shake his head. Hesitating only for a second, she took a deep breath and with eyes fastened steadily at Cole she said into the cordless: "Leo, don't ask why! Just turn around and walk the other way. Turn around _now_ , but don't go back to the cabin! I will meet you in…?" Her left eyebrow lifted a little.

"Now wait a minute…" Cole began, recognizing that look – but to no avail. "Ten minutes," he sighed.

 _Some things just never change…_

"15 minutes."

" _Okay… Wait! How will you…?"_

"15 minutes, Leo. Find a spot out of sight and stay hidden!" She quickly disconnected. "Okay, I just put all my trust in a demon returning from hell. You better live up to expectations, buster."

"I'm not a demon from hell," Cole objected grumpily, not sure if this was the kind of progress he wanted to have with her.

"If it's any consolation, I trust the Elders even less than I trust you," Phoebe quipped sweetly as she swept past him in search of something appropriate to wear in snowy conditions.

When she returned, she was wearing a creamy white winter coat and a pair of thick-soled, knee-high boots in soft sheepskin. The latter she had bought on a whim last year when they were the latest thing. Right now, she was glad she had endured Piper's snippy lecture on not wasting money on clothes they didn't need.

Forcing himself to look away, because he was supposed to be cross with her for not listening to him, and not taken in by her looks, Cole crouched down beside Tes. "Apparently we are going to Aspen. Do you want to come with us or stay here until I'm back?"

"That's another bad habit of his," Phoebe remarked dryly as she bravely but carefully passed the wolf to find a knitted cap by the door. "He's just like that bad penny."

"I think I'd rather go with you," Tes said and rose to her paws. "It could prove… interesting."

Knowing better than to start an argument with two females at once, Cole decided not to comment on either, and stood back up too. Putting one hand on Tes' head, he held out his other in invitation to Phoebe. "Trust me enough for a shimmer?"

"I don't trust you further than I can throw you."

Cole flashed her a wolfish grin "Which could be pretty far, when you put your best effort into it." His hand hung in the air, waiting for her decision. "Coming?"

Phoebe glared at him as she stepped up close. "No fancy tricks," she warned and gingerly placed her petite hand in his, feeling his strong fingers close around hers. It was a remarkably familiar feeling, not entirely unpleasant despite the many and diverse feelings it set off again in her stomach.

"You can always hope," he said and triggered the shimmer.

It was hard to tell if it was the sight of the werewolf or of Cole that caused Leo's very startled reaction as they shimmered in ten feet in front of him.

"What the…?"

Cole grinned at the shocked look on his face. "Nice to see you too, Leo."

Not sure what to believe, Leo warily swung up the axe in front of him. "Phoebe?"

A low growl started to grow in Tes's throat, and Phoebe rapidly slipped out of Cole's grip to fling herself around her brother-in-law's neck in greeting. "It's okay, Leo. I'm sorry about the surprise. I couldn't tell you over the phone, but it's okay."

Not entirely convinced, Leo lowered the axe again. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Oh, I am," Cole conceded. "For a certain value of death, anyway. Don't worry, though. My present condition is quite temporary."

"Very funny. Where's Piper?"

"Safer than you are."

"What's that supposed to mean? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"There's no easy way to explain this," Phoebe quickly answered in his stead. "There was no invitation to go to Hollywood. Billie never invited Paige, and Piper wasn't offered to host a party at P3. It was all a very big demonic scam to destroy Christmas."

"What do you mean 'demonic scam'?" Leo couldn't help but glance suspiciously at Cole, who sneered back at him.

"A hoax to separate us," Phoebe explained. "And they did it." She went on to tell him all about the Snow Queen's anti-Christmas spell, and the warlocks coming after them. "Leo… they've got Paige and Piper."

The former Whitelighter snatched back in alarm. " _What_? Why?"

"Cole says the Queen needs the Power of Three to destroy the Spirit of Christmas."

Leo's harried look followed hers to glare at Cole. "Are you certain he hasn't staged the entire thing to trick you into…?"

"Into what?" Arms folded in front of him, Cole glared back. "Evil?"

"Well…" His resolve wavering, Leo pressed for an argument. "We all know what a master you are at deceiving people into doing what you want."

"I can assure you in this case it's quite the reverse."

"Okay, stop it!" Phoebe interrupted. "Cole has nothing to do with it. They had me too. I was so drugged I couldn't tell up from down and they were about to…" She faltered, and her gaze traveled hesitantly to Cole to rest quizzically on him. "Cole saved me," she said in a near whisper, as if the fact had finally registered in her mind.

While his jaws still clenched a little, there was now a curious look in Leo's eyes that partly belied his lack of enthusiasm over the half-demon's reappearance. "Now, why am I not surprised to hear that?"

"He also helped me break the Winter Queen's spell." Phoebe's left hand moved absently to finger the pouch around her neck. "I'm not saying I trust him completely; there's still the question about this elf he claims sent him. Piper never told you about any elf, did she?"

The hope in her eyes that Leo would confirm Cole's story, died as the ex-Whitelighter shook his head. "No, she didn't, but…I _knew_ there was something she wasn't telling me. All that soot on the floor…I thought maybe it had something to do with how Chris burnt his hand, but an elf coming down the chimney actually makes more sense in this case." Raising his eyes to give Cole a square look, Leo reached out his right hand. "I owe you a big one, Cole, so I guess putting my trust in you now will be it."

Taken by surprise by the unexpected offer, Cole only hesitated a second before taking the ex-Whitelighter's hand. "Fair enough."

" _You_ owe Cole?" Phoebe gave her brother-in-law a baffled look. "For what?"

Leo opened his mouth, but caught the look in Cole's eyes. "It's just something Piper _did_ tell me," he offered, eyes steady on Cole, who nodded almost imperceptibly at what was left unspoken.

 _So Piper told you about me…_

While he appreciated Leo's gesture, he wasn't thrilled. It was one more thing to worry about. Knowing Phoebe, he was quite certain she wouldn't leave that itch unscratched. Luckily for him, Tes, returning from her excursion into the woods, shifted everyone's attention to her before Phoebe could begin to scratch.

Letting go of Cole's hand, Leo gave the large creature an uncertain look. "Please tell me that's not a wolf."

"Oh, don't worry," Phoebe said, adding mischievously just as Leo relaxed a little. "Tes is a _were_ wolf."

Cole thought Leo's look was priceless, but his laughter never even reached his throat as he noticed that Tes' fur was bristling from her neck to her tail. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming!"

The werewolf was snarling fiercely at something and Phoebe's eyes flickered over the pristine, white landscape and the copse of trees they were standing in. "I can't see or hear anything… Cole?" Her eyes widened in shock as he, without any warning, launched an energy ball in Leo's direction. " _Cole_!" she yelled before the blast of the well-aimed bolt, hitting its target, knocked her off her feet. When she looked up again, Leo was still standing, looking as bewildered as she felt, staring at the ground. Two feet in front of him, the remains of… _something_ were smoldering in the snow.

"What was that?!" she gasped, scrambling to her feet.

Cole scanned the area warily, a new energy ball already in his hand. "Snow wolves. One of them any way."

He had glimpsed it out of the corner of his eye; a translucent shape, no more than a shimmering haze in the sunlight, vaguely dog-like, hurtling itself through the air – and reacted on reflex. His energy bolt had taken it out just before it pounced on Leo.

"Great. Invisible wolves." Phoebe brushed off the snow from her pants. "They wouldn't have anything to do with the Winter Queen, would they?"

"They would; they are her private army, but they are only invisible while they travel in the space between their world and this."

"But we just got here. How did they find us so fast?"

"I don't kn… _Get down!_ "

Phoebe yelped as the launched bolt swooped past her and exploded another of the half-invisible beasts. The sounds of growling could be heard all around them now; faint paw prints becoming visible in the snow.

"What are they doing?" she whispered, glancing around.

"They're forming a circle." Cole's voice wasn't much more than a growl either. "Me taking out two of them will have them thinking twice about attacking head on again, but they will figure out soon enough that I'm the only one with powers, and then…"

Phoebe swallowed. "Can't we just shimmer away?"

"Where to? This close they would only follow."

If he was alone, he would have engaged them himself, but with Phoebe and Leo more or less defenseless against the beasts, he needed a better plan.

 _This is precisely why I prefer to work alone._

Several tense minutes slipped by and nothing happened. Occasionally, one of the bolder wolves would rush at them but stop short, just out of reach to lope back. That too ceased, however, when he took out one that came too close to Phoebe.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Phoebe hissed. Her arms were beginning to shake from the effort of holding up and wielding the thick bough Leo had cut down for her. She had found that if she screwed up her eyes, just _so_ , she could almost discern the Snow wolves; snow white beasts with lolling tongues and blazing eyes, moving cautiously in a circle around them. She had never seen wolves that large before – they were as big as calves.

"I don't know. Tes, can you understand anything they say?"

"Some. They were waiting elsewhere for the human. When he didn't show up, they went looking. They are surprised to find you here with him, but not unprepared, only confused as to what to do."

 _They knew he was coming?_

Cole cursed under his breath as things fell into place. "These Snow wolves aren't after us at all. We just stumbled into their trap for Leo."

"I told you it was a trap." Phoebe gave him a triumphant look.

"But why?" Leo shook his head in consternation. "Without magic powers I'm no threat to them."

"No, but others are."

His words were left hanging in the air while the almost invisible wolves snarled around them, and then Leo and Phoebe caught up with his train of thought.

Leo grabbed him by the sleeve. "I have to get back to the cabin."

"We don't know what's there."

"My _sons_ are there, Cole."

Seeing the same determination and anxiety in Leo's face he knew he would have felt if Phoebe had been in danger, Cole chewed his lip. "Very well." He nodded once in consent to himself. "I think I have an idea on how to get out of this, but I need both my hands free. Hold on to me and be ready! Tes!"

As the wolf immediately pressed up against him, he felt Leo grab a firm hold of his shoulders, while Phoebe's arms circled his waist.

"Hold tight!" he warned. "Things will get hot here very soon."

"Don't get any ideas!" Phoebe snapped immediately, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about our escape."

There was that microsecond of silence as someone tries to shift gear fast enough to save face. "What makes you think I wasn't?" Phoebe sniffed, hoping neither of the two men saw her blushing cheeks.

Cole raised his arms to stretch them out in front of him.

 _I just hope I have the powers to do this._

Concentrating at the ground behind the wolves, he gestured, and immediately it burst into flames that fanned out in a circle around them as he spread his arms outward.

Confused, the Snow wolves started to move about, growling and snarling, but as the ring of fire slowly contracted, they were forced to back up, closing in on the four in the middle.

"Are you nuts!?" Phoebe hissed frantically. "Why didn't you put the fire _between_ them and us?"

"Oops." Cole's face was a mask of grim concentration as he forced the wolves even closer. "You mean like this?" Gesturing at a spot on the ground, much closer to them, he started a new ring of fire, catching the wolves between the two circles.

As the fire crackled and sparked, sending its roaring flames toward the sky, the baying and howling reached ear deafening proportions as the Snow wolves realized they were trapped between converging fires with flames too high to jump. Before the two circles met, an angry, commanding bark could be heard over the din, and then the Snow wolves disappeared.

"Tes?"

"All gone!"

Wasting no time, Cole shimmered away with them.

"Okay, what happened over there?" Phoebe demanded to know, pushing away from him the moment she felt her feet on solid ground. By the look of it, Cole had taken them to the edge of a grove, a short distance from the cabin.

"Fire scares them. I forced them to leave this plane," he explained, breathing hard from the exertion. "With any luck, they won't be able to pick up on where we went. I made a few extra jumps just to be on the safe side."

"I noticed." Hands to her head, Phoebe closed her eyes for a second. "If I wasn't nauseous before…"

"Wyatt and Chris," Leo whispered, oblivious to her. "I'm going in." Determined to save his sons, Leo started toward the cabin, but was caught by a strong grip on his arm, and pulled back.

"Let's not rush into anything," Cole suggested. "Tes?"

Understanding, the werewolf headed off to sniff around on the ground behind the cabin, occasionally putting her nose up in the air.

While they waited for her to come back, Phoebe took the opportunity to get a good look at the place Victor had talked so much about. It was an old fashioned, log cabin placed at the edge of the forest, with a marvelous view over the snowy landscape, and large enough that they would all have been able to stay there comfortably. "It's a dream place," she sighed, regretting very much that she had opted to go to Hollywood on Christmas, instead of here.

"No Snow wolves, but there's definitely been a Shapeshifter here," Tes informed them as she returned. "I can't tell if he's still there or not; there's too much magic around."

"I hate Shape-shifters." Phoebe wrapped her arms around her. "Do you remember when a _lamp_ spied on us in the manor?"

"I do." Brow furrowed, Cole turned to Leo. "That man who told you where to find a good tree; did he stay around?"

Leo shook his head. "No. He left before I did."

"Still no guarantee there's not another one hiding in the house. We need to…"

"We need to get the boys out," Leo determined. "Phoebe, if you take them outside to play, maybe Tes can search the house."

Cole had some objections, but he was outnumbered and generally not listened to, and with the matter settled by two against one, they all headed out toward the cabin.

Leo hurried up to the door and opened it. "Wyatt, Chris? Look who has come to visit!"

There was a bit of commotion, and then two boys came rushing to the doorway, their face lighting up at the sight of Aunt Phoebe.

Very happy to see them too, Phoebe bent down to receive their enthusiastic hugs. "Hi, my darlings!"

"Auntie Phoebe, why are you here?" All smiles, Wyatt took her face between his tiny hands and giggled happily.

"Because I missed you two so much. I just had to come up here and play with you in the snow."

"That's a great idea," Leo quickly chimed in. "You guys wanna go out and play?" The suggestion was met by a happy shriek of joy. "Okay, I'll get your clothes." Stepping around them, Leo went inside and almost collided with Victor, who had come to see what the noise was about.

"We just came in. Their clothes are all wet," he said, giving them all a very confused look. "Phoebe?"

"Hi, dad!" With Chris securely in her arms, Phoebe straightened up. "I changed my mind."

"I can see that. But how did you…?"

"That's another surprise." She stepped aside to let Cole in.

"What the…" At a complete loss for words, Victor stared at the tall, dark man in the doorway. Before he could collect his wits enough to be coherent, another man turned up from inside the house.

"You are getting lots of surprise visits today, Victor."

Startled, Leo and Phoebe looked up to see a man in his late fifties, approach them with a curious but friendly smile.

Acting fast, before Victor could say his name; Cole grabbed his hand and pumped it vigorously. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bennett," he beamed. "We haven't met before but Phoebe has been telling me so much about you; it feels like I already know you."

Confused, Victor looked back and forth, trying to get a grasp on things. "Yes…uh, she hasn't mentioned you…at all."

Cole grinned at him and slung a long arm around Phoebe's shoulders. "Well, it happened a bit suddenly."

"Not to say completely _unexpectedly_." Phoebe's grin up at him fell on the stiff side. " _Remove the arm or I will rip it out of its socket_ ," she hissed between clenched teeth, before she turned back to her father. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Uh, no…" Not yet recovered from the shock, Victor still managed to find his feet. "This is John Alcott, our closest neighbor here. John, this is my son-in-law, Leo, and my youngest daughter, Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Alcott." All smiles, Phoebe reached out a hand.

John Alcott smiled pleasantly as he took it. "The pleasure is all mine. Please, call me John."

While Phoebe said hello, Cole pulled Leo over. "You could've told me he was here," he growled quietly.

Leo just looked nonplussed. "I didn't know."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, John's okay. We met him yesterday in the store. He lives here. Victor has known him for years."

"Okay. Get rid of him."

"How?"

That problem, however, solved itself.

"I see you have your hands full, Victor," John was saying, reaching out to shake the hand of his host. "I was only stopping by to see you had settled in and everything was alright. So I'll be on my way again and I'll see you another time, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, sure." The moment John was out the door, Victor snapped out of his daze. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Actually…" Leo rubbed a hand through his hair. "No, we can't. You just have to trust us."

Victor's eyes searched out his daughter. "Phoebe?"

"It's okay, dad. Just help me get Chris and Wyatt dressed and Leo will explain everything in a little while."

Once Phoebe had left, Cole gave his ex-father-in-law his second shock for the day as he called in Tes, but Victor overcame his initial wariness at her first remark.

"It reeks in here," she snarled, showing a set of sharp teeth.

"Hey! We cleaned up in here yesterday."

Ignoring him, Tes searched the entire cabin, but while she felt the smell of a Shape-shifter very strongly, it was nowhere to be found. "He was here, but now he's gone," she stated.

"What?" Victor burst out in exasperation. "Who?"

As Leo started to explain, Cole bent down to give Tes an absentminded pat on the head, but the werewolf snatched away.

"What's the matter?"

"What have you touched? You have that smell on your hand!"

"I do? But I haven't…" Frowning, Cole stared at his hand, then – eyes narrowing – he looked over at Victor. "Mind if Tes checks you out?"

"What?" Victor took a step back. "Look, I like dogs, but…"

"But one that can smell magic isn't on your top 10 list?"

"Cole…" Leo looked warily from one to the other. "Are you sure?"

"No." Cole watched Victor closely. "That's why I want Tes to check him."

"Leo, is this necessary?"

"Just let her sniff your hands, Victor."

Reluctantly, Victor Bennett let the werewolf come up and put her cold, wet nose on his hands and up his legs.

"I can only smell it on his hands," she said after a while. "It's just residue from someone he's touched. He isn't a Shape-shifter."

"I could have told you that." Victor glared at them.

"I'm sorry, but we had to make sure," Leo amended. "Apparently, the 'land-owner' was one. The Christmas-tree offer was just a trick to get to me."

"One that failed," Cole muttered. "They will try again." He swung around to stare out the window by the door, staring at all the tracks in the snow – more out of life long habit than anything else. From the looks of it, Phoebe had gone sledding with the kids. Their footprints led past Victor's rented Range Rover, veering right alongside the road.

All of a sudden, he stiffened a little. "Victor, that friend of yours… Does he live nearby?"

"John? About four kilometers down the road. Why?"

"Because he didn't come here in a car."

"So? It's not _that_ far to walk."

"In _loafers_?"

"You mean _he_ 's a…?"

Cole was already out the door at a dead run, disappearing in a shimmer not ten feet away. Not fast enough to catch up, Tes loped after, following Phoebe's footprints.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Struggling to pull both boys in the sled with her up the short slope – perfect for easy skiing and sledding – Phoebe heard her name called out, and raised her eyes to the ridge to see Cole's tall figure outlined against the sky.

"Phoebe?"

"We're okay," she assured him. Then she caught the trace of tension in him and grew a bit wary. "There was a Shapeshifter in the house, wasn't there?"

"Yes, but he's gone for now. We'd better get back inside, though. He will be back."

"Noo!" Wyatt objected. "Just one more time. Pleeease, Auntie Phoebe?"

"I don't think we can, sweetie. It's getting dark and…"

"Please, please, pleeease!" Two pair of imploring eyes looked up at her from the sled.

"Pjitty please?" Chris lisped.

Melting, Phoebe gave Cole a pleading look. "Maybe just one more time?"

"You can come too," Wyatt offered generously in the hope that no one could withstand an offer to go sledding.

Cole shook his head. "I don't think that sled is big enough for the four of us."

A mischievous smile glinted in Wyatt's eyes and suddenly the sled grew longer. "Yes, it is."

Cole gave up. "Okay," he chuckled. "But just one ride."

"Yeah!" Excited, Wyatt and Chris scrambled forward to make room for the grownups, but Phoebe found herself hesitating at the thought of having Cole that close behind her with his arms around her waist. 'That's so silly', she told herself. 'It's just a ride down the slope.' Still, she hesitated.

"Something's wrong?" Cole's voice said right behind her and she jumped a little.

"No. I just…"

"Yes," another voice cut in sharply. "Something is very wrong."

Swinging around, Phoebe was shocked to see another Cole standing there.

"Cole?" Not knowing what to think, she looked from the one to the other. She couldn't tell who the imposter was. None of them felt right.

"Get into the sled," the first Cole snapped at her. "I'll get us all out of here."

"Step away from him, Phoebe," the second Cole said. "Don't let him touch you!"

"Don't listen to him, Phoebe!" Eyes on the second Cole, Cole number one held out his hand to her.

At a complete loss for what to do, Phoebe almost took it, when she spotted the werewolf coming out from between the trees. "Tes!" she shouted at once. "Help us!"

Involuntarily, the second Cole threw a glance over his shoulder. Next moment an energy ball hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"Good thinking!" the Cole closest to her said. "Come on, while he's down!" Grabbing her by the arm, he started to pull her with him, but she pulled back.

"Tes?"

Momentarily confused, the werewolf had skidded to a near halt, but now she sneaked up to the limp form in the snow and sniffed at it. Her teeth showed for a second and then she trotted over to Phoebe and the other Cole, tail wagging. "I'm glad you're safe!"

Before Phoebe could brace herself, the large animal had jumped up at her, easily placing both paws on her shoulders and pushed her backwards with such force that when she landed in the sled, it took off down the slope with full speed.

"Hey!" Cole shouted angrily, but before he could go after them, Tes – who had kicked off from Phoebe's body – landed on his chest with a ferocious growl, and then it wasn't a wolf that bore down on him, but Cole.

"Isn't shape-shifting a fun game?" The new Cole snarled, and plunged the Athame deep into the other's chest.

With a howl worthy any werewolf, Cole number one shifted shape into a thin lipped, gaunt man who stared at Cole with blood shot eyes. "You can't stop this," he hissed, spitting dark blood. "It's gone too far. You _have_ to take the witch to her."

"Maybe so, but it will be on _my_ terms." He thrust upward and the Shape-shifter gurgled with pain as his heart was skewered, and then his head fell limply to the side.

Getting off the Shape-shifter before he went up in flames, Cole got to his feet to look for Phoebe and the kids. The sound of laughter carried up to him, and as he looked below, he saw the sled had crashed in a snowdrift, throwing its passengers in a heap of tangled arms and legs. With a faint sigh of relief, he watched Phoebe entangle herself.

"Are you guys okay?" he called down.

Phoebe's laughter died immediately. "Prove to me that you are the real Cole!" she shouted back putting her arms protectively around Wyatt and Chris.

"Will my assurance do?" Tes rose from the ground, shook the snow out of her fur and came to stand next to Cole.

Phoebe's face contorted in a frown. "Did you two…?"

"Shift shapes, yes. We thought we should play their game."

"But you…I mean _she_ was hit by an energy ball."

Tes' tongue lolled out in what could only be a wolfish grin. "I'm a werewolf, remember. You need something made of silver to hurt me."

Phoebe digested that in silence. "Well, in that case, you need to come down here and help me. I think I have sprained my ankle."

Cole was down the slope in seconds with Tes at his heels.

Wyatt and Chris made big eyes at the sight of her. "Big doggie!" Chris laughed happily, and before Phoebe could stop him, he had tottered up to the wolf. With all the fearlessness of a two-year-old, he reached up both arms to the large animal, who – to Cole's utter amusement – simply laid down to let the child climb onto her back, where he laid down to hug her neck.

"Nice doggie!" Chris beamed happily where he lay, and burrowed his face into Tes' coarse, thick fur.

"I want to pet the doggie too!" Wyatt begged, pulling at Phoebe's restraining hands.

"Cole?" Phoebe gave him a helpless look.

"Let him." Cole chuckled. "I think they'll be quite safe."

Only a bit more respectful than his younger brother, Wyatt approached the wolf and gave her a careful pat on the head. In response, Tes flicked out her tongue and gave him a big, wet lick on his face. Wyatt giggled happily, and soon the two boys and the werewolf were playing in the snow; Chris and Wyatt trying to catch her, Tes ever so careful not to knock them over, and patiently enduring having her tail and ears pulled.

Confident that Tes would take good care of the kids, Cole turned his full attention on Phoebe, crouching down beside her to check her foot. "Is it bad?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should put some snow on it. Cool it down."

"Yes, let's do that!"

A heap of snow was shoved into his face, and next moment, Phoebe had pushed him back first into the soft snow to shovel handfuls of the cold, wet stuff over him. "This is for tricking me, and for pushing me, and for _licking my face_!"

Too surprised to fight back at first, Cole struggled to fend off her assault, desperately trying to apologize. Then he realized that she was laughing and got hold of her hands. "You little… _witch!_ "

Soon they were engaged in a full blown snowball fight, rolling around in the snow, whooping and squealing with laughter, until they were so out of breath they ended up lying on their backs gasping for air.

Cole turned to look at Phoebe, lying next to him. Her clothes were full of snow, her cheeks were blushing, and a happiness he hadn't seen in a long time, glittered in her dark, hazel eyes.

"Hey there!" She smiled up at him.

 _Smiled_ at him.

Smiled at _him_.

Cole felt how something caught in his chest, and had to swallow. He had almost forgotten how it felt when Phoebe smiled like that at him.

 _We could've had this…_

"Hey."

"We can't stay here, can we?"

"No." Heaving a sigh, he got to his feet, and offered her a hand up, which she accepted. "It's time to go."

Wishing she could stay just a little while longer, Phoebe squinted at the last rays of the setting sun, reflecting in all the beautiful, white snow, painting it in pastel shades of gold and pink. "Okay. Come on, boys," she sighed. "Let's go back inside to dad and grandpa."

There were some objections, but they ceased as Tes offered to pull them in the sled.

Dinner was eaten during a nervous silence, occasionally broken by halting attempts at conversation. Even the two little boys were quiet.

Leo and Victor had been fully briefed on the events of the day and everyone agreed that they couldn't stay in the cabin anymore. Cole wanted to leave immediately, but by now Phoebe was pale from lack of food and so it was decided that they all eat something first.

Victor had bought some ready-made turkey for Christmas Day, needing only 15 minutes in the oven, which he offered to heat up since it didn't seem likely to be eaten next day anyway.

Too impatient to sit down, Cole didn't plan to eat, but after three years without being able to taste food at all, he found the turkey delicious. Considering his objections, it was much to the other's amusement that Tes was not the only one wolfing it down.

After they had cleared the table and Wyatt and Chris had both fallen asleep on the couch, there was no longer any way to avoid the subject.

"We need to go now if we're to have any chance to save Paige and Piper." Cole, the only one standing, was pacing the floor while trying to come up with a plan.

"I think I should go instead of Phoebe," Leo stated in a way that made it clear it wasn't a suggestion to be discussed. "We don't want to give the Winter Queen any chances to force them to say whatever spell she needs them to say."

"Actually, we do." Cole stopped pacing for a moment to fasten his eyes on the ex-Whitelighter. "We need the Power of Three to neutralize the Winter Queen's spell."

"You can stop talking as if I wasn't here." Phoebe snapped angrily. "And you can also stop arguing, because I am going there whether you like it or not."

"Okay," Leo consented. "But I'm still coming with you. Victor can take the boys and…"

"And just where am I supposed to take the boys?" Victor cut in. "I don't see how we could take them to the manor or my apartment."

"He's right." Phoebe nodded at the sleeping boys. "It's not safe for them. Even if Wyatt can put up his protective shield it's better if they weren't subjected to any more dangers. We have to hide them somewhere where the warlocks and the Snow wolves can't find them."

"That rules out most places," Leo observed.

"There is one."

They all turned to stare at Cole.

"Please, tell me it's not what I think it is," Phoebe said slowly.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the Snow wolves can't access the Underworld and I know places down there not even other demons would dream of going – let alone warlocks."

Incredulous, Phoebe gaped at him. "And that would be a safe environment, how?"

"It would only be for a short while."

"And what if we fail? Who's going to bring them back up then?"

"If we fail, they may be better off down there," he pointed out darkly. "Any better suggestions?"

There was an awkward silence, and then Victor said: "Is 'up there' completely out of the question?"

"Piper would kill me." Leo sighed. "She refuses to have anything to do with the Elders. Not that I don't understand her."

"Would she prefer it if her sons were babysat by demons?"

Leo glanced up at his sister-in-law. "She might."

"Well, she doesn't have a say in this," Phoebe decided after another minute of silence. "We're taking them up there, and that's that. At least then, if we fail, they are in good hands."

Leo shrugged. "As long as _you_ explain that to Piper."

"I'm more concerned about what the Elders think," Victor said. "And how do we get them there? Do we call someone down, or what?"

"I don't know if they would come if we called." Phoebe admitted her doubts. "We did tell them to back off in a rather strong way, but if Cole takes us up there…"

"Forget it!" Folding his arms across his chest, Cole leaned back against the wall.

"Why? Can't you…?"

"No," he almost snapped. "I'm not going up there."

"You can go down to the Underworld, but not up there? That doesn't make sense. What are you afraid of? What could they possibly do to you?"

"Send me back into limbo?" Cole bit his tongue – or wished he had bit it before he let that slip.

"Limbo?" Phoebe's fair features were wrinkled up in a suspicious frown. "You told me…nothing. As always. What is it you haven't told me this time?"

"It's a long story and we don't have the time."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until you've explained how you ended up in limbo."

"Phoebe, please!" But he could tell by her look that she wasn't going to budge one inch.

"I know you were vanquished in that other reality you created, so I guess you ended up in the Wasteland again. You can take it from there."

Grinding his teeth, Cole swung away to stare out the window, It was getting darker outside, and the water color-blue hue of the twilit sky was bleeding into the snow. To the far west a thin sliver of a sickle moon hung like a minute white rent in the blue canvas. Next to it, the Evening Star had lit up, twinkling brightly in the dusky Christmas evening. Cole wondered briefly if a wish made now would stand a better chance of coming true, or if the moon and stars just laughed at all the wishes made on them.

"I never made it to the Wasteland," he said, still looking out the window. "When you van…" He stopped himself. It hadn't been _her_ , it hadn't been the _real_ Phoebe who threw that vanquishing potion at him. "When I was vanquished," he went on, trying, but not succeeding entirely, to keep his voice neutral, "the reality I had created vanished with me and I was left somewhere in between; neither dead nor alive in any world. Before I could find a way to escape, I was intercepted, and stuck in limbo as punishments for all my crimes."

"I'm surprised they didn't stick you in Hell," Phoebe commented, enough tongue-in-cheek to make him wonder if she was just teasing him.

"So was I," he admitted as he finally turned to face them. "I'm sure they wanted to. I had certainly earned it after 115 years as Belthazor. But, apparently, whoever decided about what to do with me, thought this was a worse punishment and that the risk of me escaping was considerably smaller than if I was in Hell."

"Apparently we were wrong," a voice said, making them all jump.

There was a swirl of orbs, and then a dark-skinned woman in creamy white garbs stood in the middle of the living room.

"Elenea!" Leo gasped, immediately getting to his feet to make a deep bow.

"Leo." The woman acknowledged the ex-Whitelighter with a kind smile. "The Elders miss you."

"Leo," Phoebe hissed. "Do you know who she is?"

"Oh, yes. Elenea is an emissary."

"What? The Elders are too lazy to run their own business now?"

Leo gave her an odd look. "Not the Elders. Elenea is an emissary for the Archangels. Or a Christmas Angel if you like."

While Phoebe gaped at Leo, Elenea turned to Cole who had taken an almost defiant stance. "Cole Turner, you're in violation of the rules. I thought we agreed that you were not to make any more attempts to influence the course of events in the mortals' plane."

"I didn't come here of my own volition."

"I know exactly why and how you are here, but that is none of my concern. I'm just here to make sure you are returned."

"What?" Phoebe burst out, jumping out of the armchair. "You can't do that! Can she do that?"

Leo had a troubled look on his face. "I'm afraid so."

"And how am I supposed to save my sisters, and Christmas, if she takes away the only one who can help me do that?"

"Not my concern," Elenea stated calmly. "Cole Turner, I order you to give up your wish, and come with me!"

Hands balling into fists, Cole felt the sweat breaking out on his forehead as Elenea's willpower squeezed him like an anaconda, holding him in place. "No!" he gritted out, trying to fight it. "I'm not leaving them defenseless."

"There is much magic in the children. They will find a way."

"They are kids," Phoebe sputtered. "Toddlers. I can't use them to fight ancient evil. I won't!"

"I am sorry, child," Elenea said without taking her eyes off Cole. "But as I said; that is none of my concern."

"And what exactly _is_ your concern?" Phoebe lashed out. "Destroying our lives? And here I thought lack of empathy was a demonic trait."

"Phoebe!" Leo fretted.

"No! I am sick and tired of all these omnipotent beings assuming they can run our lives as if we are pawns in some game. When did they ever lift a finger to help out, while we were giving up everything to save the world? We've gotten more help and cooperation from the Underworld, so _screw_ your rules!"

"Harsh words," Elenea remarked gravely, although an amused smile played in the corner of her mouth. "Maybe I should put you in limbo too."

"Go ahead!" Phoebe snapped, too angry to care about what she was saying. "And then you can explain to everyone how this world was taken over by the Snow Queen and warlocks because your precious rules had to be upheld. Know what? I think I'd rather be in limbo when that happens."

Eyes suddenly flashing with impatience, the emissary raised her hand as if to smite the insolent witch. "That can be arranged."

"No!" Cole struggled against the force field that held him more or less immobile. "Leave her alone! I'll come with you. Just leave Phoebe alone."

Elenea lowered her hand. "That's much better," she said calmly. "I knew you would be sensible."

"Cole, no…"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." He swallowed hard at the sight of her desperate face. "It's better this way."

"Better? How can this be 'better'?" Crestfallen, Phoebe stared as Elenea started to wrap Cole inside a hazy cocoon of magic.

"Now wait a minute!" Victor, who had tried to keep up with the turn of events, got to his feet. "I have watched my daughters sacrifice love and loved ones for the sake of what they thought was a greater good, risking their lives in the process; and _this_ is how you treat them in return? Giving Evil the upper hand?"

"No." Pausing in her spell-making, Elenea turned toward the upset Victor. "We are just preventing the course of events from being influenced by an outside source."

"So how come _you_ can tamper with the course of things?" Victor insisted.

"We don't tamper. We only uphold and act to enforce the universal laws when they are at risk."

"So the Winter Queen's plan to destroy the Spirit of Christmas isn't a breach of those laws?" Leo filled in, suddenly seeing where Victor was going with this.

For the first time since she arrived, there was a crack in the presumptuous facade of the emissary. "Well, yes," she admitted with a trace of hesitation. "It is a grave and unforeseen one, but it will be dealt with accordingly, I'm sure."

"Yes, _accordingly_!" Leo pressed on as he saw how Elenea was growing uncertain. "Tit for tat is a basic rule in magic. Has it ever occurred to you that in order to fix the first breach of the laws, another violation is required? That means if Cole's presence is needed to fix this, then _you_ are tampering with events by removing him. That is not allowed."

Elenea let her eyes travel from the one to the other. "I see what you mean," she said slowly. "I need to discuss this with my superiors."

"We can't wait for that," Phoebe burst out. "We only have a couple of hours."

"I can't let him go with no insurance of his return."

"Then take _me_ with you instead," Leo offered.

"Leo, no!" Phoebe grabbed him by the arm, but Leo gently removed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Victor, my sons and I will all go with you. We'll be your insurance and I can help explain everything to your superiors."

The emissary gave it a long thought. So long that Phoebe thought she would turn the proposal down. "The mortal will have to remain unconscious in the upper realms," she said at long last. "Are you willing to undergo this, Victor Bennett?"

Victor gave the people around him an uncertain look. "I don't seem to have much choice. Just as long as Wyatt and Chris are safe."

"Very well, then. Cole, you are released to stay until the wish has run its course." The mesh disintegrated, leaving Cole to almost stumble to his knees before he caught himself on the window sill. "Leo, take your sons and come with me!"

The sleeping Chris was lifted gently from the couch and into his father's arms, while a sleepy Wyatt took his hand. "Where are we going, dad?" he asked around a huge yawn.

"We're going to see some old friends of mine," Leo assured his son with a smile. "This nice lady will take us."

"Up there?"

"Yes, 'up there'."

"Cool!"

"Leo…" Cole's hoarse voice made them all look over. "Are you sure about this?"

The ex-Whitelighter nodded. "Like I said; I owe you a big one. Save my wife, and Christmas, and we'll call it even."

The cabin was eerily quiet after Elenea had left.

Phoebe was standing in the middle of the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her body, staring blankly in front of her.

With effort, Cole pushed away from the window and took a couple of careful steps toward her, steadying himself a little on the back of the armchair. When he was standing just in front of her, he stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You look tired."

Straightening up, Phoebe tried to push some hair out of her face. "It's been a long, eventful day," she murmured.

The strands of dark hair fell back across her face, so he reached out to carefully lift them back behind her ear, his fingers brushing lightly across her cheek on their way back. "It isn't over yet."

"I know, and…" Gathering courage, she raised her eyes to his. "I'm actually grateful that you are here." Suddenly unable to face him, Phoebe looked away again, an embarrassed smile nesting in the corner of her mouth. "I never thought I'd say that."

 _Neither did I._

In the silence that followed, she caught herself falling into his gold-flecked, strangely ocean-colored eyes – always an indeterminable green-blue-gray hue; always shifting with his mood; always so full of emotions. "But…it doesn't change anything…" she managed.

"Understood."

His voice was steady and calm, but his eyes betrayed him, and she had to fight the urge to put her arms around him. "Cole, I…"

The door flew up and Tes, who had gone outside after dinner to keep watch, trotted inside. "We need to go! I can sense them gathering around…" Alarmed, she skidded to a halt and looked around. "Where are the children?"

"Safe, for now." Cole hurried over to close and lock the door, and get their coats. "Time's up. Are you ready, Phoebe?" Once more, he held out his hand and after only a brief hesitation, she placed hers in it.

"I'm not sure what I'm ready for."

"Something very cold."

Pulling her close, he took hold of Tes with his other hand and shimmered them all away.

"How can there be trees at the North Pole?" Phoebe remarked at the sight of the twisted, malformed firs that hid them from the sight of the castle not far ahead. "That's just not possible."

"This is Faërie; nothing's impossible here."

"I'll keep that in mind. Do we even have a plan?"

"Well, so far I've been making it up as I go along." The grin he flashed at her, died as Phoebe's eyes flashed back. Sighing a little, Cole grew sober again. "Soon as we're inside you must find your sisters. I'll try to create some kind of diversion; give you time to break the spell on them, so you can…"

"Vanquish the Winter Queen."

"Actually, that's the one thing we can't do."

"No?" Phoebe looked all confused. "Why not?"

"For the same reason she mustn't kill Santa. If it were as simple as just blasting her away, I would have done that this morning. This time you don't get away with a simple vanquishing spell and some blasting power."

"Just so you know; those spells aren't 'simple'."

"Killing is always the simplest solution to any problem. You can trust me on that."

And there it was again, she thought; that glimpse of the darkness inside of him. Like a dark cloud, passing in front of the sun, he let it cloak him for a brief moment to emphasize his words. "Okay," she muttered, grudgingly admitting he was right. "So we have to come up with a spell to counteract the Winter Queen's, and free Santa?"

"Yes. Can you do that?"

"We just have to, don't we?" Shivering with the bitter midwinter cold, Phoebe wrapped her arms around her for some extra warmth. "What kind of diversion will you create?"

Cole shrugged. "I have no idea – yet. First I need to find Erin. Hopefully, he can help us get in unnoticed too."

"You're not leaving me here alone, are you?"

"Tes will keep you company. Don't go any closer to the castle, or the Snow wolves prowling around for trespassers will sense you. And you," he turned to the wolf, "you just have to turn white."

Tes gave him an affronted look. "I'm a werewolf, not a chameleon."

Smiling briefly, he waved a hand at her. "Now you're a Snow wolf." Satisfied he had done all he could, Cole made to leave, but Phoebe put a restraining hand on his sleeve.

"What if you don't come back?"

Dark hazel brown eyes gazed up at him with a concern that wasn't necessarily all for herself.

 _You still care? Then not all hope is lost._

Oddly invigorated by that thought, Cole winked at her. "Don't I always?"

Before she could answer, he had shimmered away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Erin!"

Santa's house was cold and full of dark shadows. All lights had been extinguished by the chill midwinter air sweeping in through the wide open doors and broken windows. On the way to the stairs, he had to step carefully to avoid stumbling over the many dead bodies strewn across the floor; dead elves, mauled by sharp teeth and claws. The stench of death and dried blood filled his nostrils, stirring old instincts to life, and Cole's hand clutched in reflex around the non-existing shaft of an Athame he didn't have anymore,.

As he ascended to the second floor, the wood creaked beneath his feet as if the house itself was in pain from the atrocities that had been committed three nights ago. The door to the workshop swung open with no more sound than a broken sigh.

In the draft from the broken window, a single candle fluttered, throwing gigantic shadows dancing across the walls.

"Erin? I know you're in here." There was a rustle in the denser shadows by the cold fireplace as something scuttled across the floor. "Oh no, you don't!"

The ball of energy was low charged but enough to throw the elf off his feet. Before he could get up, Cole was already leaning over him.

"You…?" Erin's eyes flickered back and forth, as if searching for an escape route.

"Surprised to see me?"

"I thought you were someone else. The Shapeshifters..."

"No, you thought I was some _where_ else, didn't you? Like back in limbo."

Licking his lips, the elf squinted up at him. "Why would I think that?"

Cole raised a knowing eyebrow. "Because _you_ told Elenea where to find me."

Erin's nervous look shifted into indignation "I did no such thing!"

"No? Are you sure? Because that's not what she said."

"What?! She promised…" Seeing Cole's raised eyebrow, he clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late and the elf seemed to shrink where he lay on the floor. "She never told you, did she?"

"No, but you just did."

Erin grimaced over his lapse. "How did you figure it out?"

"Tricks of the trade?" Folding his arms across his chest, Cole leaned back against the wall. "You forget that I spent the better part of a century setting people up – without ever being caught. But I have to hand it to you, I wouldn't have suspected _you_ if it wasn't for one thing."

"What?"

"No way could that emissary have found me that soon on her own. Still, it was clear she hadn't spoken with her superiors, so someone must have tipped her off. Aside from Phoebe, only one more person knew I was out of limbo."

Since Cole had backed off one step, Erin crawled on to his feet. "There's no point denying it anymore, is there?" he muttered, brushing sawdust out of his beard. "I'm surprised you didn't kill me."

"Who says I won't?" Making an ominous pause, he gauged Erin's reaction to that. "Actually, I need your help," he offered at the elf's uncertain look. "To bring Santa's sleigh to the Winter Queen's castle."

"I can't do that."

"Can't what? Drive the sleigh?"

The elf was nettled. "Of course I can drive the sleigh," he snapped. "I just can't help you anymore."

"What? I thought you wanted me to save Christmas."

"Well, I don't anymore."

"I'm beginning to see that. Care to explain why?"

The elf gave him a defiant look. "Because I am a coward and a traitor. Your wolf was right from the beginning: I _am_ a gnome. I used to be…" Agitated, he swung around, hesitated, and glanced back briefly at Cole. "I used to be like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. It was a little before your time, but I too have worked for The Source. Spied for him. Led his mercenary killers to their targets. Spied on all his so-called loyal underlings. No one was safe from me. I spied on him too – gathered information I thought I could have use for some day."

Frowning, Cole tried to grasp the meaning of Erin's words. "I don't recall The Source ever saying anything about a gnome spying for him."

"He wouldn't." Erin let go a short, mirthless chuckle. "I almost got him dethroned." Grinning at Cole's disbelieving stare, he seated himself on a workbench. "I learned about an attempt to usurp The Source. The plan was a masterpiece – it couldn't fail. I was terrified, but I didn't tell him. After much thought, I went to the brain behind the coup; offered my silence and knowledge for a place in their service when they had taken over. I was well received; trusted even, but it all backfired. The foolproof plan was foiled; The Source expected the ambush, and crushed the uprising against him."

"The Seer told him, no doubt."

"No. You see, she was the brain behind the plan, but she was also too smart to be caught. When she realized what was happening, she switched sides, pretended to come to warn him; upset for being too late." Erin paused and frowned a little. "I wonder if her vision of her as the Source's successor ever came true."

Something dark passed across Cole's face. "It did. But if you didn't betray them, who did?"

"I don't know. I didn't care to stick around long enough to find out. The precious few renegades that survived thought I had betrayed them. The Source wanted my head for betraying him, and the Seer wanted me killed for knowing the truth – so I fled to the one place I knew they would never think of looking for me in; Santa's workshop."

"Smart move, but surely he realized you weren't a real elf."

"Probably, but he's never said anything and I wasn't about to tell him. It was supposed to be a temporary solution, a refuge until I could think of something better. But…" The self-confessed gnome drew a shaky breath. "But the Winter Queen found me out. She made it clear that she knew who I was and unless I obeyed her, or if I tried to warn Santa, she would send me back to where I came from." A dense silence followed his words, and then he lifted his grim and grimy face to Cole's. "I didn't have to think long about her proposal. What did I care who I worked for as long as I was safe from demon bounty hunters? Besides, all she wanted me to do was stay with Santa as one of his elves."

"As her mole?"

"Yes, she found that quite funny." Erin's bushy eyebrows collided above his nose in a fierce scowl. "Except she didn't contact me again – not for many decades – and after a while I started telling myself that she never would. Staying with Santa, I got used to doing good deeds instead of bad. I started to like it much better than working for Evil. I made friends, became Santa's right hand man."

 _That story sounds familiar somehow…_

"And then she turned up again?"

"Yes. She said it was all part of the eternal cycle; that the legend had to be played out, and I was just being a part of the inevitable." Erin shook his head. "If I had known what she planned, I would have turned myself in, but as I said…I'm a coward."

"So she sent you to trick the girls into coming to her?"

Erin stared at his stubby fingers tightly interlaced on the tabletop. "No. Her hired warlocks planned their abduction. My job was to…betray Santa. I made it possible for the Snow wolves to strike early."

Cole nodded. "Because elves can't be killed on Christmas, but any other day _…_ "

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Erin burst out wretchedly. "I didn't know they would create a massacre." Taking a deep breath, he continued in a more subdued voice. "When I realized what I had done, I tried to warn the Charmed Ones, but I was too late. They wouldn't listen, so I..."

"Came to me instead. It's a touching story, but it doesn't explain the sudden change of heart after all that trouble to get me here."

"You haven't heard it all yet. Last night, after you had left me, I was foolish enough to think I could do something on my own…"

"She caught you?" In the poignant silence that followed, Cole's low voice cut like a scalpel through silk. "What did you tell her?"

Erin swallowed. "She knows you are here. She may even be watching us right now. Through her mirrors she can see _everything_. She will kill me if I disobey again."

"It's Christmas – she can't…"

Erin's dark eyes flashed. "That's _elves_ – not gnomes. I may heal from wounds, but I can still be killed." Regaining some of his original gruff composure, he folded his arms across his chest. "I have done all I can. You're on your own."

 _As if that's news._

An energy ball appeared to shine menacingly where it rested on Cole's upturned palm. "What if I say _I_ will kill you unless you do as I say?"

"You _should_ kill me." A gnarled fist came down so hard on the tabletop, the candle toppled over to sputter and die in a pool of candle-grease, plunging the room into the maws of the dancing shadows no longer held at bay by the tiny flame.

"I would if I thought it was what needed to be done to fix this mess."

"Believe me, Cole Turner, it's the _only_ way to fix it." Erin inhaled deeply through his nose. "You shouldn't have come here. I have orders to stop you from interfering. The last thing she wants is the only being unaffected by her spell, to come knocking." Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a fistful of snowflakes. "I'm revoking your wish."

 _We can't have that._

"Then you leave me no choice."

The surprise on the gnome's face remained even after the energy ball had thrown him to the ground in a lifeless heap; his gray beard singed and smoldering.

 _Damn it, Erin! You really leave me no choice at all._

"Ah, good." The Winter Queen smiled, and doused her scrying mirror of ice. "Did you see that, Kriss? Your 'savior' just killed to save himself. I guess there won't be any one coming to your rescue this time after all." Walking over to the prostrate man, she touched his cheek lightly. "Looks like it's just you and me this Christmas."

Stomping her feet to keep them from freezing, Phoebe peeked out between the snow-covered fir boughs. Night had settled in completely, but the lack of moonlight was compensated for by the snow, glittering as if all the stars in heaven had been sprinkled over it, while the never ending northern lights crackled and swept across the sky. In the distance, perhaps 300 yards away, the Winter Queen's ice-green castle rose.

Phoebe thought it wasn't just the cold that made her shiver. "You don't like me, do you," she said, keeping her back turned to the faux Snow wolf that was Tes.

There was a significant amount of silence before Tes answered. "Not particularly. Are you afraid I am going to hurt you?"

Sensing how the wolf moved closer to her, Phoebe still kept her back turned. "No. I saw you with the boys."

"The boys…" Tes's hoarse voice dropped to a near whisper. "They reminded me of my young. I miss them… I can understand why they wanted to kill me, but my young? They hadn't done anything."

"I'm really sorry. Fear makes people do evil things."

"Fear of what? They were just cubs with only a quarter of were-wolf in them."

"Your mate was not another werewolf then? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, he was just a wolf; like my mother. He sensed I was different, but there was this…bond between us. Because of what I am, other wolves hate me, but he…"

"Loved you for who you are?"

The werewolf glanced up at her, but Phoebe was staring straight ahead. "Yes. He gave his life to save me. I shouldn't have stayed with him, but I thought we were safe in the mountains…" Tes paused to gaze into the distance as if the memories were there to be seen. "They came for us; many men with torches and pitchforks, and a gun loaded with silver bullets. He jumped in front of it – took the bullet meant for me – and I let him. I sacrificed him to save myself."

Phoebe stared unseeingly at the Winter Queen's castle, shimmering like a mirage in ice-green tones. "You mustn't think that. It was his choice," she whispered, hands clenching and unclenching in the thick mittens that suddenly weren't enough to keep the cold away. It seeped through her from within, and leaked out in her eyes like crystal clear pearls of ice.

"Choice? He didn't _have_ a choice," Tes rasped harshly, the words scratching at Phoebe's already badly scarred heart. "There was _never_ a choice – only love." When Phoebe didn't speak, she continued tonelessly. "It took three men holding on to one rope each to hold me until one of them got his end of the rope over a tree trunk. I was hauled into the air to dangle by my neck while they killed my young in front of me." She paused as if to gather strength. "I watched my loved ones die. They screamed for me and I couldn't help them. It was more painful than any other pain I've ever felt…" her almost inaudible voice disappeared in a frosty breath.

"Oh, God…" Forcing herself to stand straight, Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut against the images that came back to haunt her. Images she thought she had long since locked away in the deepest recesses of her mind.

"The humans never understood what happened," Tes went on after a deep breath. "The thick branch they were hanging me from, suddenly broke and caught fire from the torches they carried. It spread out in a circle around me, driving them back. They let go of the rope, and even though I was half unconscious – half dead – I can still recall the look on their faces as I disappeared in front of their eyes."

"Cole?"

"Cole." The wolf nodded her head once, tail wagging a little. "He treated my wounds and spoke softly to me – even though I tried to snap his fingers off. I was so scared, and angry, and devastated. I had lost everything that meant anything to me. I didn't want to live anymore. I wanted to go back and kill them all; be the werewolf they thought I was."

"Why didn't you?"

"Cole stopped me. He offered to take me back, but also said going evil wasn't the way. There was no satisfaction or joy in revenge. No relief. It was just… gratification…and more pain."

Phoebe's hands, which had formed hard fists, relaxed slowly as the tension ran out of her cramped fingers. "Evil can't love, right?"

Tes's eyes twinkled like amber stars as she gave Phoebe a curious look. "I wouldn't know. He saved my life – we are tied together forever. I will stay with him for as long as he wants me to."

"But that leaves you stuck with him in limbo. Don't you miss being free?"

"I have all the freedom I could wish for. Unlike him, I am free to go – but my choice is to stay; that's my freedom. As Cole says; you make a choice, you…"

"Stick to it. Yes I have heard that one too. What if it's the wrong choice?"

"I believe that as long as you follow your heart, you can't go wrong, but it's also my belief that you can always make a new choice."

The werewolf was right by her side now. Phoebe could feel the warmth of its thick white fur against her legs. "What if it is too late?" she asked without taking her eyes off the castle.

"Is it?"

Phoebe's voice was a mere whisper. "I don't know."

 *** * *** **Nov 13**

The Winter Queen startled badly as she realized that someone was watching her from the shadows of the arcade supporting the balustrade. Putting down the bunch of frozen grapes she was eating from, she got to her feet in a sweeping, languid move; like smoke rising on a cold day.

Leaning against an ice pillar, a very handsome, dark-haired man was smiling a slanted smile at her. "I had some spare time to kill, and thought since it's Christmas, I'd look up some old acquaintances."

"You?" Eyes narrowing, she took a couple of steps forward. "Belthazor? Is that really you?"

"Hello, Milady. Long time, no see."

"Aren't you supposed to be…?"

"Vanquished?" Pushing away from the archway, he sauntered over to her. "I get that a lot, but the rumors of my death are… well, not much but somewhat exaggerated. Disappointed?"

"Disappointed? Oh, Belthazor!" With an amused smile, the Winter Queen held out her hand to him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Without missing a beat, Cole placed a kiss on the offered hand. "The pleasure is all yours."

"Hmm. Always the gentleman." Her smirk soon dissolved. "But let me look at you!" Holding on to his hand, she took a step back to give him an appreciative scrutiny. "Death really becomes you, you know. When was the last time? 60 years ago? You tried to talk me into freezing the heart of a witch."

"I don't recall having to ask you twice."

"How could I refuse your offer?" Milady smiled coyly. "So tell me; what has brought you to my doorstep once more? You wouldn't come to me unless you had a reason. And since _time_ isn't something you usually kill…" She batted her long-lashed eyes at him. "Should I start to worry?"

"Why? Because you tried to freeze me too, to stop me from leaving."

"Well, can you blame me? We had so much fun." Laughing her icicle laugh, she pulled him with her. "Come! You must meet my other blast from the past." Taking Cole back toward her throne, she brought him up to the raised podium of ice where Santa was placed in hibernation. "Impressed?"

"Very." Unnerved by the way the pale eyes immediately had fastened on him, Cole carefully kept out of reach, in case Kriss Kringle would try to grab for him again. "I know you two had a frosty relationship, but…"

Rounding the dais, Milady leaned down over the man to kiss his forehead – leaving a frosty mark on it. "I mean to improve that."

"By turning him into a Popsicle?"

The bright smile she gave his little quip could make a Snow wolf back off whimpering. "Watch that tongue of yours, Belthazor. It might slip and hurt itself." Sidling back up to lean on his arm, she gazed lovingly at the frozen Spirit of Christmas. "It's only until midnight." A distant look passed across her face, and then she was smiling again. "After that everything will be alright."

"World domination? It's not all it's cranked up to be, you know."

Milady gave him a sidewise glance. "You would know, wouldn't you," she teased. "But no," she went on, a pleased look on her face as the face of the former Source of All Evil clouded over at the reminder. "I'm leaving that to the Warlocks – if there are any left. I imagine you have something to do with all the mysterious disappearances."

"I might have disposed of some that refused to get out of my way as I looked for the Charmed Ones. Then I found out you were involved. Care to tell me why they are so important to you?"

The Winter Queen shot him a quick glance. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you found that out. Yes, I do have them. Oh, I'm sorry dear! Did you want to kill them too?"

Cole managed a shrug. "I hoped…"

"Oh, don't mope now! I need them to perform a little… _service_ for me. If you're a very good boy, you can get to watch."

"Thanks, but I don't like to watch. I prefer to participate."

"Why, Belthazor! Did you just make me a proposition?" Tugging him along, she returned to her throne, gracefully accepting his offered hand in support as she sat back down. "But I have a feeling you're not here to, ah…" Letting the tip of her tongue slide over her lips, she gave him a sly glance,"perform any 'services'"

"Actually…" He flashed his teeth in a rogue smile. "I was hoping you would hand over the witches to me."

"Do you now? In return for what?"

"My help in destroying Christmas."

"Really?" Her snowy voice took on an icy edge. "I wonder why the gnome claimed you were here to _save_ Christmas then. We had a long and very… _exhaustive_ talk about it – if you catch my drift."

"The gnome _would_ think that. I had to tell him something to get out of Limbo." Cole scoffed. "Unfortunately for him, I'm not the best choice for good deeds. I don't care about Christmas one way or another. I'm only here to get my vengeance on the Charmed Ones."

The Winter Queen eyed him with mild incredulity. "I knew your hatred for them ran deep, Belthazor, but to spend the few precious hours you have outside limbo on destroying them? Wouldn't you rather use it for something more…fulfilling?"

"I have my reasons. And believe me; they don't get more fulfilling than this."

The Winter Queen chuckled softly, sending tiny snowflakes from her lips to whirl in the air. "I love it when you try to lie to me, Belthazor. You're so good at it." Picking up the half eaten bunch of green grapes, she put one of them in her mouth. "But let's play your game for a while. Why the sudden urge to get rid of someone you once gave your life and soul to save?" Leaning her head in a slender hand, she gazed up at him with mock interest. "Do tell."

"Killing her is too easy. I want Phoebe to suffer like I have suffered. Now that she's in trouble, I will be there for her in the same way she was there for me four years ago."

"Sounds like the Belthazor I know." Her slender fingers reached up to touch his face. They softly traced the outline of his chin, and then grabbed it in an ice-cold grip; her nails cutting into his skin. "So why don't I believe you?" Giving Cole a long, penetrating look, she let go again and leaned back gracefully in her throne. "I think you are up to something, and I can't risk that, but it seems I also do need your help." She paused for effect. "So what if I made you a better deal? One you can't refuse. I promise you will benefit greatly from it."

"What kind of deal?"

"A very simple one. There's very little you can do to help me destroy Christmas, but I do need all three witches for my own plans. So if you were to bring me the third one, I could make sure you never have to return to limbo ever again."

' _never have to return to limbo ever again'_

The words reverberated through his body, shaking him all the way to the core of his

soul. In an effort to mask his reaction, Cole leaned down over the throne, his face close her ear. "I love it when you try to lie to me, Millie. We both know that's impossible."

"Is it? You may want to know there's something the gnome neglected to tell you when he enrolled you to save Christmas. You see, the moment the Spirit of Christmas is destroyed, so is the little curse put on you."

Hands balling into tight fists, he stared at her. "I don't believe you."

"It's all part of the Christmas magic," she assured him. "After midnight it will perish along with everything else that is good and you will be free to do what you like."

"I told you, there's only one thing I want to do. Unless I get Phoebe back – alive – there is no deal."

"I have already promised them to the warlocks in return for their favors, but I guess I can spare one in return for _your_ services." With a chillingly sweet smile, she glanced up at his clenched look. "After all; it's Christmas."

Swallowing in indecision, Cole weighed his options. "How do I know you're not trying to screw me?"

"Oh, you would know if I tried _that_..." The Winter Queen purred and slowly put another grape in her mouth in a sensual, teasing way, and then her voice grew icicles again. "Lies are fussy things to keep you warm. You know I prefer the cold truth."

 _Free…to be with Phoebe…_

His heart was racing at the thought. As was his mind.

"I will get her," he finally said, gritting his teeth. "But I want to make it clear that Phoebe is mine – to kill."

"I'm sure she appreciates that sentiment, my dear. Now, go fetch! The sooner you bring her here, the sooner we can start."

"Milady." With a curt bow, Cole shimmered away.

Pleased, the Winter Queen smiled where she sat in her throne. Her precautions to make sure she could control Belthazor had paid off greatly.

"I never thought you would make him do it."

"It's amazing what you can accomplish when you know where the weak spots are, Henbane."

"Can you be sure he won't try something? The witches treated him like a rabid dog – he just might change his mind about rescuing them."

"And do what? Kill them himself? Then he wastes his chances of getting out of limbo. No, his plan is to bring them together – and I just dealt him a hand he can only play one way –into my hands."

Wiping at her cheeks, Phoebe drew a deep, shivering breath. "Tes, I need you to tell me something. How did Cole get out of limbo?"

"The gnome did some sort of Christmas magic." Tes's voice was vaguely indifferent.

"So he didn't wish for it?"

The werewolf didn't miss a beat. "Why would you think that?"

"Because that emissary said she wanted Cole to give up his wish so she could bring him back to limbo. What did he wish, Tes? I need to know."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know."

"And I've been down that road before and look where that led us," Phoebe pointed out, a hint of desperation coloring her voice. "If I had followed my instincts a little better – if I had tried harder to find out his secrets – maybe we would have been able to…part…in a different way." The last words came out in a mere whisper.

The wolf regarded the witch's turned back closely before she answered. "You're telling the wrong person. What happened to trusting him?"

"I _am_ trusting him; with my life – not with my heart." She shook her head slowly. "Not again. I just…can't… I'm doing this to save my sisters, to save Christmas. I _need_ to know this isn't another desperate, misguided attempt by Cole to get me back."

Tes gave her a look of incredulity. "You abandoned him when he had no place left to go; insisted he was evil and couldn't be good no matter what he did or how many times he saved your lives, and you still think he wants you back?"

"I did _not…_!" Phoebe began heatedly, stopped and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, her voice was calm and quiet once more. "I didn't want him dead, but I didn't want anything more to do with him either. It wasn't a healthy kind of love. He became obsessive – suicidal even." Creases formed around her eyes as she recalled Cole's harried, haunted look; a step away from losing his mind. "Evil."

Tes snorted derisively. "I would've thought the chance of saving a soul from evil was something no good witch could pass up on."

"I tried. All I asked was that he would stay good."

"You asked an almost blind man to walk without guidance. He gave up his entire life as he had known it for you. What did you give up for him?"

The hint of accusation nettled Phoebe. "I became his goddamn queen of the Underworld!" she snapped. "So don't tell me about giving up your entire life as you have known it!"

Tes remained calm. "Did he ask you to do that for him?"

"No, he didn't have to, I…I…" Faltering, she fought to continue. "I wouldn't have to either, if he hadn't twisted the truth to his advantage." Having blurted that out, she rallied her forces. "I did it for _us_ , for our son. The Seer said we would all die if I didn't."

"And this Seer has been known to tell the truth without twisting it to her advantage?"

"She tricked me! Okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"I would like to hear why you abandoned him when he needed you the most."

"I couldn't help him!"

"All you had to do was love him."

" _All_? _All_ I had to do? I loved Cole more than _life_. But don't you see?" Swinging around, Phoebe struck out with both arms in desperation. "All these evil powers… Cole would've drained me; be the bad boy I would kill myself trying to 'save'. I had to stop it, before I went down with him – again." Falling silent, Phoebe turned away again to gaze at the ice castle. When she spoke again her voice was muffled; her eyes locked on something far away. "If I couldn't be strong enough for me – then how was I supposed to be strong enough for him? For us? And now he is back. I can't let what happened then, happen again."

A strangled sound came from the wolf's throat. "D'you always think everything is about you?"

"When it comes to Cole? Yes!" Phoebe sighed and shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. "I was his reason for everything."

Tes regarded her silently. "You still are, little witch," she said at long last. "But not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" Tension crept back into Phoebe voice.

"Don't worry! He's not doing this to make you fall in love with him again. He just wants you to be able _to_ love. That's why he sent Drake to you."

Utterly confused by that, Phoebe blinked in consternation. "Drake? When? I haven't seen him since…uhh…he… _did_ _WHAT!?_ "

"Would you like to raise your voice? I don't think they heard you _inside_ the castle."

"Did you just say _Cole_ sent Drake?" Phoebe hissed, staring in disbelief at the baffled wolf.

"I thought you knew since he helped Piper and Leo too."

"I didn't, because he _couldn't_ have. Because Piper would have said if she…" Phoebe faltered, took an unsteady step back and leaned heavily against the spruce for support. What had Piper said? _'An old friend…'_ What was it Drake said? ' _A little bird…'_ How come she had never realized that it could be only one? How else would Drake have known so much about what she liked and where she wanted to go? Only one man knew her to the core of her heart and soul. So that was what the emissary had meant when she accused Cole of meddling, she thought. "I felt him," she breathed, slowly sinking down to sit in the snow. "I thought I felt him in the room… He was really there, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He spoke to your sister. Didn't she tell you?"

" _No!_ " Agitated and furious at the same time, Phoebe surged back to her feet, disturbing the snow on the laden branches, making it fall off in silent cascades around and over them. " _Why_?"

"Told you." Tes shook the snow off her back and head. "He wanted you to be able to love again, so you didn't have to share his fate."

"Then why did he talk to _Piper_?"

The wolf gave her an amused look. "Would you have listened?"

"Yes…No… I don't know! Why didn't Piper tell me?"

"I don't know. You should ask her."

"Oh, I will!"

"Ask Piper what?"

Startled, Phoebe swung around to stare at him, her effort to comprehend the incomprehensible ripe on her face. "You? It was _you_?" Her eyes flickered over him, a thousand things registering at the same time, and then her right fist shot out to land on his face, hard enough to make him take a step back.

"Ow!" He dabbed at his cracked lip. "What was that for?"

"For meddling in my life!" Hands balling into fists, Phoebe went after him. "For sending _demons_ into my house, to _love_ me!" Pummeling his chest, she pushed him up against the tree trunk, sending more snow down over them. "Damn it, Cole! Who do you think you are? Cyrano? You just couldn't stay away, could you? You just _had_ to… _ouff_!"

"You ungrateful, conceited, selfish little witch!" Tes was standing over her in the snow, teeth showing in a ferocious snarl. "For someone with the gifts of both premonition and empathy, you are amazingly clueless to the fact that the reason you can't hold on to love is because you're too afraid to let go of yourself."

"Tes!" Cole's voice was sharp and angry. "Enough! Get off her!"

Still snarling, the werewolf stepped back to let her up.

Letting go of Cole's offered hand the instant she was up, Phoebe took a step back to brush the snow off her clothes.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry, she didn't mean…" he began, but her sharp gesture broke him off.

"Yes she did, but not now, Cole. Let's just forget for the moment about this. We need to do what we came here for first." Taking a deep breath, she shook her hair free and pulled the hood back up. "Did you find a way to get us in?"

Cole's eyes fixed her in an odd way. "Not the one I had hoped for, but this will work just as well."

"So why aren't we there yet?"

Cole kept eyeing her, his left thumb rubbing the palm of his right hand. "Small change of plans, but you'll be with your sisters soon."

"Change of plans?" Beginning to think something was amiss, Phoebe pulled back a little. He looked like a storm brewing; his ocean-colored eyes were dark like troubled water, and his jaw clenched as if he was gathering up strength. "Is there something I should know? Because now would be a good time to tell me."

Unwavering, his intense eyes gazed down at her. "Remember who I am, Phoebe – remember who _you_ are. _What_ you are."

A frown creased Phoebe's forehead beneath the fur-lined hood. The intense way he said that set off an alarm bell in her head. She got the feeling that he was asking her to hold the rope while he jumped over the cliff, and that he would take that jump whether she held it or not. "Cole…" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

His hands were clenching. "I'm trying to do what's right," he told her gravely.

 _Whatever happens next, however bad it may seem; trust that I_ _am_ _on your side_.

She barely registered the hand that shot out to clip her under the chin, barely touching the knock out spot but hitting it hard enough to put the lights out. The last thing she saw was the look in his eyes, and then things just went black.

With a grim look, Cole caught her as she went limp, and gathered her up in his arms.

I'm sorry, Phoebe. But if you knew what I am about to do, you would try and stop me and I can't allow that.

"Why?" Tes gave him a questioning look.

"I had to." Putting his nose into her hair he breathed in the scent of orange flowers that always seemed to surround her. _I hope you will find a way to forgive me._ "Why did you tell her about Drake?"

"I thought she would trust you better if she knew…"

Cole shook his head. "Tes… You don't know what you have done."

"Did I screw up?" The werewolf seemed to shrink a little.

"You couldn't know… Phoebe is the bravest soul I know; there's only one thing she runs away from."

"And that is?"

"Herself." Giving the unconscious witch in his arms another look, Cole sighed, and then he straightened back up. "If Phoebe gets into trouble, I may not be able to come to her aid, Tes. I want you to stay as close to her as you can; protect her. Will you promise me that?"

"I promise."

"Okay, then. Ready to enter the hell that did freeze over?

Tes stepped up to his side, rubbing against his thigh. "I'll go any place with you, you know that."

"And I am grateful, Tes. You've been a good friend."

Some more snow rustled to the ground from the boughs, falling into the empty footprints in the snow beneath the spruces; glittering in the colorful curtains of the Northern Lights that sparkled and danced across the midwinter sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"She's unconscious," the Winter Queen observed coolly.

"Did you expect her to walk in here of her own accord?" Cole probed the split lip with his tongue. "Trust me when I say this is the better way."

With a smirk, Milady pulled the cord that hung by her throne – its upper end mysteriously lost in the shadows of the vaulted ceiling. Cole strongly suspected there was no upper end. Nevertheless, a Snow wolf appeared almost immediately, silently trotting up to its mistress.

"This is Garm. He will carry the witch to…"

"Forget it!" Cole snapped, glaring at the white beast.

"Don't worry," she said with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "He won't bend a hair on her – unless I say so."

"I will take her myself."

Milady's eyes flashed. " _You_ will stay _here_!" she snapped so sharply icicles broke off in the upper vaults; making a faint tinkling sound in the sudden, ensuing silence, as they struck the icy floor. Rearranging her expression almost immediately, the Winter Queen gave Cole a faintly incredulous look. "Surely you don't expect me to let you come in contact with the other witches? She will be returned to you in due time as promised. I will have to freeze her heart, of course – I can't have her running around undoing my work. Then again…" That lurid little smile of hers was playing in the corner of her mouth again. "Isn't that exactly what you wished for?"

"Not exactly, but close enough." Out of options, he carefully draped Phoebe's limp body across the broad back of the white wolf, making a nod in the direction of Santa as he straightened back up. "So you're not worried I will spoil your little Christmas party if you leave me alone here with him?"

Milady gave him a dismissive wave of her slender hand. "Oh, you're no threat to my plans, Belthazor. Not anymore. You squandered that opportunity when you killed the gnome."

 _Are you sure about that?_

"I had no choice," he muttered.

"Oh, do drop the false modesty, Belthazor. When it comes down to 'you or him', it's always 'him', isn't that so?"

Cole made a dismissive sound. "He was becoming a nuisance."

Coming up to him, the Winter Queen leaned close, her lips almost touching his face. "Make sure _you_ don't, Belthazor," she warned softly. "I don't have your patience."

The blizzard came from nowhere; whipping him high up in the air to slam him into the wall with bone shattering force; narrowly missing a window. With the furious gale threatening to tear the clothes off his body and rip him apart, Cole was helpless to move away. All he could do was to try to shield his face with both arms against the millions of needle-sharp ice crystals, stinging his skin.

Then, as unexpectedly as it started, the blizzard died. The sudden silence created a vacuum around him, and gasping for air, he realized that the howl he had been hearing wasn't just the wind roaring in his ears, but his own voice.

 _I wish people would stop throwing me into the walls._

Carefully relaxing his battered body where he lay curled up against the wall, Cole turned to face Milady. "You can't kill me," he rasped between breaths.

"I know," the Winter Queen admitted coldly. "I just wanted to show you what I can – and _will_ – do to your witch, if you decide to double-cross me. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Make yourself at home. I will only be a minute."

Gliding down the hall, she disappeared through one of the many doors with Garm, padding along in her wake; carrying his precious burden.

With a scowl on his face Cole brushed off the snow. Things weren't going exactly the way he had planned them, but end results were all that mattered, and he would take whatever way he could to achieve the ones he wanted.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed to his feet and stumbled over to the raised dais. "Come on, old man! Wake up! We only have a few minutes."

The grip on his arm was feebler this time, but just as surprising. " _Get out!_ " Kris Kringle wheezed. "It's too late to save me now."

"You don't know me very well. Listen, I can fix this, but I need your help to do it. The Charmed Ones are…"

"…powerless." Kris made a weak effort to shake his head. "No spell of theirs can interfere with what's happening."

"Wrong. The Queen needs their magic. That means they can come up with a counter spell too."

Groaning a little from the strain, the Spirit of Christmas fought to move. It became easier the further away Milady was. "Then she's fooled you. She doesn't want their magic; just Phoebe's. She wants to take her power."

Cole's face contorted in a confused frown. "Her power of premonition?"

"No…the other one."

"Her emp…?" He broke off as things suddenly fell into place like pieces in a puzzle. "She told me she would freeze her heart," he breathed. "I just didn't…" Swinging away, Cole pulled a hand through his short but unruly hair. "Damn it!"

 _I've made a real mess out of this one…_

They had all played him from the start; all of them. Used his weakness to make him do just what they wanted him to do – and like a well-trained dog, he had jumped when they said jump, thinking he would actually get the bone they tempted him with.

 _Story of my life, it seems._

Cole stared at the almost smug look on the bearded man's face. "The part about the curse breaking at midnight, is that a lie too?"

"No. That is quite true." St. Nicks pale, blue eyes held his – completely unreadable. "So maybe you should just kill me now and we can get this over with."

"Look, I am _not_ going to kill you. I have enough lives on my conscience as it is. You will just have to trust me on this one."

"Then I hope you know what you're doing, son." The Spirit of Christmas faltered as the spell renewed its grip over him. "She's drawing near again," he whispered, almost overpowered.

"Wait!" Cole hissed, grabbing at the green sleeve, disturbing the intricate pattern of ice-crystals that had formed on the brown fur lining the hems. "What do I…?"

" _You must believe…_ " the frozen spirit breathed between barely moving lips.

"Believe in what?"

" _Christmas_ … _It's the only… way._ "

Biting back a curse, Cole pushed away from the dais.

 _Now what do I do?_

"What do you think you're doing?" The Winter Queen's fine eyebrows were halfway to her beautifully wrought tiara of ice as she regarded Cole, who had draped himself unceremoniously across her throne.

"Making myself at home?" He studied the frozen grapes in his hand – covered in frost they looked like giant, green pearls. "Do you have a microwave or something? Everything seems to be frozen."

"A what?" Her composure clearly rattled, Milady glided up to him with too much speed to stay elegant.

"Never mind." He shrugged and produced a small energyball. Before she could object, he had picked up a red apple, and aimed the bolt at it. "Mm, grilled apples." Grinning, he took a bite of the steaming fruit and munched on it. "It so smacks of Christmas, don't you agree?"

"Belthazor…"

"Are there any chestnuts?" Holding the apple in one hand, he rummaged through the bowl with the other. "We could roast some and… No?"

Her face was even whiter than before; her green eyes sparkling like emeralds with quiet anger. "Get off my throne or I will roast _your_ chestnuts!"

"Ouch." Swinging his long legs down from the armrest, he got on to his feet and backed away to let her sit.

"I want to…" A sudden frown on her face, she rose again to look at the white fur where she had sat. "What is _this_?"

"Oh, sorry." With an only half embarrassed grin he quickly swept up the brown, sticky kernels. "I had a couple of dates. I knew I dropped something."

Seething, the Queen sat back down – albeit a bit more careful. "Was my warning not clear enough? Do I have to show you more closely that my threats are not idle?"

"How? You won't dare hurt Phoebe before you have gotten what you want from her; her empathic powers." Milady's eyes veered away for a moment, and Cole smiled grimly at her telltale reaction. "You thought I wouldn't figure that one out? Question is; have you figured out how to accomplish that?"

For the first time, the Queen showed signs of uncertainty. "They won't be given much choice."

"You think you can just rip it from her? Sorry, but it doesn't work that way."

"Are you implying that you know another way?"

"Incidentally," he said, a sly grin slowly growing on his face. "I am the _only_ one who can tell you how to do that."

Dark eyes flashing with weary suspicion, she glared up at him, calculating what to believe. "Why would you tell me?"

Tossing what he still had left of the apple in his hand; Cole took a few steps out on the floor. "I've done some thinking. There's little that would torment Phoebe more than being evil. Without empathy…well, she might even consider being my Queen of Evil again." Cole grinned to himself. "Yeah. That would be a sweet revenge," he murmured and sank his teeth into the juicy apple.

The Winter Queen's fingernails scraped at the armrest. "I imagine the clue to this great secret comes with a price?"

"Nothing much…just the world." He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye.

There was some more clicking of nails. "I thought you said world domination wasn't worth it?"

"Did I? Well, it depends on what 'it' is, don't you think? If I can't have the one; I want the other."

"I still don't trust you and your motives."

"Suit yourself." Giving it a shrug, Cole sauntered away, munching on the apple, to admire the rich tapestry, and stopped briefly by Santa's side. "I can leave right now; take Phoebe with me," he offered, trying to balance the apple-core on Kriss Kringle's nose. When it failed, he lost interest and simply disposed of the core with a careless gesture. "You won't have any use of her without me anyway. Of course, that way you won't be able to destroy Christmas and I won't get out of limbo, but I will still have time to have some…'fun' with Phoebe. Any way this goes; I win."

There was a long silence, perforated only by the sound of nails clicking and scraping at the armrest. "Very well! You win this round," the Queen finally conceded with irritation building in her voice. "The mortals' world for Phoebe's powers. But I can't just call the warlocks in here and tell them their deal is off. They will be furious."

"They are plotting against you." Having abandoned his careless attitude, Cole returned briskly to the throne. "You will have to deal with them sooner or later anyway."

"Do you think I don't know that?" White teeth glittered momentarily in a feral grin. "I will deal with them in my own time and in my own way. But for now, I still need them."

"Right now, you need me more."

"But can I trust you more?"

"I'm a sneaky bastard, but I stand by my word."

The Winter Queen let go a small scoff. "Do I have your word on that?"

Cole met her eyes squarely. "What will it take for you to trust me, Milady?"

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, the Winter Queen reached for two silver goblets and filled them with steaming red mulled wine from an elegant decanter. "I have told them to bring the witches about thirty minutes before midnight," she said, holding out one of the goblets to Cole. "Meanwhile; drink with me?"

Her long eyelashes were lowered just so over her catlike, green eyes, and the faintest trace of a smile in the corner of her mouth.

Taking the goblet from her, Cole studied its almost bloodlike contents swirling inside the cup, his jaw working a little. "To Christmas," he said, and emptied it in one swig.

In the shadows of the upper galleries, a denser shadow detached itself to slide away soundlessly.

"Phoebe, are you okay?"

Piper's worried voice cut through the haze and slowly she opened her eyes. The world looked very strange at first; then she realized that she was lying on her side with her hands tied behind her back and her feet trussed together. "Piper?"

"Over here."

Phoebe lifted her head and spotted her older sister tied up in a similar way, sitting up against the wall. "Piper! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I wish I could say the same," Paige muttered. "We hoped they wouldn't get you too."

Phoebe twisted around to see her other sister tied up as well. "Paige!"

"The one and only."

"God, you have no idea what I went through before I learned that you two were alive."

"We have been quite worried too. When they didn't bring you, we hoped you had escaped."

"I did."

"You did?" Confused, Paige blinked. "Then… why are you here?"

"It's all part of the plan. I had to get here because we need the Power of Three to fix this."

"And that would be a great plan, if it wasn't for two things," Piper pointed out tersely. "For one thing we can't risk using our powers. For all we know, that's exactly what they want us to do. Secondly, and more importantly; our powers aren't working very well."

"Well, the second part I hope we can amend now that we are all together," Phoebe said, trying to sound convincing. "All we have to do is break the spell. And we do need to break it, because we need the Power of Three to stop the Winter Queen. She has captured the Spirit of Christmas to destroy him, but we can _not_ vanquish her, because that would be just as bad."

"Whoa! Wait!" Piper snapped impatiently. "What spell? And how do you know all this?"

"I got some help… from an old friend." Phoebe trained her eyes on her sister, but if Piper caught the hint, she made no show of it. "At least I thought he was," she added under her breath as she suddenly recalled the reason for her headache.

"Who are you talking about?" Piper asked guardedly.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Cole."

"That's funny," Paige cut in. "I thought you just said 'Cole'."

Phoebe felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "Eh, yeah, I did."

Piper's composure threatened to crumble. "Please, tell me it's another Cole."

"Um, no, it's… Cole." Seeing her sisters' shocked reactions, Phoebe hurried to add: "But it's okay; he's on our side."

"Oh, is that like 'he's Belthazor, but he's on our side' or is it 'he's The Source, but he's on our side'?" Piper snapped even more tersely than before.

"You mean there's a difference?" Paige rolled up her eyes.

"That's not fair!" Phoebe objected a bit sharper than intended. "He used to be evil, but he is here to help us save Christmas."

"Didn't you learn _anything_ from the last time?" Piper interrupted. "Cole was never on anyone's side but his own."

"So his side is our side too this time. We can trust him."

"Honey, we can't trust Cole." Piper didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Except to do something crazy. He's about as reliable as rain in the desert. How did you even come up with the idea to…?" Stopping herself, she gave her sister a worried frown. "How _did_ you find him, by the way?"

"I didn't. He found me."

"That makes sense," Paige remarked. "In a twisted, nightmarish way. _Déjà vu_ , anyone?"

"Actually," Phoebe said sharply, annoyed with their glibness, "I think Piper can answer that."

This time her sister reacted more visibly. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said defensively, but her words lacked conviction.

"I'm talking about you – and Prue – being all over me for keeping things from you; things that could jeopardize us as sisters, as the Charmed Ones. And now you have been doing the same thing."

"I haven't kept anything from you."

"No? Then you wouldn't mind telling me who the 'old friend' was who helped _you_. You know, that day when you almost died, Leo came back, and Drake did die?"

"Piper?" Paige stared at her two sisters. Piper seemed unable to meet Phoebe's stare, which was practically nailing her to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me, Piper?" Phoebe pressed on quietly when her sister failed to respond with anything but a guilty silence. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, for God's sake?" Paige burst out, almost knocking herself over as the bonds restrained her from waving her arms.

"That Cole helped me," Piper admitted reluctantly in a near whisper. "I was dead – or almost dead. It definitely was an out of body experience if ever there was one. And suddenly he was there; claiming he had come to help me."

"Help you how?" Paige asked, all baffled by these revelations. "To die?"

"In a way, yes." Shaking her hair out of her eyes, Piper lifted her face to look at them again. "It turned out to be very good advice."

"Why?" Shocked, Paige tried to understand.

Piper glanced over at Phoebe, who suddenly was the one looking away. "Why do you think, Paige? Cole always has ulterior motives."

"Phoebe? You mean he wanted to hurt her?"

"No, he wanted her to…"

"…believe in love again," Phoebe filled in softly.

"What?!"

"It's true," Piper said. "He said he thought that if Leo and I found our way back, Phoebe would have a reason to go looking for love again and…" Piper swallowed, "none of us would end up like him; cursed to stay without love in limbo forever."

"Cursed?" Phoebe's brow wrinkled up in a frown.

Uncomfortable, Piper shrugged. "That's what he said, anyway."

Paige shook her head in utter disbelief. "I just can't believe Cole is coming back to help any of us."

"Technically, he was helping _Phoebe_ ," Piper pointed out. "Leo and I just happened to be his means to an end. But he was right," she added before either of them could object or concur. "And _that_ is precisely why I didn't tell you, Phoebe. If I had told you Cole was behind everything, it would all have been for nothing. He sacrificed a lot for your sake, and he came through for Leo and me – even though I treated him like pariah. He was right and I was wrong. I owed him not to tell you."

"Did you also know he sent Drake?" Phoebe asked.

Piper's eyes widened. "He did?" Then she couldn't help but let go a short laugh. "Well, he is thorough; you have to give him that. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he sent those Thorn demons too."

"So how did you find all this out?" Paige wanted to know. "I mean, if I'm to believe Piper, it doesn't sound like Cole would tell you about it?"

"He didn't." Phoebe sighed. "Someone else did, but it's a very long story and we don't have the time."

"So how do we know he doesn't have ulterior motives this time?" Paige insisted, still finding it very hard to believe Cole had turned good for real.

"I understand that this comes as a shock, Paige."

"I'll say!"

"Well, trust me, it was quite a shock to me too, but I believe his intentions are good this time. He saved my life and he helped save Leo from the Snow wolves."

" _Leo?_ " both her sisters burst out in unison.

"Oh, my God!" Piper fretted. "Are Wyatt and Chris okay?"

"Yes, they're all okay." Avoiding mentioning _where_ they were, Phoebe tried to get back to the more important part. "Anyway, this emissary turned up to confirm everything Cole has said and that whatever else happens, Cole is going back to limbo by midnight."

"Back? How did he get out?" Paige quipped.

"I told you it is a long story, and I only know half of it. Apparently, he got a wish from an elf that came for his help."

"Well, I don't buy it," Paige declared. "Don't you see, Phoebe? If Cole were on our side, he would have done everything to keep you _away_ from here. Bringing you here was the worst thing he could do."

"But he didn't even want to come here," Phoebe objected, her conviction wearing thin. "It was I who insisted on going. Piper, help me out here! He saved you and Leo."

Her sister shook her head. "I don't know. That was then, Phoebe. Cole has changed so many times on us; I don't know what he is up to this time. Maybe he was planning for this all along."

"Think, Phoebe!" Paige urged her. "That's how Cole operates; he sets you up to do exactly what he wants. Would you have come if he had just turned up and asked you to join him?"

"That's not how it happened. I was…"

"Was what?" Paige pressed, raising a knowing eyebrow. "Phoebe, I hate to break this to you, but Cole is still evil. He must be in on this with the Winter Queen. We've even heard them talking about how they were just waiting for someone to bring you here. He's fooled you – again."

"He did act weird before he knocked me out." Frowning, she tried to recall what he had said just before, but it was like that thing you only see in the corner of your eye, never when you look at it directly.

" _He_ knocked you out? And you tell us to trust him?" Paige rolled up her eyes again, thinking that she didn't know any man who could make her do that as much as Cole could. "Well, there you go then. He wanted to make sure that we wouldn't have time to come up with a way to fix this."

"Or to stop them from using us before we could break the spell!" Phoebe realized, grasping for straws. "Either way, we need to break the spell over you two and get to work."

"There you go again about that spell," Piper said. "Is this something Cole has told you too? Because _I_ am telling you, we are not under any spell."

"Yes, you are. We all were."

"Okay, you have to prove that," Paige declared.

"Well… Y'know how we all lost the Christmas spirit and didn't really care if we went separate ways? And, Piper, you wouldn't know anything about any elf, would you?" Phoebe cocked her head to one side.

"What are you talking about this time?"

"Something else you've neglected to tell us. Remember the elf who came to ask for our help the other day?"

Phoebe held her breath. If Piper denied that, it could just as well prove that Cole and Tes had been lying to her all along.

"I..I…It's like I dreamt that," Piper stammered, trying to recall the event. "Everything came crashing down that day. Chris burnt his hand, and…then there's like a gap in my mind, because suddenly it's later and Leo comes home." Frowning in concentration, she prodded her reluctant memory. "There was soot on the floor…I wondered where that came from." Suddenly, the memory burst clear of the mists, and Piper gasped as she recalled what she had done. "Oh, no…He told me Santa was in danger, and I just sent him packing." With a helpless look, she turned to stare at her sisters. "It's my fault we are here."

"Oh, sweetie, no!" Phoebe tried to wriggle closer. " _That_ was the spell talking. Now do you believe me?" As both her sisters finally nodded, Phoebe let go a sigh of relief. At least that obstacle was passed. "The Winter Queen designed it especially to make us insensitive to the Christmas spirit; that's why we have been acting so weird; _that's_ why they could get to us."

"I guess that makes sense," Paige admitted. "And with our feelings out of whack, our powers would be, too. Is there a way to break it?"

"Well, I managed to break it by tapping into my Empath's powers, but I don't think that will work for you."

"Didn't the Elders take them away from you?"

"As it turns out, they just blocked them. I unblocked them with a potion, but it binds them too, so I keep them in a pouch around my neck."

Paige scrounged up her nose. "Okay, now you're being weird," she remarked. "So what do _we_ do?"

"I was hoping the good old 'Power of Three' spell would do the trick."

"Okay, but don't we need to hold hands for that?" Turning halfway around, Paige gestured with her tied up hands.

Phoebe frowned. "Umm, yeah…but…" Rolling onto her back, she pulled up her legs and pushed herself across the floor, sliding on her back. When she was close enough to Piper to touch her, she fought her way up on her knees, her back turned to them. "So we hold hands," she said, waving her fingers.

Catching on, Piper and Paige began to wriggle themselves around and after some scuffing around, their fingers met and closed around each other. There was some confusion about who held whose hands, but soon they were all set to go.

"The Power of Three will set us free," Phoebe began chanting, her sisters falling into time with her. "The Power of Three will set us free; the Power of Three will set us free…"

"Okay," Phoebe said after several repeats. "Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know." Piper shrugged. "I don't feel different. Paige, can you orb?"

"I'll try. Ouch! No."

"Damn it!" Phoebe muttered. "It wasn't enough."

"Okay, let's try saying it again." Piper grabbed for her sisters' hands again, but they never got the chance to start over.

"Isn't that nice; some sisterly bonding."

Startled, they looked over at the door that had swung open soundlessly to admit Henbane and two more warlocks. "I hope that was a goodbye." Henbane grinned at them. "Because this is the end of the line for you."

 _Déjà vu, anyone?_

Paige's words echoed in Phoebe's head as the warlocks blinked in with them in the throne room and she saw Cole standing by the Winter Queen's throne; a supercilious smirk on his face. In the corner of her eye, she saw Paige falter and almost back up against the Warlock holding her. On her other side, and slightly in front, Piper was standing straight-backed, her knuckles white from her fingers clenching into hard fists.

"Fallen off the wagon again, Cole?"

"Nice to see you again too, Piper. Paige." He grinned at the flabbergasted Paige, staring at him with equal amounts of disbelief and disgust in her eyes. "Missed me much?"

"So all that talk about accepting your fate and wanting Phoebe to find love was just a load of crap?" Piper challenged.

"Oh, I meant every word of it," Cole assured her, putting down the apple he had been carving slices from. "Then I found that there was a way out of that half existence I was leading. Can you blame me for deciding to take it?"

"By reverting back to evil?" Piper sneered nastily. "It must have been so hard for you."

Cole's countenance darkened; his deep-set eyes seeming to sink even deeper below the thick eyebrows. "You have no idea what you are talking about, Piper, so shut up." A finger gestured at her, and suddenly a large sticker was covering her mouth _. 'Do not open 'til Christmas'_ , it said in bright red letters on a green background.

"Mmmffhh bffgh mmpbfffgh _fff_!" Piper raged.

"Sorry, I didn't get that. Must be the _reception_ in here."

"You evil rat," Paige began, earning a sharp look from Cole that shut her up as effectively as any sticker.

"Well, that was amusing," the Winter Queen remarked. "But time is of the essence, so maybe we should pass up on the cordiality and go straight to business."

"What is it that you want from us?" Phoebe asked, directing her words to the Queen rather than Cole, who hadn't so much as looked at her.

"Nothing you can't live without, my dear. Don't worry; it won't hurt a bit." She looked over at Cole, leaning a casual elbow on the backrest of her throne. "That is, if I were to do it my way and reach in to freeze your heart and rip it out, it most certainly would, but Belthazor here claims he knows a better way. He still has to prove it to me, of course."

"Belth…?" Involuntarily, Phoebe's eyes traveled over to the tall, dark figure that was now walking toward her; his fingertips gently pressed together in front of him – and felt herself shrink back a little. "Cole?"

Two feet away, he stopped. "Forgive me," he said in a dispassionate voice, almost matter-of-factly, and reached out a hand toward her neck; still holding the small dagger he had used on the apple. A drop of juice, remaining on the blade, glittered menacingly as it caught and reflected the light.

Not knowing what he had in mind; Phoebe steeled herself before his touch, and felt the hands of the Warlock close more tightly around her arms, but Cole's right hand came to rest just below her chin, not even touching her. Fingers closing on the zipper, he pulled it down with deliberate slowness; her white coat parting like a skin cut open to reveal the red sweater underneath. Just as slowly, he reached inside to pull out the pouch that hung around her neck.

"Cole, no…" she breathed, shaking her head.

He looked up at her then, his intent gaze unwavering as it locked on her eyes. "You don't need this," he told her gravely, cutting the string from around her neck with the dagger.

Holding his gaze, Phoebe searched for something, anything, in his eyes that would tell her he hadn't tricked her again, but his face remained unreadable and closed to her. "Why?" she demanded in a near whisper.

Cole's eyes looked straight into hers. "You know why, Phoebe. I told you to remember who I am; to remember who _you_ are." His hand closed demonstratively around the pouch as he straightened up.

"Give it back!" As Cole backed away to return, Phoebe thrashed in the Warlock's grip, almost breaking free, but not quite. Her captor pulled her back, close, one arm around her throat. "You are staying with me, little witch," he hissed by her ear. "We are going to have so much fun, you and I." Ignoring her repulsion, he let his free hand grope for her breast. "So much funngghhh!"

Pale with pain, the warlock looked down to see a small but razor sharp dagger lodged in the back of his hand; blood oozing out beneath it to trickle down his wrist. With something between rage and fear, he opened his mouth to protest, but his angry objection turned into something gibbered in fear when he saw the forbidding look in Cole's eyes.

Without a word, the former half-demon called the dagger back to his hand and turned around, leaving a breathless Phoebe staring at his back.

"That's it?" The Winter Queen was not particularly impressed by the way he had obtained his prize. "Just like that? No spells, no magic?"

"Just like that." Cole grinned, obviously pleased.

"I could've done that myself!" Milady said, icily. "You said only you…"

"Knew how to do it," Cole filled in pleasantly. "I didn't lie to you, Millie. No magic of yours, or mine, could have given you this." He let the pouch dangle on its cord. "If Phoebe hadn't put them in here to begin with."

"How convenient." The Queen gave him a measured look. "Now, give them to me. I need them to complete the destruction of Christmas."

"Cole, please, don't!" Phoebe pleaded with him. "I will go with you anywhere; just don't do this!"

"Phoebe!" Paige gasped; eyes wide, but Phoebe paid no attention to her. For a moment she thought she had reached through to Cole, as he seemed to hesitate, but then the pouch was dropped into the Queen's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, dear," Milady said with address to Phoebe. "He belongs to me now." She lifted the silver goblet he had been drinking from earlier. "My Christmas brew is very potent."

"Are you through?" an impatient Henbane wanted to know. "Can I take what's mine and get out of here?"

"You will get what's coming to you, Henbane. But not yet." Milady rose gracefully from her throne. "I may still have need of the witches – in case Belthazor's contribution fails to work. Put them back in custody and await my orders."

The Warlock made a stiff bow. "Very well, Milady." Swinging around, easily pulling Piper with him, he gestured at the other two to follow as he blinked out.

"Do you know what this is?" Milady toyed with Phoebe's pouch. "This is all the love in the world." Noting Cole's skeptically raised eyebrow, she smiled a little. "Let me rephrase that. All the love that _remains_ in the world. If this had been allowed to remain, I would not be able to succeed."

Cole nodded. "The legend; if one single soul still believes in the Spirit of Christmas."

"Exactly." The Winter Queen smiled her catlike smile. If she had had whiskers, they would've quivered. "Once I have destroyed this, the Spirit of Christmas will be broken – for good."

"Clever. What about him?" He gestured with his head toward Kris Kringle.

"That's the best part." Sending a wanton look over at Santa, the Winter Queen licked her lips. "I need to stab through his heart at the strike of the midnight hour, to break the seal of the Christmas Magic, but since he is immortal, he will be resurrected – as Bad Santa."

"I see." One finger rubbing thoughtfully over his chin, Cole let his gaze travel across the hall when a movement in the shadows behind the throne caught his attention. _Tes?_ "Mind if I look around?" Gesturing at the room in general, Cole begun to move away from the vicinity of the throne.

The Queen gave him a brief glance. "Already tired of my company?"

Cole shrugged. "I'm not good at waiting."

"Of course you aren't." She smiled a little and toyed with the pouch. "Go ahead. I need a moment to prepare myself."

Dismissed, Cole wandered behind the throne, slowly circling the circumference below the rose window. When he reached the far wall, he moved up to the tapestries hanging by the last vault. "Fantastic work," he said, deliberately keeping his voice down.

"I'm sorry, dear, did you say something?"

"Just talking to myself," he called back a little louder, and crouched down, pretending to study the lower part of the drape more closely. "Tes, what are you doing here?" he whispered, banking on the thick fabric to stop his words from traveling back to the Queen. "Where's Phoebe?"

"I don't know. I couldn't follow when they blinked. Let's get out of here, Cole. I don't like this."

 _Neither do I, but I have no choice in this anymore._

"I can't," he softly told her. "When I drank that potion, I fell under the Queen's power. I can't leave – unless she lets me. We have to see this to the end."

Tes gave him a long, hard stare. "You will let yourself be killed," she stated angrily and his guilty look told her what he wouldn't say in so many words. "I don't understand, Cole. Why are you doing this? Because of Phoebe? You're better off without her. _We_ are better off without her."

"Tes…" reaching out a hand, he stroked the furry head. "She's the only woman who has ever loved me for who I am. My love nearly destroyed her." His voice nearly disappeared in a breathless whisper. "I have to make it right."

"Even if you have to die for her?"

"I've done that before; and I will do it again if I know it will save her. It's not like I had expected to survive past midnight anyway." He couldn't help but smile a little. History had an uncanny way of repeating itself. "Being in Limbo is hell, yes, but if Phoebe dies when I could've stopped it…that would be infinitely worse than any hell."

Tes seemed to shrink a little. "She means that much to you?"

"Yes."

"But you took away her powers."

"No, I didn't. Her empathy was never in that pouch, it's in her heart. But I needed the Queen to think I did – that I was the only one who could."

"But how will that save Christmas?" Tes objected in a final attempt to talk him out of this.

Something flitted across Cole's face. "Let's just say I still have a card up my sleeve," he said. "Listen, I will send you to where Phoebe is. Make sure they return here before midnight to get Santa out of here."

"Out of here how?"

Cole winked at the wolf. "I've made arrangements." Putting both hands on her head, he looked straight into her amber eyes. "My powers are fading. Phoebe's life is in your hands now, Tes. I'm putting all my trust in you."

The werewolf took a deep breath. "Okay," she consented. A brief but heartfelt smile graced her and then he closed his eyes; there was a spinning sensation and next thing she knew, she was alone in a much darker environment. Finding her balance, Tes concentrated with all senses rapt on finding out where she was, and – more importantly – if someone else was nearby. From a distance, voices could be heard, and she headed out in that direction.

Phoebe blinked in the sudden darkness. It wasn't pitch dark – just so much darker than the whiteness that had surrounded them in the throne room. ' _It's not the Underworld_ ,' she decided. For one thing, the air was not stale at all, but cold and dry. In the distance something was dripping; hitting a water surface, by the sound of it. . "Where are we?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You're in a pinch," Henbane's voice answered, too close to her ear for comfort. A larger hand than the previous one holding her, grabbed her shoulder to push her down on the floor. "Go see to that!" he then barked with address to the wounded warlock, who blinked out, gratefully, the other one following.

As her eyes adjusted, Phoebe could make out both her sisters sitting next to her – Piper with the sticker still across her mouth. "Does the Winter Queen know where you have taken us?" she asked, following a hunch.

"No," came the unexpectedly candid answer. "And if you play your cards right, she will never know, and you will be out of here unharmed."

"Mfmmff mhmff dss nffp!" Piper stomped her tied up feet on the floor.

"If that meant 'take away the sticker', I will do so in a little while," Henbane promised. "First I need you to hear me out."

"Why would we listen to anything you have to say?" Paige challenged.

"Because I have a proposition to make; one that will benefit us all. The Queen won't let any of us leave here alive, no matter what she says. If you help me, you might live."

"Okay, we're listening," Phoebe said, squaring her shoulders. "Not saying we will agree to do anything, though."

"Fair enough. Just hear me out! None of us are interested in the Queen taking over the world."

"Then you shouldn't have made a deal with her," Paige cut in.

"We made the deal hoping to stop her," Henbane explained, deciding to ignore that remark. "We even had the upper hand, when Belthazor threw himself into the mix."

"Cole," Phoebe interrupted in a low mutter. "Not Belthazor; Cole."

"You say potato, I say potáto," her younger sister said, shrugging as much as her ties allowed.

"Ladies!" Henbane cut in sharply, shutting them up. "The important part is that the scales have been tipped. We need to work together to fix this."

"As opposed to killing us, I presume?" Phoebe snapped nastily – in no mood for being polite.

Henbane made a consenting bow. "I won't deny that was the original idea. Things appear to have changed, however, so I am offering you a deal to get out of this alive."

"You seriously want us to believe that?" Paige gave him an incredulous look.

"Believe what you like; fact remains we need each other now."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "What do you need us to do?"

"You need to vanquish the Winter Queen. We hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but now it is. This has gone too far."

"How?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't need the Charmed Ones, would I?" Henbane sneered. "It takes the Power of Three to do it."

"Well, in that case, you should know that our p _oww_ …" Paige broke off as Phoebe kicked her in the shins.

"…that we need to discuss this among ourselves," she finished for her sister.

"Go ahead!"

"In private."

Pursing his lips in irritation, Henbane still decided to humor them. "Very well. You have five minutes." He turned to leave, but Phoebe called him back.

"Hey! Did you forget…?" She indicated Piper with a nod and, grumbling, the warlock came over to rip the sticker off.

"Five minutes," he repeated and blinked out.

"Now do you believe me?" Paige burst out the moment they were alone. "Cole is not on our side. He set you up – again."

"I don't know…it doesn't make sense. I _felt_ him. When he helped me break the block, I felt him and I would have known if he…" She faltered, remembering the hint of a secret hidden in there. "Except…there was something…"

"Phoebe…" Piper sighed. This was not something she relished telling her sister. "He took your powers and gave them to the Winter Queen. Whatever his original intentions were, he must have planned that. Maybe she got to him somewhere in between."

Seen from that point of view, Phoebe felt how her world began to crumble. Of course he had fooled her. Why would he waste a chance to get back to her, her sisters and the Elders at the same time? "Bastard," she whispered, her sweet face distorted by a grimace of pain. "You bastard!" She had almost begun to give in to him again, almost begun to trust him and believe that he was fighting for Good this time.

"It's not your fault, Pheebs," Piper tried to sooth her. "Cole can be very deceptive when he wants to. And you wanted to help us."

"You just picked a lousy way to do it in," Paige couldn't refrain from pointing out.

"That's enough, Paige. Now we really need to figure out how to get out of this and stop them."

"You mean we team up with the Warlocks?" Paige looked dubious.

"Yes, at least until we get a handle on the situation. He is right about the Queen – she's got to be eliminated. Especially if Cole has teamed up with her."

"How? Our powers still don't work."

"We'll have to find a way. Personally, I don't think the Queen is our biggest problem."

"Cole? So what do we do about him?" Paige threw a nervous glance in Phoebe's direction.

"Leave him to me," Phoebe muttered morosely. "If I get out of this alive, I will teach him not to try anything with me ever again. No, better still; I will make sure he _can't_ try anything with _any_ one, ever again."

"So do we agree to team up with the Warlocks?" Piper said. "I don't trust Henbane any more than I trust Cole."

"Neither do I," Paige assured her. "But I don't see that we have much of a choice."

Something rustled in the deeper shadows of the cave-like place they were trapped in, and they all jumped a little.

"What was that?" Piper peered into the dark.

"Maybe it was a troll," Paige whispered. "I mean this is Faërie, isn't it? God knows what creatures dwell in places like this."

"Whatever it was, it went the other way." With a last look over her shoulder, Phoebe turned back to her sisters. "Look, I'm not sure about this 'vanquish the Queen'-bit. Cole was adamant about avoiding that. He said it would be as bad as her killing Santa."

Paige gave her a look. " _Cole_ said?"

"Paige's right, Phoebe. We can't trust a thing he says."

"But we can trust a bunch of warlocks who plotted with her to take over the world, and kill us? I'm just saying we need to consider the consequences of our actions."

"Well, at least if we go with them we will be free _to_ act," Paige pointed out.

"Phoebe?"

"I don't know." Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Time's up!" Henbane blinked back in with his two goons in tow. "Have you made your decision?"

"You didn't say what happens if we refuse."

The warlock gave Phoebe an incredulous look. "You can't be that foolish."

"Just for argument's sake, let's say we are. I don't believe for a second that you are offering us a deal without making sure you can gain as much as possible. What is it that you haven't told us?"

"You know all you need to know."

"No, you haven't said what will happen to Santa if we vanquish the Winter Queen."

"Don't worry about him! It's the Queen who wants you dead. Worse; she will freeze your hearts. Take her out if you want to live."

"Or else?"

"Let me put it his way; if you're not with us, you're against us. I can't let the Queen gain power over you." Muttering a few words they didn't understand, Henbane gestured and suddenly three wooden poles surrounded with firewood appeared in the gloom. "Your choice."

"Umm, Phoebe…" Paige began nervously. "Maybe we should go along with them? We still need to fight Cole and the Queen. We can fight this battle after we have saved Christmas, okay?"

"Listen to the voice of reason," Henbane suggested. "Your sister is very smart."

"She's got a point, Phoebe," Piper put forth. "We're no good dead to anyone."

"Two against one," the Warlock said. "You're outnumbered little witch. Your sisters are a lot wiser than you. Or do you still think the half-demon cares about you? Then let me enlighten you about a couple of things I happened to overhear before. The Queen has promised Belthazor our part of the bargain, and he has plans of his own for you. Does 'Queen of Evil' ring any bells? I can see it does," he added smugly as Phoebe sucked in air between her teeth with a hiss.

"No," she whispered. "It's a ruse. Cole will be returned to limbo at midnight."

"He probably would, if it wasn't for the fact that when the Spirit of Christmas is destroyed, so is the curse on him."

Phoebe felt her breath catch a little in her throat. "That's what he meant with a way out," she realized in a near whisper.

"You need to remember who he is, little witch. Some things can't be changed. We are who we are."

Phoebe's head sank down until her chin was buried in the thick collar of her sweater.

' _Remember who I am – remember who you are.'_

Cole's words repeated in her head. She remembered now; that was what he had said just before he knocked her out. It just didn't make sense anymore. Nothing did. And yet…

"Phoebe!" Piper urged. "We can't let Cole become The Source again. Untie us!" she went on, turning to Henbane. "We're coming with you – but if you try anything, you will be the first one to die. Understood?"

"I even like the sound of it." Henbane smiled. "Release them!" he ordered the other two, but as he bent down over Phoebe, she pushed away.

"No! I am not going. I won't do this."

"Phoebe!" Paige burst out in near desperation. "Don't tell me you suddenly have gone bananas over Cole again. Don't let him seduce you into evil one more time."

Refusing to look up, Phoebe shook her head. "It's not about me and him. This is about the cosmic balance between Good and Evil. Killing the Winter Queen, or Cole, won't solve anything, except the Warlocks' problems. It will shift the balance too much. I know enough about Christmas and Magic to know Cole wasn't lying about that – I'm not doing this."

In the thunderclap silence that followed her words, everyone was staring at her, and she shut her eyes tightly to avoid seeing her sisters' accusing looks.

Five ominous seconds passed, and then Piper said firmly: " _We_ 're not doing this."

"What?" The Warlock rose in angry disbelief, staring at the three witches on the floor. "Are you all insane?"

"Probably." Piper grimaced. "But we stick together."

"I guess I'm with them." Paige ducked a little under Henbane's sudden glare. "Phoebe, I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I." She gulped. What the hell _was_ she doing? Banking on Cole again? What options did she have?

"Then have it your way!" Henbane roared, his voice echoing in the underground halls. Grabbing Phoebe by the ropes, he started to half drag, half carry her over to the closest pyre. "Get the others! We can't risk that the Queen uses them."

"Henbane, no!" the unharmed warlock snapped.

"What?" He swung around angrily, sweeping Phoebe around with such force, she cried out. "They will change their minds when the flames begin to lick their feet."

"Killing the Winter Queen wasn't part of any deal. We're not going along with this."

"I won't have any part in killing the Charmed Ones either," the Warlock now wearing a bandage around his hand, said. "You saw the look in Belthazor's eyes." Shivering with the memory, he almost cowered where he stood. "I don't know whose side he's on, but I don't want him coming after me."

"Idiots!" Henbane roared, commencing to drag Phoebe up on the pyre to tie her to the pole. "If the Queen dies, he will disappear at midnight."

"If the Queen dies, all hell might break out at midnight," Phoebe yelled, and received a sharp slap over her face from Henbane.

"Shut up, witch! And you; get the other two over here!"

The two warlocks looked at each other. "No," one of them said. "You do this; you're on your own."

"Then go to hell!" Henbane raged, sending a ball of fire in their direction, but the two warlocks blinked out before it hit them. "Cowards!" he spat. "It's so hard to find good help these days, don't you think?" Tightening the rope as hard as he could, he grinned as she winced, and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "Foolish witch! You could've had the world."

"I don't want it!" she snarled back and gagged as he suddenly placed his mouth over hers in a rough, hard kiss.

"Belthazor's right," he said, letting her go. "You would make a great Queen of Evil."

"Bastard!" She spat him in the face and braced for the slap, but it didn't come.

Instead the Warlock grinned evilly. "I will light your pyre last," he informed her. "Let's see how brave you are, watching your sisters burn." With that he returned down to fetch the other two.

Hiding in the deep shadows, Tes sank down on her stomach to watch the warlock tie the struggling Phoebe to the stake. It served her right, she thought. Served them all right for backstabbing Cole. They had him to thank for their lives, and how did they repay him? Cole was indeed better off without Phoebe and her ungrateful sisters. She didn't deserve him anyway.

Over in the cave, Henbane dragged a kicking and screaming Piper to the other stake, and then Paige. Reminded of her own near-death experience, Tes shifted where she lay; suddenly uncomfortable. They were going to kill Cole, she told herself. She just couldn't let that happen; she had watched too many of her loved ones die. There wasn't anything she could do to help them anyway. Even if she could gnaw off the ropes it would take too much time. Besides, the warlock would see her and kill her before she even got halfway to any of the woodpiles.

Restless, Tes rose back up. Her best option was to go back to Cole and tell him the witches were dead, that she had been too late to help them. She and Cole could just go back to be together. Except…

Whining a little, Tes circled around and stretched down on her front paws in indecision. Recalling Cole's reaction when he sensed Phoebe being in danger before, she licked her nose and looked over at the witch tied up on what was to be her funeral pyre.

Pale but proud, Phoebe stood with head held high, not showing much of the fear she oozed so strongly of, Tes could smell it clearly all the way to where she was.

"You do realize Cole will kill you?" Phoebe said to Henbane as he left Paige's side.

"What makes you think I will let him live long enough to find out?" he sneered nastily.

"As if you could kill him."

Henbane scoffed haughtily. "The Winter Queen's potion weakens him. Trust me, little witch! He can be killed – and he _will_ be killed before midnight. It's what you wanted, isn't it? Consider it my gift to you this Christmas." Laughing, he pulled out a larger piece of wood from the bottom of Piper's pile and set it on fire. "Now, which one of your sisters shall I start with? This one?" He swung the torch toward Piper, who pressed back against the pole. "Or this one?" The torch swung toward Paige, who shied back as well.

"You know, this would be a great opportunity for Cole to show he's on our side," Piper snapped between clenched teeth.

In the shadows, Tes hesitated. She _had_ to go and warn Cole about Henbane. Taking a couple of steps away, she stopped and hesitated again before making her decision.

Giddy with triumph, Henbane raised the torch to set the woodpile beneath Phoebe's feet, on fire.

Seeing it first, Piper screamed as the beast came hurtling out of the shadows; its fur grazing Phoebe's side as it easily jumped the pile to crash into the Warlock; it's jaws closing around his arm. Long claws ripped into Henbanes clothes, sending the torch flying wide to land, rolling on the floor as werebeast and warlock went down in frenzy of snarling and screaming.

"What the hell is that?" Paige yelled in fright, barely making herself heard over the din from the fight.

The nightmarish apparition was huge and charcoal black, with a body more animal than human. The head was wedge-shaped with enormous jaws and sinewy muscles, bulging under the coarse fur that barely covered it.

Shocked by the transformation that had taken place, Phoebe snatched at her ropes. "It's Tes!"

"A what?"

"Tes! She's half were-wolf."

"You _know_ her?"

"She came with Cole."

"That isn't very reassuring!" Piper yelled vehemently.

On the floor, the furious fight raged on; the snarling werewolf trying to rip the shapeshifting warlock to pieces, while Henbane did his best to turn into something worse than a werewolf.

"She attacked him and not us, didn't she," Phoebe pointed out and then her eyes bulged in fear. "Ah-ah! Paige, you're on fire!"

The torch, having come to an unfortunate stop by Paige's pyre, had ignited it, and flames were already bursting forth, climbing toward the top. Soon they were surrounding her on all sides.

"Orb out! Orb out!"

"I'm trying!" In sheer desperation she tried blowing at the flames when the whole pyre shook as the warlock managed to throw the werewolf into it, scattering cinders and wood all over the place; leaving Paige to balance on a small top that threatened to crumble into the rising flames. "Oh, God!" she whimpered from her precarious place. "I'd give anything to get out of here!"

"That's it!" Phoebe burst out. "Give! The Spirit of Christmas! That's how we break the spell."

"Would making sense be too much to ask for?"

"You can't use your powers for _yourself_!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Orb the fire over to you?"

"No, but to me," Piper said, suddenly getting what Phoebe was going for. "Burn off the rope around my hands, and then I can freeze the fire."

"No! You'll burn your hands," Paige objected.

"You can heal me later. Now, Paige!"

"Fire! Piper's hands!" Swallowing hot smoke, she was caught in a coughing fit.

"Yes! It worked! It worked!" Phoebe was almost jumping up and down in anxiety and excitement. "Hold on, Tes! We're coming!"

Blood and saliva dripping from her jaws, Tes was back on her feet, but limping heavily. Snarling deep in her throat, she circled the unsteady and heavily bleeding Henbane, who had problems maintaining the shape he had shifted into. Cursing, he gave up trying and reverted to his own shape. "Come on, you mongrel!" he goaded, inching his way around, one arm hanging useless, dripping with blood. Grabbing one of the burning sticks on the floor, he feebly threw it at his attacker. "Go fetch!" Faltering, the warlock stumbled down on one knee, and seeing her chance, Tes sprang.

Phoebe saw the evil grin on his face; saw the faint glimmer of something sharp in the hand he hid behind his knee. "Tes, look out!" she shouted, but it was too late.

The werewolf twisted in the air, but couldn't avoid the large dagger that Henbane shoved up into her ribcage, more or less impaling herself on it.

"NO!" Phoebe was screaming as the werewolf, howling in rage, crashed into the warlock; the force of her leap sending them both sliding along the floor and out of her immediate sight. Terrible, gargled noises and gurgled screams came from behind her, but she couldn't turn around to see what was happening. "Piper!"

"Piper!" Paige was yelling too, but for different reasons. The flames were now licking her feet and she was desperately trying to stomp them out without kicking herself into the fire that was blazing below; the sound of its feeding on the dry wood, adding to the general melee.

Biting down hard not to scream at the burning heat, the oldest Halliwell strained at the ropes, trying to break them as fast as possible. Then the rope did snap, and her hands were free. Praying silently this would work, she directed a burst of magic at the flames.

The silence fell so suddenly they all snatched a little.

"Good job!" Phoebe shouted in relief. "Hurry! Hurry!" she urged as Piper struggled to free herself of the ropes; her wrists tender and sore from burns. Soon she was skidding down and jumping through the frozen flames to free a violently coughing Paige as well.

Phoebe was frantic by the time they got to her. As soon as she was free, she almost tripped over her own feet in her hurry to get down. "Come on! We have to help Tes! Did you freeze them too?" Made brave by the absence of sound, she rushed over only to find Henbane dead in a growing pool of blood – his throat ripped out – but no wolf.

Confused and queasy, she stood back up and looked around. "Tes?"

"Phoebe, what's…? Oh…yuck!" Paige backed off a step as she saw what was left of Henbane.

"I'm glad that's a mess I don't have to clean up," the ever practical Piper noted, rubbing her newly healed wrists. "I'm not sure my powers will work on that thing that did this, so maybe we should get out of here before it comes back."

"No!" Phoebe said, casting about wildly in the ruddy light. "We have to find Tes first. I think she's wounded."

"Wouldn't that make her more aggressive?" Paige wondered, not in any mood to meet an enraged werewolf. Phoebe's look had her shrugging in deference. "Whatever! You're the one who knows her."

"There's blood over here," Phoebe noted, starting to follow the trace, her sisters in reluctant tow; Piper picking up a torch for both light and as a means of defense.

The trace lead to a dark niche in the cave wall, and as Piper lifted the torch, amber eyes reflected the light.

Crouching down, Phoebe was greeted by a row of blood stained fangs; glimmering momentarily in a snarl.

"Go away!" Tes growled; now returned to her usual wolf-shape.

"Tes…You saved us. How can we ever repay you?"

"I didn't do it for you," Tes snapped hoarsely, pressing further into her corner with eyes half closed from pain, concentrating on breathing. "I had a debt to repay."

"I don't understand." Phoebe shook her head. "Cole has already betrayed us – I thought you would side with him."

"Foolish witch," Tes muttered. With considerable effort, she raised her head almost level to Phoebe's. "Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to condemn him as evil at the smallest doubt."

"After all he's done? What am I _supposed_ to believe?"

"Believe that he loves you! Haven't you heard of the leap of faith?"

"Yes, and I took it once – and fell, so I'm not likely to try that again; not with Cole anyway."

"Then you _will_ fall, little witch." Tes gave her a look full of despise. "You should have some faith in him – he certainly has a lot in you. I wish I understood why," she added. "You don't deserve him, or his love. Cole never betrayed you…" She paused to take a deep breath that obviously pained her. "But I almost did."

Phoebe blinked. "Why?"

"You've hurt him so much. I thought he would be relieved if you were dead, but I realized it would only hurt him worse. Cole will never love me like he loves you, but I love him enough to want what makes him happy."

Shocked and taken aback, Phoebe glanced up at her sisters. Tes' words were a sharper slap in her face than Henbane had dealt her before. "Well, obviously _I_ don't know what he thinks or feels."

"Then start listening to your heart! You're an Empath, aren't you?"

That stung. "Cole made sure I couldn't be," she snapped grimly.

The werewolf slowly lifted her head again, and made a snorting sound. "You never listened to what he tried to say. That will be your undoing." Closing her eyes, she let her head sink back to the floor. "You better hurry – if you still want to save Christmas."

Forced to admit that Tes had a point, Phoebe began to get back up. When the wolf made no show to follow, she frowned. "Aren't you coming?"

Tes barely moved. "I think I have to sit this one out."

"What?" Instantly concerned, Phoebe kneeled back down. "Oh, Tes…no." Not daring to touch, she could still see the amount of blood pooling on the floor. "I thought you said only silver could hurt you."

"Phoebe…" Paige cleared her throat. "I found this before."

Phoebe turned to see the big dagger in her hands.

"I think it's…"

"Silver." Phoebe gasped. "Paige! You have to heal her" She pulled her reluctant sister down beside the grievously wounded werewolf. "Quick!"

"Phoebe…" Paige gestured helplessly. "I can barely heal ordinary humans. She's a _werewolf_."

" _Half_ werewolf. Heal her human half!" Forcibly placing Paige's hands on the coarse fur, she urged her to try, but nothing happened.

"Phoebe…I can't!"

"You healed Cole."

" _Leo_ healed Cole. I was just there to hold hands. Even if my half offsets Tes' half, we would still need a full Whitelighter." Seeing Phoebe's desperation, Paige felt close to tears, but all she could do was shake her head. "I can't heal her. I'm sorry."

"No! It isn't fair!" Phoebe burst out, turning her words heavenward. "She's innocent!"

"Hardly that," Tes rasped in something close to a laugh that turned into a weak cough. "But thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You saved us even though you had all the reasons not to." Tears were stinging her eyes. Somehow, saving Tes had suddenly become very important to her.

"I told you; I didn't give it for _you_. I owed Cole – tell him I have repaid my debt."

"Tes…no…" Phoebe swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I wish I could do something."

"Take care of him for me. He needs a good woman to keep him straight."

She winked weakly and Phoebe had to laugh a little through the tears that was streaming freely down her cheeks now. "Yes, he certainly does." She sniveled and smiled again. "Imagine what we could've accomplished between the two of us. We could've…"

"Phoebe." Piper put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think she can hear you."

Drawing a shaking breath, Phoebe saw that Tes's head had fallen to the side; her tongue lolling out between the slack jaws, and the light had gone out of her half shut eyes. "Oh, Tes…" Ignoring the blood she was sitting in, she gently stroked the dark, charcoal gray fur. "I'm so sorry. I hope you will find peace."

"Phoebe, we have to go."

Piper's hand squeezed her shoulder and reluctantly, Phoebe tore herself away; her eyes lingering on Tes' body. "We shouldn't leave her here," she whispered.

"We have no choice. Come on." Discarding the torch, Piper pulled Phoebe to her feet to comfort her against her shoulder. "Paige, can you orb us out of here?"

"I think so. I…oh!"

Turning back, Phoebe saw how the wolf slowly crumbled into dust that swirled and blew away. Soon there was just the clotting blood left on the ground. "What do I tell Cole?" she murmured, failing to note the look her sisters exchanged.

"Look," Paige began carefully. "I don't mean any disrespect, but can we trust her? I mean, she admitted that she was jealous of you."

Phoebe shook her head. "She was in love," she whispered. Then she rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and straightened up. "And unless her sacrifice is to be for nothing, we have work to do. Paige, take us to the Queen."

"Okay. But don't you think we need a plan for what to do when we get there?"

"We don't have time to make any more plans. We just have to go with the original one."

"Which is?"

"What Cole said; in the spirit of the season."

"So we are trusting in Cole too now?" Paige looked to Piper for confirmation. "I'm just asking."

"I don't see that we have much choice, so..." Piper took a deep breath "…in the spirit of the season, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Phoebe?"

There was a set look in her sister's face, that hadn't been there before, telling her Phoebe's mind was made up.

"I have a debt to repay," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

This time their eyes met the moment Phoebe – smeared with soot and blood – entered the hall with her sisters, and Cole caught his breath a little as he felt his heart starting to beat a little faster from an odd mix of fear and relief. The look in her eyes could mean she was going to trust him on this one, or simply that she would give him hell if he so much as sneezed her way.

 _Or both!_

 _I'm asking a lot of you, Phoebe._

The breathless second of eye-contact was broken as the Winter Queen reacted to the sudden intrusion with a pleased smile. "Oh, good. You are just in time," she said, rising languidly from her throne, drawing all attention to her person. "Mind waiting where you are?" She gestured in their direction, and suddenly the three witches found their feet frozen to the floor. "I take it Henbane won't be joining us?"

"Your pet warlock is celebrating Christmas in a much warmer place," Piper informed her coldly, trying to pull her feet loose but only succeeding in almost toppling herself over.

Milady accepted this news with a shrug. "He wouldn't have appreciated the gift I had made ready for him anyway," she observed, slowly gliding up to the dais holding Santa. "I do have a couple of gifts for you as well. But if you'll excuse me, I will just unwrap mine first." She held up the pouch for them to see, and let it dangle above Santa's chest before slowly lowering it to come to rest on the green fabric of his coat.

"Give that back!" Phoebe demanded, holding out her hand. "It's mine."

Pulling at the string to loosen it, Milady looked up for a moment. "You mean it _was_ yours, my dear?" Smiling sweetly, she let the pouch fall open. "Now what can this be? A Christmas potpourri, I believe. I think I need to put it in a bowl." Leaving it, she went to get a bowl of crystal clear ice from the fruit laden table by the throne.

"Pouch!" Paige called, holding out her hand – but nothing happened.

The Queen's soft laughter tinkled between the walls, and Phoebe thought that if a light snowfall had a sound, that would be it.

Disappointed, Paige looked at her empty hand. "Why didn't it work this time?"

"You tried to take something," Phoebe explained under her breath.

"Then maybe I can _give_ her something." Piper gritted her teeth. "With my warmest regards." She aimed her hands at the Winter Queen, but before the blast met with its target, it was diverted by some kind of force field. Looking over, she saw Cole holding out his hand. "Well, at least we now know whose side you are on," she spat and changed her aim toward him instead.

"Piper, no!" Phoebe tried to slap her hands down without falling over since her feet were stuck. "We can't blow her up!"

"Not as long as Cole is siding with her, I can't. Let me blow _him_ up first!"

Phoebe looked over at Cole. His eyes were dark and hooded, but didn't flinch from hers. Holding them for a beat, Phoebe pressed her lips together, then she turned back to her sister. "Piper, we _can't_ blow her up. Okay?" she hissed. "If you won't trust Cole; will you at least trust me?"

"Phoebe…are you sure about this?"

"I have to be." As her sister relented, Phoebe turned back to the Queen. "You will destroy the balance."

"Wrong!" The Winter Queen drew herself up to her full height – her ice green gown billowing out around her as if a draft had been created in the great hall. "I will create a _new_ balance. Belthazor, will you be a dear and give it to me?"

"Certainly, Milady." With a curt bow, he strode over to the dais to pick up the pouch. Eyes steady on Phoebe, he pulled the thong tight.

"Don't do it, Cole," she said.

As he weighed the pouch once in his hands, she believed for a moment he would throw it to her, but then he flashed her that devilish smile of his, and tossed it over to the Queen, who immediately emptied it.

"Now, let's see," she said and mumbled some words as she passed her hand over it. Inside the bowl, a thick frost began to cover the insides and the contents; freezing them like liquid nitrogen; turning them into finely crafted things of ice until they looked more like the ice roses that grow on windows on a frosty night.

Smiling, Milady raised the bowl, and slowly tipped it over.

One by one, spices, herbs and bits of dried fruits fell over the edge to tumble mindlessly to the hard floor, where they shattered and broke in tiny ice crystals that scattered across the ice with faint tinkling noises. "It is done," she breathed. "The last of empathy has been destroyed. Now, I will freeze your hearts. Then it's Santa's turn to receive a gift for Christmas." Picking up the dagger Cole had used before, she started toward the three witches, literally frozen in their tracks. "Merry Christmas," she said, eyes gleaming with her imminent victory.

 _Remember who you are! What you are._

Feeling his eyes on her, Phoebe glanced over at Cole, but while his gaze was intent, his face was closed to her. ' _You're asking a lot, Cole Turner_ ,' she thought. _'But I won't be a coward for you.'_ Bracing herself, she took the plunge.

'Remember who you are.' Finally understanding what he meant she clung to a fragile trust, and forced herself to reach for the gates to her empathic powers. She had no spell to help her break them open this time. This time they demanded the correct password; the only key that would open them again – and she knew the password meant she had to drag up what lay hidden deep inside her heart. For a brief moment, she felt like when they were kids and stood in the dark in front of the bathroom mirror, and dared each other to say 'Bloody Mary' three times – and recoiled; too terrified to do it. She knew what she would see this time: The very same, terrifying thing she had seen in the mirror back then; herself. 'Remember who I am – remember who you are!'

Taking a mental deep breath, Phoebe braced herself and spoke the word that would be as potent as any 'Bloody Mary':

' _Cole.'_

Slowly, Phoebe opened her eyes. The room seemed different somehow; like another dimension had been added. She imagined being able to see infrared light was something like this; only she didn't 'see' with her _eyes_. Gathering it all up, she fastened her gaze on the Winter Queen. "Wait!" she said, actually making the Queen pause. "I want to give you my Christmas gift first. I found something I'm sure you don't have; a little Christmas spirit."

Milady screamed and dropped the knife as the forage of emotions slammed into her, driving her to her knees. "NOOO!" she shrieked; the amount of raw feelings threatening to rip her apart. "This isn't possible! I froze your power!"

"You never had it."

"Belthazor!" Writhing, the Queen turned to Cole, who had remained by Santa's side. "I command you to kill them!"

Snatching a little, as if fighting an inner pressure, Cole took a step forward.

Beside Phoebe, the other two witches snatched a little too, but their feet were stuck, effectively preventing them to back away.

Between the dais and the witches, Cole stopped. "No," he said calmly.

"What!? You have to obey me! The potion…"

"Your potion may be potent," Cole cut in sharply. "But unfortunately for you, it only has full effect on what's good and pure. Like him." He gestured with his head toward Santa. "You may have dominion over my human half, but I'm still half demon, and that half is unaffected."

Realizing that he had tricked her, not once, but twice, Milady fought her way up on her hands and knees; eyes flashing with fury. "I will kill you for this, Belthazor!" she gasped in agony, clawing at her throat as if something was choking her. "Your powers won't protect you this time!"

"Piper, freeze her!" Phoebe screamed. "I can't hold her much longer."

"I'm trying! She's still too strong."

On the floor, Milady made a valiant effort to fight back. "Ladies first!" she hissed, unleashing her full power at her tormentor, sending the mother of all blizzards at the Charmed Ones.

Cole didn't even think about it – he just took a step forward, putting himself in its path, drawing it to him. Just like before, the storm hit him like a two ton battering ram; throwing both him and the Spirit of Christmas clean across the room to slam them violently into the far wall. Before he even hit the floor, his world was reduced to a blurred hell of stinging pain as a billion needles stung him when ultimate winter bit into his flesh with its ice-cold fangs.

And then it stopped.

"Geez, Pheebs! What did you do to her?" Paige struggled to hold her crumbling sister, who clung to her for support now that her feet no longer were frozen to the floor.

Trying to catch her breath, Phoebe waited for the buzz in her head to die down. "I projected all the Christmas feelings I could muster into her," she managed between gulps of air. "Hoping she wouldn't be able to cope with it."

"And she didn't." Proud of her sister, Piper hugged her. "You did great, Pheebs. But how? I really thought she had taken it from you."

Phoebe glanced over to where Cole had stood. "Someone reminded me of who I am – and that _no one_ can take that from me."

"Okay…" Piper glanced at Paige, who shrugged. "I don't know how long she will stay frozen, so whatever we need to do next, we need to do now."

Pushing away from their embrace, Phoebe found her feet. "We need to get Santa out of here – fast. It must be very close to midnight." Still a bit unsteady on her feet, she stumbled off in the direction of Cole's trajectory, and stopped in momentary confusion.

Down on the icy ground, not one but two Santa lay.

"What's the matter?" Paige came up to her. "Oh…How do we tell them apart?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "That won't be our biggest problem," she muttered. "Cole?"

It hurt just trying to open his eyes, but he did it anyway. "Phoebe…" he whispered and coughed weakly. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Crouching down beside him, arms wrapped around her knees, she peered down at him. It was odd how she felt him so clearly inside the shape of Santa. "You look sorry," she observed. "You look like a sorry shit."

Grimacing a little, Cole/Kris Kringle tried to move into a less uncomfortable position. "I feel like shit," he muttered, stifling a groan. "But I'll live."

Another couple of minutes anyway.

"You better. Because I'm going to yell at you as soon as you can stay conscious long enough to hear all of it."

He smiled faintly. "I'd like that, but I don't have that much time."

Her eyes flashed at that. "What do you mean? We beat her – we're getting everyone out of here. We won."

"Not yet," he corrected her. "And if we're to save the world, I can't go with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cole." She kept her voice soft and low, but couldn't hide the sharpness in it. "We're not leaving you here. _I'm_ not leaving you. And don't for a minute think I won't yell at you when we get home, but we need to talk – a lot."

"Yes…we do," he agreed, lifting his hand to caress her face. It was so nice to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers. "But it will have to wait. You need to get the Spirit of Christmas to his sleigh, now."

"That's the plan, but we don't even know where it is."

"Just get him out of here – I've made arrangements for you to be picked up." He winked at her – a tired but mischievous wink. "Someone has to stay behind and buy you some time."

Phoebe shook her head. "Why you? Why is it always _you_?" She wanted to shake him.

"I have nothing to live for. Besides, I'm practically dead already," he deadpanned.

"Not funny! There has to be another way."

"It's okay, Phoebe. The Queen can't hurt me. By midnight I'm back in limbo again."

"Yeah…" She rested her chin on her knees. "About that…Piper told me what really happened, and…" His hand was sliding away and she took it in both of hers. "I wish I could find a way to get you out of there." She swallowed, searching for the right words. "And I'm sorry too – for everything, but..." Suddenly she knew exactly what to say, "I'm not sorry about us, I want you to know that."

Cole smiled wanly as he recognized his own words. "That's nice to know." He squeezed her hands a little. "Hey, don't cry for me." He reached up to caress the tears away from her already grimy face. "I'll have Tes to keep me company, and..."

"Cole…I need to tell you something," she managed, tears streaming down her face again. "Tes…saved our lives; she killed Henbane, but…"

The grief in her eyes told him what had happened, and he took a deep breath, as the old familiar lump in his throat began to swell again.

Tes…no…

"It's my fault," he whispered.

"Cole, no! She did it because she loved you."

"Yes… and I was cursed never to have love again." Suddenly realizing the extensions to that; that the very same thing could happen to Phoebe, he fought his way up to grab her by the arms. "Go, Phoebe! Go _now_ and don't look back!"

"Cole…" She tried to fight him off, but his fingers were easily encompassing her arms, squeezing them so hard it hurt. The pale blue eyes of Kris Kringle were staring into hers, something frantic burning inside them.

"Trust me!" he whispered, releasing her. "Hurry!"

Sensing his urgency, Phoebe scrambled to her feet. "Paige, Piper, come and help me!"

As her sisters rushed up, she hurried over to the real Santa's side, and busied herself with checking for vital signs. "He's very weak," she determined. "Paige, can you orb him?"

"No orb!" Cole managed hoarsely. "Magical block. You can't get out that way."

"But… how do we…?"

"Cole says it's been taken care of," Phoebe cut in. "Get him up!"

With joint effort and as much muscle as they possessed between them, they managed to pull the bulky body of Santa to his feet; his arms slung over Piper and Paige's shoulders.

"For a spirit he weighs quite a bit," Paige complained, bowing under the weight.

"What about him?" Piper nodded at Cole. "Coming or staying?"

"Staying," Cole said, his eyes forbidding Phoebe to answer. "I'll catch up with you later, okay."

"Okay." Shifting the arm around her shoulders, Piper started toward the door, but stopped, took a deep breath and turned back. "Thank you, Cole. I don't think I ever got around to say that."

"Now I know it's Christmas," he chided, earning a rare grin from the oldest Halliwell. "Mind doing me a favor in return?"

"If I can."

"That won't be a problem; just freeze me."

Both of Piper's eyebrows lifted as high as they could go. "'Scuse me? Did you just ask me to freeze you?"

"Yes, and we don't have time for explanations. Just do it!"

"Okay." She lifted her hands, but Phoebe, who had kept back, suddenly sprang forth.

"Wait!" She kneeled hastily by his side. "Cole…I don't think I thanked you, either." Without stopping to think twice, she leaned down to take his face between her hands and placed her mouth over his in a fervent kiss.

The taste of him mixed with the salt of their mingled tears, and she felt her breath catch in her throat, almost making her giddy for lack of fresh air. Lips quivering, she pulled back a little to rest her face against his one final time, inhaling the air that seeped out from his mouth as he gasped faintly. "Thank you," she managed in a strangled whisper, unable to say the words she really wanted to tell him; squeezing her eyes shut against the annoying tears that just didn't want to stop running.

"You're welcome," he breathed back, savoring the nearness, the warmth and the scent of orange flowers that always seemed to define her to him. "Don't be sad, Phoebe. It's Christmas; the time for magical and amazing things to happen."

"Yeah? And who's going to make magical and amazing things happen when you're not around?" Holding his gaze, she straightened back up, wiping her nose on the sleeve of the no longer so white jacket. "Piper?"

His eyes were still looking at her even after Piper had froze him, and Phoebe leaned over to give him one last, quick kiss on the mouth. "Goodbye, Cole Turner, my special Christmas angel. If there is a way to break the curse, I _will_ find it."

"Phoebe…" Paige urged quietly, a bit teary eyed herself.

"I'm coming now." Getting on her feet, she ducked under Santa's arm on Piper's side and together they headed for the doors at the end of the hall, when a side door slammed open in the wall below the right hand galleries.

As they swung around in fear, they saw a small, stocky shadow outlined against the blue of moonlit snow outside.

Fearing it was one of the Shapeshifters come back for them, Phoebe felt her stomach turn over. "Piper!"

Already aiming, Piper raised her hands, but Santa's feeble hand stopped her. "Erin?" he mumbled weakly. "I was afraid you had been killed."

Carefully looking about, the gnome came over to them. "No, he just made it look that way," he said soberly, taking in the frozen Winter Queen, the empty dais, and the body on the ground behind it. "It was a bit too realistic if you ask me, but I have myself to blame for it. I more or less told him to do it. He is cunning that one."

"We are still talking about Cole?" Paige quipped, her incredulity more out of habit than anything else.

"Yes. I was just stunned. Soon as the lights went out, he shimmered us away in the cover of the dark and there I made up some cunning and intricate plans." Catching their looks, Erin cleared his throat. " _We_ made some plans," he amended; adding: "Mainly Cole. I'm sorry we had to keep you all in the dark, but it was necessary. Now, hurry, before she realizes the switch! The sleigh is right outside."

"But…" Paige began.

"Escape now, questions later," Piper decided. "Come on!"

"Yes, but how do we drive it?"

"You'll know," Erin assured her.

As her sisters struggled through the door, urged on by the gnome, Phoebe lingered behind. "What about you?"

"I have to stay, make sure he…" Erin hesitated, "…goes through with the plan," he finished with a reluctant look up at her, but Phoebe was looking in another direction.

"I see." Hearing her sisters call for her, she shuffled her feet in the need to be at two places at once. The ice-cold draft of polar-night air was not the only thing that made her shiver.

"Did he tell you that when I offered him a wish to get out of limbo, he wished for your safety instead?" Erin said quietly, in an unexpected display of understanding. "He wants you to go."

"I know." Phoebe wrung her hands. "Erin…I can't leave him in limbo."

The gnome studied her closely. From outside Piper was yelling for her, and from some unseen place, a clock rang out the first strike of the midnight hour.

 _Dooonngggg…_

In the hall, the Winter Queen stirred.

"You have a minute or so to get airborne," Erin announced gravely.

"Please," she whispered. "I owe him that much."

"It's against the rules," he muttered, fishing around in his pocket. "But since it's Christmas…" A silvery snowflake, the size of his palm, rested in his hand. "It's good for one wish; use it wisely!"

Gingerly picking it up, Phoebe fingered the delicate filigree.

 _Dooonngggg…_

The clock struck again, and quickly stashing it in her pocket, she bent down to kiss Erin on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" Then she ran out the door to her sisters. Behind her the door swung shut and seemed to disappear completely from the wall.

Keeping in the marginal safety of the shadows, Erin peeked around one of the ice pillars, to see the Winter Queen stir as Piper's freeze wore off. Disoriented at first, she looked around, then got to her feet.

"Where are you?" she raged, casting about her, but the only thing answering was the third toll of the bell.

 _Dooonngggg…_

"No!" Seeing the empty dais, she rushed over, heart beating in anger and fear. "You didn't…!" Then she spotted the limp form over by the wall. "Never mind. I will deal with you later," she muttered under her breath and headed toward the green-clad figure.

 _Dooonngggg…_

She bent down over the body to examine it closely. "Why did they leave you around, I wonder?" Absentmindedly, she reached out for the tufted wreath of holly that had fallen off in the rather violent flight through the hall, and picked at its leaves, reshaping it back into a circle.

 _Dooonngggg…._

As the fifth toll rang through the dome of the ice castle, the Winter Queen placed the wreath back on Santa's head and quickly got to her feet. Hurrying over to where she had been frozen, she bent down to pick up the knife she had dropped, and hurried back. "I can still win this," she murmured, pulling at the limbs of the body until she had gotten him more or less flat on his back. "The days of Light are over – let the reign of Darkness begin!" Holding the dagger in outstretched arms over his chest, she waited – silently reciting spells.

 _Dooonngggg…_

The dagger was plunged straight down to pierce through the thick green fabric, the brown inline fur and the shirt beneath it. It penetrated the skin easily, without as much grazing the two ribs it sliced down between, and found its goal in the heart that had been beating inside the broad chest.

There was a strangled, gargling sound, and the stabbed man arched up from the pain. His fingers curled like claws, scratching uselessly at the slick ice beneath them, while he sucked in air that just didn't go anywhere. On his chest a dark stain was beginning to form as the blood seeped through the layers of fabric.

Holding the dagger steady, Milady bent forward to gently place a cold hand on his paling face. "I'm sorry Kris, but it will be over soon."

Pale eyes opened slowly to stare at her.

" _Yes…it will be over…soon…"_ he wheezed, dark blood trickling out through the corner of his mouth along with the barely audible words.

He felt his heart struggle against the impaling knife, his waning life throbbing in his head in time with the tolling bell, ringing in Christmas, sending colored blotches to dance in front of his eyes – or maybe it was the lack of oxygen.

 _Dooonngggg…_

The twelfth bell rang mightily in the hall and in his ears; tolling for Christmas; tolling for the midnight hour to start.

The Winter Queen smiled down at him. "We made it!"

 _Yes, we did…_

He smiled back at the beautiful woman leaning over him. " _Merry_ … _Christmas_ … _Phoebe_."

"Merry… _Phoebe?!"_ Tearing out the dagger she grabbed the lapels of the coat and pulled his body halfway up to scream her question at him, when a piece of paper, concealed in the shirt pocket but torn free as the dagger ripped it open, sailed down in his lap. "What?" Letting him fall back, she snatched it up, turned it over – and hissed.

It was a black and white photo, smeared with blood, but the smiling face of Phoebe Halliwell was easily discerned. "No…" she breathed, dropping the photo to stare at the limp body – or where the body had been. Only some blood and a wreath of holly remained. "NOOO!" she shrieked. "Damn you to Hell, Belthazor!" In a flash she was back on her feet. "Garm! Grim! Fang! Don't let them get airborne! If you can't stop them, kill them!"

Behind the pillar, Erin nodded once and threw a handful of snowflakes into the air. By the time they reached the floor, he was gone.

Piper and Phoebe struggled to pull the plaids around Kris Kringle's bulky frame while Paige tried to entangle the reins to the reindeers.

"Okay, let's go!" Piper said as she climbed up beside her sister on the seat.

"How?"

"I don't know. Jiggle the reins, smack your lips, crack the whip!"

Paige couldn't refrain from giggling. "That sounds kinda kinky."

"Okay, can you hurry up?" Phoebe's voice was tense and high with anxiety. "Because I think we are getting company."

Snarls and howls could be heard, and it was coming closer.

Piper swung around, squinting into the darkness. "Damn it!" she muttered. "Gee up!"

The reindeers didn't move.

The first winterwolf detached itself from the shadows. It was bluish white in the moonlight, and huge.

Paige snatched at the reins and yelled " _Gee up!"_ at the reindeers, with no more result than her sister had.

Paws rustled in the snow as the vile creatures came looping in, slowing to a trot. The sound came from all around them as the pack spread out to surround the sleigh in a large circle. Yellow eyes, too many to count, glowed in the dark.

"Get us airborne, Paige!" Piper said sharply.

"I'm trying, damn it!" Waving the reins, Paige made every prompting noise she could think of, but to no avail. "How do you drive this thing?!"

Coming in unseen from behind, the first wolf launched an attack toward the sleigh. It snapped its jaws in the air and Phoebe yelped and pulled back.

"Heydi-hoo, Silver! Ready, steady, go!" Paige shouted at the reindeers. "Up, up and away! Go, go, go! Go Redsox!"

"It's not a football team," Piper remarked severely, looking around wildly for the next attacker.

"Piper, can't you freeze them?" Phoebe called from the back.

"I have to see them first!" Another wolf detached itself and Piper aimed her hands at it, but her magic only slowed it down. "Maybe the cold makes them immune to any kind of freeze." She aimed again, and the winterwolf burst into flames and exploded. "Alright!"

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed as paws scratched at the wooden sides and another of the demonic wolves managed to get its head over the edge.

"It's too close! I will set the sleigh on fire."

Another wolf was attacking the front, and she had to concentrate on blasting it as well as the second one waiting behind. Muffled sounds and a loud whack were heard from the back. "Phoebe? Are you okay?!" Piper swung around to see her sister ferociously wielding a Christmas present, now slightly bent and crumpled, whacking it over the heads and noses of the attackers, sending them yelping on their way back to the flock.

Phoebe gave the messed up parcel a regretful look. "I think it's broken."

"Yeah? Well, we never said we were UPS."

Deciding that single attacks weren't the way, the wolves drew out of reach, forming a semi-circle behind them. Their snarls and low growls were unnerving the reindeers, but although they trampled around, no amount of effort from Paige could make them take off.

"Can you get us off the ground while it's still Christmas?" Piper snarled, aiming a few irrational blasts into the pack. "I can't keep them at bay for much longer."

"You wanna take over?" Paige snapped back. "I'm running out of ideas."

"What? No more cheer-leading calls."

"Maybe it takes a spell?" Phoebe suddenly realized. "Erin said we would know how to do it. He must mean that we could come up with a spell."

"Like a Power of Three-spell?"

"I don't know. But that's what we can do. How about… um… _'On this dark and dreary night…_ ' Help me out here!"

" ' _Leave the ground and take to flight!_ '" Piper finished the rhyme. "That didn't help much."

"Let's try it together!"

"' _On this dark and dreary night, leave the ground and take to flight!_ '" they shouted in chorus, but the reindeers just shook their heads and snorted.

Then the Snow wolves attacked.

This time they went for the reindeers, baying and snapping at their haunches.

"This is great!" Piper shouted as she shot off several blasts, setting fire to one wolf after another. "We could just as well have recited _The night before Christmas_."

"I think _The Grinch who stole Christmas_ would be more appropriate," Paige remarked. "Wolf!" Calling one wolf, she sent it into another to break their path and Piper took the opportunity to blast both off them, setting fire to a third in the process.

"Nice teamwork, sis'!"

"Thanks, but why aren't they going for their throats? Wouldn't they want to kill them?"

"I don't think they can be killed on Christmas Eve, but…"

"They can be spooked!"

Under attack, Santa's reindeers tried their best to defend themselves with cloves and horns. So far, they were holding the Snow wolves at bay, but the harness was hampering them and the ones at the back were trampling nervously, pushing the ones in front of them. 16 pairs of legs kicked and skidded, getting entangled and scraped. With nowhere to go, the reindeers began to get desperate and the wolves kept coming at them.

Piper was blasting all she could, but the explosions also helped spook the reindeers even more, and Paige was having more and more trouble holding them in place.

"They're too many!" Piper shouted. "I can't hold them off!"

"Same here!" Paige gritted out between clenched teeth, pulling at the reins. "Phoebe! Some help here!"

"Wait, I have it!"

"Have what?"

"The night before Christmas!"

The reindeers took off. Not into the air, but stampeding across the snow with the wolves driving them forward.

"We all have that," Piper quipped sharply, a tight grip on her seat to keep from falling off. "And not a very merry one."

"No, the rhyme, the rhyme!" Phoebe fought off the presents falling over her, bouncing around in the back.

"The rime? You're not making much sense."

"It's in the poem. When Santa gets in the sleigh, he calls out something to the reindeers to make them fly… Their _names_! That's it!"

"That's right!" Paige burst out. "I remember it now. Mom used to read it to me every Christmas."

"Phoebe, it's an old nursery rhyme." Piper shot another round of blasts.

"And we're three witches in Santa's sleigh," Phoebe snapped. "What's so unbelievable?"

"Good point." Piper took out another wolf, but there was a new one to take its place immediately. "Okay, so what are their names?"

"I don't remember," Phoebe shouted back to get heard over the din. "Grams never read that story to us."

"Well, try harder, because I think we are being herded towards that… _drop_!"

"Oh, God!" Phoebe gasped as she saw the cliff edge in the distance. The reindeers tried to steer to the side, but the wolves were driving them on. Racking her brain, Phoebe wondered why they were the only ones who didn't know that poem by heart. "Paige, help me out here!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! But I have to go through it from the top. 'T'was the night before Christmas and…and nothing stirred, not even a mouse…" She went on mumbling the verses as fast as she could.

"Noo," Phoebe moaned. "That takes too long!" Holding on to the side, she bit her lip, as the drop was getting closer with breathtaking speed. "I'm sure one was called Cupid."

"Trust _you_ to remember that one," Piper remarked. "Paige, just say the names!"

"Wait, wait… _Prancer_ and Dancer! I think I have them all."

"Prancer?" Piper rolled up her eyes.

"On, Dasher, Dancer, Cupid and Comet," Paige began to call out. "On…Wait!"

"What!?"

"Is it Donner or _Donder_?"

"Who cares?" Phoebe screamed in fear and frustration. "Reindeers can't spell."

"Geez! Okay. On, Donner and Blitzen and… eh…"

"Prancer!" Piper filled in and they held their breaths, waiting for take off, but the reindeers merely flicked their ears, and kept running.

"No, no, no!" Phoebe called in near desperation. "That was only seven names."

"I know! It was the wrong order too. I always forget it when I don't take it from the top."

"How about Rudolph?" Piper offered. "What?" she burst out, nettled by their looks. "What's wrong with Rudolph?"

Paige and Phoebe shared a look. "Vixen!" they said in unison.

"Excuse me?"

"We're running out of time, Paige!" Phoebe shouted, ignoring her miffed sister.

"We're running out of ground too," Paige shouted back. "Hold on!"

Paige took a deep breath of the icy Polar circle air and shouted over the baying of the wolf pack: "'Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!'"

The first reindeers were stumbling over the edge, pulling the others with them.

"I said all the names!" Paige pleaded as they started to plunge.

"Maybe you should have said the magic word?" Piper snapped.

"What magic word? 'Please'?"

Indecision riding her like the mare, Phoebe pulled the snowflake out of her pocket. Once more she was faced with the choice between saving Cole and saving her sisters – saving the world. But if she didn't survive this – who would be left to even try saving him?

"I'm sorry, Cole." Squeezing the snowflake, she shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks: "I wish us out of here alive, and home safe!".

"Phoebe, no!" Piper shouted as she realized what her sister was doing, but it was too late. Phoebe had already thrown the charm in desperate defiance at the Snow wolves.

It twinkled once and disappeared in the midwinter night behind them.

The sleigh tipped over the edge.

Paige screamed as the chasm opened up to swallow them; but the scream stuck in her throat as she found herself bathing in a strange, twinkling light – not orbs at all, but like crystals of snow – and then the last line of the poem was as clear to her as if she had the book to read from. "Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!'" she blurted out, and gave a sharp whistle.

There was a surge as the sleigh was pulled up and away from the edge; up in the air – away from the furious winterwolves, howling in rage below them. Ice-cold air rushed toward them, and then all that could be heard were the jingling of sleigh-bells.

"We did it!" Paige cheered and hugged Piper. "We did it!"

Phoebe leaned down over the Spirit of Christmas. "We're safe," she whispered. "We're going home." Exhausted, she snuggled down beside him, sweeping the warm blankets around her. "I always wanted to go for a sleigh ride," she said with a quiet laugh.

The stars glittered and twinkled overhead and all around. She could almost believe the jingle came from them instead of the reindeers' collars. If the heavens have a sound, she mused sleepily, this must be it. Then the stars became a blur that smeared out, and her eyelids fell down almost of their own accord.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cole kneeled briefly at the spot where Tes had died. The familiar sense of touching but not feeling – as if he was wearing thick mittens – had restored itself, giving him no cause to doubt that he was once more in limbo.

This part of the castle was quiet and deserted. The three pyres had burned down; leaving nothing but smoke and some ashes that still glowed. Imagining Phoebe tied to one of the stakes; imagining her burning, he had scowled severely at them. It made him doubly grateful that Tes had been there.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I'm sorry it had to end this way. It wasn't how I planned it."

"And do you often find that all your plans are working just as you planned them?"

"Well, there was a time before I fell in love with this witch…" He turned around and smiled a big, glittering smile at the mischievous eyes regarding him. "Tes."

"Cole." Her tongue lolled out and next second she was all over him – much like any domestic canine – tail wagging so fast it was whipping up tiny whirlwinds in the ashes. "Did we make it?" She butted her head below his arm to make him hug her.

"Depends on what you mean by 'make it'. We helped save Christmas, and Phoebe is on her way home –safe – thanks to you."

"I sense a 'but' in there."

"We _made_ it, but _we_ didn't make it." He gave her a wan smile. "I'm sorry, Tes."

"Why? I'm not. Now we can always be together in limbo. This is limbo, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, and you're here only because you haven't moved on yet."

"So where are we going?" She took a couple of excited leaps away from him, inviting him to play.

"Tes… _we_ are not going anywhere. _I_ am not going anywhere. I'm stuck here, remember?"

"Well, now I am stuck with you." If a werewolf could stick out her tongue to tease, that's what she did as she leaped back to him, bouncing around his legs. "What?" Finally getting that there was something she wasn't getting, Tes sat back on her haunches. "What is it? Don't you want me any more? Is it because I almost didn't help Phoebe?"

Cole bent down to grab her by the neck with both hands, making her look him in the eye. "No, Tes. We all have our dark moments, but you pulled through, and I want you with me very much, but it isn't my choice."

"But, I'm dead!" Tes objected. "I helped save a world I don't even live in – I should get to choose where and how I get to spend the rest of my…death."

"Maybe you should look at all the options before you make up your mind," a soft voice said.

Cole didn't even turn around. "Elenea," he said flatly. "I was wondering if you would turn up."

"Congratulations, Cole Turner." The emissary bowed solemnly. All the Archangels are talking about you and your feat."

"Bad news travels fast," he sneered not too politely. "Leo and the boys?"

"Are all safely back where they belong – just like you are. All that remains is getting Tes to where she belongs." Elenea reached out a hand, but Tes snapped after it, showing her row of sharp fangs.

"I am where I belong!" she growled, hackles rising on her back. "Just you try and remove me!"

"Easy, Tes." Cole put a staying hand on her head. "Where are you taking her?"

Smiling softly, the emissary gestured behind her. "Home," she said.

Tes snatched a little as the smoky darkness parted to show a moonlit glen in a forest. "Where…?" she breathed, taking an involuntary step forward, sniffing the air that brought familiar scents.

"Take a look," Elenea suggested.

"Is this a trick?"

"No trick. You can come back if you don't like it."

Licking her nose in indecision, Tes glanced back at Cole.

"Go ahead," he encouraged and watched her creep up to the portal, with a strange lump growing in his throat.

Tes stopped at the edge, sniffing, whining a little, her tail starting to wag. "Cole, I think…" Throwing a confused and slightly wondrous glance over her shoulder, she boldly trotted into the forest.

Dry leaves rustled under her paws, soft grass whispered in a cool night breeze that came down from the higher mountains. The bushes parted for her sleek body, and there, in the glen, she saw her cubs playing in the moonlight outside a den.

Perplexed, she stopped, not knowing what to believe, when a larger shadow detached itself from the others to step into the light. With a whimper of joy, Tes loped toward her mate to reunite in a happy tumble with him and her cubs.

"Cole!" Breathless, Tes returned, beaming of joy. "My mate, my family!" She jumped up and down for sheer joy.

"I know." He smiled at her happiness.

"Come! You must meet them!"

Catching Elenea's look, Cole shook his head. "Another time," he said.

The werewolf sat down and regarded them silently for a while. "I see," she said, her mood suddenly dampened. "My choice." She looked back, looked at Cole. "Cole…I want to be with you."

"I sense a 'but' in there."

"I want to be with them too." She licked her nose and whined a little. "If you want me to, I will stay," she offered valiantly.

Cole found himself holding his breath. He had to give her up, he realized. He would have to give everything up – nothing would be left for him – such was the curse. But this choice wasn't hard to make. "You have paid your debt to me, Tes," he assured her. "In fact, I'm indebted to you. As much as I will miss you and your company, I won't keep you from those who really need you. Go to your family and be happy, Tes."

"You will come and see us, won't you?"

"Whenever I can.," he promised, knowing it would be a long time before he could keep that promise – if ever.

Sensing he was holding something back, Tes trotted over to him, rose on her hind-legs and morphed into her human shape. "I will miss you very much too," she said, putting a soft hand on his cheek. "Whatever they may think, you _are_ a good man. The best, and I am better for having known you." Smiling, she stood on tip-toe to reach up to kiss him on the mouth. "Good-bye, Cole Turner. I won't ever forget you." Her amber eyes glittered, and then the wolf was standing in front of him again.

"Good-bye, Tes, and thanks for everything. I won't ever forget you either," he promised – knowing it was a promise he would have no problem with keeping. "Be happy!"

Tongue lolling out, Tes licked his hand that rested on her head, then she turned around and trotted through the portal to her waiting family.

"See?" Elenea said, closing the portal. "Happily ever after."

Cole nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Cole Turner."

"There's no chance that gratitude would extend to breaking the curse, is there?" The look of regret he received had him shrugging. "I guess I wasn't cut out for happy endings, huh?"

"It's not always the lot of the hero."

"I'm nobody's hero," he snorted. Then he sighed and squared his shoulders. "I guess I won't be seeing you again in a while, either."

Elenea smiled again – a more encouraging smile this time. "We never know what the future brings."

"I guess not."

The emissary appeared to listen to something he couldn't hear. "Merry Christmas, Cole Turner," she said and disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, Cole took a last look at the room. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered and shimmered away.

 _The nights are colder now_  
 _Maybe I should close the door_  
 _And anyway the snow has covered all your footsteps_  
 _And I can follow you no more_  
 _The fire still burns at night_  
 _My memories are warm and clear_  
 _But everybody knows_

 _It's hard to be alone at this time of year_  
 _It was only a winter's tale_  
 _Just another winter's tale_  
 _And why should the world take notice_  
 _Of one more love that's failed_  
 _A love that can never be_  
 _Though it meant a lot to you and me_  
 _On a worldwide scale_  
 _We're just another winter's tale_  
 _While I stand alone_  
 _A bell is ringing far away_

 _I wonder if you hear_  
 _I wonder if you're listening_  
 _I wonder where you are today_  
 _Good luck, I wish you well_  
 _For all that wishes may be worth_  
 _I hope that love and strength_  
 _are with you for the length_

 _of your time on earth_

 _ **A Winter's Tale** Lyrics by Tim Rice/Mike Batt_


	15. Chapter 15

**When you wish upon a star**

 **PART II**

 _The room is empty_  
 _the lights are dim_  
 _and my heart wonders_  
 _if I'll ever see you again_

 _My tears are hungry_  
 _for an open door_  
 _and your arms held me_  
 _I've never felt that way before_

 _Do you remember_  
 _when the wind blew free?_  
 _We fit together_  
 _so naturally._

 _And I'll be waiting_  
 _and I'll be watching_  
 _under a blue moon_

 _Taste of heaven_

 _only happens_  
 _once in a blue moon._

 _If the wind closes a door_  
 _it will open another_

 _Once in a blue moon_

 _Once In A Blue Moon by Sydney Forest_

 **Chapter 15**

Phoebe woke up to the lovely scent of fresh coffee and newly baked bread. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around to find herself in her own bed in the manor, with a bleak December sun looking in through a frosty window.

Then the events of yesterday came back to her and with held back breath, she turned around, half-dreading, half-hoping that she wasn't alone in her bed – but there was no one but her in the room. In fact, there was little to no evidence that she hadn't slept in it all night. "Did I dream all that?" Mystified, she got up, donned her thick morning robe and crept down the stairs. There where voices in the kitchen and she found her sisters and nephews there in the middle of breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Piper smiled and poured a cup of coffee for her.

"'Morning, everyone." Taking the offered cup, she slowly rounded the table to kiss Wyatt and Chris good-morning before she sat down.

"Are you okay?" Paige gave her demeanor a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I mean, at least I think so. I just had the weirdest dream about us saving Santa Claus, and…" She waved her free hand in the air. "Cole was in it. What day is it today?"

Paige and Piper exchanged a glance.

"Christmas Eve," Piper said. "And… um… that wasn't a dream."

Phoebe's hand hovered over the scones. "Santa, and the Winter Queen, and…?" she swallowed back, choking on the name now that it wasn't just a dream anymore.

"Paige and I have already talked it through and we agree it wasn't any dream. Especially since Leo confirmed just about everything. Also, the Archangels apparently decided to step in and set back time 24 hours."

"And our powers work just fine again." Paige said. "Sugar! Coffee! See!" She grinned happily as the white lump obediently orbed into her coffee-mug.

"That's good, I guess." Phoebe pressed her lips together.

"Are you okay, Pheebs?" Piper put a hand on her arm. "You've been through lot."

"I'll live." A pained look flew over her face as she remembered everything now. "Do you think he…?"

"We don't know what happened," Paige sighed. "All we know is that we fell asleep in the sleigh, and woke up here in our beds. No reindeers, no sleigh tracks, and no sign of either Santa Claus or…"

"Cole." She took a deep, shivering breath, having survived saying his name out loud.

"Or Cole." Piper nodded and blew on her hot coffee. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I don't know." Stirring back to reality, she picked up a scone and buttered it. "It's a bit overwhelming, I need time to think it through, I guess." Taking a bite she sighed mightily. "I wish I still had my wish."

Sipping her coffee, Piper glanced over at Paige, who glanced back and squirmed a little.

Catching it, Phoebe frowned as they both looked a bit uncomfortable. "What?"

"There's this." Piper said reluctantly, and fished out a snowflake in a red ribbon from the pocket of her morning robe.

Phoebe's breath caught a little in her throat. "You got a wish?"

"We woke up with these," Paige said, showing she had one as well. "We thought you had gotten one too. I'm sorry, Pheebs."

"I did get one." Phoebe sighed. "And I threw it away."

Piper gave her sister a comforting hug. "Your wish saved us all, that's hardly a wish thrown away."

"Yeah, I suppose."

They finished the breakfast with no more mentions of what had passed, making small talk instead. Phoebe asked about Leo, and Piper told her he had volunteered to go down to P3 to put up a note that it was closed for the holidays.

"Can we afford that?"

"Phoebe, after what we've been through the past week, I can't afford to keep the club open. I want a real, old-fashioned Christmas, with my family, just for once in my life." She pondered that for a moment and then she got to her feet and picked up Chris from his chair. "If you'll excuse me, I will now make my wish."

"What? What are you going to wish for?" Too curious to stay in her pensive mood, Phoebe followed Piper and Paige into the living room where the Christmas tree they had failed to decorate, was standing tall and green, smelling lovely of spruce forest.

Piper walked up to it, took her snow-crystal and hung it on a bough. "I wish," she said solemnly. "I wish for an old-fashioned, _white_ Christmas."

The star twinkled and twirled on the bough. The glitter threw sparkles all over the room, and then the charm winked out and disappeared.

"Wow." Paige was impressed. "Does that mean your wish is granted?"

They rushed to the window, but the sun was still shining from a hazy blue sky. "Oh, well," Piper said. "I guess snow just can't appear out of nowhere. Are you going to make your wish now or later?"

Paige fiddled with the snowflake around her neck, and then she took it off and held it out. "Phoebe…here. I want you to have my wish. It's my Christmas gift to you."

Phoebe stared at the glittering star, large enough to cover her sister's palm. "Paige…" she breathed, picking it up with trembling fingers. The wish she could make…"But why?"

"Well…" Slightly embarrassed, she made a sheepish shrug. "I already have everything I could possibly wish for. A home, a family, all these cool powers. The rest I'm sure I can fix all by myself."

"Oh, Paige. Thank you so much, but…" Phoebe shook her head. "I can't. It's your personal wish and I couldn't take it away from you." Handing it back, she closed Paige's fingers over it and hugged her. "Make a really good wish for yourself. That would be the best Christmas gift you could give me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure that whatever I wish from life, I can fix on my own too."

"Okay, good." With a relieved look, Paige hung the star in the tree, and laughed a little. "I admit I sort of hoped you would say no."

"So what will you wish for?" Piper wanted to know.

"Mm, I think I will think about it for a little while longer. I want it to be the perfect wish."

"Good, you do that. So, what's the plans for today?" Phoebe asked, happy to leave the subject of wishes for a while.

"Well," Piper said. "I am going to decorate the house with my two boys, and prepare as much food as I can for tomorrow."

"Okay," Paige said. "I'm going downtown to see if we really have saved the Christmas spirit… and to shop for Christmas," she added with an embarrassed grin.

Phoebe blushed, recalling how they had behaved. "Oh, God, yes. We didn't do much of that, did we?"

"We didn't do much of anything." Piper nuzzled her little boy, making him giggle. "Especially not of this. What do you say we send out your aunties with a list to make some last minute errands while we start fixing the food?"

They spent the morning pushing through the throngs of all the people who also had woken up to a lot of last minute shopping for Christmas, enjoying all the Christmas spirit that had settled on San Francisco. People even seemed happier and more generous than before the Spirit of Christmas had gone missing altogether. They greeted one another with smiles, and the mood in the long lines in the stores was generally good and cheerful. In one store, they even broke out in song as someone started up ' _On the first day of Christmas_ ', getting five other lines to join in with much laughter and glee.

"I know it's just the effect of a month of Christmas spirit concentrated to a couple of days," Paige observed. "But this is how Christmas always should be." Trying to hand out her small change in an already full donation box, she nodded to the house across the street. "Look over there!"

At the homeless shelter, people were lining up with warm clothes and food, and volunteering to work soup kitchens and other handouts.

"It's how every day should be," Phoebe stated. "People sharing with each other. But I guess that's asking for too much." She sighed a little. "This is what we could have used when we still tried to give that party for the kids at the orphanage."

Paige stared at her. "But we can!" she exclaimed. "Phoebe, you're a genius!"

"I am? How?"

"It's _not_ too late. It's still Christmas Eve! Call Leo! He can start fixing the place. And call Piper too. Tell her to take the boys and get down there ASAP!" She handed over her bags to a baffled Phoebe.

"Okay, okay, but what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to get those buses, and the food!" She was already on the run for cover to orb away unseen. "Those kids will have the Christmas party we promised."

"But…!" A bit perplexed, Phoebe stared after her, then she laughed and pressed the speed dial for Leo's cell phone.

"I am just so amazed how you managed to pull this off." Dennis Weery from Edgewood Orphanage pumped Piper's hand vigorously, and with much warmth. "Letting the kids help decorating – they just loved it, and the Santa Claus is fantastic. And the gifts… I can't believe people have been so generous. Thank you. It's just…amazing!"

"Thank Paige," Piper said, trying to get her hand back before her arm was shook out of its socket. "She more or less did this single-handedly. I just unlocked the doors."

"How did you do it?" she asked Paige a minute later when Dennis had rejoined the party.

"A little Christmas spirit." Paige Matthews winked at her. "Actually, a lot of spirit. I went to the caterer and the bus company, and people were just tripping over themselves to help out. Where did you get hold of the Santa and the toys, by the way? Did Bloomingdale's chip in?"

"What do you mean 'where did _I_ '? I thought you had fixed the Santa too."

"No, I didn't have the time. Plus, I thought since we didn't have any gifts, there was no point in trying. Phoebe!"

"Yeah!" Balancing a mug of eggnog, the middle sister pushed through the throng of happy kids unwrapping gifts and filling the floor of P3 with discarded wrapping paper and strings in the process.

"Did you arrange with Santa and the gifts?"

Phoebe looked surprised. "You mean it isn't Leo inside that suit?"

"Leo is over there with Wyatt and Chris."

"So maybe he got him."

"I'll ask," Piper volunteered, heading out. "I need to know where to send the check. Christmas spirit or not, these guys do this for a living."

But Leo had no idea who he was either. No, he hadn't arranged anything; no, he hadn't asked one of his Whitelighter pals. He thought Santa was someone from the Orphanage's staff, since he seemed to know the names of all the kids.

"Now, that would make sense," Piper observed. "If it wasn't for the fact that I just spoke to one of the staff, and he thought we had arranged the Santa." Then she grabbed her husband's arm. "Leo!" she hissed. "You don't think it's a demon, do you? Or one of the Shapeshifters that got away."

"Handing out gifts?" Leo made a dubious face. "Not very likely, but the party is winding down, so why don't you ask him. Maybe he was sent by the City."

Piper nodded, not entirely convinced. "Maybe."

"Mommy!" Wyatt pulled at her hand. "I know who he is."

"You do?" Piper cocked an eyebrow, the way parents do when their kids said things like that.

"It's Santa – the real Santa." Wyatt laughed happily and clapped his hands.

Smiling, Piper tousled his hair. "Of course it is, darling," she said, eyes on the red-clad man with the large, white beard.

The last of the kids had stepped on the bus. Paige had waved them off, been hugged by all of the very grateful staff, and was finally able to lock the door. "We're officially closed for Christmas," she announced, and threw away the green cap she had worn as one of Santa's helpers.

Below, inside the club, her sisters had already cornered the mysterious Santa where he sat with his sack and a glass of the Christmas Ale that Piper had imported a couple of weeks earlier especially for the holidays.

"We're incredibly grateful that you have turned up to help out," Piper said, choosing her words with care. "But we really need to know who you are and who sent you."

The Santa drank his beer and winked jovially at them. "Oh, no one sent me," he assured them. "I just wanted to show my gratitude by helping my three favorite witches."

Phoebe's breath hissed in through her teeth. "Okay, mister, who are you?"

"You should know." He smiled and winked at her. "After all, we spent some time together under a rug."

Phoebe's breath hissed out of her again. "You're…?"

"The Spirit of Christmas, yes, but I think you know me better like this." He rose from his seat, and as he did, he seemed to grow taller as well. The red jacket and trousers shifted into a long green coat with brown fur lining, the red cap was suddenly a wreath of holly on dark, semi-long hair.

"Father Christmas," Paige said, with awe in her voice.

Pale blue eyes glittered at them. "The very same." Downing the rest of the beer, he wiped the foam off his full beard, and muttered: "I wish more people left that stuff rather than milk or eggnog."

"Well, that explains a lot of what happened here today." Piper was so relieved she had to sit down. "Thank you. You made some kids very happy."

"That's what I do; bring joy. It is what Christmas is all about. I return each year to remind people that there is still love and care in the world, and that it's not something you find in a store or under the tree, but in your hearts." Beaming, he lifted up a thrilled Wyatt to place on his knee. "Children can still see the magic and the miracle of Christmas. It lives in their eyes. If not for you, that light would have gone out – forever."

"I'm afraid we can't take all the credit for that," Piper admitted, handing her retrieved son over to her husband, who took him over to Chris to enjoy all the wrapping paper lying around. "In fact, we couldn't have done it without the help."

"Nevertheless." Kris Kringle smiled benignly at them and reached for his sack. "Please, receive a small token of my gratitude for what you did to save my life and the life of future Christmases." Groping inside the seemingly empty sack, he produced three small packages that he handed to each of them. "Merry Christmas, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Merry Christmas, Paige Matthews."

"What is it?" Curious Phoebe turned it over. It was a small package, wrapped up in brown paper; held together with red sealing wax.

"Well, open it!" Paige urged, just as curious. "You're not waiting until Christmas morning are you?"

Phoebe fought with the wax before she finally got it open. Inside was a small box and a note; neatly handwritten with ink and quill by the look of it. Mystified, she turned it around in her hand to read: 'No selfless wish is ever wasted, nor thrown away.'

"What?" With shaking hands, she pried the lock open to free the lid, and fumbled it open. On a wad of wool, a snowflake on a red ribbon, gleamed and glittered. "A wish…" she breathed.

"Oh, Phoebe." Piper almost had tears coming to her eyes.

Speechless, Phoebe picked up the charm and let it rest against her palm. "I can wish for anything?" she asked, breathlessly, a faint hope lit up in her eyes.

"As long as it is a wish of your heart's true desire."

Phoebe threw herself around his neck in a big hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, my box is empty!" A bit disappointed, Paige held up her recently unpacked gift and Piper tore the paper off her box to find that so was it.

"You've already received yours," Santa explained, chuckling a little at their sheepish looks. "Know they will grant you one, personal wish, each. No less, no more. Oh, and it has to be made before Christmas morning, I'm afraid." Gathering up his sack, he rose to his feet. "And now I must leave you."

"Wait!" Lost in her own thoughts, Phoebe suddenly snapped back to reality. "What about Cole? Can I…?"

"Wish for him?" Piper looked frazzled. "Phoebe, are you sure that's…?"

"I don't know. I just want to know if I can."

"It's not that simple," the Spirit of Christmas said. "Cole's under a curse that can only be broken by one thing."

"And you can't tell me what that thing is?"

"I could," Santa conceded. "But it wouldn't help you. Once you know what it is, it is forfeited."

"What?" Not wanting to believe that, Phoebe waved her hands in frustration. "That makes breaking the curse impossible!"

Santa shrugged his bushy eyebrows once. "So it may seem."

"Shouldn't Cole get a wish of his own?" Paige asked hesitantly, squirming a little under Phoebe's surprised stare. "I mean, considering how much he did to save Christmas and all."

The Spirit of Christmas smiled somberly. "Cole Turner is out of my reach, I'm afraid. There's nothing more that I can do for him." Surveying the three women, his let his gaze linger on Phoebe. "Remember!" he said with a wink. "One wish of your heart's true desire. Merry Christmas to you all." There was a swirl of snowflakes surrounding Santa, making it look like he was dissolved into them, and then he was gone.

It was still early evening so Leo offered to stay behind and do some cleaning up, if they went home and started dinner. Piper went ahead with the boys in her car, while Phoebe and Paige decided to walk to where Phoebe's car was parked. They could have orbed, but they both felt content with walking the few blocks, enjoying the Christmas decorations.

"So what will you do with your wish?" Paige asked.

Phoebe ducked and dodged. "I need to think about it. You decided yet?"

"We-ell, seeing as I don't have a reformed half-demon to rescue from limbo, that narrows down my choices a bit." Giving her sister a sidewise glance, Paige was quite satisfied to see her blush and squirm a little.

"I'm not so sure I've got that choice either," she muttered evasively.

"Oh, come on, Phoebe! You heard Santa. He more or less told you to use it for that."

"Did he?" Eyes narrowing, Phoebe stopped and turned to face Paige. "He said a wish of my heart's true desire – and I am not sure at all what that desire is. Besides, he also said breaking the curse is impossible. "

"Umm…no, that's what _you_ said. I'd say you have been given the one way to do it in."

"But…" Waving her hands aimlessly, Phoebe closed her eyes. "Know what? I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" Shoving her hands into her pockets, she started walking again.

Paige stood looking at her back for a couple of seconds before she went to catch up. "Hey! I didn't mean to pressure you into anything or presume I know what you want, but you're the one who promised Cole to free him."

"I know, Paige. It's just…I'm a bit overwhelmed here, okay?"

"Well, if my ex-husband from hell turned up with angel-wings on his back, I would be pretty overwhelmed too. Not to mention confused."

"Yeah, confused…" Phoebe couldn't help but smile a little at the distant memory of Cole coming down the stairs to P3 one very eventful Halloween, dressed up as an angel, complete with huge, feathery wings. Then her smile grew lopsided as she also recalled that it had been meant as a blatant joke. Except…hadn't he just turned out to be a very confused angel after all?

"Look, Phoebe," Paige went on beside her, "far be it for me to tell you to get Cole back in your life if you don't want to, but don't you think you should find out what your true desire is? I mean now that you have the chance to get it."

Fingering the wooden box in her pocket, Phoebe didn't answer at once. Most of all, she wanted to snap at her sister to mind her own business, but Paige didn't deserve that. Besides, she had been touching upon the same idea herself. "What if I don't _want_ to know?" she finally said, her voice staying just above a whisper.

Sensing her sister's dilemma, Paige put a supportive arm around her shoulders. "Sometimes it's a lot worse not knowing, because then you worry about so many things. Once you know, you just have that one thing to worry about. And who knows; maybe it will be a relief to find out?"

Phoebe mulled over that. "Are you after my job or something?"

Paige cocked her brow. "I think I could give it a shot."

The shopping windows were full of elves, and Santas and other mechanical toys; waving, singing, or 'ho-ho-hoing', all surrounded by tinsel and glass-baubles galore. There were lit Christmas trees, and Christmas lights everywhere they looked. In fact, the entire city was like one magnificently decorated and illuminated Christmas tree.

In several corners Carolers were singing, and they stopped at one to listen for a while to ' _Oh, come all ye faithful_ ', ' _We wish you a merry Christmas_ ' and ' _White Christmas_ '.

As they sang along in the latter, Phoebe began to notice how her breath came out in a white mist. "Is it just me, or is it getting colder?"

Paige looked up and squinted against the unexpected brightness of gray haze. The sky was clouding over; a pastel gray smear stretching out to dim the already pale sun, turning daylight into twilight. "Looks like it's going to snow," she said and winked.

It did indeed start to snow.

It began lightly, no more than snow dust; a mere handful of tiny, feathery pieces, as if shorn off from the clouds, dancing slowly toward the ground but never quite seeming to reach it.

However, by the time they got back home, the flakes had grown to the size of swan downs, and the snowfall thicker. Wyatt met them on the driveway with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Snow!" he lisped happily and ran giggling after the crystals, trying to catch them.

"Go ahead!" Paige smiled, noting Phoebe's look. "Go play with him. I can take the bags. We need to keep him away from them anyway." Shooing her sister off, she heaped another parcel on top of the rest, hefted a bag in her hand, and looked around to make sure no one watched. A swirl of orbs filled the air and next second both Paige and all the bags were gone.

Phoebe ran after her nephew to play in the snow that was already an inch thick on the ground. They danced and laughed in it and she taught him how to stick out his tongue to try to catch the flakes that way. She also told him the story of how each snowflake held a wish. "But you have to wish before it melts away."

Wyatt stared at the flakes on his mittens and his face wrinkling up in concentration. "Can I wish for anything?"

Hands on her knees, bending over his shoulder, Phoebe nodded. "Anything," she promised. "And if you have been a really good boy, maybe Santa will grant you your wish."

"I wish daddy would come home and see the snow," Wyatt said promptly.

Phoebe smiled. "I think that's one wish that _will_ come true."

"Aren't you gonna wish, Auntie Phoebe?"

Almost of its own accord, Phoebe's hand went to the box in her pocket, and swallowing a little she forced herself to smile. "Later, perhaps. Here, let me show you how to make snow-angels instead." Flopping down on her back, she swept arms and legs back and forth a couple of times, and rose carefully to show him the angel shape in the snow.

Wyatt loved them and they made several. When he asked if they were real angels, she laughed softly. "They will be like warning signs to all the baddies that guardian angels are watching this house tonight."

"Like Glams and Auntie Plue?"

"Yes, sweetie. Like 'Glams' and 'Plue'." She knelt down to brush the snow off his trousers and back. "And you are soaking wet, mister. We better get you inside and into warm, dry clothes."

Obediently, Wyatt took her hand, but turned around to take a last look at their 'artwork' in the snow and his tiny brow wrinkled again. "Do all angels have wings?"

Phoebe was about to say he had to ask Leo about that, but hesitated as she couldn't help but smile wistfully. "I believe they do, Wyatt." She nodded to herself. "I believe all real angels do have wings; even if you can't always see them."

Rosy-cheeked, and full of snow and laughter, they went inside, and Piper smiled when she heard them, thinking Phoebe seemed to have come out okay after all.

Wyatt was in a good mood all evening, but Phoebe seemed to shake off hers along with the snow from her coat. As soon as her nephew had been stripped out of his wet clothes, she drew aside to curl up in her favorite armchair in the sunroom to look out the window.

Paige was busy decorating and Piper was in full kitchen mode. Phoebe thought she really ought to help out with something, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to leave the window. The falling, swirling, thickening snow was hypnotic.

Fingering the charm that she had unpacked, she gazed in silence at the exquisitely wrought, silvery snowflake. Her impulsive promise to bring Cole back had been on her mind since she woke up this morning. ' _Stop thinking it before you start obsessing about it!_ ' she told herself, annoyed that she most probably already was.

But was it herheart's true desire?

"What if I just wished for a way to talk to Cole?" she murmured to herself. There were still so many things unsaid. Right here, right now, closure was what she wanted – or so she tried to tell herself. After all that had happened; after all she had gone through to finally stash him away in some remote and securely locked compartment of her mind; _why_ would she want him back now? That was the million dollar question – and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer either. Moreover, she was scared out of her wits, because right there in her trembling hands, she just might have the possibility of having that one forbidden wish.

Paige was right, though, she decided. She really ought to find out what she really wanted – and then consider the consequences it would bring. For there would be consequences; for everybody involved, not just for her. If she really could free Cole – then what? Would they be right back to where they were four years ago? They had all been through so much heartache over this. Did any of them deserve whatever would aspire from one selfish, foolish wish? She had already hurt everyone – herself included – so much with her selfishness. What right did she have to set them up for another potential disaster? Could she really do this to her sisters? To herself? ' _To Cole…?_ ' That thought made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Had she ever really stopped to ask what he wanted, or how he felt about things? No, she had always gone ahead and done what _she_ thought best; made it to be all about her; her feelings and fears.

Phoebe shivered a little where she sat, but it wasn't just because of the sudden winter chill, seeping through the glass of the window. ' _How do I find out what I really, truly want?_ ' she wondered, aching with the agonizing need to know.

Her sisters noted her dampened mood and worried a little, but Piper advised against any interventions. "It's Phoebe's decision to make. We can only support her when she has made it."

Outside the window, the snow was falling heavily, twirling bright and pure against the dusky sky, darkening quickly with the coming nightfall. Inside, Phoebe remained in her taciturn state. ' _Where are you now?_ ' she wondered. ' _Are you around somewhere, watching me? Maybe standing outside the door, trying to peek through the keyhole?_ '

The half forgotten memory of a very unusual night made her smile a little, when the sound of someone on the porch stomping off the snow before opening the door, startled her badly. With pounding heart, she walked out into the foyer – and was almost run down by Chris and Wyatt as they scrambled past her to get to their dad. Full of snow on hair and shoulders, Leo laughed, scooped them both up and hoisted them high in the air, making them squeal with laughter.

"Daddy, it's snowing!" Wyatt giggled and tried to drag him out the door again.

"I know, little buddy." Leo lifted him up and tried to shake out of his coat at the same time. "Daddy has been out driving in it."

"Mommy made it snow. She made a wish."

"Did she now? Why am I not surprised? The hills are getting really tricky," he added for the benefit of Piper who had left her kitchen to greet her husband.

"Well, we have to take the good with the bad. Was everything okay at the club?"

"I've locked it up." He kissed her tenderly. "And we're not going to set a foot in it until after Christmas."

"Sounds good to me." She kissed him back. "Dinner is ready, everyone."

"Wait!" Paige said. "Could we light the tree first?" With a half proud, half embarrassed grin, she gestured at the conifer that was now a glittering gem in green, red, gold and silver. Colored glass globes hung from almost every bough, and silvery tinsel fell like frozen water from top to bottom. On the top an angel perched, its wings shimmering in gold.

"Wow." Leo gave the tree an admiring look. "How did you get the things up on the highest boughs?"

"With three half-Whitelighters in the house, do you really need to ask?" Piper quipped with a laugh.

"Wyatt and Chris wanted to save the honor for you," Paige declared, directing him to the wall-socket. "Just one more thing. Wyatt!"

Wriggling out of his dad's arms, Wyatt scampered over the floor to turn off the lights, submerging the hall in shadows. "Okay, you can light it now!" Paige said.

Leo plugged the contact into the socket and suddenly the decorated spruce was a sparkling Christmas tree. But it wasn't just the tree that had lit up. Tiny lights had been wrapped around the banister of the stairway, all the way to the top, and as Paige gently nudged them to turn and look out the windows, they could see more tiny lamps; colored ones that twinkled, in the snow-covered garden bushes.

They stood around for a while, just admiring and enjoying the splendor in silence. Leo had Chris on one arm and the other around Piper's shoulders.

"It's beautiful," Piper sighed happily.

"It's perfect," Paige stated, a happy blush on her cheeks.

Phoebe took her snow crystal and placed it on a prickly bough to let it glitter and twinkle in the lights. "Now it is."

"Are you going to make your wish?"

Cringing a little, Phoebe sighed and rolled back on the balls of her feet, her hands finding their way into her back pockets. "No, I think I'll wait."

Piper gave her a close look. "Don't wait too long. You only have until Christmas morning to make it."

"I know…" Ducking her head, she hoped her sister wouldn't see her fear of making the wrong wish.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…"

It was Wyatt, singing in a thin but clear voice and everyone's attention shifted. Surprised looks were shared, and because Wyatt had broken off, embarrassed by the effect, Piper chimed in. "How I wonder where you are."

With a happy smile, Wyatt resumed his singing, and they all sang along to the old lullaby, going on to sing ' _Oh, Tannenbaum'_ and ' _Silent Night'_ while they were at it.

"If this isn't Christmas, I don't know what is," Phoebe said, a little mushy after singing another couple of Christmas songs.

"Okay," Paige stepped up to the tree. "I know what to wish for now." Locating her snow-crystal in the tree, she took a deep breath. "I wish I will always find a way to spend every Christmas with the people I love the most."

The crystal twirled and twinkled brightly before it winked out, just like Piper's had.

"That was some wish." Leo gave her an impressed look.

"Thank you. I think so too."

"Wait a minute!" Phoebe squinted at her. "Does that mean you are spending Christmas with us, or…?"

"Mm, I'll think about it," Paige promised airily making them all laugh.

"Okay, dinner's on the table," Piper said, heading for the kitchen with her hungry family in tow.

They had popcorn that evening, and roasted chestnuts on the open fire just for fun. They also went for a stroll through the neighborhood to look at the garden Christmas decorations – and found that almost all their neighbors had had the same idea, and everyone was smiling and greeting each other with wishes of a merry Christmas in a jolly mood.

Everyone, except Phoebe. Having remained unusually quiet all evening, she disappeared like a shadow upstairs once they were back home again.

"Now do you understand why I didn't want to tell her about Cole?" Piper said to Leo, who nodded.

"You're not blaming Cole, are you?"

"No. It's nobody's fault. It's just… I know how close I was to going mad when you were trapped with the Amazons, and then when _They_ took you away for some stupid incentive. Phoebe's true power isn't premonitions, it's that of her love. And Cole…. She loved him so incredibly much – well, you saw them together – it's no different from what you and I have."

"Except Cole was half demon and you had to vanquish him."

"Yes, I can't even imagine what it would be like to have to kill you, Leo, and then find a way to move on; find love again and believe in it. I can't even begin to know how Phoebe felt when she had to watch Cole die. How do you live with that? And now…" She gestured after her sister. "She will drive herself insane, trying to go back to living without him again."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I wish Cole was here to talk to her, but I can't bring him back this time." She sighed. "I really hope she finds a way to use her wish in a way that will help her deal with it."

It wasn't until later, when Piper was putting Wyatt – who had been allowed to stay up late – to bed, and he insisted on getting a goodnight hug from his Auntie Phoebe, that she realized that her sister was still missing.

"Sweetie, I think she's already sleeping," she tried, but Wyatt just pouted.

"Actually," Paige said, a look of concern in her eyes, "I think she's in the attic."

"The attic? What is she doing there?"

"Want me to find out?"

"We'll both go," Piper decided, picking up Wyatt to use as an excuse for their intrusion.

The attic was dimly lit by a couple of candles, making it hard to discern Phoebe where she poured over the Book of Shadows. When Piper hit the lights, she started, and swung around to stare bleary eyed at them before quickly turning her back again. But her sisters had already noted her tear-smudged face and the mortar in her hands.

"Pheebs, what are you doing?" Piper asked carefully.

"Just looking up a spell," came the muffled answer as she was trying to wipe at her face on her sleeve at the same time.

"Is Auntie Phoebe going to turn into a Banshee now?" Wyatt asked, half in awe, half hopeful.

"Oh, sweetie, no," Piper handed him over to Paige. "At least I don't hope so," she added under her breath, giving her youngest sister a concerned glance.

"We'll just…" Paige nodded toward the door. "C'mon, Wyatt, I'll read you a good story, okay?"

As soon as Paige had left the room, Piper pushed the door closed and inched up to Phoebe. "Need any help with that?"

"Uh, no… I'm just…" Almost dropping the mortar in her haste, Phoebe quickly flipped over a couple of pages in an excessively conspicuous way.

"…trying to hide something?" Piper filled in, keeping her voice level. "Phoebe, I thought we agreed that wasn't the way to go about things – especially not…" Extending a finger, she flipped back the pages to reveal the one she had been looking at. "Cole."

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe squeezed the mortar in her hands in a futile effort to stop more tears from running. "I have to do _something_ , Piper. I'm going out of my mind."

"Cole does have that effect on people." Piper smiled thinly as her effort to joke derived a small smile from her sister.

"Yeah, he does," she admitted, sniffing a little. When she spoke again, it was so quiet Piper had to strain to hear her. "I tried not to think about him, ever. Because if I did, I might start wondering what would have happened if I hadn't ran away. If I had stopped to talk to him, tried to help him…" Picking up the loose photo of him, she wandered over to the couch, and slumped down on it.

Sitting down beside her, Piper squeezed her sister's arm. "You can't think like that, Phoebe. You did what you thought was the right thing to do at the time."

"No, I was just trying to get as far away from him as I could… I got scared and I ran."

"That was Barbas' work, remember? He affected us all."

"Yeah, but after his vanquish, I kept running. I watched Cole standing there…looking so utterly helpless even though he had all those powers…powers he took back only to save us – save me – and… I was so afraid. Part of me wanted to go to him, but I was so afraid of what would happen if I gave in to him again; to love that much again and maybe lose him again... It scared the hell out of me… and I ran." She drew a shivering breath. "If I had gone to him, maybe he wouldn't have gone mad. Maybe he wouldn't be in limbo right now. I never wanted that for him, Piper," she whispered. "He saved our lives and I literally sent him through living Hell for it."

"You don't know he wouldn't have gone mad anyway." Biting her lip, Piper caressed Phoebe's long, dark hair. "But it's not like _you_ killed him…"

"Didn't I?" She glanced up, a stern look in her red rimmed eyes "What did I do to help him? What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

"Phoebe, there's nothing wrong with you."

"There must be. Every man I've ever loved has left me. Jason, Dex, Drake…"

"I don't think you can count Drake," Piper pointed out soberly. "He had already made a deal with Cole."

"The others hadn't." She stayed silent for almost half a minute. "I drove them away, subconsciously, because in my heart I didn't think I deserved their love…"

"Hush now," Piper scolded gently. "Don't talk like that! They just couldn't handle that you are very special."

"Worse," Phoebe went on as if she hadn't heard her. "I made sure I couldn't have the only man who wouldn't leave me of his own accord. You see how this works? I'm doomed not to have love – it's the Halliwell curse."

"Phoebe, don't do this to yourself. They might not deserve you, but I don't know anyone who deserves love more than you do, and you can have any man."

"I don't want any man. I just want…" Phoebe wiped at her cheek where an annoying tear had escaped, and took a shivering breath. Absentmindedly, her hand returned to the photos, tracing the outline of his jaw and mouth. "He tried so hard… Was I wrong about him, Piper?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe we all were."

"You know, I could always tell when Cole was really angry, because he got these two wrinkles on his brow on each side of his nose. But when he was distressed or… or hurting…it was this…" She traced a line from the root of his nose up to his hairline. "…one, long wrinkle across his forehead…"

Piper put a hand on her arm. "Pheebs, you're rambling."

"I'm sorry…it's just that I was forced to take a long good look at myself yesterday – or was it today? This turning back time is so confusing. Anyway, I really didn't like what I saw, Piper." The contents of the mortar got a long, hopeless look and then she sighed. "Piper, if I do something crazy, will you be able to forgive me?"

Piper shook her head a little. "Pheebs, sweetie…" Pulling her close, she gave her sister a reassuring hug. "You've done so many crazy things where Cole has been concerned. And I have forgiven you for every single one of them."

"Even if I want to break the curse on him?"

Piper digested that. "Under the circumstances I can't say that comes as a shock. Do you?"

"I don't know yet, but I mean to find out."

"Okay. How?" Seeing Phoebe's glance flicker to the mortar, Piper felt her eyes narrow with suspicion. "What is it?"

"A potion."

"I can see that. What does it do?" At Phoebe's reluctant look, she simply took it away from her and smelled it. "Hemlock?" Pale with sudden fear for what her sister was planing, she surged to her feet, waving the pestle. "Phoebe, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Phoebe cowered a little were she sat. "I have to see him. I have to talk to him," she insisted. "I need to find out what my heart's true desire is."

"And you think putting yourself into a _coma_ is the way to do it?" Piper snapped.

"Well, if I can't get him out of limbo, I will have to join him there!"

"For good?!" She shoved the pestle back into the mortar with a clonk. "Damn it, Phoebe! Cole gave up his life and freedom so you can live. Do you really think he would appreciate it if you went and committed suicide?"

"I wasn't going to!" Phoebe shouted back, also back on her feet now. "Paige or Wyatt could bring me back, like he brought you back."

"Oh, and I suppose you planned to leave us a note so we would find you in time? Phoebe, this is worse than when you had us sending you to the Underworld to bring him back. Then at least Cole had the means to get you both out."

Phoebe flushed hotly. "And I have a wish that might help to get him out, but I need to talk to him first," she maintained stubbornly, but in a lot more subdued voice.

"I understand that." Piper lowered her voice as well. "But there _has_ to be a better way of doing it."

Out of energy, Phoebe sank back down on the old couch. "I'm out of ideas," she sighed. "And time to think up new ones too."

Piper watched her silently, and then she rubbed at her face and took a deep breath. "You really want to break the curse on him, don't you?"

Eyes downcast, Phoebe nodded in mute response. "Is that such a bad thing? He saved us today; he saved _Christmas_. Whatever else he did as Belthazor, he doesn't deserve to spend eternity in limbo. No one does. Besides, how will he be able to make amends if he's stuck in there?"

"He seems to find his ways." Piper smiled thinly. "But…I guess Cole isn't evil anymore."

A bit baffled, she looked up. "Are you the same girl, who four years ago repeatedly told me he was?"

"I was just looking out for you. I still am. Do you really know what you are doing?"

"No, but I think it is time I stop expecting Cole to be something he can't be, and start having a bit more faith in his efforts to be as good as he _can_ be. I mean, God knows I'm no angel myself and I think he's proven he can be evil and good at the same time – if that makes sense. As Prue once told me…" She swallowed and took a deep breath. "There is a little bad in all of us, and it isn't such a bad thing as long as we stay on the right side."

"As long as you remember what he is."

Phoebe smiled at that. "Funny, that's what Cole told me too. I took a while before I understood what he meant, but now I do."

Piper sat down beside her again. "He's a man madly in love with you, Phoebe," she pressed softly. "And I want to stress _madly_. Do you realize the consequences for both of you if you bring him back? Do you even know if breaking the curse brings him back here? He may end up somewhere completely different."

"In the Wasteland? Well, at least that gives him a choice."

"As I said; consequences."

"I know, Piper." Phoebe reached out to take her sister's hand in hers. "That's why I need to see him before I do anything. I am just playing this by heart, because if I stop to think, I might ruin everything."

"Well, _some_ thought better go into it," Piper decided and pushed to her feet. "Let's see what's in that book."

Phoebe lit up instantly. "You'll help me?"

"Of course I will." Smiling, she dusted off her hands on her jeans, and started flipping through the Book of Shadows. "You backed me up when the Avatars screwed up Leo." Piper frowned and shivered a little at the horrible memory of how Leo had killed an Elder – not that she hadn't entertained that idea herself a couple of times, but… Shaking it off, she grinned at Phoebe. "Besides, I can't have you mope over Cole all Christmas again. It was bad enough the first time." Then she had to hold on to the lectern to avoid falling over as her sister flung herself around her neck in a big hug.

"Are you guys okay?" Paige stuck her head carefully through a crack in the door. "We heard you shouting."

"Depends on what you mean by 'okay'," Piper quipped stoically. "If severe mental illness doesn't count, then, yes, we're quite okay."

It took some explaining – less than Phoebe had expected – and then Paige offered to help as well. Or, as she put it: "I'd rather _know_ I might run into Cole around the corner, than having him invisible and fretting about him looking over my shoulder at all and any time of the day."

It was actually Paige who came up with the solution after over an hour of discarded suggestions, and fruitless browsing of all the books they had in the attic.

"Do you guys know what the '25:th hour' is?"

Phoebe looked up. "Yes, it's the gap at midnight where all sorts of bad things moves and nightmares are born. Cole once said he was born at midnight and that made it possible for him to exist inside that hour."

"Well, that's it then." Paige beamed. "Being witches, so can we, so if we send you in there, you could meet him."

"Except limbo probably isn't connected to it," Piper pointed out.

"No, it probably isn't," Phoebe agreed. "But do you know what else it is? It's a ' _tween_."

"Tween?" Paige raised a couple of questioning eyebrows.

Seeing where Phoebe was going, Piper lit up. "The 'In-betweens'; where the trolls and fairies live," she clarified. "Shadows, doorposts, _midnight_ ; the ' _'tweens'_. But midnight isn't the biggest in-between, as we once thought; because there is an even bigger one."

"Limbo!" Paige exclaimed. "So we _can_ use it!" Then she grew serious again. "But how do we get you there?"

"We could ask some fairies," Piper suggested.

"It would take too long just getting hold of them. Besides, they're fickle creatures – we can't trust they will actually help us. I will need to either drink a potion or say some spell."

"Says here about the 25:th hour, that unless you are born at midnight, you need to be asleep," Paige read. "Asleep and dreaming."

"Sounds logical. Is there a spell or something?"

Paige flicked the page back and forth. "It's referring to one, but I can't find it. It looks like it has been erased."

"That's odd." Piper stepped up to it. "The only spell we've erased was the one that takes our powers away. Let me… Ah…Look here!"

As they stared at the page Piper was pointing at, they saw how letters formed as she drew her finger over the empty page. They glowed temporarily while she passed them, then faded away into the page again.

"Warning! This is very dangerous," they read. "This potion will put its user to sleep, but not into a normal sleep. You will dream, but the dream will be real. If you get hurt, your sleeping body will also get hurt. Use it with greatest caution, for there is no telling when you will wake up. There are cases where foolish witches have stayed asleep for decades."

"Phoebe, are you still sure about this?" Piper asked once they had read it through.

Her sister took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I'm not going to be a coward for him," she stated quietly but firmly. "Not anymore."

They got the recipe down, and prepared it in silence, because there really wasn't anything more they could say. Some of the hemlock Phoebe had already been preparing, came to use, which had Piper's set face look even more stony and set, but she didn't ask again if Phoebe was sure – something Phoebe appreciated very much.

"It's done," Paige declared, wiping some stray hair off her forehead.

"It's almost midnight too," Piper observed. "Phoebe…"

"Piper, don't…"

"Just be careful, okay."

"I will. Thank you." Hugging them hard, Phoebe carefully carried the cup with its strange brew down the stairs and to her bedroom. Settling under the comforting warmth of her duvet, Phoebe prepared herself. 'I must be crazy', she thought. 'Piper's right; this is worse than when I went to the Underworld.' But just like then, she had made her mind up, and once her mind was made up, there was precious little to stop her from doing what she had set out to do.

"Cole," she began, more than a little breathless, and hesitated. Could he even hear her, even if she screamed? "If you can hear me," she went on in low tones. "I really, really need to talk to you, and I've figured out how. You are in a cosmic void, a world between worlds; it's the biggest ' _tween_ there is – except for the 25:th hour, so…" She reached for the cup on the bedstead. "This will make me dream real dreams, and you can come to me in my dreams, right?" She glanced about, and felt fairly foolish. But there was only one way to find out if she was right. Emptying the potion, she lay back on her pillows and closed her eyes.

And opened them again – wide awake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Worthless potion," she muttered, and kicked off the cover to run up to the attic to whip up something else – and looked down.

"Oh," she said. She was still lying in her bed, eyes closed. "I hope I'm not dead." A little worried, she tried to feel the pulse of the Phoebe in the bed, when she noticed that the wrist watch seemed to have stopped. Following a hunch, Phoebe took herself over to the window and looked out. It was still snowing, but the snow wasn't swirling and dancing in the air; it was just hanging there – as frozen in time as if Piper had froze the world. A lone car was passing on the street below, its headlights throwing long beams over the tracks on the snow-covered street. Or it _ought_ to be passing, but it wasn't moving. Even the snow, sloshing from the wheels hung in frozen cascades in the air.

Phoebe bit her lip. So this was the 25:th hour; and she was inside it. It made her wonder how she could move through the room. If not so much as a single dust mote could be disturbed, then how come she could breathe and walk on the carpet? Moreover; how did she get out of the room if she couldn't move the handle?

Being trapped inside her bedroom was not what she had in mind for this night. Then again; hadn't she pulled the cover aside when she got up? Testing a theory, Phoebe returned to the bed; carefully grabbed a handful of downy cover, and pulled. The cover rose easily from her body – at the same time as it remained undisturbed.

Frowning, Phoebe studied the phenomenon, and then it dawned on her. She was in another plane now; a plane that was placed directly over her reality. Walking up to the door she pressed the handle down. It yielded immediately, and as the door opened, the 'real' door faded into transparency, giving her a glimpse of another hallway outside. It was definitely the usual hallway, but it seemed askew somehow; duskier and less familiar, like in a… "Dream!" she whispered. "I'm asleep _and_ in the 25:th hour." That thought was slightly mind-boggling. She fully understood the caution in the Book now. "Okay…" she murmured and closed the door again, to think her next move through.

She wanted to see Cole; apparently he wasn't here, so she had to move. She tried wishing herself someplace else, like they had done that time when they could blink like warlocks, but that didn't work at all. Then it struck her that doors were always _doors_ ; in-betweens. How many times had she dreamt she opened a familiar door only to find something completely unexpected beyond it?

Donning a morning robe over her nightie, and sticking her bare feet in a pair of slippers, she made ready to leave. "But which door do I use?" She turned around. There was the door to the hallway, but she doubted she would find limbo in the manor. That left the door to her wardrobe. "Okay, here I come." Taking a deep breath, absentmindedly pulling at the sash around her waist, Phoebe grabbed the doorknob, pulled the door open and stepped inside.

For a brief moment disappointment washed over her, as she thought she was actually standing in her wardrobe among her clothes – looking very foolish – but the darkness that surrounded her contained no rustle of cloth, or hangers pushed against each other. It was, in fact, a very empty darkness.

Uncertain, she took a couple of steps forward and as she did the darkness became less dense, turning into a gray haze that let her see she was in an empty room with four gray walls and a gray roof lost in the shadows. Each wall had a door – when she turned, she could see her own room through the opening behind her. That was a bit of relief; but which door should she choose next? Shrugging her shoulders, Phoebe took a couple of steps forward toward the door opposite her own – and was baffled to find that it remained just as far away. Even running toward it didn't help – the room stretched out just as fast before her so she couldn't reach it. "Suit yourself." She huffed a little, and tried for the door to her left instead – but the same thing happened. "Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea after all," she muttered and turned to exit the way she had entered, when a strange being appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" it said, wielding a lantern at her like it was a weapon.

"Erin?" Puzzled, Phoebe stared at the little man, who really looked a lot like the gnome, only bundled up in a lot more clothes. Or perhaps 'rags' was a better way to describe what covered his body.

"Erin? Not bloody likely!" the creature scoffed in an accent so thick, she could have baked bread with it. "I'm the Gatekeeper," he added proudly for her information. "I probably look like this 'Erin' to you because you're dreaming – makes things appear different from what they are, see? Your mind will turn unfamiliar things into shapes it can recognize, or shapes that are associated with whatever you actually experience – see?" He gave her confused look an impatient grimace. "Never mind! This," he gestured grandly at the room, "is the In-between of In-betweens."

Phoebe glanced at her drab surroundings. "No offense, but it isn't very impressive."

The Gatekeeper did take some offense. "Typical you mortal humans to judge only what you can see with your eyes," he humphed with derision.

"It's just a small room with four walls," she went to defend her opinion.

"Really? And why do you think you couldn't reach that door before?" When Phoebe just looked more confused, he lifted his lantern. "Let me spread some light."

Phoebe felt her eyes bulge. As the strange little man lifted his lamp, the room seemed to grow wherever it cast its light; and it was enormous – not to say endless. She was standing on a walkway with any number of doors, stretching out in both directions until it disappeared in the dark. And it wasn't the only one either; tier upon tier of similar walkways, filled with doors, stretching in every direction; above her and below her. Between the rows there were several walkways and staircases, spiraling up and down; sometimes upside-down. "All those doors…?" she breathed.

"Lead to other planes " The Gatekeeper lowered his lamp again, but the image stayed with her.

"But…I've traveled between different planes before, and I've never been here."

"That's because you haven't been inside the 25:th hour when you did – see?"

Phoebe blinked, trying to assimilate it all without floundering. ' _It's a dream_ ' she told herself. ' _Weird things happen in dreams that seem perfectly plausible at the time. Just go with it!_ ' "How do you know which ones go where?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"It's my job." Her impressed look pleased him. "And part of that job is to ask any intruders what business they have here."

"Why should I tell you anything if I can't even see your real form?" Phoebe snapped, made bold by the fact that he hadn't made any attempts to threaten or kill her.

"Good point!" The no longer so Erin-like being grinned. "That's the way to handle this; don't trust your eyes!" He chuckled at her look. "You don't have to tell me squat, little witch, but then you don't get out of here either – see? As I said; I'm the…"

"Gatekeeper, yes, I got that." Phoebe folded her arms across her chest and gave him a suspicious look. "Strange, the Book of Shadows doesn't mention you at all."

The Gatekeeper grinned smugly. "Ah, see that's because no one who returns remembers meeting me."

"Why? What do you do to them?"

"Nothing. I don't have to. Like any dream, this will dissolve and fade from your memory before you wake up – see? _If_ you wake up, that is," he added sententiously.

Not pleased, Phoebe pondered her options. She didn't like the part about not remembering, at all. "Are there any rule or so that says you can't help me?" she asked carefully.

"Do I look like a tour-guide to you?" the Gatekeeper sniffed, clearly showing how he felt about that.

"Of course not," Phoebe hurried to amend. "But I thought that since you ask what I'm here for, you should be able to show me the right way. But, you know, I can understand if keeping track of all these doors is impossible."

Just as she had hoped, the mysterious man took offense to that. "I know every single door!" he huffed proudly. "Just name one !"

"Okay, how about the doorway into limbo."

"Limbo? That's an unusual request, but easy to answer." He raised his lamp, pointing at a heavy oak door across the chasm between the tiers. "That one," he said, and as he uttered those words, the door seemed to glow as if light was pouring through the cracks of the timber it was built from. "Now, you will tell me… Ah!" He caught Phoebe's triumphant look before she could rearrange her face. "You tricked me, little witch. So, tell me, why would you want to go there?"

Caught, Phoebe saw no reason to lie. "I need to speak with someone who's trapped there."

The Gatekeeper peered up at her with an amused grin. "Turner? Now why didn't you say so at once?"

Phoebe's eyes bulged again. "You know him?"

"We've met. So you are the one?" The Gatekeeper nodded knowingly.

"The one what?"

"The one he visits at night. Well, some nights. He's been stealing into your room on occasion – stealing into your dreams too." He tapped his nose. "I know, see. I know every door that opens between the worlds."

Too baffled to think of something coherent to say, Phoebe tried to assimilate this new information. It shouldn't surprise her that Cole had been in her room watching her – or in her dreams, for that matter. More than once had she woke up with the clear feeling of his presence. Not lately, but up until a year ago or so – come to think of it, it had stopped around the time of Drake's death, which made a lot more sense now that she had all the answers. It was just the confirmation that it was not her imagination, catching her off guard; throwing her a bit as she found that the liberty he had taken both annoyed and excited her. "Well, now _I_ need to see _him_ ," she stated, trying to sort out thoughts that were important, and leave the rest for a more appropriate occasion.

"You've already made me reveal the door for you; go ahead," the Gatekeeper said, gesturing vaguely toward the alleged door. "It's over there."

Half expecting him to somehow bring her there, Phoebe became a bit uncertain as he just stood there watching her as if he expected her to do something. "Umm…any chance you could tell me how to get there?" she tried.

"Yes, see, if you hadn't tried to be clever in the first place, I would. Now it's all yours to figure out."

Swallowing, Phoebe looked across the bottomless chasm. "Well, it's just over there, and one flight above this one. How hard can it be?" Determined not to be slowed down by a sly gnome – or whatever he was – she headed off in the direction of the nearest stairwell.

"Trickier than you think, my dear." The Gatekeeper chuckled to himself. "Maybe I should have told her it's a one way door? But she wants to be the clever one, doesn't she?" Still chuckling, he watched as Phoebe gingerly set foot on the first flight of stairs to reach a walkway across to the other side.

Cole watched with great concern while she hesitantly and with many errors found her way across gangly walkways and unreliable stairs not quite leading to where she expected them.

She was brave; he had to give her that. Brave and stubborn; not the best combination if you wanted to stay out of trouble – he only had to look at himself for that. Eventually, she would find her way too – she always did once she had her mind set; he knew that from personal experience as well. Once upon a time, she had even come down to the Underworld to get him out. .

 _And now you are looking for a way to get me out of limbo?_

Conflicting emotions warred inside him. He wasn't all that surprised with her for accomplishing it, but in all honesty it was not something he had expected her to do in the first place, and although it was something he had hoped for, he was no longer so sure he wanted her to pursue that quest. Now that freedom was within his reach, he was suddenly scared of what would happen. What if history repeated itself? He was not going to put them both through that hell one more time.

From his perch, high up, he could see the Gatekeeper watch her progress with interest as well, and scowled a little as the sly bastard glanced up and winked; knowing full well Cole was there.

I'll deal with you later. Especially for showing Phoebe that particular door.

He had no intentions whatsoever to talk to Phoebe, but it looked like he would be forced to. Letting her pass through that door had its temptations, but the consequences were too dire to allow himself to fall for them.

"Are you really sure you want to open that door?"

Phoebe started badly and swung around so quickly, she had to back up against the door not to collide with Cole where he stood; leaning over her, hands on his back, with an air of polite distance, yet standing so close they almost touched – only almost. He was taking great care about that, she noticed. "You're here?" she blurted out in confusion. "How can you be here?" Then her initial surprise turned into suspicion. "Or are you something my brain is giving a more recognizable shape?"

"I don't know. What do I look like?"

Phoebe eyed him silently for a beat or two, trying to sort out the jumble of many and diverse feelings he had set off in her. "Like a sorry son of a bitch," she said. He didn't; he looked audaciously good – not to say smoking hot – in the red dress shirt and black half-long coat, but she was too vexed with him for having this effect on her when she didn't have the strength and determination left to fight it, to tell him that.

Cole leaned casually on the doorpost. "Sounds like me," he conceded loftily, his eyes saying: 'I can see right through you too.' It was a game, and he liked playing mind games, because he was very good at it. "Having a bad dream?" he observed, with that faint, acerbic quirk in the corners of his mouth he always got when he amused himself with something he also disapproved of.

"Obviously," she quipped back. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"Yet you're here to find me, aren't you?" He shifted slightly where he leaned, placing himself a fraction of an inch closer to her – the minute shift serving to make him that much more imposing. "That's a dangerous quest. Especially if your desperation is driving you, not your reason."

Phoebe's jaws worked a little, chewing down the fact that he knew her all too well. "We need to talk," she said, not letting herself look away from his penetrating eyes. She could tell he wasn't happy with this and trying to find a way to deal with it – but if he tried to get rid of her, he had better think again. "What's behind this door? Limbo?" She grabbed for the handle, and found his arm blocking her from opening it.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to go there?"

His eyes glittered wickedly, but she just knew it was a mask he put on to try to avert her from what she wanted to do. ' _Not going to work this time, mister_ ,' she thought. "Move that arm!"

"Okay, but you should know that if you pass through that door, there's no turning back."

He held her eyes, and suddenly she realized the serious warning behind his words, and had to admit that he had succeeded in scaring her a little. "I've been to limbo before, and had no problem returning," she snapped, but her confidence was rattled.

"That's because you were there as a live person, and I believe you needed the daughter of a Zen-master to get you out. If you go there now, in your astral body, limbo will hold you until your real body dies." He drew back his hand to fold his arms across his chest. "But if spending some time there with me is what you want, don't let me stop you."

Phoebe's hand remained on the handle, but it was trembling now. "What is it like?" she asked. "I remember it as a beautiful, tranquil place. Except, before we sent that evil Yen-Lo through the vortex, it was more like the Wasteland." She gave him a questioning look and got a thin smile in return.

"Limbo is a cosmic void," he finally said. "There's nothing there but what you bring in to it. I brought nothing, and it holds nothing for me, so there is…nothing."

 _Except for what I create…_

He looked away for a second, and then continued almost on an afterthought. "It's like that thick fog that sweeps in from the ocean in the winter to cover San Francisco; except it isn't wet or cold, and there is definitely not any guiding lights in it – only lost souls." Cole's ocean-colored eyes sought out hers again, this time with a quiet plea in them. "I don't want you to be one of them."

Something snatched at her heart. Slowly, she let go of the handle and placed her hand on his cheek instead. "Oh, Cole," she said, shaking her head a little. "You shouldn't be one of them either."

Eyes half-closed at her touch, he reach up to gently remove her hand to hold it in his. "It's not for us to decide," he said quietly. "And you shouldn't have come here. There will be consequences."

"I'm having a dream; they can't punish you for that."

"Except I'm not part of your subconscious, and maybe I'm not the one they will punish." He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

"When did you ever care about consequences?" she grunted, impatient with him for bringing up annoying details.

"When they started to affect the safety of those I love. When did you stop?"

"Same reason. When it comes to family, you do everything; and you are family, Cole, I just forgot that for a while." Phoebe glanced over at the Gatekeeper, who was eyeing them with interest. "Besides, we still need to talk. Is there some place we _can_ go?"

Giving it a moment's thought; Cole nodded and led her away from the faintly glowing door. "Yes, there is." He really didn't want to talk to Phoebe, and certainly didn't relish having to say goodbye to her one more time; explanations wouldn't change a thing they had said or done – at best they might make them understand why they had made those choices. Then again, he mused, allowing a deep sigh, if understanding could lead to forgiveness, then – he hoped – they could have he could even persuade her away from her quest.

 _I could also try to talk a mountain into moving out of my way…_

He led her down the hallway, across walkways and stairs until they reached a door of light birchwood with a delicate brass handle. "Where does it lead?" she asked as he gestured for her to step up to it.

"It's the door the Gatekeeper should have shown you. It leads to your dreams."

Phoebe frowned. "I thought I was dreaming already."

"It's complicated."

"I got that. So what will I find on the other side?"

"Aside from me? I don't know, it will be your dream – I will just be inside it."

"Yeah, someone mentioned you had made quite a habit of that." Her accusing look actually had him a bit flustered, which she couldn't help but enjoy. "Is there some trick to this, or do I just open and walk inside?"

"If you concentrate on what you want, a feeling that brings it about, that sometimes helps, but I should warn you. Soon as you enter you will step inside a dream; your subconscious will try to take over. Truths and emotions will float to the surface."

"That's the general idea." Taking a deep breath, gathering up her courage, she started to press the handle.

"Sweet dreams." He grinned as she glanced back up at him, and disappeared like the Cheshire cat when she pushed the door open to step inside.

The door opened and the mix of nervousness and exhilaration made her snatch a little as he stood there in a black tux, looking gorgeous and surprised.

"Phoebe…"

"Yeah… Hi!" Her hands were clasped in front of her white coat, fingers tightly interlaced, as if she was holding her breath mentally, yet her dark eyes expressed relief to see him. She fired off a wide smile, and let go a slightly nervous laugh. "Okay, major _déjà vu_ here." As he failed to respond coherently, Phoebe eyed him more evenly. "Can I come in?"

Realizing he was blocking the doorway, he snapped out of his stun and backed inside to allow her entry. "Of course."

She stepped inside a living room, with sparse but elegant furnishing and a couple of large panorama windows on the far wall.

Cole closed the door behind her, his hand lingering on the handle as he silently berated himself, and tried to gather his wits around him. By the time he turned around she had already shed her coat and proceeded into the living room.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

"No… not at all," he assured her in what he hoped was a casual tone. "Can I…" He broke off, stunned by the sight of her as she turned around to face him. She was wearing a sleeveless, silky evening gown, in deep Christmas red and green tones, with pearls and embroidery in gold running in an intricate pattern across the top and down over her waist. The glitter caught the highlights in her dark hair cascading down in soft waves over her almost bare shoulders, giving her a gilded radiance that left him agog. Around her neck a pretty snowflake in silver, set with diamonds, hung on a thin chain. _Is this your dream, or mine?_ Struggling to kick his brain back into gear, Cole fumbled for the right words. "…get you something to drink?" he finished his interrupted sentence.

"Thank you." Phoebe regarded his handsome face with a sting of bad conscience. ' _Why are you so good to me when I've been so cruel to you?_ ' she thought.

Finding an opened bottle of Champagne and two flutes, he poured some of the amber liquid into the glasses, and handed one to her. "To Christmas?" he suggested.

"To Christmas," she smiled, and lifted her glass in a toast before they both sipped the Champagne.

"I…" they both said at the same time. "You first," they added in unison, and couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Ladies first," he offered gallantly.

Phoebe shook her head, and laughed some more. "I don't know what I was going to say."

"I seem to have that effect on some women," he quipped, knowing it could be suicidal, and folded his arms as if to shield himself from her sharp tongue; but the deathblow didn't come.

"Yeah, I guess you do," she murmured softly; gazing up at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. "This isn't real, is it?"

"No, you're dreaming. We needed to talk, remember?"

"Yes…we need to talk," she repeated, frowning a little as she drew away. Absentmindedly fingering her glass, she glided across the floor. By the large window, she stopped and stared out into the night and the many lights of the city. In the distance, the Golden Gate Bridge glittered like one giant Christmas decoration. "We were always forced to part under such chaotic circumstances," she said distantly. "We never had the time to say proper good-byes."

"About that…" He cleared his throat, glanced down at the flute in his hand, and put it away on a table. "I have something I want to say first." Cole braced himself. "I am through apologizing for what I did," he blurted out, not sure how to say what he wanted to say. "For being The Source, for coming back; for loving you and trying to save your life. I am sorry a lot of it happened, but I have no regrets; I did what I thought I had to do to save you. If I am sorry for anything, it's for not being able to save us both, but I guess that was the price to be extracted." When she didn't interrupt, he went on before he lost his nerve altogether. "I wish I could go back in time and change the past, but I can't. The past will always remain the past and there's nothing you or I can do about that."

Phoebe kept looking out the window. "But we can do something about the future…"

"Yes, so this is goodbye."

"No, it isn't." She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Phoebe, don't…" he warned even as his heart began to pound a little faster in his chest. "It's not…"

She turned around then to face him, tears in her eyes. "I know what you're trying to say, Cole, but you're wrong. You're as wrong now as I was then. I was so terrified of what could happen if I let you into my life again, because I loved you so much, and it hurt just to think about it, so I ran. I don't want to make that mistake again."

 _So much for seeking closure._ "Maybe it wasn't a mistake," he insisted. "Maybe this is how we are meant to be."

"I don't think so. That's why I'm here; to find out if… _how_ we are meant to be."

Her words went like an electric shock through his body, rattling him. "Screw that!" he snapped; suddenly, and inexplicably, angry with her. "You're here because you need to relieve your conscience. You think if we talk everything will be fine; all debts paid and we can move on with our separate lives as if all of this never happened." All the time he had spent, fantasizing about her saying those very words; and now that she did, he didn't know how to deal with it; afraid of what would happen.

"Cole, no…" Putting down the flute, she reached out for him, but he took a step back, away from her. "That isn't true. I do want to find a way to break the curse; to get you out of here."

He glared at her snubbed and slightly desperate look. "Did you even stop to consider if I _want_ to get out of here?" he asked a bit harsher than he intended.

"What? Why?" Her fair visage scrounged up in a frown of consternation. "I don't understand?"

"You remember what happened the last time I tried being good on my own," he muttered dismissively, swinging away from her. "I can't stand seeing your fear and loath of me in your eyes one more time, knowing I caused you all that pain. I won't go back to that and I won't put that responsibility on you." The last words came out in a near whisper. _If I have to be lonely, I'd rather I'm alone._ "Just give me a piece of your mind right here and now, and we can say our good-byes and go our merry ways."

Phoebe didn't move, and he didn't need to see her face to know the hurt in her eyes; her stunned silence spoke volumes. Back turned, he shoved his hands into the trouser pockets and cursed himself for being such an idiot. _Now you've done it!_

The light touch on his shoulder was so unexpected it startled him a little. "It scares me too," she confessed in a small voice. "But the past can't hurt us unless we allow it. We can work something out, Cole – together."

Slowly, incredulous, he turned to face her. "Phoebe…" He swallowed hard, taking her hands in his. "Do you have any idea what you are saying?"

She smiled a little; that fey smile he remembered so clearly. "No, but I'd love to find out. This time _I_ won't be a coward. Besides, I don't want _any_ man. I just want _you_ , Cole. I _never_ wanted anyone but you. I understand now the reason I haven't been able to hold on to love; I kept looking for _your_ love." She shook her head and let go a faint laugh, no more than a puff of air. "I was looking for you even before I knew you existed. I was a fool to let you go."

But he wasn't listening; not really. Somehow his brain and ears had stopped interpreting the sound-waves she made while speaking. The last thing he had clearly heard was; 'I just want _you_ , Cole'. "You're rambling," he stated, more shaken than he wanted to admit. "Look, you can't come here on a whim, and…"

"It's not a whim." Phoebe shook her head again. "I think I love you," she professed in a near whisper that cut through him like a laser, making his jaws lock and his mouth dry.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't," he snapped, mentally backpedaling from the implications.

"You don't get to decide that," Phoebe insisted calmly; straightened up a bit. "I promised to get you out, Cole, and I will. I don't know how; I just know that somehow I have to; that I am _supposed_ to."

"And then what?" he challenged with an almost perverse need to rip away at any false pretense she might have. "We go back to where we were and live happily ever after?" Eyes hard and dark, he found himself in front of her, grabbing her arms and all but shaking her. _Don't toy with me, Phoebe!_

She shrunk under his verbal onslaught, shivered a little in his grip, but she didn't back away; her eyes were looking straight into his. "No, there _is_ no way back," she said. "No way we can start over where we were before all this happened, because we aren't the same anymore and we have been through too much. What we _can_ do, is move forward." She searched for words that would make him understand. "Remember you told me once that you didn't know where we were going, but wherever it was, you wanted it to be with me?" That seemed to penetrate whatever defenses he had put up. Conflicting emotions rippled over his face, and she boldly stepped closer; close enough that her body brushed against his. "This time we can make it right," she insisted, her hands lifting hesitantly toward his chest. "Third time's a charm."

 _This time…_

Her words reverberated inside of him; the most beautiful and horrifying words he had ever heard. "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked wearily, his grip on her arms softening.

"Is it working?"

 _You had me at 'hello'…_

Unable to help himself, he caved with a sigh and pulled her closer. When she didn't resist, he put his arms around her in a tight embrace; holding her close, feeling her arms encircle his back, and her hair tickled his throat as she nuzzled his chest. "Phoebe…I'm cursed never to have love," he murmured into her hair.

"So am I, apparently," she stated, her voice a bit muffled by the tux. "I thought perhaps we could offset one another's curses."

Cole closed his eyes. He wished it would work that way, wished it so much that it hurt, but he knew it wouldn't. "That's a lovely dream."

"Then let's make that dream come true." Without warning, she reached up and kissed him, long and thoroughly.

"Phoebe…" he breathed, released from her lips. "I can't…"

"Hush," she smiled softly. "Dance with me."

Wordlessly, he took her hand and brought her close. Her petite body was soft and warm and fit snugly into his embrace. Music filled the room from somewhere, and as he fell into step with the song, she followed him like a flower will follow the summer breeze. Her hand gripped lightly over his thumb and he held it close to his heart, inhaling the scent of orange flowers that always seemed to surround her.

" _Unforgettable, that's what you are,"_ Nat King Cole crooned to them. _"Unforgettable, though near or far. Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me. Never before has someone been more unforgettable in every way, and forever more, that's how you'll stay. That's why, darling, it's incredible that someone so unforgettable thinks that I am unforgettable too."_

Eyes half closed, she let him lead her across the floor. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his body, and it felt so safe, so right; so _good_ – and when his face lowered slowly until his breath caressed her hair, tickled her ear, she let her head yield to the side so his lips could find her neck in a butterfly touch. His hands were tightening slightly around her, his warm breath skimming over her skin.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," he breathed into her neck and hair.

"Stop…" she breathed and felt how the breath caught in his throat as he swallowed and pulled back an inch, the hold of his hands relaxing a little. "…talking," she continued, opening her eyes so she could look into his. His beautiful blue-green eyes searched her face, questioning, disbelieving, yearning; so she reached up with both hands to place them on his face and gently pull him toward her until their lips touched. There was a small burst of hot air on her face as he shivered at her touch.

Eyes closed, he leaned a little closer, felt her lips close around his in the softest kiss; barely more than an exchange of breaths. "Phoebe…" he breathed into her mouth, almost unable to move; his body tingling all over with tension and desire, yet unable to believe it wasn't another dream. "We shouldn't…"

Because the gods created the kiss as a substitute for any words, she kissed him again, more intensely this time, nibbling at his lips, eventually letting her tongue flicker in between his teeth. "This is _my_ dream, remember."

He scooped her up then, held her tight into his arms, pressing her close to his body, kissing her passionately, oblivious to the tear of relief that trickled down his cheek.

She didn't know where the bed they sat on came from – maybe she had dreamed it up, just like the music – but it was huge and covered with satin sheets in a room lit only by candlelight. His soft mouth touched her nose, the skin on her cheek, chin and neck, and she answered in kind.

He felt her lips brush over his face like wings of a butterfly and heclosed his eyes as he let sensation be his only sense, taking it all in into the smallest detail. Her mouth touched his eyelids, his forehead and his ears until their lips were so close they almost touched.

Lightly, as if they were afraid to go all the way, they breathed kisses at each other; thin nibbles, lips brushing against lips; questing, titillating. Shallow breaths mingled in the narrow space between their mouths. Her hand was still on his neck pulling him gently towards her. Their mouths took on a life of their own, brushing, tasting, kindling desire. As they grew more and more excited it grew faster, closer and more and more eager until their tongues finally met in a long, passionate kiss.

Cole pulled her close, fell back on the bed and pulled her with him, still trapped in the kiss. She landed on top of him and he let his hands move over the shape of her body. Through the gown he felt every curve, every sinew and muscle, and traced them lightly with his palms and fingers from beginning to end and back again. He longed to touch her bare skin but extended the moment as long as he could, the anticipation almost as sweet as the moment itself.

Unbuttoning his shirt with feverish fingers, she pushed it aside until she had bared his chest. Her lips landed on naked skin and he laid back, enjoying her caressing for a while, before he sat up and removed the tux and dress shirt completely. Phoebe watched him silently. "You know, you have a gorgeous body," she whispered, slightly breathless by the sight. Without a word he reached out and gently pulled her already unzipped dress off her shoulders, leaving her naked with the dim candlelight flickering over her body. The sight of her like that aroused him as much as her touch had. "So do you," he breathed. His hands cupped around her breasts, bent down to kiss them, feeling her chest heave as she breathed in and out beneath his touch.

She pulled him down over her then, kissed his head as he burrowed in to her soft parts, drowning her soft skin with kisses, caressing it with both lips and fingers, finding each and every place that gave her pleasure until she threw her head back and moaned, pressing against his hands. "I want you," she mouthed in his ear as he rolled over on his back with her sprawled over his body, caressing his trousers off him while he kissed her.

"Are you sure?" he breathed back, his hands running over the small of her back. "You need to be sure…before I'm at the point of no return."

Phoebe reflected briefly that she was already way beyond the point of no return. Firm and soft at the same time, in a wonderful combination, Cole's hands were grabbing, caressing, fingering, touching, brushing, stroking all over her body; rediscovering and finding their ways to all the familiar places of her sensitive spots, sending her spinning toward ecstasy in a way no other man could. Just how much she had missed his touch was only now becoming clear to her.

If she let him have her, there would be consequences – she acknowledged that – but if he stopped… "I'm more sure than I've ever been," she assured him between breathless kisses and not wanting to wait any longer, she reached down to take the matter in her own hands.

It was something he thought he would never do again, especially not with Phoebe, and as he slid inside her, a shiver of intense rapture ran up his spine and spread out through his body, making him echo the gasp of pleasure that escaped her as well.

How he had longed and yearned for this moment when he could be with her again, for the longest while fearing it might never happen. Now they were here, at long last, but no matter how hard they tried, neither of the two could shake the fear inside that the next time might be just as far away and preceded with just as much anguish. Consequently, their love-making took on an almost desperate note as they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it; making love in an intense, almost desperate way, as if they would never do it again.

Cole knew in his heart that they were meant to be together, but they had been through so much. How much more would they have to endure to keep what they had already paid so dearly for? How much more would be extracted from them as toll for their forbidden love? There had already been buckets of grief for a few moments of bliss – when was _their_ last straw reached? Still, he couldn't ever imagine giving up. He simply didn't know how to let her go.

Their mutual need and yearning for each other was so strong, it swept them away like a tidal wave. Drowning in desire, they fought to ride it out, clinging to their lovemaking as an outlet for all the anxiety, fear and fragile hopes they harbored inside.

Release came like surf on the beach and they let themselves float in the rhythm and get washed over by the rolling waves of the aftermath as they caught their breaths again.

"I love you, Cole Turner," she mouthed by his ear.

"I love you, Phoebe," he whispered back, and thought that 'love' didn't begin to cover what he felt for her.

"Making love is a lot like Christmas," she observed as she lay curled up on his arm, enjoying the way he drew lazy circles of love on her back and shoulder with his fingers.

"How so?"

"Well, you build up to this excitement, and it just increases until it erupts in ecstasy on Christmas, and afterwards, you lay there…"

"Wondering is that all there is?"

She slapped him on the arm. "No, silly! I was going to say you lay there, basking in the afterglow and just feel so full of happiness, but you just ruined the mood."

"Like in the bad old days?" He lifted an eyebrow, half joking.

"There were a lot of good days too, Cole. It wasn't all bad." Sniffling, Phoebe curled up and felt his warm body and arms encircle her. "We could always do it again," she suggested, cocking a sly eyebrow at him.

"A-ha! I knew you just wanted me for the great sex."

"Who said it was great?" She stuck out her tongue and he retaliated immediately by groping her waist, sending her into a giggling hysteria, and they wrestled playfully until Phoebe cried out that; "it was great, it was great! Stop! It was the greatest!"

Satisfied with that, he let up and laughing they both sank back to catch their breaths.

He felt her body slowly relax; resting safely and contented in his arms. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils and he noted fondly that she would always smell like orange blossoms to him.

Once upon a time, when he was a little kid, they had been the flower every bride wore to her wedding, and beautiful orchards, full of trees with white, fragrant blossoms and golden oranges as far as the eye could see, had filled the sunny valleys around San Francisco – the scent sometimes overpowering on hot summer days.

Elizabeth had brought him with her a couple of times for week long visits to another seductress demon, who had married one of the wealthiest orchard owners in the area. Much later he had realized it was to try to help her get pregnant like Elizabeth herself had with him, but at the time he had been blissfully unaware of such machinations. Left without attention for most of the time, he had played happily in the orchards with all the white blossoms snowing around him and the fragrance of orange flowers filling the air; their scent forever associated with the freedom, light and happiness he had experienced. It was one of his precious few, happy memories from a childhood mostly filled with hate, darkness and violence. It seemed only fitting that it was the scent of Phoebe as well – although it had been quite a jolt when he felt it for the very first time; still completely clueless of what the future had in store for him.

For a while he lay very still, just enjoying the feel of the little witch on his arm; his light in the darkness of his long life. The thought of being with her again was beginning to take hold. Suddenly it was no longer a farfetched dream; a hope so faint it was almost no hope at all. If Phoebe really was falling back in love with him, then there was a good chance she would be able to break the curse.

"Cole… what I tried to say before," Phoebe interrupted his musings. "I do want to try to start over; a fresh start." Her eyes were alit with hope for the future, but his tired sigh almost blew it out.

"I'd like that too, and…I'm not going to lie to you, and pretend I don't want out of limbo; to be with you," he stated. "But I meant what I said before. You have to be sure, because I don't want to put us both through all that a second time." Heaving another sigh, he shifted so he could prop his head up on his hand. "Maybe it is better this way," he reasoned. "I've lost you so many times, Phoebe. I can't lose you again. I rather take what I can from what I've got and live with that."

Pouting, Phoebe curled up closer to him. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. "But you won't be alive," she insisted.

"I will be in love – it is almost the same thing."

"No…it isn't." She grabbed his hand, brought it to her lips to kiss.

"Where I will be, it makes a world of difference."

"And where will you be? Moping around in limbo, and I will be miserable too, and end up like that old, bitter crone that was the future me. _That_ is a consequence too."

"It's never too late for love, Phoebe. It's just too late for me."

"Bullshit, Cole!" Annoyed with him, she propped herself up on an elbow, pulling out of his embrace. "You don't get to sacrifice yourself one more time for my sake. It's my turn now and you are damn well going to accept that I'm going out on a limb for _you_ to rescue _your_ sorry ass. And if you can't take being rescued by a witch because of some goddamn, macho demon shit, then it's just too bad, because that's what's going to happen." Her finger jabbed his chest several times to underscore her words.

"Whoa!" He held up his hands. "I'm all for it, but not to the cost of your life."

Phoebe gazed down at him, and then she started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's just; it used to be me telling you all that." With a sigh, she sank back down on his arm. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't come here to argue with you. The whole point in coming here – wherever 'here' is – was to find out what's in my heart, not to tell you what is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"And did you find out?"

She looked up at his anticipating gaze. "Yes, I think I did." Seeing the glint in his eyes, she smiled. "It's crazy, I know that, Cole. There are so many questions. Is there a future for us? What is meant to be?"

He pondered that for a couple of seconds. "I think the real question is not if it is meant to be, but what we are meant to do with it," he finally said.

Suddenly she was pushing away from him. "I got to get out of here," she mumbled frantically, kicking at the satin covers to disentangle herself.

"Phoebe…?" Not sure what to make of it, Cole propped himself up on an elbow. "Was it something I said?"

Something in his voice made her stop and glance back at him over her shoulder – and her heart almost broke at the sight of the held back fear and anxiety in his eyes. "No!" Barefoot, she padded over the floor in search of something to put on, but her dress seemed to have disappeared. "Well, yes…but not like you think." For the lack of something better, she wrapped a blanket around her. "I just realized that I know what I'm meant to do with something, but I don't have much time to do it in. Please, don't ask me, Cole, because I can't explain. I have to wake up – now! How do I get back?"

"Same way you came in. The tricky thing is to find your way back. But you can probably twist the arm of the Gatekeeper a little for showing you the wrong door before. He's not evil, he just…is."

"Like Death?"

"That would be an accurate description." Pushing out of bed, he went to find his own clothes. Less surprised than Phoebe that the tux was gone, he waved his hand and his red dress shirt and black trousers reappeared.

Still not looking entirely convinced, Phoebe made a dubious face. "Okay. What if he tries to trick me again?"

He shoved his feet back in the shoes he had kicked off earlier. "Tell him I said I would stop by later."

There was a snorting sound as Phoebe tried to hold back a laugh. "You haven't changed a bit, Cole."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"In this case? Definitely a good thing, but I think it's work in progress." Chuckling, she wagged a finger at him, and pulled the door open, but there was just another room – no walkways or Gatekeeper. "Oh, no," she groaned. "I've missed the 25:th hour!"

 _No you didn't. What's going on?_

"No worries," he said, too concerned to bother with buttoning his shirt. "There are other ways; you'll have to go to sleep."

She gave him a dubious look. "Huh?"

"In order for your astral body to get back into your real body, you need to dream that you fall asleep," he explained patiently.

Phoebe stared at him with beginning fright. "I can't go to sleep," she whispered.

"What do you mean 'can't'?"

"Because the Gatekeeper said I would forget everything that had happened before I woke up. If I can't remember…" Beginning to panic, she stared at him with eyes going wide with anxiety and fear. "If I can't remember, I can't help you!"

"Okay." He lifted a calming hand. "So you will have to stay here instead until you wake up. Then you will be drawn back, and there will be a window that allows you to remember – just like you can remember a dream."

"Yes, but…I…I…" Phoebe's cheeks blushed red like roses.

"Phoebe, what did you do?"

She raised her hands a little as if to ward off his penetrating stare. "I took this potion to help me get into the 25:th hour. It shouldn't have any effect past that," she hurried to add. "Except I'm not awake, and I ought to be."

Cole's eyes narrowed. "What kind of potion? What was in it?"

"Lot's of things; chamomile, poppy seeds, hemlock…"

"Hemlock? Crushed fresh, or crumbled dry leaves?"

"Crushed fresh. Why?"

"Then it's too potent." He shook his head. "No wonder you don't wake up. Please, tell me you used nightshade to counteract any side effects!"

"N-nightshade?" She blinked. "It wasn't in the recipe. But that's a poison, not an antidote."

Cole bit back a curse. "Witches shouldn't be allowed to trifle with dark potions," he snarled.

"And you're an expert?" she snapped; his sharp look making her look away and bite her lip. "Sorry."

"Do you realize that you have taken a potion that will keep you sleeping forever?" he asked angrily.

"Piper and Paige will…"

"No. You're _stuck_ here!"

 _Consequences!_ The word burned in his mind like it was written in fire. Swallowing back, he tried to remain calm and think. He should have known something would come back to bite them in the butt.

"No!" Angry too, and scared, Phoebe threw open the door and ran out – and stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that she was running back into the room. Arms folded across his chest, Cole silently regarded her stunned face with a grim look. "No, no, no!" Panic rising, she turned and walked out the door slowly – same result. She even tried walking out backwards, but she still walked into the same room she was trying to leave. "What's happening, Cole?"

"You're caught in your own dream." He wanted to yell at her for being so foolhardy, but her scared look made him pull her into his embrace instead.

"Are you caught here too?" Her voice shook a little.

"No." He knew what she would say next, and braced for the answer he would have to give.

"Then you can go to my bedroom and wake me up."

Cole felt himself go stiff. "No, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Phoebe snapped.

"Both. I'm not allowed to interfere in the human plane, remember? I've broken too many rules already."

"This is not a good time to argue about the fine prints in the rules, Cole."

"It's not exactly the time to go breaking them and attract attention either." Irritation growing, he swung around, started to pace. _Consequences!_ "There may be someone who can help us," he muttered, eyes narrowing as he weighed the odds for that happening.

"Santa?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"The Gatekeeper." It was a long shot, but he decided it was worth a try. "Phoebe…I can't guarantee I can fix this…"

His ocean colored eyes searched out hers until she realized what he was saying. "Oh…I see." She swallowed. "Well, I hope he will be helpful then."

There was a glimmer of white teeth in a feral grin. "I can be very persuasive." Finding his coat, he shrugged into it, his mind already on his mission, when a lithe hand came to rest on his arm. Looking down, he saw that Phoebe was doing her best impression of being brave – except her anxiety was shining through in her eyes. "Let's not say goodbye," she suggested, putting on a brave smile. "Just kiss me and fade away – like you always do."

"You hate that."

"Yeah, but I hate saying goodbye to you more."

'Ditto', he thought, and complied with her wish.

The Gatekeeper gaped as Cole strode toward him. "Oi, how did you get back here? The 25:th hour is over! You can't be here!"

"Shut up, you little maggot!" he snarled as he advanced upon the gnome. "There's always a 25:th hour somewhere, and I have access to all of them, remember?" In a final long stride, he was upon the Gatekeeper; pushing aside his lantern to grab him by the rags that were wrapped around his body, lifting him off the floor. "You tried to send her into limbo! Now you'll tell me how to wake her up!"

"Pah! You know that won't work with me. She was doomed when she came here – see. I thought I was doing you both a service since she's here to stay anyway."

"She's not staying here!" Cole snarled, pushing the other away from him.

"Then you two shouldn't have meddled in business best left untouched." The Gatekeeper dabbed at his garments. "The curse on you won't allow for it – see?"

"I don't care about the curse. All I care about is getting Phoebe out of here and you're going to help me – _see_? I want you to open the door to her dream so she can return to her body and wake up."

"Forget it! Even if I wanted to I can't, because the door has already been destroyed."

"Then re-make it!"

"You know I can't do that. And don't try to threaten me!" he added hastily as Cole advanced on him with an energy ball ready and nothing nice in his look. "You know there's nothing you can do to hurt me."

For a moment holy wrath flared up in Cole's eyes, then he seemed to compose himself and extinguished the energy ball. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured the other with a dangerous smile. "I'll just… Let's see…" He pointed at a door and waved his finger at it. The door obediently disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly a trifle nervous, the Gatekeeper scuttled up to him. "Put it back!"

"What? You mean like this?" He waved again, but while the empty spot once again held a door, it wasn't the same as before.

"Not like that! What did you do? " The Gatekeeper complained loudly.

"I put the door back," Cole offered innocently. "Wasn't it good?"

"It's the wrong door!"

"Is it?" He pursed his lips. "Looks better though. Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! If you move the doors around there will be no order, no…" He stopped, horrified at the grin on the former half demon's face. "Put them back!" the Gatekeeper ordered with as much dignity and power as he could muster, which was quite a lot, but Cole merely leaned back against the banister.

"Well, I could, but I have no idea where that one came from. Maybe from over there." He gestured and suddenly a third door appeared instead.

"Nooo!" the Gatekeeper howled. "Stop!"

"Why? This is getting quite fun." Aiming at a new door, he started to wiggle his finger. "Maybe if I try disappearing this one, it will end up in the same place as the first, making it return. Only, I wouldn't know where this one went." Chuckling, he shrugged, but before he could spirit it away, the Gatekeeper brought his arm down.

"Please, stop!" he begged pitifully. "You will send everything into chaos."

Folding his arms in front of him, Cole looked the other squarely into the gnarled face. "Do I look like I care?"

"But…but… don't you care what will happen?" the Gatekeeper sputtered, in shock and outrage. "There will be punishments!"

"What else can they do to me? In any case, you're the one left with the cleaning up." Swinging away, he took new aim. "I wonder if I can do ten doors at once."

"No!"

"Or twenty?"

"A kiss!"

Cole stopped in mid-motion. "I beg your pardon?"

"A kiss," the distraught being repeated miserably.

"Sorry, you're not really my type," he said, but the Gatekeeper had his full attention now.

"It takes a kiss of true love to break any such spell. Haven't you ever heard of Sleeping Beauty?"

Pursing his lips in mock thoughtfulness, Cole pretended to ponder that. "I may have slept with her once, but as far as reading fairytales at bedtime, Elizabeth chose from a whole different genre – if she chose to read to me at all that is. She wasn't exactly Mother of the Century if you know what I mean. Or of the year, or even of the day, but I'm digressing. What was that about kissing Sleeping Beauty?"

Defeated and deflated, the Gatekeeper hunched his shoulders. "It takes a kiss of True Love to wake her up – but it will prove to be a bit of a problem for you since you're not allowed to interact with the mortals. They will ban you from that plane forever."

Cole scowled. "Let me worry about that part. Will she remember anything of this when she wakes up?"

The Gatekeeper shrugged. "They never do. Hey!" Grimacing he watched the empty spot where Cole had stood. "You could have replaced the doors first," he muttered.

Lips pressed together, Cole shimmered into her bedroom in the Halliwell manor. It was eerily familiar and just as quiet. Phoebe's body was in the bed, breathing so lightly it was barely noticeable. Her suntanned skin looked deathly pale in the light from the snowy window, lending the room a disturbing air of a mausoleum with Phoebe Halliwell on _lit de parade._

Slowly approaching, Cole leaned down over her. Wasn't it ironic, he thought; now when she finally wanted him back, he would have to make a choice that would either stick her in limbo with him, or put them right back where they were.

Letting go a sigh, he looked down at his very own Sleeping Beauty and thought that even if Phoebe couldn't help him out, he had still received the best Christmas gift ever – probably the last he would ever get – one that would have to last him an eternity. But maybe one day…

 _I have time to wait…_

In fact, time was all he had. All the time in the world.

With a loving look, he placed a soft hand on her cheek and slowly bent down to kiss her tenderly, putting all his love for her in that one touch of his lips against hers.

A faint draft swept through the room, and he felt her inhale deeply as the spell was broken. "Goodbye, Phoebe," he whispered, drawing away. "I'll be right here, in the 'tweens; that's where I'll always be. That's where I'll always love you."

There was another draft through the room, this one making the curtains flutter.

In the living room, the old grandfather's clock struck one.

 _Blue December_

 _Empty street_

 _Freezing feet_

 _Walking slowly, alone_

 _This Blue December should be_

 _Shimmering and bright_

 _Well, maybe some day_

 _But for now it's only a dream_

 _So for now, I can only dream_

 _Blue December -Sjöberg/Forsberg/Wastesson/Bylund_


	17. Chapter 17

**_PART III_**

 _In your eyes there's a million stars_

 _One for every beat of my heart_

 _You're the one that can light up the dark_

 _Doesn't matter where you are_

 _I want you for Christmas_

 _You're one of my wishes_

 _I just want to hold you again_

 _I want you for Christmas_

 _Don't want to be alone_

 _I need this separation to end_

 _And with you on my mind_

 _I just wait for a sign_

 _Hoping for my wish to come true_

 _ **I Want You For Chrsitmas- Edberger/Fransson/Larsson/Lundgren**_

 **Chapter 17**

"Cole?"

There it was again; that elusive sensation of his presence in her room. This time so strong that she could've sworn she felt him sit on her bed; move across the room. Or maybe it was just one of those strangely vivid half-dreams you had when your mind hovered somewhere between sleep and consciousness. How would she ever be able to tell the difference again?

Heaving a sigh, Phoebe relaxed back on the pillows. She was feeling slightly lightheaded and nauseous; probably from the potion, she surmised. Apparently, she had slept, but she didn't feel like it; she certainly hadn't dreamt anything. Or maybe Cole had chosen not to turn up – how would she know? Still, she could almost smell him on her body.

Reaching out to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, she caught sight of her wrist watch; noting that the time was an hour past midnight. "Shit!" she groaned and flopped back in the bed. If the darn potion hadn't worked it was too late to try again. "I'm sorry, Cole," she whispered to the empty room. "I tried."

Lying on her back, she stared at the roof for almost an hour, and then she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and wrapped in her duvet cover, left her room – almost tripping over Paige who was sitting right outside her door.

"Phoebe? Did it work?"

"No…I don't think so. I fell asleep, but that's all."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I guess…Thanks for watching over me, but you can go back to bed now. I'll just get a glass of warm milk or something."

Paige's Christmas lights had been left on; a glimmering guide down the stairs to the bright Christmas tree. Outside, the red, green and blue lights twinkled quietly in bushes that were almost completely covered in snow now – as were the snow angels she and Wyatt had made earlier. They were gone without a trace – just like the man she had called her personal guardian angel. It was still snowing, she noted blankly. Large flakes that danced slowly through the air; making her feel like she was inside one of those snow globes you could buy in the stores. She certainly felt like someone had picked her up to shake upside down.

Getting a glass of milk she didn't really want, Phoebe pulled the cover closer around her and walked over to sit down below the Christmas tree. For a very long while she just sat there, gazing up at the green boughs with all the pretty decorations; gazing at her snowflake, twirling slowly in its red ribbon, throwing sparkles as it did; wondering, agonizing. How could she wish for something if she didn't know what that something was?

"Did you check on Phoebe?" Piper whispered as she and Paige crept down the stairs as quietly as they could to fill the boy's stockings with Christmas presents, and put the rest underneath the tree.

"She wasn't in her bed, so at least she's awake," Paige whispered back. Balancing an armload of well wrapped presents, she maneuvered carefully so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. She would have much rather orbed down with them, but Piper had insisted the use of magic might wake Chris and Wyatt.

"Unless she's sleep walking," Piper said. "When we were kids, she did that a lot. And she always beat me and Prue down here on Christmas morning."

"Sleepwalking?" Paige giggled.

"Hush! No. She was just…" Piper stopped below the stairs. "Sleeping under the tree," she finished blankly, staring at the bundle on the floor.

"What?" Paige put the presents down. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Confused, Piper walked over and crouched down by her sleeping sister. "She's been crying," she whispered, a worried look settling over her face as she pushed a few strands of dark hair back behind her ear.

"You know, I don't think I heard her come back up last night. She said the potion didn't work."

"It figures. Only Cole can make her this miserable. Pheebs? Phoebe, wake up, sweetie." Piper shook her gently.

Stirring awake, Phoebe blinked sleepily at the worried faces of her sisters. "Did I fall asleep? I can't believe I fell asleep." She started to free herself from the duvet. "What time is it?"

"Six a.m." Paige yawned with a sidewise glance at Piper, since it was all her idea to do this before the boys woke up.

"Oh…" Ceasing her struggle, Phoebe slumped back to the floor. "Then it's too late." She stared despondently at the tree.

"Too late for what?"

"For everything." Heaving a deep sigh, she climbed to her feet and looked at her wish. "It will make a nice decoration for the tree," she sighed, hunched her shoulders and turned to leave. "I guess I will have to find another way."

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?" Piper called, making her stop but not turn. "What about your wish?"

"It's too late. He said it had to be made before Christmas morning."

"So? The sun doesn't rise until seven, and we haven't put any presents under the tree." She gestured wildly with her eyebrows at Paige.

"Huh? Oh!" Hurriedly, she orbed the Christmas presents to the table in the sunroom. "No presents."

Her shoulders sagging a little, Phoebe turned back to face them. "You are both very sweet, but it doesn't matter. Even if there is time, I still don't know what to wish for."

"See, I think you do."

"Yeah, well…" Shrugging her shoulders, Phoebe wandered back to the tree to finger the snowflake that glittered in its red ribbon. "Even if I knew how to do that, I don't know if I should."

"Are you still afraid he will turn you evil?"

Not answering at once, Phoebe bit her lip. It would be so easy to just maintain a lie she had repeated to herself so many times it had become a truth, and no one wold think worse of her for it. But it was still a lie – one she didn't intend to live with anymore. "No," she finally said, the spoken admittance to herself as well as to her sisters actually making her feel relieved. "I mean, being with Cole was what made it possible, but so was being in this house with the Woogie, and _Cole_ wasn't the one who turned me evil. I wanted it to be that way, but Tes made me realize it was never his doing." Turning around, she took a deep breath. "I went freely and out of my own choice." There, it was said; the truth she had refused to acknowledge, even to herself, for so many years.

"Phoebe, no!" Piper grabbed her by the arms. "You were tricked – don't put the blame on yourself."

"I'm not. But I can't go on blaming Cole either. As you say; I was tricked, but not by Cole. It was the Seer and The Source who did that, and I let them. Nobody twisted my arm." She paused to let it sink down and found that it wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be. Actually, it felt almost light compared to what she had been carrying around before. "I love him," she professed slowly. "I know that, but true love means you have to be able to love just as much – more – when it's hard, not just when it's easy. I failed that test miserably the last time, and I'm just terrified that I will fail again."

"Oh, Phoebe." At a loss for what to say, Piper hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry." Paige folded her arms in front of her. "But that must be the stupidest thing you've ever said." When Phoebe surfaced from Piper's shoulder to blink at her, she went on. "I can't believe you of all people would give up that easily. If you were someone writing to 'Ask Phoebe'; is that would your advice would be? 'If you think you will fail, don't even try!'"

"Uh…I don't think this is the same thing. My readers didn't marry the Source of All Evil."

"May I remind you," Paige went on, now on a roll, "what you wrote not too long ago: 'Good things never come easy or for free. The better they are, the harder we must fight for it.'"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"We fought the best we could and it wasn't enough. We lost."

"No," Piper objected firmly, backing up Paige. "You didn't lose, you just _got_ lost." Holding her at an arm's length, Piper squeezed her shoulders in encouragement. "Love transcends every plane of existence. All you have to do is believe in it with every fiber of your being, and send it out."

Phoebe sniveled a little. "That's beautiful. What is it? Shakespeare?"

Piper's smile grew lopsided. "Cole. It's also how I got Leo back. What you need to do is to find your own way to do that."

"Yeah?" Phoebe sighed mightily. "I need better directions than that."

"You have all the directions you need. In your heart."

Phoebe didn't exactly look convinced. "I do?"

"You're an Empath, Phoebe," Paige chimed in. "If ever there was a time to use that power; this is it. Just put your heart into it…"

"…and wish?" She mulled over that. "That might just work. If I don't know what I'm wishing for, I'm not knowingly trying to break the curse." Hesitantly giving in to the idea, Phoebe fought to reach a decision. "Is this personal gain?"

"Not if it helps an innocent." Piper cocked a brow, earning a very grateful look from her sister.

"Okay, I guess it is worth a try," she said, taking a deep breath. "If – and I guess that's a _big_ 'if' – this brings Cole back; will you two be okay with that?"

"We will just have to learn, won't we?" Paige rolled up her eyes just to tease her.

Piper was smiling too. "You deserve some happiness," she decided. "And if bringing back Cole is what it takes to make you happy, then I'm all for it. It's not like he doesn't deserve a little happiness too."

"Aw, you are the best sisters in the world." Phoebe gathered them both in a big hug. "Okay, wish me luck!"

Moving into the next room, to give Phoebe some space, Piper and Paige held on to each other as their sister brought her hands to her heart and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Do you really think this will work?" Paige whispered.

"It better," Piper muttered grimly. "Or I will have to go after Cole myself."

Finding the trigger point easily enough, Phoebe still tethered on the brink. Feelings of all kinds rippled through her, tangled her up; tried to stop her. She could sense her sisters in the background; their fierce support and love surrounding her. Gathering strength and courage from them, she dipped into her empathic powers, but instead of opening up to external sensations, she closed in on herself; reaching for her own heart; reaching blindly for her innermost desire – and _wished_.

Liquid sunshine enveloped her like an exalted lover to carry her up and up until she felt like she was soaring high; trembling with the heart-stopping, breath-stealing sensation of spinning into infinity in a headlong spiral. It filled her up; mind, heart and soul, to finally erupt in the glorious sensation of falling deeply in love, of being in love and being loved; unconditionally.

Holding their breaths, Paige and Piper watched the snowflake in the tree begin to twinkle and twirl. Faster and faster it spun; casting reflections all over the walls like a crystal globe gone berserk, to finally explode like a giant sparkler, all but blinding them with its bright burst.

Caught in the shower of sparks, Phoebe cried out and crumbled to the floor, only to find her sisters immediately by her side, cradling her between them.

In the ensuing silence, the three sisters stared at each other and blinked at the spots dancing in front of their eyes.

"Wow!" Paige managed after a while.

"Wow indeed. Pheebs, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Groggily, she pushed herself up to sit without support. "That was…awesome. I feel like I've had a marathon orgasm."

"So not fair!" Paige pouted. "I want a wish like that too."

"Not like that." Phoebe blushed furiously. "Not sexually. It was more like…" She fumbled for words. "An orgasm of the _senses_."

"You mean there's a difference?"

"Okay, okay, just take it easy," Piper muttered, getting to her feet to inspect the third empty ribbon in the tree. "Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not even sure what I wished for."

They sat around in tense silence, waiting, but nothing happened. To Phoebe's immense disappointment it seemed that whatever her heart's desire was, it obviously didn't include Santa Claus sliding down the chimney to leave Cole in her stocking.

"What's going on?" Leo came rushing down the stairs barefoot and in nothing but his jammies. "Are you okay? Was it a demon? I heard an explosion. Wyatt has put up a forcefield around him and Chris."

"Phoebe made a wish." Paige nodded at her still dazed sister.

"What?"

"It was a bit on the loud side." Piper walked over to her husband and steered him back up the stairs. "Come on! Let's tell the boys Santa just sneezed and that they can go down and look under the tree in a minute."

Christmas Day 2006 was a remarkable one for San Francisco. The sun was shining brightly on a two feet deep cover of white snow, making it glitter like a million diamonds. The news stations reported about nothing but the extraordinary Christmas weather and traffic conditions, which was down completely since all roads were clogged by the snow; the many hills slippery and impossible to negotiate. But the city's inhabitants seemed quite happy anyway. Everywhere, both kids and adults were playing happily in the snow; skiing, sledding – especially in the car-free streets – or building snowmen and snow lanterns. With no sounds of traffic to drown it out, the sound of laughter echoed between the houses and in the parks.

Making the most of Piper's wish, the inhabitants of the Halliwell Manor all went to the park behind the neighborhood. Phoebe was reluctant at first to leave the house. If Cole turned up she wanted to be home, but Piper talked her into coming anyway. "Has there ever been a time when Cole didn't know where to find you?" she asked, and unable to argue with that Phoebe had come along.

Trying to get her mind on different things, Phoebe played in the snow with Chris and Wyatt, but it didn't help much. She was all jittery; like a girl waiting for her first date; like a kid on Christmas morning. Thoughts of Cole were filling her mind. It was all coming back to her; the smiles, the love, all the magic moments they had shared together, and she caught herself really hoping her wish had broken the curse on him. Every male of the right size that passed them by got scrutinized by her with such intensity that some of them decided to come over to see just how lucky they were.

Piper scolded her – especially after she had walked up behind what turned out to be a complete stranger, and made his entire Christmas Day by firing off a radiant smile as he turned around. After that embarrassing disappointment, Phoebe sobered up a bit but she kept stealing glances around her – but no Cole Turner turned up. Not in the park, not in their garden, not on the doorstep, and as Christmas Day slowly turned into Christmas Evening, a much subdued Phoebe curled up in front of the TV to watch 'It's a wonderful life' in moping silence.

Piper sighed and worried as she made the cranberry sauce after Gram's recipe.

"Are you okay, sis?" Paige plopped down beside her, offering a bowl filled with home made ice-chocolate.

"I will be." After a moment's hesitation, she took a chocolate to put in her mouth; played with the red tinfoil cup she had pried off its sides. "Christmas won't be quite as merry as I hoped, but I will survive, because I'm a survivor, and I have survived this before. I guess I was hoping for too much, too soon."

"Don't give up just yet," Paige said, trying to cheer her up. "It took all day before Piper got her wish about snow. Maybe your wish takes a lot longer."

"I suppose you're right." Phoebe nodded glumly. "I'm just worried that Emissary decided to interfere again. They weren't too happy about Cole getting out of limbo."

"Then we should remind them who helped save Christmas," Piper decided, discarding her apron. "But not right now; dinner's on the table."

Barely had they sat down, when Leo's attempt to carve up the turkey was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Piper frowned.

"Not me," Leo said, focusing on the knife and fork he was wielding.

"It's Santa!" Wyatt said hopefully.

"I'll get it." Being closest to the door, Phoebe got up. "As long as it isn't any demons."

"Shush!" Piper snapped after her. "We don't even joke about that in this house."

Rolling up her eyes, Phoebe went to find out the answer.

Thoughts elsewhere, and therefore a bit absentminded, she pulled the door open and automatically started to lift her eyes without really bothering to look. Her gaze traveled up a red suit, past a pair of hands holding out a bag of parcels, to finally stop on a face a foot above her own, with a white beard hanging loosely below a well-shaved chin and a pair of glittering blue green eyes beneath a red cap.

"1329 Prescott Street?" Cole said, his smile a tad on the nervous side, and held up the bag. "Merry Christmas?"

Mouth half open, Phoebe stared at the man outside the door, her mind void of any thought. Her lips began to form his name, but she couldn't even get past the first syllable – she just stared, forgetting even to breathe.

Struggling to interpret her reaction, Cole took in every detail about the way her long, dark hair spilled out over the creamy white, tunic long sweater; the way the white fur at the hems framed her wrist as her hand was hanging in the air, vaguely pointing at his person, and noted that she still took his breath away. And wasn't it funny, he reflected as he felt his smile slowly fade away while his throat grew more parched; wasn't it funny how he never hesitated when it came to going up against demons far more evil or powerful than he, but needed half a day to work up enough determination to knock on this door. His heart had been pounding so hard it had made a somersault and lodged in his throat when she opened the door – and now he couldn't seem to swallow it back down.

As Phoebe kept staring mutely at him, he slowly straightened up, his hands sinking back down. "I shouldn't have come."

 _What did I expect…?_

Phoebe's half outstretched hand stirred and landed on his sleeve. She stared at it and then she lifted her eyes to his face. "You're _alive_?"

Almost afraid to move in case she would remove her hand, he gestured vaguely. "So it seems…"

The shrill shout followed by a thud had the others rushing out to find out what was going on. The sight that met Piper as she rounded the corner had her completely stumped as to whether she should laugh or cry. In the doorway Cole was standing with a dropped bag of gift-wrapped packages strewn around his feet, trying to support Phoebe who had thrown herself onto him in a joyous hug.

"Well, darn it," Paige quipped quietly with a slanted smile. "Looks like I'm not getting my wish after all."

Noticing that the cavalry had arrived, Cole let Phoebe back down. "Look…" Brow furrowing, he searched for the right words. Last time he had returned from the dead he had just barged in, expected them to pick up where they had left off – and scared her away. He didn't want to make the same mistake again. "I know you don't remember what happened last night." Her quick frown told him he was right. "So I'm not expecting you to…and I still have all my powers…" Cole shot her an uncertain glance, feeling how the speech he had planned all day was already falling apart. "And we don't have to do this if you don't want to," he hurriedly said, hands fiddling with nothing. "I don't want to intrude, I wasn't going to come at all, but I thought…I thought I would just come by and let you know I'm okay and…" As she didn't make any signs of response, he heaved a mighty sigh. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He winced. "I don't intend to stay – you guys have deserved a quiet Christmas to yourselves – I just wanted to…" Cole faltered again; gave it up. _I'm lousy with goodbye._

"Say Merry Christmas?"

Her deep brown eyes were gazing up at him, and he had to force himself away from them before he drowned. "Say thank you," he decided, his arms moving aimlessly from his sides – wanting to reach out and touch her – waved a little in indecision as he gave her a hesitant look. "Eh…I'll just be on my way. Merry Christmas." He nodded at Piper and Paige inside the hall. "All of you." Slowly he turned to leave.

He had almost stepped off the porch, when Phoebe stirred back to life. Sending a quick look over her shoulder, she took a step forward. "Cole…wait!" Breath catching in his throat, he swung around and the anxious look on his face, and in his eyes, made her heart skip a beat. "Have dinner with us."

Cole scanned the three faces that regarded him. The situation was vaguely familiar. "Are you sure about this?"

Phoebe blinked. The words rang familiar. In the deepest recesses of her mind a door opened a crack to reveal a glimpse of the memory that had been locked behind it. It was hazy and vague, like a dream, but it involved things she couldn't have dreamt up on her own – and she caught her breath a little as it suddenly felt as if her heart was trying to burst out of her chest. "I'm sure," she said slowly, holding his eyes – his beautiful, gorgeous, glittering ocean-colored eyes – "that if I let you leave now, I will regret it for the rest of my life. Besides," she added with a smile, "it's Christmas, and no one should be turned away at the door."

Hope slowly starting to bloom inside him, Cole tried to breathe, couldn't, and swallowed instead. "Not even half dead half-demons?"

"Especially not them." Reaching up she took his face between them. "Welcome home, Cole. I've missed you so much," she whispered, and gently pulled him down into a tender kiss.

As the initial bewilderment receded, Cole gave in to the fact that she had let him back into her heart, and so he closed his arms around his beloved witch and kissed her back with passion.

"Oh, well," Piper sighed, a sly smile on her lips. "It wouldn't be a real Halliwell Christmas if there wasn't at least one demon around."

Gingerly, Phoebe reached out a trembling hand to place on the thin carpet of fine hair covering his chest. It tickled her palm as she let her hand slide down his breast to rest on his ribcage. "This is impossible," she breathed. "This can't be real."

In response, he placed his hand over hers and pressed it against his body, holding it there. "Feel that?"

The skin beneath her hand was soft and warm, stretched taut over the muscles. Beneath it, she could feel his heart beating out the rhythm of his life; strong and steady.

"Yes." Her voice was so thin it seemed to drown in the sound of the heartbeats. "I love that sound." And because she was lying naked beside his naked body, she started to do amazing things to him.

And wasn't it amazing, he thought as her lips and fingers trailed over his body. Amazing, fantastic and frightening, that Phoebe was forever and always the beginning and end of his life.

And he was her true love. It was a power and a trust they had been given to hold over one another; a trust they had both used and abused. But if they had learned anything from the past, they ought to have a pretty good shot at it this time.

Right now, however, he was lying in the same bed as the witch he loved, in the same room they had shared all these years ago. It was mind-boggling and wondrous at the same time. He hadn't expected it at all; been fully prepared to shimmer off somewhere until she would call him back, but Phoebe had lured him along like a wood-spirit or siren, to once more drown in her eyes.

It was well past midnight. The others had already gone upstairs, leaving the two of them alone in the living room, cuddling on the couch, watching the fire die down.

"Now what?" Phoebe said.

"It's late," he answered. "I should go."

Her breath caught a little and the grip on his hand tightened. "Go where?"

He shrugged. "I think I will go to an empty beach somewhere and just listen to the ocean; feel the warmth of the sand and the water. I haven't done that in a long time."

"Alone?" When he nodded silently, she pushed herself up. "What about me?"

"You will go to bed and sleep on this. " He pulled a hand through her hair, caressed her cheek. "And when you feel ready, you will call for me."

"No," she said gravely, eyes dark in the ruddy light from the glowing embers. "In another life, I loved this man who was on the constant run. I understand why he couldn't stay, but I hated that he had to leave, never knowing when or if I would see him again. I don't want to go back to that. Do you?"

"No," he murmured into her hair. It smelled faintly like orange flowers. "I don't ever want to go back to that."

 _But do I really have a choice?_

They held on to each other for a while, alone in the dark, silent living room. Then Phoebe backed away, taking both his hands in hers and pulled him along with her toward the stairs. Her eyes glimmered in the dull light of the last candle, captivating him, luring him onwards, and he took a step but faltered.

"Phoebe…" he whispered, torn between should and would, but her gaze didn't waver and her hands held on to his, and he wet his lips in a moment of indecision. If he followed her now there was no turning back. His need for her was so great he could have cried out.

 _I want you so much, but I shouldn't do this. I should be out of here…give you time._

"Come!" she mouthed and led him up to the stairs. As he reached the first step she stopped, her face level to his, and leaned forward to let her lips brush against his.

"Are you sure about this?" he breathed into her mouth, yearning for the soft lips that skimmed over his.

"If you ask me that one more time, I will have to slap you." Her lips closed around his and in that kiss he found all the answer he needed. Scooping her up in his arms, he shimmered them to her bedroom, still locked in the kiss.

He could hardly believe it, but here they were, wrapped tightly around each other after making love – and a long talk.

She had told him she wanted him to stay and he had told her he wouldn't give up his powers again. The way he saw it that was their big mistake. No matter how good it was, everything had gone downhill from there. Then he had held his breath until she admitted that she saw it that way too, and would be okay with whatever decision he would make. She had certainly loved him as much without powers, she made sure he understood that, but also that she understood now that she had been afraid of them; afraid that they would keep him evil. He had proved to her it wasn't so – in a way the powers he had were even a safeguard against other, worse evils, getting their claws into him. Besides, she had added slyly, she had missed being shimmered into bed and out of her clothes.

With that matter out of the way, at least Cole breathed a lot easier, but he also knew the worst of this was by no means behind them. It was now the really hard part would start. Whatever road they embarked upon, it would be riddled with potholes and his past would forever lay in ambush, waiting to push him into them, but as long as she loved him he knew he would find a way out; a way back home.

 _You are my beacon in the dark, Phoebe; my shelter in the storm; the safest place I know._

Phoebe's soft hands closed around him, gently stroking, making it impossible to retain any thoughts of a future beyond this very moment. Groaning with renewed need and lust, he let his own hands travel over her body, to her breasts, in between her legs, arousing as he was being aroused, until she couldn't take anymore, and straddled him for the second time that night, taking them both into ecstasy and beyond; collapsing over him when they both were done, gasping breaths mingling as their racing hearts thumped in time in their chests.

"These past four years," she murmured against his throat. "They gave me a glimpse of what life without you is like. Promise you won't leave me again. Ever."

Cole put a hand on her cheek, thumb brushing over her lips before he kissed them. "That was just a bad dream," he said. "I'm here to stay. Forever."

Reaching out with her hand, the woman he loved more than life caressed his cheek. "I love you so much, Cole Turner," she whispered in a voice thick with emotion. "Every bit and piece of you. I know it's the cheesiest thing ever, but all I want for Christmas, is you."etH

And as she tenderly kissed him, tasted his essence of life, tasted that he wasn't dead; a wondrous feeling enveloped Cole in a warm sensation of utter relief. It was the feeling of finding yourself at the end of the road, and not being lost, but home; safe.

He had come so very far on a long and arduous road from that night, seven years and a lifetime ago, when he first laid eyes on Phoebe. He had passed the gates of Hell, left everything, suffered everything and lost everything. Against all odds, he had persevered and won it all back, but there was still a long way to go. Where his fate would lead him from here he had no idea, but at least he would not have to walk alone anymore.

 _As long as I have you…_

Dark brown eyes met glittering blue-green and no words were needed between them anymore. What they shared was as vast and deep as the night sky, and would not fit inside any words he knew – except maybe for one.

 _Phoebe…_

 _Christmas is here, the snow is gently falling down_

 _Our friends and our family, are gathered around_

 _It's good to be home, I've missed you more than I can say_

 _The roads I have traveled now seems so far away_

 _I know I may lose my faith sometimes_

 _But your faith in me gets me through_

 _Cause I know you're giving me life's greatest gift_

 _Now, the Christmas in you_

 _The old church bells ring, reminding me of who I am_

 _With memories of carols and hymns we once sang_

 _I'll hold you close and never ever let you go_

 _For circles unbroken where ever we roam_

 _I know I may lose my faith sometimes_

 _But your faith in me gets me through_

 _Cause I know you're giving me life's greatest gift_

 _Now, the Christmas in you._

 **The Christmas In You – Robbie Seidman**


	18. Epilogues

**Epilogue I**

"Look!" the younger elf said and pointed at the two silvery snowflakes that suddenly twinkled together on the bough of the evergreen Christmas tree, accompanied by a frail silver bell jingle. "Two people just got their innermost wishes fulfilled at the same time."

The gnome took the pipe from his mouth and waved the long, curved mouthpiece at the tree. "That's not a thing you see very often," he remarked and turned leisurely to Father Christmas. "I wonder what they wished for."

The Spirit of Christmas chuckled in his full beard. "She wished for her heart's true desire, and he wished for her to find it. I suspect she just did."

"I thought he wished for her to love him," Erin said, raising an appraising eyebrow.

"Oh, he _hoped_ she would, but he _wished_ for her to find her own happiness. There's a subtle difference."

"And proof of true love as well."

"Well, death can't stop true love, only delay it. And when she wished for her heart's true desire, without knowing what it was, she broke the curse the only way it could be broken."

"It was a bit tight when she realized what it was inside the 25:th hour, though." Erin gave Santa a pointed look.

Santa grinned. "Yes, the Gatekeeper wasn't happy about that door disappearing, but he owes me a couple."

The gnome and Kris Kringle nodded approvingly at one another the way old and wise men will when they have been up to mischief.

"You think you were so clever, don't you?" Elenea's thin lips became even thinner as she watched them, arms loosely folded in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't the Christmas Angel." Erin grinned, unperturbed by the Emissary's withering look.

"Do you realize what you have done?" she demanded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Santa admitted not too shyly. "And there's not much you can do about it either."

"You changed their destinies."

"No, I set them straight. You guys were the ones who changed them when you sent the Angel of Destiny to them."

"It was necessary to prevent the Balance from being destroyed."

"And nearly destroyed it yourself by doing so. When will you learn that tearing those two souls apart isn't the answer?"

"The Balance demands it. They love too much."

"They _are_ the Balance. Both tethering on the precipice between Good and Evil; they need each other to stay in balance, and when the one is in balance, so is the other."

"Very well. It's too late to change things now." Elenea drew herself up, then her stern look softened. "Personally, I am glad you did it."

"Someone's got to save the day when the high and mighty mess it up." He winked jovially as Erin sniggered.

The Emissary fought to control the smile that wanted to come out to play on her lips. "For what it's worth, Kris, I wish you a Merry Christmas." Her wings swiped once in a mighty stroke and then she was gone.

Santa lifted his goblet of red, rich wine. "To Christmas; past, present and future."

"I'll drink to that," Erin grinned and raised his goblet too. "And to wishes come true."

 _Fate is kind_  
 _She brings to those who love_  
 _The sweet fulfillment of_  
 _Their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_  
 _Fate steps in and sees you through_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Your dreams come true!_

 ** _From Pinocchio – Disney_ **

**Epilogue II  
**

" _Here you go, 'dad'," Piper said. "Your very own bundle of joy."_

 _Curious and awed, Cole stared down at the tiny thing she had delivered into his arms. At first sight it looked more like a bundle of blankets than anything else. Then the blankets made a small sound – like that of a tiny kitten – and his eyes found the wrinkly, red face, crowned by a tuft of black curls._

 _A tiny hand found its way out and flailed aimlessly in the air before it found and grabbed hold of his finger. It was a surprisingly strong grip._

 _Suddenly, the eyes that had been squeezed shut against all the confusing impressions that assaulted the newborn's raw senses, opened up and looked right up into his. Large and dark, they seemed to study him with an ancient wisdom and suddenly Cole realized the full scope; that he finally had a family of his own; a wife that loved him and a baby daughter to care for and protect. It was nothing short of a miracle._

 _Something good. I can actually have and keep something good?_

 _Mesmerized, he stared at his daughter. "Did I… did you… did we do this?" he blurted out breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off the little baby girl in his arms._

" _I should hope so," Phoebe said with a tired but happy smile._

" _Well, at least the paternity is above doubt," Paige remarked. "The poor thing is a spitting image of her father." She gave Cole a sidewise, cheeky glance, but he was too absorbed by his daughter to even notice her jibe._

 _Transfixed, he gazed back at the baby's deep-blue eyes that held his ocean-greens so confidently and without any fear – just like her mommy._

" _Hey," Phoebe said. "Could the mother have a look too?"_

 _Stirred out of his reverie, Cole lay down by her side and gently placed the little girl in her arms._

" _I wonder what powers she will have," Paige said. "I mean, there are a few to pick from."_

" _No, not really." He smiled a little, eyes never leaving his wife and daughter. "Most of my powers I came by later in one way or the other. Only a handful of them were actually inherited."_

" _That's a relief," Paige quipped. "You know, I… What?"_

" _Paige," Piper said, finally having her attention. "Don't we have something to do in the kitchen?"_

" _No, I don't think…" Following Piper's pointed look, Paige took another glance at the little family on the bed, completely absorbed in each other and the new life they had created. "Oh…" she said. "You know, now that you mention it." Picking up some of the towels Piper had used, she quietly backed out of the door, her brother in law and sister following – their departure going completely unnoticed by the three remaining in the room._

 _With a loving look, Phoebe traced every finger and toe, silently counting them. "She's perfect," she whispered. "Thank you, honey." She turned up her face and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "It's the best Christmas gift I have ever been given."_

"Are you okay?" His worried eyes searched her face. "Premonition?"

Blinking, still trapped in the vision, Phoebe took her time before she raised her eyes to meet his. "Yeah, it was. A very vivid one."

"The future?"

Smiling, she pressed her lips to his, the warm joy still bubbling inside her. "Yes," she said. " _Our_ future. And it's a very good one too."

 _"And in the end...the love you take...is equal to the love you make_ "

 _ **(McCartney/Lennon)**_

 **THE END**

 **Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
